Jednoducho neodolateľná
by Morgana Eli
Summary: Draco sa pred ňou nafúkane uškrnul. Chcem ti ponúknuť kompletnú zmenu výzoru." Asi som zle počula... Čo?" Ale áno, dobre si počula, ponúkam ti zmenu vzhľadu. Keď budem s tebou hotový, každý muž si bude priať mať ťa a Weasley bude ľutovať, že ťa niekedy vôbec opustil. Budeš jednoducho neodolateľná." Preklad poviedky Simply Irresistible od bookworm1993
1. Chapter 1

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/1/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Banner:** Lady Malfoy

**Preklad:** Morgana

**Beta read:** -

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

Najprv pozrela naľavo, potom napravo, kým sa odhodlala prejsť cez ulicu k miestu, kde sa nachádzala ich kaviareň. Keď ho cez veľké okno do ulice uvidela sedieť dnu, na tvári sa jej rozhostil veľký úsmev.

„Ron!" šťastne zvolala Hermiona, keď sa konečne predrala k ich zvyčajnému miestočku. Sklonila sa k nemu, aby ho objala. Potom otočila hlavou, že ho jemne pobozká na ústa, no on sa mierne odvrátil, takže sa perami obtrela len o jeho líce.

Na sekundu sa naňho zmätene pozrela, no nechala to tak. Ako sa tak dátum svadby pomaly blížil, vyzeral stále viac a viac mimo.

„Hermiona..."

„Áno? Je všetko v poriadku?" opýtala sa opatrne, keď si sadala. Mlčanie, ktoré nasledovalo, jej bolo odpoveďou. Spýtavo k nemu vzhliadla.

„Nezvládnem to."

Hermiona sa naňho pozrela. „Ach, to jedlo si môžem zobrať aj so sebou. Prepáč, kiežby si mi bol povedal, že si už-"

„Nemyslím obed," povedal nahlas.

„Aha." Nevedela, čo iného na to odpovedať; takže čakala, kým svoje vyjadrenie vysvetlí. To ticho jej pripadalo ako večnosť, pritom ubehla sotva minúta. Potom vyslovil tých šesť nezabudnuteľných slov.

„Hermiona, ja si ťa nemôžem vziať," povedal Ron skoro šeptom.

Ticho.

„Rozmýšľaj, si druhý človek, s ktorým som kedy chodil... A ja som dokonca tvoj prvý!"

Šokovane mu pozrela do tváre. „Takže čo? Žiadaš o čas na vybúrenie si hormónov?"

„Nie. Teda... myslím tým, že v našom vzťahu už viac nie je žiadna vášeň! Si..."

„Čo som?"

Ron mlčal.

„No povedz, Ron, čo som?" Hermionine slová naberali na intenzite.

„Si taká nudná. Keď prídeš domov, jediné, čo chceš robiť, je čítať. A stále ma za niečo sekíruješ! A... a... obliekaš sa horšie ako moja mama. Už sa viac neupravuješ tak, ako vtedy na ten Vianočný-"

Nemohla dýchať. Pripadala si, akoby jej z pľúc niekto vysal všetok vzduch. Potom sa jej nohy samy od seba postavili zo stoličky.

„Prestaň. Nepovedz už radšej nič, lebo by si mohol vyznieť ešte povrchnejšie než sa už stalo. Naozaj prepáč, že zo mňa nikdy nebol reprezentatívny kúsok, aký si zo mňa vždy chcel mať. Vieš čo? Celé ti to uľahčím," riekla a začala si sťahovať prsteň, „Je koniec... Končím s tebou. Nikomu neprezradím-"

Ron si uľavene odfúkol.

„Radila by som ti však, aby si to čím skôr svojej rodine povedal."

Na to sa Ron zatváril veľmi kyslo.

„Hermiona, je mi to veľmi ľúto."

„Mne tiež, Ron," povedala so zadržiavaným plačom, „hoci, musím ti zablahoželať. Veľmi dobré načasovanie- obedná prestávka- teraz ťa nemôžem prekliať do ďalšieho storočia," zašepkala. „Och a mimochodom, Ron, naozaj si myslíš, že si bol mojím prvým priateľom? Hovorí ti niečo meno Viktor Krum?" Potom Hermiona opustila kaviareň a nechala tam svojho ex sedieť v úplnom šoku.

Pri prvej príležitosti, ktorá sa jej naskytla v podobe odľahlej uličky, sa Hermiona odmiestnila domov. Hneď, ako pristála v obývačke, vytiahla prútik a začarovala všetky Ronove veci, aby sa pred ňou zhromaždili. Zmenšila ich a nahádzala do krabice, ktorú následne umiestnila pred dvere bytu. Potom vymenila zámky na dverách.

Keď už bolo všetko vypovedané a urobené, cítila ako to na ňu celé doľahlo. Vtedy prišiel na rad plač.

V ten večer si ustlala v hosťovskej. Spánok jej priniesli až vysychajúce slzy.

Na ďalší deň sa Hermiona zobudila na neodbytné slnečné lúče prenikajúce cez okno.

Cez hlavu si pretiahla prikrývku, no nemalo to žiadny účinok; stále ich cítila. Po pár minútach sa vzdala. Zhodila zo seba perinu a potkýnajúc sa, kráčala do kúpeľne. Namiesto toho, aby vošla priamo do ďalšej miestnosti, narazila do steny. Zabudla, že nebola v ich spoločnej spálni, ale v hosťovskej.

„Aaaau," zakričala a pošúchala si čelo.

Potom sa už taká ubolene zobudená dostala konečne do kúpeľne a pozrela na svoj odraz v zrkadle. Keby to len nerobila. Oči mala celé napuchnuté a červené od plaču. A vlasy... nuž, ich vzhľad by charakterizovala tak, že teraz by pokojne mohla súťažiť s Hagridom o najkreatívnejší účes. Museli by si hodiť mincou.

„Ron, ty bastard," zašepkala v sprche, keď ju obklopil lahodný pocit z osviežujúcej vody. Slzy sa jej už konečne minuli. Teraz cítila len ľútosť. Svadba sa mala konať o dva týždne... o dva týždne by z nej bola pani Hermiona Weasleyová. O tomto dni snívala už od štrnástich! Teraz- v dvadsiatich dvoch rokoch, bola nahnevaná a zatrpknutá. Ako jej to len mohol spraviť? Priznávala, vždy bola pre chlapcov nudným dievčaťom, pretože nadovšetko milovala čítanie. A čo ak aj nechodí celá nahodená a vymaľovaná? Prečo by to vôbec robila? Po svojom boku už predsa mala muža svojich snov. Alebo si to aspoň myslela. Možno mala počúvnuť Ginny a krajšie sa obliekať, potom by Ron... Zjavne jej zásoba sĺz ešte vyčerpaná _nebola_, pretože sa začali kotúľať dolu jej lícami odznova. Nebola si ale celkom istá pre koho alebo čo tie slzy ronila. Plakala nad Ronom alebo rokmi, ktoré strávila snažením sa byť tou ženou, ktorou Ron chcel, aby bola? Keď sa zamyslela, aby našla odpoveď, plač jej pomaly utíchol.

Uvažovala nad tým, keď vychádzala zo sprchy. A keď si obliekala župan. A aj keď si robila rannú kávu.

„Krivolab, choď z toho Denného proroka dolu!" zavelila Hermiona, keď si všimla, že jej kocúr si hovie na novoprinesených novinách. O chvíľu si však priala, aby ho odtiaľ nikdy nevyháňala.

**Ron Weasley pristihnutý bozkávať sa s božskou Sadie Rayne! **

**Kdeže je Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy?**

Hermiona na mieste stuhla a s vypleštenými očami pozerala na obrázok svojho sotva-24-hodín-ex bozkávajúceho pôvabnú, nie, _nádhernú_ ženu s havraními vlasmi. Ruka, v ktorej držala hrnček s kávou, poľavila svoje zovretie, a tak sa jej o sekundu neskôr vyšmykol úplne a s treskom dopadol na zem. Nevenovala tomu ale žiadnu pozornosť. Zízala na krásku na fotke. Mala prekrásne čierne, rovné vlasy, pre ktoré by každé dievča na svete vraždilo, pekné, rovné, biele zuby, plné ružové pery a žiarivé modré oči. Vskutku stelesnenie dokonalej ženy. Draco Malfoy neveriacky vyvaľoval oči na titulku Denného proroka. Znovu si prečítal článok pod obrázkom, len aby sa uistil, že sa mu to celé nesníva. Jeho priateľka sa zaplietla s Weaslíkom... včera večer. Včera večer ho tá prekliata ženská podviedla s Ronom Idiotským Weaslym!? Zasnúbeným Ronom Weaslym. _No, možno že už taký zasnúbený ani nie je_, podotkol v duchu. V hlave sa mu vynoril zoznam možných zaklínadiel, ktoré má preňho Grangerová asi prichystané. Za možnosť vidieť jej vyčíňanie, by si Draco aj priplatil. Za ten čas, čo sa nevideli, musela Grangerová pokročiť z kanárikov na niečo nebezpečnejšie, ako napríklad na hipogrifov.

Zo všetkých chlapov na Zemi si musela vybrať práve Weasleyho? Čo ak jej aj nevenoval toľko pozornosti ako zvyčajne? Bol nesmierne blízko k uzavretiu zmluvy, ktorá by mu vyniesla milióny galeónov- dedičstvo pre najmenej tri ďalšie malfoyovské generácie. Tá prekliata ženská je len príliš žiadostivá! Skoro ako Parkinsonová, len bez tých prezývok. Tiež sa na ňu dobre pozeralo či už _v_ šatách alebo _bez_ šiat.

Šľahol noviny o stôl; už sa ďalej nemohol pozerať na to, ako jej Weasley ústami vysáva celú tvár. Ako sa opovážila takto ho ponížiť! Vedel, že sa tým len snažila získať späť jeho pozornosť, pretože obrázok bol vyfotený pri klube Nero, okolo ktorého sa vždy motalo množstvo paparazzov. Nič, čo sa tu udialo, nebolo tajné. Do pekla, keď niekto chcel na seba upútať pozornosť, prišiel sa zabávať práve sem!

Keď vbehol do kancelárie Blaise, Dracove oči boli stále upreté na noviny.

„Ach, takže si to už videl," podotkol Blaise.

„Samozrejme, že som to videl. Tak ako aj celý čarodejnícky svet!"

„Aspoň, že vyzeráš lepšie ako Hermiona," poznamenal Blaise.

Draco na neho v momente uprel oči. „Hermiona? Myslíš Grangerovú?"

„To je jasné, ty tupec. Poznáš aj iné Hermiony?"

„Odkedy si začal nazývať Grangerovú... Hermiona?" spýtal sa neohrabane. Nikdy ešte nevyslovil nahlas to posledné slovo. Bolo také nezvyčajné. Z nejakého dôvodu sa mu ale páčilo.

„Odvtedy, ako som s ňou začal pracovať na Ministerstve?! Čo bolo... nechaj ma rozmýšľať... pred dvoma rokmi!?" povedal sucho Blaise.

„Aha. Myslíš- odkedy si odmietol ponuku pracovať pre mňa?" zamračil sa naňho Draco.

„Pozrimeže, prežil si," odpovedal a sadol si na stoličku oproti.

„Počkať, vráťme sa trochu späť. Povedal si, že Grangerová vyzerá horšie než ja?"

„Áno."

„Ako presne?"

„Prečo sa o to tak zaujímaš?"

„Nezaujímam."

„Ale áno. Máš na tvári ten svoj zamyslený výraz."

„Nemám."

„Ale máš."

„Nie," hádal sa Draco.

„Taký čitateľný..." odporoval mu Blaise.

„Fajn, mám. A teraz mi to už konečne povedz."

Blaise si ho obozretne prehliadol, ale povedal mu všetko do bodky. Koniec koncov, boli stále najlepšími priateľmi.

Hermione liezli na nervy všetky tie súcitné pohľady hrnúce sa od spolupracovníkov. Človek by si myslel, že jej zomrel otec alebo tak, keď ju každý otravoval so slovami _'__Mrzí ma, že si oňho prišla'_ . Takmer si želala, aby dnes do práce vôbec nechodila. Ale ak by tak neurobila, zožierala by sa v mysli nad tým, čo si o nej klebetia. Možno niečo v zmysle, že je zatvorená u Sv. Munga, lebo sa pokúsila zabiť sa po vypočutí '_noviniek_', ako tomu každý hovoril. Presne ako keď Voldemorta nazývali Ten-koho-netreba-menovať.

Opláchla si tvár na dámskych toaletách; samozrejme to nepomohlo, jej oči boli stále podliate krvou z toľkého plakania. Vyzerala prepracovaná a tvár mala strhanú. Niet sa čo čudovať, že Ron zrušil ich zasnúbenie. Sama si to potvrdila- vyzerala ako živá mŕtvola, kým Sadie Rayne ako... nuž ako nádherná modelka. Dokonca chodila s Dracom Malfoyom, ktorý bol známym sukničkárom, tri mesiace (!), čo bol rozhodne rekord. Nieže by sa o to zaujímala. Náhodou na to raz naďabila v novinách pri strážení Teddyho u Ginny a Harryho doma.

Vyšla z miestnosti a namierila si to späť do kancelárie, aby povedala svojej asistentke, nech ju bez obáv nechá v kancelárii a sama nech ide na obed.

„Uau, Hermiona, ani slovkom si sa mi o tom nezmienila... niet divu, že Ron a Sadie Rayne... Tak ti závidím, on je fakt úlovok!" Po týchto slovách na ňu jej asistentka žmurkla a odišla preč.

Hermiona sa po nej pobavene pozrela a pokrútila hlavou. Potom otvorila dvere do kancelárie.

„Pre Merlina, ženská, naozaj vyzeráš strašne. Nečudujem sa, že ťa Weasley vymenil za Sadie."

Hermiona nadskočila od ľaku a skoro prestrašene zakričala. No zastavila sa, lebo spoznala návštevníkov hlas. Dokonca aj napriek tomu, že prešli roky, odkedy s ním naposledy prehovorila, stále si pamätala jeho hlas. Ten aristokratický tón, ktorý sa mnohí snažili napodobniť, znel z jeho úst dokonale prirodzene.

„Malfoy, čo robíš v mojej kancelárii? A- naozaj mi ako prvé povieš práve toto?"

„Čo by si radšej počula? Že ma mrzí, že si prišla o snúbenca?"

„Och, sklapni," otrávene povedala Hermiona, „hádam si začal tým menším zlom. A teraz... čo tu robíš?

Draco sa pred ňou nafúkane uškrnul. „Chcem ti ponúknuť kompletnú zmenu výzoru."

„Asi som zle počula... _Čo_?"

„Ale áno, dobre si počula, ponúkam ti zmenu vzhľadu. Keď budem s tebou hotový, každý muž si bude priať mať ťa a Weasley bude ľutovať, že ťa niekedy vôbec opustil. Budeš_ jednoducho neodolateľná_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/2/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Banner:** Lady Malfoy

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

Neveriacky zažmurkala.

Draco sa nenútene oprel o jej stôl; stálo za to vidieť bývalú chrabromilčanku stáť pred ním ako soľný stĺp. Nebolo častým úkazom, aby Hermionu Grangerovú niekto pripravil o slová.

Potom sa k nemu načiahla. Spýtavo nadvihol obočie, ale čakal, čo sa bude ďalej diať. Jej malá ruka sa zľahka dotkla jeho čela a líc. Nebola spokojná s výsledkom, tak si priložila jednu ruku na svoje a druhú ruku na jeho čelo. Obidve sa jej zdali rovnako teplé. Len pre prípad mu však znova skontrolovala ešte aj líca. Nič.

„Zdá sa, že teplotu nemáš..."

„Och, ďakujem, to som nevedel," podotkol sucho Draco.

Hermiona len prevrátila očami. „Ak mi už nemáš čo iného povedať, môžeš sa pokojne vrátiť na svoje panstvo, sídlo alebo čokoľvek to je." Pokynula mu k dverám, a potom si sadla do svojho kresla.

Teraz pretočil oči Draco. „Pre Merlinove gate, ženská!" zvolal a presunul sa tak, aby bol otočený chrbtom ku dverám. Nahol sa ponad jej mahagónový stôl a tresol doň vystretými dlaňami.

Od ľaku až nadskočila. Vzhliadla od papierov a nevraživo sa zadívala na bývalého slizolinčana skláňajúceho sa pred ňou.

Draco skoro zabudol, ako sexy vyzerala, keď sa nahnevala. Hlavne keď išlo o neho.

„Malfoy," zavrčala.

_Sústreď sa_, _Draco_, povedal si pre seba a neochotne odtrhol zrak od jej sladkých, ružových pier.

„Grangerová, ja to myslím vážne. Vyzeráš, akoby ti niekto prešiel psa alebo v tvojom prípade tú prašivú mačku."

„Hej!" zvolala dotknuto Hermiona.

„Chceš sa pomstiť alebo nie?" pokračoval Draco, ignorujúc jej prerušenie.

„Malfoy, tebe preskočilo," povedala Hermiona a pokrútila hlavou.

„Tak ma aspoň vypočuj."

Nič mu na to neodpovedala; zobral to ako zvolenie.

„Weasley sa zahľadel do Sadie, lebo je nádherná. Ona je s ním sčasti len kvôli peniazom. Ten chlap si ju celkom isto vydržiava kopou drahých darčekov a na oplátku ho Sadie zahrňuje svojou plnou pozornosťou. No hlavným dôvodom, prečo si vybrala práve jeho je, že miluje byť vo svetle reflektorov. Baží po pozornosti. Keď ťa spoločnými silami zmeníme, budeš oveľa krajšia než by kedy ona mohla byť." _Zvnútra alebo zvonku,_ dopovedal si pre seba Draco.

Hermiona si všimla, že použil slovo _keď_, nie _ak_. Ten nafúkaný všivák!

„Potom spolu začneme chodiť, ukradneme im ich iskru a publicita sa presunie na nás. Ver mi, v sekunde, ako sa tlač dozvie, že sme spolu, o nikom inom sa už viac hovoriť nebude. Weasley so Sadie upadnú do zabudnutia. Ľudia takéto príbehy žerú aj s navijákom, to obaja vieme. Do páru akým sme my dvaja- Draco Malfoy, bývalý smrťožrút a Hermiona Grangerová, stelesnenie dobrého dievčatka- sa svet _zamiluje_."

Hermiona nevedela, čo povedať, no cítila, že má Malfoy pravdu. Tlač sa ich príbehu nebude môcť nabažiť.

„Keď ja neviem..."

Draco si povzdychol. „Vyzdvihnem ťa zajtra ráno o siedmej. Buď nachystaná."

Potom ako veľká voda vyšiel z dverí. Akoby mu to tu celé patrilo.

Hermiona hľadela s otvorenými ústami na miesto, kde stál, ešte dlho potom, ako sa dvere na jej kancelárii zatvorili. Keď sa spamätala, pretrela si oči dlaňami a musela sa uštipnúť do pleca, aby uverila, že sa jej to celé len nesnívalo.

Po zvyšok dňa sa jej už nič poriadne nepodarilo spraviť. Stretnutie s Dracom Malfoyom sa jej pretáčalo v mysli stále dookola ako rozbitá páska.

Hermiona si útrpne povzdychla a položila hlavu na stôl. „Malfoy, tebe fakt šibe."

Blaise otváral dvere do Hermioninej kancelárie, aby ju poslal domov, nech opäť nerobí nadčas, no keď ju počul vysloviť Dracovo meno, zastavil sa. Najprv na mieste zamrzol, ale potom nabral vedomie a pokúsil sa nepozorovane stratiť. Nepodarilo sa mu to.

„Blaise?" zavolala naňho Hermiona, keď ho zbadala.

„Áno?" odpovedal jej slabým hláskom.

„Ty určite nemáš prsty v mojej dnešnej rannej návšteve, že? Draco Malfoy... kto by to čakal."

Blaise sa nervózne zasmial. „Niéé. Ako ti to vôbec zišlo na um?"

„Blaise Zabini, prisahám..."

Hermiona sa vracala domov z Blaisovej odpusť-mi- priateľskej večere. Keď prišla ku dverám, pred nimi už žiadnej krabice s Ronovými vecami nebolo. Na jednej strane ju to ešte viac zarmútilo, no na strane druhej sa cítila akosi slobodnejšie. Prešla až ku dverám, pričom oči mala stále prilepené na mieste, kde už viac Ronove veci _nestáli_, takže si skoro nevšimla listu prilepeného na svojich dverách.

Pozrela na obálku. Neoznačená; žiadna adresa prijímateľa či odosielateľa, proste nič. Otvorila dvere, prešla do kuchyne a sadla si na jednu zo stoličiek. Potriasla rukou. Cítila, že sa vo vnútri obálky niečo hýbe. Bez ďalších okolkov ju otvorila.

Sedela v obývačke na gauči s kýbľom zmrzliny v lone. V televízii práve bežala telenovela Le Divorce. Jedného dňa na ňu náhodou natrafila, keď naslepo preklikávala kanály, no už po prvej minúte so znechutením prepla ďalej. V tejto chvíli však dostala chuť jednu časť si predsa len pozrieť.

„Zahýba ti!" zakričala na televízor a hodila po ňom vankúš. Chcelo sa jej plakať. Teraz, keď sa nachádzala skoro v tej istej situácii ako hlavná hrdinka, viac jej porozumela a veru, súcitila s ňou. Pripustila, že síce nie je vydatá ani tehotná, no taktiež sa Ronovi celá odovzdala- presne ako tá mladá žena z Mexika. Potom ich tí muži podviedli len tak, pre nič za nič, iba kvôli tomu, že sú to od prírody hnusné _prasatá_.

„Grangerová, na koho tam do pekla kričíš?"

Na zvuk toho príliš známeho hlasu Hermiona spadla z gauča. Celá doudieraná sa zdvihla na kolená a vstala.

„Malfoy, čo tu pre Merlinovu bradu, robíš?"

„Otvor dvere a ja ti to poviem," zakričal na ňu cez zavreté dvere.

Hermiona urobila, ako jej kázal, a predtým, než vôbec stihla niečo povedať, Draco vpochodoval dnu, mrmlajúc si popod nos.

„Nech sa páči, len poď ďalej," sarkasticky podotkla.

Našla ho vo svojej kuchyni zízať na obrázky porozhadzované na stole.

„Takže ty si ich tiež dostala," povedal, keď ju periférnym videním uvidel vojsť.

„Áno," odpovedala a jemne sa oprela o stenu.

„Tí nehanební bastardi! Ako sa opovážili...?" zakričal Draco.

Hermiona preľaknuto nadskočila, keď započula, koľko hnevu a bolesti obsahoval jeho hlas.

„Podviedli nás, Grangerová, v mojom dome, mojej posteli!" vyhlásil ublížene Draco a prstom ukázal na jednu z fotiek Rona a Sadie, podľa všetkého nahých, ako sa odušu bozkávajú v rozľahlej, čiernej posteli so striebornými saténovými prikrývkami.

Hermione skoro vypadli oči z jamiek a na milisekundu jej v šoku padla sánka.

„Čo do horúcich pekiel to máš zase oblečené?" povedal Draco ešte stále krikom.

Pozorne sa prehliadla. Mala na sebe tepláky, naschvál o dve čísla väčšie a staré tričko, ktoré celkom určite zažilo už aj lepšie časy. Napriek tomu mu nehodlala dovoliť urážať svoj vzhľad, lebo túto kombináciu mala najradšej a cítila sa v nej nadmieru pohodlne, takže si prekrížila ruky na prsiach a osopila sa naňho: „Na mojich veciach nie je nič zlého."

Draco sa na ňu pozrel akoby sa zbláznila. „Tieto veci sú jednoducho _strašné_. Niet divu, že ťa Weaslík opustil. Dokonca aj jeho mama musí vlastniť príťažlivejšie veci. A to už samo o sebe dosť napovedá."

Hermionine sa zúžili zreničky. Práve, keď ho začala ľutovať, sa musel zachovať práve takto, ako kretén, _totálny kretén_.

„Vieš čo? Začíname o deň skôr," povedal, chytil ju za plece a predtým, ako stihla vôbec žmurknúť, už sa odmiestňovali.

Keď konečne pristáli, kolená sa jej triasli a hlava sa jej mierne motala. Nebola vôbec pripravená z ničoho nič sa asistovane premiestniť. Okolo hlavy videla hviezdičky, a keď tie konečne zmizli, zúfalo si priala, aby sa vrátili naspäť. K jej zdeseniu stáli v obchode so spodným prádlom!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/3/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

„Vzal si ma do obchodu so spodným prádlom?" sykla Hermiona a poobzerala sa navôkol.

„Nie, v skutočnosti je to obchod s erotickými pomôckami."

„Prosím?" hystericky vykríkla Hermiona. „Ty blbec!" nadala mu a buchla ho do pleca.

„Len žartujem. Je to normálny obchod s oblečením, akurát sa zameriava skôr na spodnú bielizeň."

Hermiona naňho nahnevane zagánila, avšak predtým, ako mu niečo stihla povedať, k nim prišla neznáma žena. Bola staršia, s prekrásnymi sivými vlasmi a priateľským úsmevom.

„Draco?"

„Ach, Lisa, dnes vyzeráš obzvlášť výborne," poznamenal Draco a bozkal ju na líce.

„Lichotník ako zvyčajne."

Po jej slovách sa jeho úsmev ešte rozšíril.

„Nepredstavil by si mi túto mladú dámu pri tebe?"

Draco sa odstúpil, aby sa Lisa mohla Hermione lepšie prizrieť. „Lisa, toto je Hermiona Grangerová. Grangerová, toto je dávna priateľka mojej mamy, Lisa."

„Tak Hermiona Grangerová? Naozaj?" spýtala sa Lisa.

„Uhm. Potrebujeme pre ňu nejaké nové oblečenie... _ako si si už určite všimla,_" posledné slová jej len pošepol, takže ho Hermiona nepočula.

„Ale chlapče!" napomenula ho Lisa a pristúpila k Hermione. „Hmm," poznamenala, potom chytila kus jej rozťahaného trička do obidvoch rúk, napla ho a prirovnala k jej postave. „_32C_, správne?"

Hermiona mierne očervenela. Dracovi pri Lisiných slovách skoro padla sánka.

„Máte veľký potenciál byť naozaj krásnou mladou dámou."

„Hm, ďakujem," povedala neohrabane Hermiona. V momente, ako odtiaľto odídu, bude Draco Malfoy _mŕtvy_.

„Tak, Draco, čo presne by si chcel?"

„V prvom rade pyžamo," povedal a s odporom sa zadíval na jej súčasné oblečenie. Hermiona si založila ruky na prsiach a zagánila naňho. „Nejaké oblečenie do práce, v ktorom by vynikla jej postava. Tiež niečo na bežné nosenie... Letné šaty, niekoľko koktailových šiat a slávnostné šaty takisto. A ešte tú najzvodnejšiu krajkovú spodnú bielizeň, akú len nájdeš. Prihoď tiež pár decentných kúskov," zamyslene diktoval Draco.

Hermiona tam len stála s ústami dokorán. „Draco Malfoy... ty... ja... ty... ja si neoblečiem...!" koktala.

„Hej, Grangerová, vyjdeš už odtiaľ konečne?" zakričal smerom k jednej kabínke v privátnej časti prezliekárne zo svojho kresla.

„Nie!"

„Pre Merlina, ženská, nemôže to byť až také zlé."

„Vyzerám ako... pobehlica!"

„Grangerová, pochybujem, že je to vôbec mož-" Draco sa zastavil v polovici vety.

Záves na kabínke sa roztvoril. „Kto normálny by sa obliekol na spanie do _tohto_?"

Draco jej na to nič nepovedal. Nemohol si pomôcť; len tam tak vyvaľoval oči na jej obnaženú kožu. A toho zakrytého vskutku nebolo mnoho...

„Drahá, toto sa nenosí na spanie, ale pre iné... _účely_," povedala Lisa a žmurkla. „Nech sa páči - tu som vám doniesla nejakú spodnú bielizeň." Potom znova odišla.

„Malfoy, hej! Oči nahor!" napomenula ho a prekryla si telo závesom.

Draco mierne zosmutnel, keď o svoj výhľad takto nečakane skoro prišiel.

„Ach, Merlin. Typický chlap!" vzdychla si Hermiona a pretočila očami.

„Ďakujem."

„To nebol kompliment," pokrútila hlavou.

Na to jej Draco odpovedal len svojím typickým úškrnom, ktorý ju tak strašne doháňal k zúrivosti.

Útrpne zastonala a zatvorila závesy. „Z tohto sa prezliekam...!"

„Fajn. Keď budeš hotová, len mi to podaj."

„Aby si si to mohol vyskúšať sám?"

„Grangerová," začal Draco so zhnuseným výrazom, „to je _nechutné_."

„Ak motyka vystrelí..."

„Prosím?" zmätene sa opýtal Draco.

„Ale nič. Len taká mukelská fráza," vzdychla si Hermiona a znovu otvorila záves na kabínke. Tentoraz mala na sebe pastelovú sukňu a k nej sa hodiacu blúzku. Na jej vkus bol ten véčkový výstrih až príliš odhaľujúci.

„Vypni si vlasy," rozkázal jej omámene.

„Prosím?"

„Proste to sprav."

Spýtavo sa naňho zahľadela, ale urobila ako jej kázal.

Draco svoje slová okamžite oľutoval. Keď bol ešte na Rokforte, predstavoval si scénu, kde by profesorky a knihovníčky vyskočili na svoj stôl, rozpustili si vlasy z uhladených drdolov, a potom hlavou zmyselne potriasli, aby ich účes nadobudol zvodne rozháraný dojem... v tomto momente vyzerala Grangerová presne ako knihovníčka z jednej jeho fantázie.

„Mal si slabosť pre profesorku McGonagallovú alebo čo?"

„Nie! _Nie_! Ako ťa to vôbec mohlo napadnúť?"

„Pozeráš na mňa ako lev na kus mäsa. A ja práve teraz _vyzerám_ ako McGonagallová."

„Ak by vyzerala ako ty teraz, som si istý, že by som dával na jej hodinách väčší _pozor_," mumlal si pre seba Draco.

„Povedz aj mne čo si to tam šepkáš," povedala mu Hermiona v nevedomosti. Našťastie.

O niekoľko kusov oblečenia neskôr, ktoré Draco ohodnotil buď zdvihnutým, alebo obráteným palcom, si Hermiona uvedomila, že je úplne vyčerpaná.

Dracovi neušlo zívnutie, ktoré sa neúspešne snažila zakryť, keď pred neho prišla predviesť dlhé čierne šaty (ktorým následne prischla prezývka „mníšsky hábit"). Pozrel na svoje hodinky. Bolo niečo po polnoci.

„Prezleč sa naspäť do toho otrasného odevu, ktorý ty nazývaš pyžamom. Musím ťa vziať domov ešte predtým, ako mi tu odpadneš do náruče."

„Tie veci otrasné _nie sú_:"

„Grangerová, ver mi, _naozaj_ sú."

Odpovedala mu len rozhodením rúk, lebo na ďalšiu hádku už nemala síl.

Draco sa na jej výraze nemohol nezasmiať.

„Čoskoro sa opäť uvidíme. Grangerová je naozaj veľmi unavená."

„Chápem. Ak nájdem niečo pekné, určite to pre vás odložím."

„Vďaka, Lisa," povedal Draco a pobozkal ju na líce, „pre tento krát by sme si vzali týchto šesť kúskov." Podal jej jednu nočnú košieľku, pracovné oblečenie, jedny šaty na bežné nosenie, ktorými ho skoro zhodila z nôh, dva kúsky spodnej bielizne, v ktorých ju musel nútiť ukázať sa mu, a jedny koktailové šaty. „Môžem ťa taktiež poprosiť, aby si na všetko použila kúzlo ohňovzdornosti?" dodal.

„Si neuveriteľne paranoidný Malfoy," zareagovala na jeho slová Hermiona a pretočila očami.

„Ale kdeže, Grangerová, len ťa príliš dobre poznám."

Hermiona už nevedela, čo ďalšieho by mu odvrkla, tak len vyplazila jazyk.

„Veľmi dospelé," odpovedal jej na to Draco a nenútene sa oprel o pult.

„Lisa, ak by ste mi mohla ten účet poslať sovou-"

„Grangerová, ja som za tie veci už zaplatil."

„Ako? Bola som preč sotva pár minút..."

„Každý kúsok bol pripísaný na Dracov osobný účet v momente, ako ho schválil," vysvetľovala Lisa.

Hermionina sánka skoro spadla od údivu na zem. „Ty tu máš _osobný účet_?"

V sekunde, ako sa jej hlava dotkla vankúša, Hermiona zaspala.

Ku Dracovi však spánok tak ľahko neprišiel. Po rozume mu behalo milión vecí. Sadie bola v skutku krajšia ako Grangerová, ale aj tak nemohol pochopiť, prečo by ju Weasley menil. Grangerová je natoľko inteligentná, že to až berie dych; jej duchaplné poznámky sú určite poučnejšie než všetky Sadieine reči dokopy. Pravdupovediac, toto popoludnie sa mu zdalo omnoho zábavnejšie ako _akékoľvek_ rande so Sadie. Draco zaspával s úsmevom na perách, ktorý mu vyvolávala myšlienka na výraz Weasleyho tváre, keď dokončí premenu jeho_ bývalej_ snúbenice.

Hermiona vystrelila z postele v okamihu, ako si uvedomila, že pravdepodobne prepočula zvonenie svojho budíka. Bolo práve 6:20, čo znamenalo, že má menej ako pol hodiny na to, aby sa nachystala. Dala si rýchlu sprchu a pri vychádzaní z nej sa skoro rozčapila na zemi. Potom jej trvalo päť minút, kým sa navliekla do županu, pretože si zjavne nedokázala spomenúť ako na to. Počas času, ktorý strávila čistením zubov si stihla urobiť kávu a niekoľko hrianok. Nasledovalo obliekanie. Prvé, čo jej padlo pod ruku, v zhone nahádzala na seba. A keď už konečne stála pripravená pred kozubom, zaznelo klopanie na dvere.

Útrpne si povzdychla, lebo vedela, že príde neskoro, a otvorila dvere.

„Musím podotknúť, že to, čo máš na sebe, je jednoducho údesné, Grangerová."

„Nemusíš podotýkať nič," odvrkla Hermiona, „Pozri, už aj tak meškám, takže-"

„Grangerka, dnes je sobota."

Hermiona zaklipkala očami. „Sobota?!" spýtala sa omámene.

„Sobota," zopakoval po nej Draco pokojne.

„Ach, takže som sa vyobliekala zbytočne?!" zaúpela a pozrela na svoje šaty.

„_Toto_ v tvojej reči znamená _vyobliekať sa_?"

„Sklapni Malfoy. Robí ti dobre vysmievať sa z môjho oblečenia?"

„Po celý čas sa ti snažím _jemne_ naznačiť, že by si mala všetku svoju garderóbu vyhodiť do koša. Teda okrem tých kúskov z včerajška."

„Môžeš sa _jemne_ strčiť do zadku," odvrkla mu Hermiona.

„Skutočná dáma," odpovedal na to sucho Draco.

„Opakujem: Sklapni, Malfoy!"

„Akonáhle si oblečieš nejaké zo šiat, ktoré sme včera kúpili, tvoje prianie sa ti splní."

„Kúpili? Nemyslíš tým, že si ma najprv _donútil_ si všetky tie veci vyskúšať, a potom si ich _ty_ kúpil?"

„Drobné detaily," mávol rukou a vošiel dnu.

„Ak by som povedala _nie_, čo by si urobil?"

„To nechci vedieť, Grangerová..."

Hermiona pozrela sa svoj odraz v zrkadle. Tie šaty boli úchvatné, len sa jej zdali príliš honosné na bežné nosenie. A navyše, vôbec neboli podobné tým, ktoré predtým nosila. Ani vo _sne_ by ju nenapadlo, že si niečo takéto na seba niekedy oblečie.

„Oblečená?"

„Nie!"

„Idem."

„_Draco Malfoy_!" zjačala Hermiona.

„Sakra, klamala si. Hoci som to mohol predpokladať..."

Hermiona sa na neho zamračene pozrela. „A ak by som nebola? Daj mi jediný dôvod, prečo by som ťa nemala prekliať," obrátila sa naňho Hermiona.

„Som príliš neodolateľný."

„No, drahý priateľu, s týmto neprejdeš," povedala mu a štuchla ho do hrude.

„Najvyšší čas odísť," zareagoval Draco predtým, ako by mu stihla niečo vyparatiť a zase raz ich spoločne odmiestnil.

Tento krát však bola Hermiona pripravenejšia.

„Práve si mi pripomenul, že som ťa ešte stále nepotrestala za včerajšok," podotkla, keď ucítila pevnú pôdu pod nohami.

„Mhm. A teraz otvor oči."

„Nie som si istá, či to vôbec chcem."

„Nuž, môžeš tu pobehovať so zatvorenými očami ako blázon, ak chceš. Mne je to úplne jedno."

Hermiona neochotne otvorila oči. Obklopovali ich mramorovo - biele starodávne steny. Potom si všimla umývadlá, kreslá a ostatné veci. Ocitla sa v salóne krásy.

„Achoj, Drakho," ozval sa hlas s neodškriepiteľným zahraničným akcentom.

Otočila sa, aby si obzrela pôvodcu toho hlasu, no keď tak spravila, skoro upadla do mdlôb. Nádherné plavé vlasy, dokonca dokonalejšie než Dracove, zelené oči upreté na ňu - toho krásneho teplého odtieňa zelenej, ktorá jej ihneď pripomenula jar, a nakoniec ten akcent... tak príťažlivý! Tipovala ho na škandinávsky. Ktorý z nich, v tom si istá nebola. Tak či onak, pred ňou stál jeden z najpôvabnejších ľudí, akých kedy videla.

„Gustav, zoznám sa so svojou najnovšou výzvou," povedal Draco, čím Hermionu prerušil z jej snenia.

„Nech sa páši, následhujte ma."

„Teba by som nasledovala aj do pekla," neúmyselne nahlas podotkla Hermiona.

Obaja muži sa zastavili; Draco sa mračil, kým Gustav sa srdečne zasmial.

„Uš theraz ju milhujem."

Hermione sa pri každom jeho slove podlamovali kolená viac a viac. Draco si to všimol a zamračene zvolal: „Dosť bolo škandinávskeho akcentu, Gusty."

„Ale dáme sa to očividne páči," odvetil Gustav perfektnou angličtinou. Hermiona pri tej náhlej zmene zmätene zažmurkala.

Draco mu na to nič nepovedal.

„Trošku majetnícky, nazdá sa ti?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/4/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

„Hmm. Ako by si si to predstavovala, moja drahá?

Hermiona sa začervenala, keď jej Gustav položil ruky na plecia, pričom oči mal po celý čas upreté cez zrkadlo na ňu.

„Nie som si celkom istá... naozaj neviem."

„Neexistuje nič také, čo by si si chcela vyskúšať..?"

„Nuž, nie... Ale vieš ty čo? Má to byť zmena. Daj to celé dolu!"

Gustavove obočie sa spýtavo zdvihlo. „Toto _všetko_?" spýtal sa a naznačil rukou k jej brade.

Prikývla.

„Samozrejme, že nie, Grangerová! Len cez moju mŕtvolu. Tie vlasy si _rozhodne_ ostrihať nenecháš!" konečne prehovoril Draco.

„Staraj sa o seba, Malfoy. Toto sú _moje_ vlasy."

„A pozrimeže, ako si sa o ne doteraz starala."

Hermiona na neho uprela ostrý pohľad. On jej ho neochvejne vrátil späť.

„Len jej ich skráť. Nanajvýš desať centimetrov, viac nie. Myslíš, že strih do postupna by sa jej hodil?" spýtavo sa pozrel na druhého muža.

„Podľa mňa áno," odpovedal mu Gustav po dôkladnom zhodnotení jej tváre.

„Prednú stranu rozhodne zarovnaj; zvýrazní a orámuje jej to pekne tvár, niekoľko pramienkov zosvetli, ale len málo, lebo nejaký ten prirodzený melír už má. A určite použi rovnaký kondicionér, aký dávaš zakaždým mojej matke," s plnou vážnosťou vymenoval Draco.

„Malfoy, môžem sa ťa niečo spýtať?"

„Áno?" netrpezlivo jej odpovedal Draco. Pri tóne jeho hlasu by sa zdalo, že hovorí na mierne prihlúple dieťa, nie na inteligentnú mladú ženu.

„Necháp ma zle, ale musím sa spýtať... hmm.. nie si teplý?"

Ticho, ktoré nasledovalo, sa dalo tak trochu očakávať.

Draco vytreštil na Hermionu oči, neschopný slova, kým ona naňho len ďalej nevinne pozerala.

Nakoniec to bol Gustav, kto mlčanie prelomil, a to hlasným smiechom. „Naozaj sa mi páčite čím ďalej, tým viac, drahá slečna Grangerová."

Keď Gustav odviedol Hermionu k umývadlám a začal jej zmývať vlasy, Draco sa ešte stále mračil. Sadol si na jedno z kresiel na náprotivnej strane miestnosti a vybral si dokumenty, ktoré si potreboval prejsť.

Hermiona si zavrela oči a musela sa veľmi premáhať, aby nezačala blahom vzdychať, keď sa jej Gustav „hral" s vlasmi.

„Príliš horúca?"

„Nie, je perfektná," vydýchla.

„Takže, ako dlho už spolu chodíte?"

Hermiona v momente otvorila oči. „Prosím? Ale nie, my spolu nechodíme!"

„Uťahuješ si zo mňa?" odpovedal jej na to prekvapený Gustav, „Vy dvaja doslova vyžarujete sexuálne napätie!" Hermiona šokovane otvorila ústa. Chcela mu na to niečo povedať, no Gustav ju predbehol.

„Prekárate sa ako starí manželia. Pripomínate mi mojich starých rodičov, keď sú zo seba zúfalí."

„My sa tak v žiadnom prípade nesprávame!" zvolala Hermiona.

„Ale áno, Grangerka, čo to nevidíš? Hašteríme sa neustále. No o akom sexuálnom napätí to do pekla rozprávaš, Gusty?"

„Vy ho nevidíte? Tá žiara by mohla niekoho pokojne aj oslepiť."

„Ach, buď radšej ticho," odvetil Draco. Gustav sa uškrnul, pretože Draco mu jeho domnienku nijakým spôsobom nepoprel.

„Draco Malfoy!" napomenula ho Hermiona.

„Hermiona Grangerová!" napodobnil ju Draco.

„My sa vôbec nesprávame ako starí manželia!"

„Samozrejme, že áno, Grangerka. Vždy to tak bolo. Dokonca aj na Rokforte, hoci tá rana do nosa vtedy v tretiaku, _naozaj _nebola potrebná."

„Práveže áno. Cítila som sa po nej rozhodne lepšie."

Draco sa na ňu uprene zadíval. „Takže to mala byť ukážka tvojho zvládania hnevu?"

„Niečo také..." odpovedala a pokrčila plecami.

„Si si vedomá toho, že mužov na ženách nepriťahuje ich násilnícka stránka?"

„Prečo by som sa ti snažila zapáčiť? Bol si jedno malé nevychované decko, ktoré sa správalo horšie ako Chlpáčik."

„Kto je do pekla _Chlpáčik_?"

„Trojhlavý pes."

„Porovnávaš ma s trojhlavým psom?"

„Uhm. A pravdupovediac, v ten deň by som určite uprednostnila jeho spoločnosť nad tvojou."

Draco si niečo namrzene zašomral popod nos, no ani Hermione, ani Gustavovi sa nepodarilo nič z toho zachytiť.

„Naozaj si Draca v škole udrela päsťou do tváre?" zašepkal Gustav.

„Áno, do nosa. I keď neviem, či som mu ho aj zlomila..." zamyslela sa Hermiona, „Hej, Malfoy, zlomila som ti vtedy ten nos?"

Odfrkol si. „Nie, no moje _ego_ dostalo na frak."

„Dofrasa," povzdychla si Hermiona.

„Teraz sa budem tváriť, že som nič nepočul."

„Ty si také zlatíčko, Hermiona Grangerová!" povedal Gustav so smiechom, „Ak by som nebol po uši zaľúbený do svojej ženy, určite by som sa postavil do radu o tvoju ruku."

Hermiona sa nad tým komplimentom znovu začervenala. V mysli túžobne zanariekala. Vyzerá to tak, že všetci úžasní muži sú už zadaní alebo teplí. „Si ženatý?"

„Uhm, päť rokov. Zdá sa, akoby to bolo už desať, no stále sme do seba nekonečne zamilovaní."

„To je také sladké," rozplývala sa Hermiona, „Za niekoľko týždňov by bola aj zo mňa vydatá žena," povzdychla si.

Gustav prekvapene zdvihol obočie. „Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa jej. Pohľad však presunul k Dracovi, ktorý pri jej slovách od svojej práce vzhliadol smerom k nim.

Keď odpovedala, oči mala stále zatvorené. „Môj snúbenec ma podviedol so Sadie Rayne." Pri posledných slovách sa jej na perách objavil smutný úsmev.

„Sadie Rayne? Myslíš...?" opýtal sa Gustav a spýtavo sa za zahľadel na Draca.

Draco mu prisvedčil.

Na to Gustavove oči zaiskrili prudkým odhodlaním. „Prečo ste mi to nepovedali už skôr? Moja drahá slečna Hermiona Grangerová, keď prejdeš týmito dverami von z môjho salóna, samotná Afrodita sa bude zožierať žiarlivosťou nad tvojou krásou!" zvolal s úsmevom. Potom zakričal: „Dámy!"

„Máme hodinu, pokým sa jej kondicionér plne vsiakne do vlasov," povedal, „Cheryl, ty sa postaráš o depiláciu obočia. Andy, tvojou úlohou bude pleť; použi tie najlepšie krémy a pleťové mlieka, ktoré nájdeš, postaraj sa, aby jej tvár bola po skončení jemnejšia než detský zadoček. Potom, keď skončím s vlasmi, môžeš taktiež zapracovať na mejkape; určite nezabudni použiť ten najkvalitnejší! Lindsay, tvoje sú nechty - pedikúra, manikúra, proste všetko."

Hermiona bola príliš otrasená, aby namietala, keď ju traja neznámi ľudia unášali z Dracovho dohľadu.

Hneď, ako tí štyria odišli z miestnosti, sa Gustav otočil na Draca s káravým, ale stále zvedavým pohľadom. „Máš toho veľa na vysvetľovanie!"

Draco bolestne zaúpäl.

„Počkať, počkať... takže si to zhrňme. Ako deti ste spolu chodili do školy, že? Ale dobre ste nevychádzali...?"

„Tak by som to nenazval. Doslova ma _nenávidela_. Ja som bol vychovávaný, že ľudia ako ona sú len spodinou spoločnosti. Zberba, ktorá mi nesiaha ani po členky."

„No teraz si to už nemyslíš?" ostro sa spýtal Gustav.

„Samozrejme, že nie! Ale to nič nemení na fakte, že je rovnako protivná ako vtedy na škole."

Gustav pretočil očami.

„Hermiona bola ešte pred dvomi dňami zasnúbená s takým skrachovancom, Ronom Weasleym. Toho chlapa miluje v podstate už od svojich štrnástich... nanešťastie. Netuším, čo na ňom celý ten čas videla; ten človek je mentálne na úrovni slimákov, ktorých kedysi vyvracal," nahnevane dokončil Draco.

Gustav sa naňho pozrel so spýtavo zdvihnutým obočím.

„To je iný príbeh," povedal a mávol rukou.

„Späť k téme. Sadie ťa teda podviedla s Hermioniným snúbencom, a naopak?"

„Presne."

„Takže si len tak z ničoho nič znovu napochodoval do jej života, ponúkol si jej kompletnú zmenu a plánuješ s ňou chodiť - všetko len ako odplatu?"

„No..."

„Neviem sa rozhodnúť medzi dvoma možnosťami: buď si mentálne zaostalý, alebo sa nachádzaš vo fáze popierania."

„Fáze popierania? Čo sa tým akože snažíš naznačiť?"

„Naznačujem to, že sa ti Hermiona Grangerová zjavne páči a pravdepodobne to tak aj vždy bolo..."

„Grangerka sa mi v žiadnom prípade nepáči! Mal si ju vidieť dnes ráno v tom otrasnom vreci, čo mala na sebe. Musel som ju doslova prinútiť obliecť si tieto šaty."

„Ako sa ti môže nepáčiť? Jasné modré oči, čo tak neuveriteľne žiaria na slnku-"

„Tie oči sú hnedasté, ty vševed. A k tomu druhému – zasa až tak veľmi jej nežiaria."

Gustav sa spokojne uškrnul, pretože mal Draca práve tam, kde ho chcel mať.

„Otázka stojí takto: ako môžeš s takou určitosťou povedať, že jej oči v slnku _až tak veľmi nežiaria_, či ešte lepšie - ich _farbu_?"

Dracova tvár očervenela, pretože mu došlo, že sa práve Gustavovi chytil na lep. V mysli si zanadával. Tak možno sa mu páčila. Je tam toho! Ide len o hormóny. V konečnom dôsledku, on je len typický horkokrvný chlap a ona zhodou okolností najbližšia dostupná žena.

„Gustav, je pripravená na účes," zakričala Cheryl spoza dverí.

„Už idem. _Ty _tu zostávaš! Keď bude všetko hotové, prídem po teba," povedal Gustav s prstom namiereným priamo na Draca, potom odišiel.

„Dovoľ mi nech si ťa poriadne poobzerám," riekol Gustav a pomaly ju otáčal na mieste, aby mohol celý výsledok skontrolovať. Jemne jej nadvihol bradu, pozrel sa na ňu z oboch strán a potom aj odspodu.

„Uhm, Cheryl, spravila si kus perfektnej práce! Línia obočia nie je ani príliš hrubá, ani prehnane tenká; podarilo sa ti odstrániť všetky prepotrebné chĺpky... Veľmi dobre. A teraz nechty."

Hermiona mu ukázala ruky a nohy. „Lindsay mi prezradila, že odtieň sa volá Tokijská perleť."

„Čierna mi k nej jednoducho nepasovala," vysvetľovala Lindsay, „tak som sa rozhodla pre perleťovú. Vyzerá veľmi rafinovane, presne ako jej nositeľka. Ktovie? Možno zavedie nový trend a biela sa stane novou čiernou."

„Viem presne o čom hovoríš, chytrý ťah. Povedz Andy nech sa pripraví na mejkap, za nejakú polhodinku budem s vlasmi hotový."

Gustav odviedol Hermionu opäť k umývadlám, aby jej mohol zmyť prebytočný kondicionér. Vlasy sa teraz zdali na dotyk o dosť jemnejšie a dokonca sa aj viac leskli. Po opláchnutí sa vrátili do kresla pred zrkadlo, kde pre zmenu začal čarovať svojimi nožnicami.

Dracovi sa podarilo prelúskať všetky papiere, ktoré si priniesol, no po Gustavovi stále ani stopy. Pravdaže sa mohol cez tie dvere preplížiť, no nevidel v tom žiadny zmysel. Pravdepodobne by naňho začal Gustav chrliť popol a síru v jazyku, ktorému by on vôbec nerozumel... no zo všetkého najviac sa chcel nechať prekvapiť.

S jedinou myšlienkou na ňu sa spustila lavína ďalších.

Počas celého pobytu na škole sa s Grangerovou veľmi zapálene a odhodlane neznášali. Niežeby to niekedy priznal, no v tichosti ju napriek tomu uznával. Ona bola mozgom Zlatého tria. Vsadil by celé svoje dedičstvo na to, že by bol Potter už dávno mŕtvy, keby ju nemal. Stále ju však neznášal; bola to len malá vševedka.

To počas toho posledného roku na Rokforte, keď sa po páde Temna hŕstka nevyškolených siedmakov vrátila späť do školských lavíc, sa povaha ich vzťahu zmenila. On sa vrátil len preto, že jeho matka na tom trvala. Hneď po príchode ho stihol veľký šok, keď zistil, že jediní slizolinčania, ktorí sa vrátili spolu s ním boli Blaise, Dafné Greengrassová, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott a dvaja ďalší, ktorých mená sa ani neobťažoval zapamätať si. Potom prišiel ešte väčší úder; nový profesor Elixírov urobil z neho a Grangerovej partnerov po zvyšok školského roku. Ten prvý týždeň bol úplnou pohromou. Na prvej hodine sa obaja správali, akoby ten druhý neexistoval, a preto, že odmietali akúkoľvek spoločnú komunikáciu, podiely niektorých prísad boli v konečnom dôsledku dvojnásobné. Pre všetky spomenuté dôvody bola táto hodina hneď od začiatku predurčená skončiť katastrofou.

A tak sa aj stalo. Explózia, ktorá nasledovala, bude naveky zapísaná v Rokfortských kronikách ako tá najväčšia a najhoršia. Prekonala dokonca výbuch dvojice Longbottom - Finnigan. Aby preskočil všetko nepodstatné, dostali trest – dva mesiace po škole, spolu. Práve táto skúsenosť ich vtedy donútila vyhlásiť prímerie. Začali sa k sebe správať zdvorilejšie a od tej doby na Elixíroch dostávali len samé Véčka.

Vyvinulo sa medzi nimi niečo ako kamarátstvo, či priateľstvo; vedeli sa inteligentne porozprávať, pričom svoje debaty nekončili s prútikmi namierenými do tváre toho druhého.

To vtedy ju začal vnímať inak. Zo dňa na deň sa stávala krajšou a on si jej spoločnosť užíval plnými dúškami, pretože vedel, že čokoľvek Grangerová povie, je len holou pravdou, a to sa mu páčilo. Nezamýšľal sa nad tým, či sa mu páči aj z inej perspektívy.

Jedného dňa ju prišli navštíviť jej dvaja priatelia. Toho večera ju Weasley pri jedle požiadal o ruku.

Ich vzťah bol odvtedy napätý, pretože Weaslík jej _zakázal_ vídať sa s ním. Niežeby ho počúvala, no i bez toho mala dosť starostí, takže spravil to jediné, čo mohol. Začal sa jej vzďaľovať. Zapôsobilo to nečakane dobre, ako zaklínadlo. Už viac jeho spoločnosť nevyhľadávala a jej nezhody s Weaslíkom, týkajúce sa jeho, sa definitívne skončili.

Tak to išlo ďalej, až k tomuto bodu. Weasley jej zlomil srdce tým, že sa vyspal s jeho priateľkou. On jej následne ponúkol zmenu vizáže. Doparoma, ak by sa vtedy v tom siedmom ročníku nestali partnermi na Elixíroch, s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou by mu nikdy niečo takéto nedovolila urobiť. V sekunde by mu odkliala zadok zo svojej kancelárie a určite by ho nenechala len tak odkráčať v celku preč. Podľa všetkého jej ešte troška dôvery v neho z týchto spoločne strávených časov, zostalo.

„Pripravený?" spýtal sa ho Gustav, keď vošiel do miestnosti, kde Draco čakal.

„Samozrejme," žoviálne predniesol Draco.

V tom Gustav ukročil a naplno odhalil Hermionu stojacu za ním.

Draco si pripadal, akoby mu niekto vysal z pľúc všetok vzduch.

„Malfoy?" požadovala sa jeho odpovede napätá Hermiona.

„Vyzeráš... nuž... určite atraktívnejšie než zvyčajne, Grangerová."

„Draco, myslím, že to vieš povedať aj lepšie," netrpezlivo prehodil Gustav. „Vyzerá ako bohyňa!"

„Fajn, si prekliato nádherná. Dokonca ani slepec by sa v tom neškriepil."

„Ach, Draco, ty si taký trubiroh," nahnevane podotkol Gustav a pokrútil hlavou.

Hermiona sa už neudržala a začala sa smiať.

„Zapíš to na účet Malfoyovcov," povedal Draco, keď vychádzali z kaderníkovej kancelárie.

„Ale kdeže! Toto je na účet podniku," zvolal.

„V žiadnom prípade, ja mám vlastné peniaze. Nie som žiadny chudák, za ktorého musí neustále niekto platiť. Ja to zacvakám, predsa len, ja som bola v kresle..."

„Neprijmem to," rozhodným hlasom povedal Gustav.

„Gustav," nedočkavo sa dožadoval pozornosti Draco.

„Draco, nie, neprijmem to. Bolo mi veľkým potešením spraviť z teba nebeské stvorenie," povedal, keď sa otočil k Hermione. Po tretí krát sa začervenala.

„Ale Gustav-" začala Hermiona.

„Žiadne ale! Proste od nikoho z vás nič neprijmem a basta! Len mi nezabudni dať vedieť, ako sa zatvári tvoj odporný bývalý snúbenec, keď ťa uvidí," povedal Gustav s úsmevom.

„Tak dobre," vzdala sa Hermiona.

Draco sa len zamračil.

„Už aby ste išli. Je krásne sobotné ráno, nemáte niečo v pláne?"

„Ale pravdaže. Ideme nakupovať," povedal Draco.

„Znovu?" zanariekala Hermiona.

„Presne tak. Odmiest-"

„Nie, nie. V žiadnom prípade. Keď niekto vyzerá takto úžasne, určite sa neodmiestňuje. Namiesto toho sa pekne– krásne prejdete, nech si vás môžu ľudia do sýtosti vyobzerať a v tichosti vám závidieť," žartovne podotkol Gustav.

Hermione bolo v tvári badať číre zdesenie.

„V skutku vynikajúci nápad, Gusty. A čo takto koč? Ten by nás zaviezol až k Plaze."

„Otvorený kočiar! Mám na jeden číslo, hneď vám ho zavolám," vzrušene povedal Gustav a už sa ponáhľal späť do svojej kancelárie.

„Draco Malfoy, dúfam, že len žartuješ! Naozaj sa necítim dobre, keď na mňa ľudia na ulici bez príčiny zízajú."

„Prečo sa potom priatelíš s Potterom?"

„To je niečo úplne iné!"

„Ale kdeže," kontroval jej Draco. Vytiahol mešec, vybral z neho tridsať galeónov a začal sa rozhliadať po salóne.

„Čo to robíš?"

„Snažím sa nájsť nejaké vhodné miesto, kde by som skryl tieto galeóny tak, aby ich Gusty nenašiel, pokým neodídeme."

„Aha, v tom prípade ma nechaj prispieť ti."

Gustav vyšiel z pracovne a minútu na to už pred vchodom zvonil ich koč.

„Skúste sa do seba po ceste zaľúbiť," prikázal im Gustav a zavrel dvere na kočiari.

„Ak by sa nesprával ako _ťulpas_..."

„Keď prestane byť tou nemožnou _vševedkou_..."

Gustav sa schuti zasmial a zamával im, keď aj s vozom pomaly opúšťali uličku.

„Cheryl, prosím ťa pripomeň mi, že ak sem vkročí _Sadie Rayne_ a bude si chcieť dať niečo urobiť s vlasmi, nech jej ich úplnou náhodou zafarbím na zeleno."

„Jasné, šéfe."

„Šéfe, prečo je táto váza plná geleónov?" spýtala sa Andy, keď vyšla za Gustavom a Cheryl pred dvere. V rukách niesla nádherne vymodelovanú hlinenú vázu, do ktorej každý deň kupovali čerstvé kvety, no dnes tak ešte spraviť nestihli. Teraz bola po okraj naplnená desiatkami galeónov.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/5/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

**Obrazová príloha (otvoriť až po prečítaní prvých odstavcov): ** uploads1/products/img3/177327_

Ráno zobudilo Hermionu ťukanie na obločný rám. Za zatvoreným oknom sa vznášala veľká hnedá sova. V pazúroch držala balíček a v zobáku dopis. Keď pre ňu otvorila okno do svojej izby, sova vletela dnu, upustila balíček na rozhádzanú posteľ a posadila sa na vešiak.

„Komuže patríš, sovička?" obrátila sa na ňu Hermiona a pohladila toho nádherného vtáka po perí.

Potom si zobrala z jej zobáka list a prehliadla si ho; na obálke nebola žiadna spätná adresa. Keď ju otvorila, vypadol odtiaľ malý prsteň.

Zlatý krúžok zdobili štyri oválne zafíry, zasadené okolo dvoch pravých bielych perál, a osem malých diamantov v dvoch radoch po obidvoch stranách. Bol to prsteň, na ktorý sa včera túžobne dívala cez výklad jedného klenotníctva, keď ju zrazu Malfoy - nie, Draco (teraz sa oslovovali svojimi krstnými menami, pretože by vzbudzovalo pozornosť a pochybnosti, ak by sa stále držali svojich priezvisk), vtiahol dnu. Nejaká žena si ho práve skúšala na svojom prste, keď ho Hermiona uvidela a okamžite sa doňho zamilovala.

Perly mala odjakživa v obľube, pretože jej mama ich zbožňovala tiež. Malá Hermiona rada sledovala, ako si každé ráno pred zrkadlom pripínala do uší nádherné perlové náušnice a na krk taký istý lesklý náhrdelník. Snívala o tom, že jedného dňa, keď vyrastie, bude aj ona nosiť takéto veci a priala si, aby s nimi vyzerala rovnako dokonale, ako jej mama. Keď mala osem, ocko jej daroval rozkošný malý perlový náhrdelník. Strážila si ho ako ten najcennejší poklad, no už pred rokmi z neho vyrástla.

Ešte raz skontrolovala obálku, či niečo neprehliadla. Vtom na spodku zachytila okom malú kartičku. Rýchlo ju prstami vytiahla a preletela ju pohľadom. Bolo tam len päť slov a známe iniciálky.

_Hodí sa ti k nechtom._

_-DM_

Hermiona na tie slová chvíľu len hľadela, potom prepukla v smiech. Draco Malfoy jej dal prsteň! _Tento_ prsteň. To by teda rozhodne nikdy nečakala. Ak by jej niekto včera povedal, že jej Draco ten prsteň kúpi, myslela by si o ňom, že zošalel. Najmä po tom, čo jej pri pohľade naň povedal. Tie slová si pamätala do bodky.

„_Mal som vedieť, že sa ti bude páčiť práve tento lacný prsteň, Gran- Hermiona."_

Nasadila si ho na prst. Perfektne jej sadol.

„Mala som tušiť, že patríš Malfoyovi," zašepkala smerom k sove. Potom k nej prišla bližšie aj s malou maškrtou, ktorou zvyčajne odmeňovala Harryho sovu Honor. Narýchlo pre Draca naškrabala ďakovný lístok a podala ho sove, ktorá medzitým schrúmala všetko, čo jej Hermiona nachystala. Hnedý vták zdvihol oči od prázdnej misky, zahľadel sa na ňu tými veľkými hnedými múdrymi očami a láskavo ju ďobol do ruky. Potom odletel. Hermiona sa za sovou dívala až pokým sa z nej nestala len malinká bodka na oblohe.

Zatvorila oči a vychutnávala si slnečné lúče, ktoré ju hriali na tvári.

Bola nedeľa. V tento deň zvyčajne chodievali s Ronom do Brlohu, aby sa pripojili k ostatným Weasleyovcom na neskoré raňajky. Veci sa však zmenili. Už viac párom nie sú, a navyše dosť pochybovala, že by sa Ron pri takejto príležitosti doma neukázal. Ako to tak zvažovala, objavili sa dve ďalšie sovy. Jednu spoznávala - bola to Honor. Tá druhá len s nezáujmom vletela dnu, pustila z pazúrov Denného proroka a odišla.

_Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť. Snažil som sa ti včera niekoľkokrát dovolať, no nezdvihla si mi. Je mi ľúto, ako to s Ronom dopadlo. Ak by si ma potrebovala, som len na jedno hodenie hop- šup prášku ďaleko. Chystáš sa na dnešné Weasleyovské raňajky? Prosím, príď. Vieš, že si v Brlohu vždy vítaná; s Ronom, či bez neho._

_-Harry_

Hermiona sa nad Harryho slovami smutne usmiala, a hneď mu aj odpísala nazad.

_Prepáč mi, Harry, nemôžem. Ešte na to nie som pripravená. Povedz im však, že je mi to celé ľúto. Chystám sa na trh, nepotrebujete odtiaľ niečo priniesť?_

_-Hermiona_

Draco Malfoy práve zadumane sedel na jednom z plyšových kresiel vo svojej spálni, keď sa Hermia aj s listom v zobáku vrátila. Ešte stále bol oblečený v pyžame, ktoré pozostávalo len z páru čiernych hodvábnych nohavíc. Vstal z kresla, poškrabal sa na nahej hrudi a zobral si od sovy ten kúsok popísaného papiera.

Hneď, ako začal čítať Hermionin list, na perách sa mu objavil pobavený úsmev.

_Malfoy, _

_naozaj nie je potrebné, aby si na mňa míňal toľko peňazí! Aj tak ti toho už toľko dlžím... Kto by si to bol pomyslel? Každopádne, povedala som si, že dnes uvarím večeru. Nepridáš sa? Sľubujem, že jedlo neotrávim... pre tento krát. Ak nemôžeš, nič sa nestane, ale ak ti to vyhovuje, príď o šiestej._

_S pozdravom_

_Hermiona_

_P.S.: Vďaka za ten prekrásny prsteň. Doslova ho žeriem. Je mi jasné, že si sa musel nesmierne premáhať, aby si kúpil niečo také lacné. Dúfam, že sa z tej hrôzy rýchlo spamätáš. _

Hermiona Gangerová je v skutku jedinečná bytosť, pomyslel si, keď sa šuchtal do sprchy.

Potom, ako vyšla zo sprchy, prešla Hermiona do svojej izby a zo skrine si vybrala dlhú priliehavú bielu košeľu, hnedý kožený opasok a hnedé legíny, ktoré jej včera Malfoy kúpil spolu s niekoľkými ďalšími vecami. Keď sa obliekla, odkráčala do kuchyne, kde ju už čakala pohodlne usadená Honor.

_Vlastne je tu niečo, čo by som potreboval. Môžeš mi, prosím, zohnať nejakú domácu čokoládu? Ak by sa ti podarilo poslať mi balíček do práce, bol by som ti neskonale vďačný. Ginny sa dala na takú odporne striktnú diétu. Chcela by zhodiť nejaké to kilo do nových šiat, ktoré si kúpila na oslavu piateho výročia skončenia vojny. Nechce mi ich za žiadnu cenu ukázať, no donútila ma, aby som chudol s ňou. Čítala, že je lepšie, ak sa do procesu zapoja obaja partneri. To vymyslela určite nejaká žena! Bez urážky, Herm. _

_-Harry_

Hermiona sa srdečne zasmiala, keď dočítala Harryho posledné riadky a odkaz si založila do vrecka. Pred tým, ako odišla z bytu, dala Honor pre istotu dvojitú dávku zvyčajnej maškrty.

Harry, Ginny a Teddy prišli do Brlohu ako poslední. Namiesto hlučného uvítania, na ktoré boli odjakživa zvyknutí, sa dočkali len úsmevov a pozdravov. Keď vstúpili do jedálne prišli na to, prečo bolo všade navôkol také nepríjemné ticho. Po boku najmladšieho Weasleyho stála neznáma kráska.

„Rada vás vidím, moji milí," povedala pani Weasleyová a pobozkala Harryho a Ginny na obe líca. „Ukáže že mi moje drahé vnúčatko," zvolala a veselo zdvihla Teddyho do náručia. „Hádaj, kto k nám dnes zavítal!" dopovedala a vzala ho k tete Fleur a malej Victoire.

Potom nasledovali objatia od ostatných členov rodiny, kým neprišiel na rad Ron.

„Ahoj Harry, Gin," nesmelo povedal Ron, „chcel by som vám predstaviť Sadie."

Celá miestnosť stíchla, dokonca aj deti - všetci pozorovali scénu pred sebou. Boli zvedaví, ako Potterovci zareagujú.

„Hmm, nuž, rád ťa spoznávam," ťažkopádne zo seba vysúkal Harry.

Sadie ho počastovala svojim povestným zničujúco- oslnivým úsmevom. „Potešenie je na mojej strane. Konečne ťa stretávam! Toľko som o tebe počula. Len v kladnom slova zmysle, samozrejme."

Harry sa na ňu napäto usmial. Mal chuť plesknúť svojho najlepšieho priateľa po hlave za to, čo Hermione spôsobil. A to všetko pre ženu, stojacu priamo pred ním. Otočil sa na Ginny. Tá svojho brata prebodávala ostrým pohľadom tak, ako to robilo aj veľa ďalších prítomných.

„Nuž, Sadie Rayne, v skutku si presne taká pekná, ako o tebe v časopisoch tvrdia," sucho odpovedala Ginny. Nikto si nebol istý či to bol kompliment, alebo urážka. Dokonca ani Harry. Potom odkráčala do kuchyne bez akéhokoľvek slova bratovi. Znova sa rozhostilo nepríjemné ticho.

„Jedlo bude o chvíľku hotové. Sadnime si ku stolu," prerušil mlčanie pán Weasley. Všetci nasledovali jeho kroky a začali sa usporadúvať sa na svoje zvyčajné miesta. Bill a pán Weasley sedeli za vrchstolom, ich ženy im sedeli po pravici. Ginnine miesto bolo pri mame, potom nasledoval Teddy a Harry. Ticho v miestnosti sa prehĺbilo, pretože voľné miesto pri Harrym vždy prislúchalo Hermione. V tejto chvíli to bolo jediné voľné miesto pri stole, a navyše - pri Ronovi. Ako si tam Sadie sadala, ozval sa detský dvojhlas: „To je stolička tety Miony!" (Vic: „To je stoličkha tety Mjony!")

Sadie očervenela rozpakmi tak silno ako Ron.

„Nech sa páči, Sadie, len si sadni," pokynul jej pán Weasley. Ako zvyčajne sa ujal úlohy zmierovateľa rodiny.

Rodičia tých dvoch neposlušníkov sa otočili na svoje deti a začali ich neochotne karhať. Úškrn sa im podarilo schovať len na poslednú chvíľu.

Charlie sa spoza novín taktiež uškrnul.

„Charles Weasley! Namôjdušu, odlož tie noviny!"

„Ešte chvíľu, mami. Nedostáva sa mi moc príležitostí prečítať si najnovšie číslo Denného proroka, pretože tam ku nám, do Rumunska, prídu zakaždým s celodenným meškaním. Užívam si to, kým môžem, a navyše, práve som narazil na veľmi zaujímavý článok."

„Čo je tam takého pútavého?" ozval sa Percy.

„Fotka Malfoyovho najnovšieho úlovku," odpovedal mu Charlie „Sakra, tá má ale nohy!"

Sadine oči sa pri jeho slovách dvojnásobne zväčšili. „Akože sa volá?" piskľavo sa opýtala. Všetky pohľady sa presunuli na ňu.

„Nepíšu; asi to ani sami netušia. Zmieňujú sa o nej len ako o _tajomnej žene..._" zamyslene zareagoval Charlie.

„Aha," povedala Sadie s falošným nezáujmom.

„Pravdepodobne je to nejaká modelka alebo také niečo," hádal George.

„To sa stavím! Je nádherná. Dlhé hnedé kučeravé vlasy, skvelá postava a nohy až po krk."

„Ukáž tie noviny aj mne," dožadoval sa Bill.

„Wchilliam!" zvolala rozhorčene jeho žena Fleur.

„Len si ju chcem obzrieť," obhajoval sa.

Fleur si útrpne povzdychla a nesúhlasne si pre seba pokrútila hlavou.

Keď si Bill ženu na obrázku riadne poobzeral, zahvízdal a pozrel sa späť na manželku. „Rozhodne je modelka! No krásou sa ani v najmenšom nevyrovná vám, drahá pani Weasleyová," láskyplne povedal.

Chvíľu naňho nahnevane poškuľovala, no potom mu noviny vytrhla z rúk a sama sa na ten obrázok pozrela.

Boli na ňom dvaja ľudia. Muž bol celkom isto Draco Malfoy; paparazzi ho vyfotil v momente, keď svoje sako prehadzoval cez plecia tej neznámej. Tá žena bola naozaj pôsobivá, s tými dlhými hnedými vlasmi, ktoré jej vo vlnách splývali na chrbte... ju by človek len tak ľahko neprehliadol ani v hustom dave. Dôvodom, prečo ju nebolo také ľahké spoznať bolo, že obrázok zachytával iba jednu časť jej tváre, pretože ju práve vtedy otáčala k Dracovi. Odhalila pri tom svoj štíhly labutí krk. Šaty jej dokonale priliehali k postave, no aj napriek tomu dávali plný priechod predstavivosti. Strih bol veľmi rafinovaný a odhaľoval dlhé štíhle nohy, pre ktoré by mnoho žien aj vraždilo.

„Myslím si, že ju odniekhiaľ poznám," povedala po dôkladnom prezretí fotky zamyslene Fleur.

Charlie i Bill prekvapene vypúlili oči.

George jej noviny hneď a zaraz vzal. Ani on, ani Percy to záhadné dievča ešte nevideli.

Na oboch urobila veľký dojem.

„Ako to tá fretka robí, že vždy dostane tie najkrajšie?" nechápavo sa spýtal George a pohľadom ďalej skenoval tie dlhé obnažené nohy na obrázku.

Percy na to nič nepovedal, namiesto toho sa svojej švagrinej opýtal: „Poznáš ju zo školy, Fleur? Chodila na Beauxbatons?"

„Možné to je," odpovedala Fleur a zamyslela sa, „no najistó to neviem."

„Keď sa rozpamätáš, mohla by si ma s ňou zoznámiť?" povedal spoly vážne a spoly žartovne Charlie.

Obrázok putoval ďalej k Penelope, potom k pánovi Weasleymu, až sa nakoniec dostal k pani Weasleyovej.

Ginny naň pozrela ponad mamino plece, a veru musela tri krát zažmurkať, aby svojim očiam uverila. „Ó. Môj. Drahý. Merlin!" šokovane vydýchla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/6/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

Vypleštila oči. Vzala si od mamy noviny a prizrela sa tej fotke bližšie. „Môj drahý Merlin!" zopakovala.

„Gin?" spýtal sa znepokojene Harry.

„Ty tú ženu na fotke spoznávaš, Ginny?" pridal sa Percy.

„Áno! Myslím – nie, som si istá... Je to Hermiona!"

Po jej slovách dopadla na stôl spŕška tekvicového džúsu.

„Fúj!" zvolala Victoire.

„Počkať, Hermiona? Myslíš _našu_ Hermionu?" spýtal sa neveriacky George.

„Poznáš ešte iné?" spýtavo sa na brata zahľadela Ginny.

„Svätý Merlin!" unisono zvolal Bill s Charliem.

„Čo by Hermiona robila s Malfoyom?" opýtal sa Harry. „A ešte k tomu takto oblečená! Neviem o tom, že by mala vo svojom šatníku niečo podobné."

Nikto si ani len nevšimol Rona, ktorý zrazu vstal a vytrhol svojej sestre stránky Denného proroka spred nosa. Ginny po ňom hodila nahnevaným pohľadom, no nič nepovedala.

Skupinka okolo stola stíchla. Všetky zraky sa upierali na Rona. Dokonca aj Sadie zvedavo zdvihla na svojho priateľa oči.

Ron stál nepohnuto na mieste a zízal na obrázok v novinách. Scénka ako vystrihnutá z obálky románu Danielle Steelovej. Muž na obrázku prehadzoval svoje sako cez útlu figúru neznámej krásky a usmieval sa pri tom na ňu, akoby bola jedinou bytosťou na celej šírej Zemi. Žena pri tom geste vzhliadla nahor k mužovi a pritiahla si sako bližšie k sebe - tak, aby jej nespadlo z pliec. Náhle sa mu zahmlil zrak. Doslova videl načerveno. No tak, ako to prišlo, tak to aj odišlo. Táto žena v žiadnom prípade nemohla byť Hermiona. Jednoducho nie.

„Toto nie je Hermiona," odvetil jednoducho Ron, keď kládol noviny na jedálenský stôl. „Ona by sa takto v žiadnom prípade nevyobliekala. V takýchto šatách by nechodila ani v súkromí, nieto ešte na verejnosti."

„To si myslíš ty," zamrmlala Ginny, „Ron," zakončila hlasno.

„Áno, Gin?"

„Není vášně silnější než láska obrácená v zášť a běsu většího než hněv ženy zhrzené (PP: William Congreve: The Mourning Bride) - pamätaj moje slová," povedala a pozrela mu priamo do očí.

Z neznámeho dôvodu sa Ronovi po chrbte prehnali zimomriavky.

Počas celého trvania raňajok Sadie kútikom oka poškuľovala po titulke Denného proroka. Nemohla od obrázku Draca a záhadnej ženy spustiť oči.

Draco si nedbalo vykračoval po ulici a mieril do svojej obľúbenej pekárne. Predávali tu tie najlepšie veterníky a koláče každého možného druhu, aké kedy chutnal.

„Pán Malfoy! Pán Malfoy!"

Otočil sa. Na chodníku stál reportér. A nie len tak ledajaký – tento chlapík bol jeho osobným „tieňom". Zdalo sa, že za každým článkom, ktorý vyšiel o ňom alebo lepšie povedané o jeho priateľkách, stál práve on. Keď si k nemu mohutný novinár začal raziť cestu, Draco len spýtavo nadvihol obočie. Naučil sa, že je lepšie s takýmito ľuďmi spolupracovať a byť ku nim primerane zdvorilý, nie chladný, ani hrubý- takto sa budú cítiť previnilejšie, ak by sa opovážili napísať niečo nepravdivé. Zlé svedomie využíval pri styku s ostatnými ľuďmi veľmi rád a ešte radšej ho používal pri jednaní s novinármi.

„Aká náhoda! Presne ten človek, s ktorým by som rád prehodil pár slov."

„Som ja ale šťastlivec," sucho odpovedal Draco. Nuž, tú slušnosť využíval samozrejme len v takej miere, v akej mu to dovoľovala jeho povaha a postavenie. Koniec koncov, bol stále Malfoyom. K svojej reputácii mal isté záväzky.

Novinár si jeho uštipačnú poznámku nevšímal.

„Je pravda, že ste sa so Sadie Rayne rozišli? Vedeli ste o-"

„Lawrence, som trocha zmätený. Prečo mi na tú otázku neodpovieš radšej ty sám? Ty si predsa ten, kto do sveta vypustil príbeh o jej romániku s Weasleym."

Lawrence očervenel ako paradajka.

„Ako dlho ste o tej afére vedel?"

„O celej veci som sa dozvedel až z tvojho článku," odpovedal popravde Draco a pokrčil plecami. „V práci sa mi krátili termíny. Bol som naozaj zaneprázdnený."

„Tak ste sa spoznali? V práci? Myslím samozrejme tú mladú dámu zo včerajška."

„Ktorú dámu?"

„No, no, no. Zapieranie je úplne zbytočné, pán Malfoy," zahriakol ho Lawrence, „len včera vás noviny spolu pristihli. Nádherná brunetka s dlhými nohami?"

Draco sa vážne zamyslel, koho to mal Lawrence asi na mysli, keď mu to zrazu z ničoho nič došlo. _Nádherná brunetka s dlhými nohami._ Nech sa prepadne, ten pisálek zjavne hovorí o Grangerovej! Z hrdla sa mu vydral pravý, nefalšovaný smiech. Nemohol si pomôcť. „Prepáč, Lawrence, musím už ísť. No ďakujem za ten skvelý postreh," ešte stále s úsmevom povedal Draco. Veselo odkráčal preč, pričom za sebou nechal stáť zarazeného, no o to viac zvedavého novinára.

Okamžite chcel všetko Grangerovej porozprávať; vedel si úplne presne predstaviť, ako by po tom celá očervenela. Smutne sa usmial. Grangerka bola vždy príťažlivým dievčaťom. Možno nie až _nádherným_, no i tak sa okolo nej motalo dosť veľa obdivovateľov. Pripúšťal, väčšina z nich bola síce z bystrohlavu- a tým imponovala pravdepodobne skôr z hľadiska inteligencie, no okrem nich do tohto kruhu patril aj ten blbec McLadden a jedného času dokonca i Blaise. Komu by nepočarovala?! A teraz sa z nej stala kráska. Večná škoda, že tomu aj sama neverí. No možno práve toto nesebauvedomenie z nej robí takého očarujúceho a príťažlivého človeka.

Akýže koláč to má rada?

Charie v rukách držal noviny, neustále ich obracal zo strany na stranu a pozeral sa na ne z rôznych možných uhlov. „Ginny má pravdepodobne pravdu. Je dosť možné, že je to skutočne Hermiona. No ale-"

„V žiadnom prípade to _ona _nie je. Nikdy by si na seba nič podobného neobliekla, a tobôž nenechala Malfoya, aby sa jej takto dotýkal. Tak s tým všetci prestaňte!" vyletel na svojho brata Ron.

„Skoro si až prajem, aby to bola naozaj Hermiona. Bola by to preňho užitočná lekcia," pošepkal svojej žene Bill. Fleur súhlasne prikývla.

Ginny sa od ostatných odpojila a nechala ich, nech sa naďalej hádajú. V rohu miestnosti sa práve zúrivo snažila pochopiť fungovanie Harryho mobilnej vecičky.

Primiestil sa do Hermioninho domu a voľnou rukou tri krát zaklopal.

Hermiona otvorila vchodové dvere. Za dverami stál nejaký človek s množstvom hnedých krabíc, naskladaných vo svojich rukách. Škatule úplne zahaľovali návštevníkovu tvár, takže netušila, kto to pred ňou stojí. Potom si všimla prameňa plavých vlasov, ktoré vykúkali z vrchu.

„Malfoy?"

Draco zozadu vykukol. „Grangerová, mohol by som vojsť pred tým, než mi všetko toto spadne z rúk?" povedal blondiak a naznačil bradou na krabice.

„No... samozrejme. Malfoy, je len pol šiestej. Prišiel si príliš zavčasu. Roštenka je ešte stále v rúre," vysvetľovala Hermiona a odstúpila sa mu tak, aby okolo nej mohol aj s nákladom prejsť.

„Super. Musíme sa porozprávať."

„Harry, ako prinútim túto vec, aby fungovala?" opýtala sa Ginny a rezignovane sa obrátila na svojho muža.

Harry sa na jej výraze zasmial, zložil Teddyho z náručia a pristúpil k svojej žene. „S kým sa snažíš spojiť?"

„Čo je _roštenka_?"

„Ty nevieš, čo je roštenka?" spýtala sa zmätene Hermiona. „Och, počkaj, jasné - si čistokrvný... Nevadí. Čo je v tých krabiciach?"

„Koláče. Takže, čo je to roštenka?"

„Budeš si musieť pekne- krásne počkať. Potom uvidíš," veselo odpovedala ponad plece Hermiona, keď odchádzala do kuchyne spolu s krabicami.

Draco sa na ňu zamračil a odvrátil sa. Začal sa rozhliadať po obrázkoch vo farebných rámikoch. Aj napriek tomu, že tu už bol, nikdy nemal dostatok času poobzerať sa. Teraz videl, že niektoré z fotiek sa hýbali, no iné zasa nie.

Pri každom zábere Hermiony a Rona, ktorý našiel, sa kyslo uškľabil. Nebolo ich tu veľa, ale boli tu. Je možné, že ho po tom všetkom ešte stále miluje?

Taktiež tu stálo pár fotiek jej a Pottera. Potešil sa, že ich bolo dvakrát viac než tých s Weaslíkom. Pokrútil nad svojimi myšlienkami hlavou. Kto by si pomyslel, že niečo takéto niekedy v živote pripustí?

Avšak fotka, ktorá ho upútala najviac, nebola ani z jednej, ani z druhej kategórie. Na tejto mohla mať Hermiona tak osem, možno desať rokov. Sedela v lone nejakého muža, pravdepodobne svojho otca, na sebe mala biele šaty s veľkou zelenou mašľou. Jej vlasy vyzerali mimoriadne neskrotne a dva horné predné zuby veľmi pripomínali tie bobrie – v žiadnom prípade však nepôsobila škaredo, naopak, vyzerala veľmi zlato a do objektívu sa usmievala ako malé slniečko. Draco nemohol odolať a usmial sa tiež.

Za obrázkom ležal mobil - mukelský vynález, ktorý sa naučil používať po prevzatí riadenia Malfoy Enterprise. Zvonil, a tak ho bez rozmýšľania zdvihol.

„No konečne, už som si myslela, že mi nikdy nezdvihneš!"

„Weaslíčka?"

Ginny zaklipkala očami. Skoro sa jej podarilo od šoku upustiť telefón vo svojich rukách na zem. Toto isto nebola Hermiona a ona poznala len jedného človeka, ktorý ju takto prezýval.

„Malfoy?! Čo.. prečo zdvíhaš Hermionin pobil?" zvolala Ginny, čím upútala pozornosť všetkých prítomných ľudí na seba.

„Volá sa to _mobil_ a zdvihol som ho preto, lebo som práve u nej doma."

„U nej doma?" zakričala a nechtiac pri tom stlačila červený gombík.

„U nej-" zvyšok vety už nepočul. Zložila. Draco položil telefón, odkiaľ ho vzal, a začal si šúchať uši. Naozaj zabudol, že Weaslíčka vlastní také ohromné hlasivky.

Celá miestnosť padla do ticha.

„Zdalo sa mi to, alebo si pred chvíľou naozaj povedala, že je Malfoy u Hermiony doma?!" spýtal sa George.

Ginny sa mu neobťažovala odpovedať.

„Myslím, že si počul dobre," povedal šokovane Harry.

„Zjafne tou _femme mystérieuse_ bola prhedsa len ona," spokojne podotkla Fleur.

„Teta Miona je nádcherná," prehlásila Victoire, keď uvidela fotku v novinách. Len pred minútou jej ich ocko konečne dovolil prezrieť si. „Bude sa fydáfať za tochto uja? Uš fiac nie je s ujom Rhonom a nafyšhe spolu fyzerhajú félmi pekne," pýtala sa Victoire a ukazovala pri tom na plavovlasého muža na obrázku.

„Hmm," Bill netušil, ako by mal malej Vic na to odpovedať. „Nuž, zlatko, ak sa majú radi..."

„F tom prhípade chcem na ich sfadpe rhozchadzovať kfietky!"

„No..." začal Bill, potom presunul svoj pohľad na Rona.

„Vyzerá, akoby zazrel ducha, čo?" pridal sa k nemu Percy.

„Myslím, že je ešte stále dosť zaskočený. Ja by som celkom určite bol," povedal Charlie.

„Nieže by si tho nezashlúžhil," zamračila sa na tých troch Fleur.

Hermiona sa vrátila späť do obývačky a uvidela Draca, ako hľadí na jej mobil.

„Si v poriadku, Malfoy– Draco?"

„Mladá pani Potterová práve volala."

„Čože?!"

Hermiona v momente zhrabla svoj telefón. „Povedz mi, že si ho nezdvihol?!"

Draco sa na ňu nevinne usmial. Hermiona začala sťažka vydychovať.

„Draco Malfoy," varovne predniesla.

„V poriadku, zdvihol som ho, no ona mi zavesila ani nie minútu potom."

„Dobrotivý Merlin!" zanariekala a ukryla si hlavu do rúk. „Ginny, ach_, prečo_? Teraz to už vedia."

„Grangerka, jednou z kľúčových podmienok, aby nám naša pomsta vyšla je, aby sa o nás ľudia dozvedeli. Nie je to nič hr-"

„Ale nie. O tom to vôbec nie je! Dnes je nedeľa! Deň, ktorý Weasleyovci zvyčajne začínajú neskorými raňajkami a následne ho trávia celý spolu!"

Draco otvoril ústa, a potom povedal: „Tým akože myslíš...?"

„Áno, sú tam úplne všetci."

„Merlin, myslíš, že budem potrebovať telesných strážcov, aby ma pred nimi chránili?" spýtal sa jej mierne zdesený Draco.

Hermiona sa na neho pozrela podivným pohľadom a po chvíľke sa začala nekontrolovateľne rehotať. „Povedz mi, že si si z tej myšlienky od strachu necvrkol do nohavíc?!"

„Grangerka, práve som povedal Weaslíčke, že som u teba doma. Tí trolovia by sa ma pokúsili zavraždiť už len preto, že dýchame rovnaký vzduch."

Tá predstava jej privodila ešte prudší smiech. „Vskutku, je to príliš vtipné, aby to bola skutočnosť."

Draco sa na ňu zamračil.

Zacinkal zvonec.

„Roštenka je už hotová!" povedala Hermiona, aby sa trochu upokojila. „Môžeš prejsť ku stolu," s úsmevom dokončila a musela sa teda veľmi premáhať, aby sa znovu nezačala smiať.

Keď niesla jedlo ku stolu, bola už pokojná.

„Toto je _roštenka_?" spýtal sa Draco so zdvihnutým obočím.

„Uhm."

Zobral si do ruky vidličku a pichol ňou do mäsa. Mierne sa pohlo. Znova doňho strčil.

Hermiona ho pleskla po ruke. „Malfoy!"

„Prepáč," povedal nepresvedčivo.

Pretočila oči a posnažila sa udržať si tvár vážnu. „Daj mi svoj tanier."

„Rozkaz, madam."

Pozorovala ho, kým si vidličkou vkladal do úst prvé sústo. „Tak? Aké to je?"

„Nie je to zlé. Niežeby som si myslel, že to nebude dobré..."

„Čo si teda čakal?"

Pokrčil plecami. „Si rozhodne plná prekvapení, Grangerka."

Veselo sa naňho pozrela. „Pri príchode si spomínal, že mi musíš niečo povedať."

„To hej. Dostala si dnes ráno môj balíček?"

„Balíček?" spýtala sa ho zmätene.

Draco odložil vidličku a zadíval sa na ňu. „Ráno sem prišla moja sova s malým balíkom. Veď vieš, taká veľká, hnedá..."

„Ach, áno! Ešte stále je na mojej posteli."

„Pre Merlinove gate, ženská, si ty naozaj členkou svojho pokolenia? Pretože väčšina žien, keď niečo dostane poštou, hneď a zaraz to otvorí."

„Prečo to hovoríš spôsobom, akoby to bolo niečo zlé?"

„Lebo sa ťa snažím spoznať opäť úplne od základu a ty ma len neustále viac a viac prekvapuješ. Zdá sa, že občas zabúdam, že ty nie si ako iní ľudia."

„To nedáva vôbec žiadny zmysel."

„Nuž, Grangerka, ty sama veľakrát nedávaš zmysel."

Hermiona sa na neho zvláštne zahľadela. „Malfoy..."

„Hmm?" povedal s plnými ústami a vzhliadol od taniera.

„Ach, nič..."

Zvyšok večere prebehol veľmi príjemne. Rozprávali sa najmä o práci, bývalých spolužiakoch a o tom, ako sa ich životy po odchode z Rokfortu zmenili. Hoci téme Rona a Sadie sa snažili veľkým oblúkom vyhnúť. Smiech sa ozýval neustále a zo všetkých strán. Boli natoľko zabratí do večere a rozhovoru, že si ani v najmenšom nevšimli, že ich niekto pozoruje.

„Pripravený na koláč?" spýtala sa Draca, keď už boli taniere upratané.

„Jasné, no predtým– mohla by si zabehnúť do svojej izby a zobrať zo svojej postele ten balíček?"

„Čo je vo vnútri?"

„Budeš si musieť pekne- krásne počkať. Potom uvidíš," napodobnil jej slová spred niekoľkých hodín Draco.

Zasmiala sa na tom. „V tom prípade buď teda trochu užitočný a nachystaj dezert."

Prešla do izby a vzala z postele balík. Odviazala mašľu a otvorila vrchnák. Vo vnútri uvidela ležať naskladaný kus nádhernej hodvábnej látky. Opatrne sa dotkla vrchnej časti a zdvihla ju. Boli to šaty. Dlhé, svetloružové s prekrásnym vyšívaným živôtikom. Jednoducho božské!

„Kúpil si mi šaty? A z čistého hodvábu?!" zvolala Hermiona, keď sa vracala späť aj so šatami v rukách.

Draco sa oprel o gauč. „Sú na piatočnú slávnosť."

„Máš na mysli oslavu skončenia vojny?"

„Presne."

„Ani si sa ma neopýtal, či s tebou pôjdem...!"

Úškrn mu z tváre okamžite zmizol. „Vidíš... Grangerka, dopraješ mi to potešenie a budeš ma v piatok na oslave sprevádzať?"

„Och, ale ja nemôžem! S Blaisom sme sa dohodli, že pôjdeme spolu!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/7/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

Hermiona kráčala svižným krokom do svojej kancelárie.

Nevšímala si ani zízania ľudí, okolo ktorých prechádzala, ani uznanlivých pohľadov, ktoré dostávala na svoju adresu od väčšiny mužského pokolenia v okolí chodby. Bola plne zahĺbená do článku v Dennom prorokovi vo svojich rukách. Tam, presne na titulnej strane sa vynímala fotka nej a Draca!

_**Totožnosť tajomnej ženy stále neznáma**_

_Kolujú rôzne teórie o tom, kto v skutočnosti je najnovším úlovkom večného milovníka, Draca Malfoya. Mnohí považovali ženu na fotke za Taylor Ewinovú, začínajúcu popovú hviezdičku, avšak samotná Taylor i jej hovorca podobné domnienky rázne dementovali. Ewinová sa však nechala počuť, že byť tým šťastným dievčaťom by jej vôbec nevadilo. _

_Neprajeme si to snáď všetky?_

_Zo spoľahlivého zdroja sme sa však dozvedeli prekvapivú správu, a to, že toto dievča nie je len obyčajnou náhradou za Sadie Rayne..._

„Pri Merlinovej brade, toto je už vážne smiešne! Teraz sú z toho akože najdôležitejšie správy dňa? Kam sme sa to dostali...?" šepkala si popod nos, keď vchádzala na svoje oddelenie.

„Prepáčte, nestratili ste sa?"

Hermiona odtrhla oči od novín. Pred ňou stál jeden z jej spolupracovníkov, Ken Hamilton. Všetky ženy z oddelenia, hlavne sekretárky, o ňom neustále klebetili. A bili sa oňho. Naozaj k zaplakaniu. Dokonca aj jej osobná asistentka v tom bola zapletená. Bolo pravdou, že mal nádherné, jemné, hnedé vlasy, vrelé, modré oči a úsmev, ktorý by vedel ukončiť vojny. Stavila by sa, že sa niektorým z tých sekretárok pri pohľade na tohto charizmatického chlapa, vyzliekali nohavičky samy od seba. Stretla ho raz, či dva krát. Zdal sa jej veľmi príjemný, milý a slušný... a veľmi šarmantný. Vedela si predstaviť, prečo sa doňho všetky zamilovali. No ani jeho osoba nebola výnimkou pre šíriteľov pochybných rečí, tí pochybovali o jeho orientácii. Nikdy sa totiž nezaujímal o žiadnu ženu z kancelárie.

„Nie, Hamilton. Ďakujem, som presne tam, kde som chcela byť," povedala Hermiona a jemne sa naňho usmiala. Ukročila mu z cesty a chcela popri ňom prejsť.

Od jej úmyslu ju zastavila Kenova ruka na jej lakti. Spýtavo k nemu vzhliadla.

Prešli sekundy, no on stále nič nepovedal, iba sústredene hľadel.

„Hermiona Grangerová, si to naozaj ty?"

Nevyzerám až tak odlišne, nie? spýtala sa sama seba, keď sa jej Ken ospravedlňoval za to, že k nej bol nezdvorilý. Hermiona si to vôbec nemyslela.

Nuž, možnože predsa len vyzerám, pomyslela si, keď si zahrabla do vlasov. Boli mierne zvlnené, jemné a uhladené. Svoj zvyčajný prísny drdol vymenila za vlasy vypnuté sofistikovaným hrebienkom. No a jej oblečenie...

V mysli sa kyslo usmiala. Oblečenie jej vyberal Malfoy, a to hovorilo samo za seba. Fialová blúzka s dosť odvážnym výstrihom jej tesne priliehala k telu a pekne zvýrazňovala každú jednu krivku, sivá tulipánová sukňa lichotila zasa nohám a sadala jej tesne na zadok, čerešničkou na torte boli však fialové saténové lodičky.

Čo si to navrávala? Vyzerala ako stelesnenie zúfalej sekretárky!

Práve hľadala v mysli najlepšie spôsoby, ako by mohla Malfoya prekliať čo možno najbolestivejšie, keď tu zrazu kútikom oka zaregistrovala hromadu kvetín.

Na stole jej asistentky stála váza plná fialových kvetov.

Tulipány, karafiáty, ľalie, divé maky– všetko, na čo si len človek vedel spomenúť, tu, v jednej kytici a vo fialovej farbe. Tá váza samotná mala rozmer kuchynského drezu.

Zažmurkala, pretrela si oči rukami a zažmurkala znovu.

„To všetko je pre teba," vychrlila jej sekretárka rýchlo zo seba, keď ju uvidela.

„Asi sa mi to len sníva, to by neurobil..." zamrmlala si výhražne popod nos.

„O kom to hovoríš- drahý Merlin, Hermiona, vyzeráš úžasne!" povedala užasnuto.

Hermiona sa začervenala. „Potrebovala som zmenu."

„Vyzeráš proste dokonale. Naozaj."

„Díky, Anna," poďakovala a jemne sa na asistentku usmiala.

Anna si ju poriadne premerala. „No počkaj, ty si tá _tajomná žena_!"

„Pšššt!" zahriakla ju Hermiona a priložila si k perám ukazovák.

„Ách, takže je to tajomstvo! Neboj sa, z mojich úst sa to nikto nedozvie," povedala Anna a naznačila zamknutie úst na kľúčik. „Môžem však otvoriť ten lístok? Je od... neho, pravda?"

„Anna!"

„Och. Uaaau."

Hermiona odlevitovala kyticu dovnútra svojej kancelárie a umiestnila ju na okenný parapet. V skutku netradičná kombinácia. No i tak musela priznať, že vyzerala prekrásne. Ron jej nikdy kvety nekúpil...

Opatrne otvorila priloženú kartičku, akoby sa bála, čo v nej nájde napísané.

_Grangerka, _

_stále nemôžem uveriť, že na ten večierok ideš nakoniec s Blaisom. Radikálne mi to mení všetky plány. A navyše sa mi to ani v najmenšom nepozdáva. No keďže som taký úžasný, som ochotný odpustiť ti. Ak so mnou poobeduješ. Až potom sa rozhodnem, či ti prepáčim, alebo nie._

_-DM_

Okamžite dala zavolať jednu z ministerských sov a začala písať odpoveď. Potom list poskladala a pripla vtákovi o nohu. Vypustila ho z okna a pozerala sa za ním, až kým z neho nebola len miniatúrna bodka na oblohe.

Draco bol práve uprostred rokovania, keď do jeho kancelárie z ničoho nič vletela neznáma sova. Hľadel na tú škaredú sivú sovu a nevedel, čo si myslieť. Nespoznával ju.

„Prepáčte, páni. Mohli by ste ma na chvíľu ospravedlniť?"

Odviazal jej z nohy list a pozrel na obálku. Na bielom papieri úhľadnou kurzívou stálo:

_**Hermiona Grangerová**_

_**Vedúca Oddelenia pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva**_

_Malfoy, _

_tlieskam ti, našiel si naozaj efektívny spôsob, ako vyznieť celkom ako malé, rozmaznané decko. _

_V každom prípade, prijímam._

_-Hermiona_

_P.S.: Tie kvety neboli nutné, no veľmi sa mi páčia. _

Veľmi ho to pobavilo.

Zo všetkých ľudí, ktorí ho obklopovali, mala jedine Grangerová dostatočnú guráž správať sa k nemu takto drzo a priamočiaro.

Čokoládu, ktorú si Harry od nej pýtal, mu Hermiona radšej poslala na Oddelenie Aurorov po sove. Nebola ešte pripravená čeliť mu takto zmenená. Niežeby sa za seba hanbila, bolo to kvôli tomu, že cítila, že by to Harry neprijal moc dobre, no a práve v tejto chvíli to bolo to posledné, čo jej ešte chýbalo. Nutne potrebovala všetkých svojich priateľov. A najmä Harryho.

Pošúchala si spánky.

Ginny jej včera večer volala a prinútila ju ku všetkému sa priznať. Neurobila to, pretože nemohla. S Malfoyom si navzájom prisahali, že o ich dohode nikomu nepovedia– čo zahrňovalo aj Ginny. Takže namiesto celej pravdy povedala len jej časť, a to, že jej Malfoy vrazil do kancelárie a späť do života úplne z ničoho nič. Taktiež povedala, že jej pomohol dostať sa z Ronovej nevery a vyliečiť zlomené srdce. Čo bola pravda. Zaklamala len o zmene vizáže. Naznačila, že sa na tento odvážny krok odhodlala preto, lebo jej to prišlo ako dobrý nápad. Nebola to úplná lož, no ani dôvod, pre ktorý vyzerala tak, ako vyzerala. Ginny ani len netušila, že zmeniť ju bol Malfoyov nápad. Ešte k tomu za pomoci oslnivého škandinávskeho kaderníka. Takže teraz bola v tom, že to všetko vykonala ona sama.

Totožnosť tajomnej ženy však už dlho zahalená rúškom tajomstva nezostane. Anna to vedela, Ginny tiež – to znamenalo, že aj Harry, a keď to vedeli oni dvaja, bolo celkom isté, že sa to dozvedel aj ostatok Weasleyovskej rodiny, takže... do pekla, začala ju z toho všetkého vážne bolieť hlava.

Keďže netušila, čo by mala v tejto veci ďalej podniknúť, pustila sa do papierovačiek. Jedine táto činnosť jej doteraz zakaždým poskytla uvoľnenie od všadeprítomného stresu. Netrvalo dlho a práca ju úplne pohltila.

Mentálne nad sebou zanariekala. Mala dvadsaťdva a stále považovala kancelársku prácu za zábavu. Ani sa Ronovi nedivila, že o ňu stratil záujem. Vážne s ňou nebolo niečo v poriadku...

Pozrel na hodiny. Bolo o päť minút jedenásť. Povzdychol si a položil papiere na stôl. Zajtra by mali tento obchod konečne uzavrieť, takže sa potreboval uistiť, že si zmluvu dôkladne prečítal, no bol nedočkavý. V skutočnosti sa o tento kontrakt veľmi nezaujímal... no zarobil by mu neskutočné množstvo peňazí, a navyše mu obetoval svoj vzťah so Sadie. Ak tu bolo možné vôbec o nejakom vzťahu hovoriť. Nechcel však, aby všetok ten čas, čo strávil prípravami na tento okamih, vyšiel navnivoč.

Možno práve hodina strávená s Grangerkou mu vrásky z práce vyhladí.

Uf. Všakže si to práve nepomyslel?! Do pekla, len v rozmedzí niekoľkých dní sa na ňu znova naviazal. To nebolo ani v najmenšom dobrým znamením.

Boli len priateľmi, navyše mohol pokojne povedať, že ona mu rozumela tak, ako zatiaľ nikto iný. Nebála sa podpichnúť ho. Napríklad tak, ako to urobila vo svojom poslednom liste – nazvala ho malým, rozmaznaným deckom. Vedela ho účinne rozosmiať a on sa bez premýšľania pri nej zakaždým uvoľnil a bol sám sebou. To naozaj nebolo dobre. No i tak bolo krajne nepravdepodobné, že by sa rozhodol s tým v dohľadnej dobe prestať.

Hodiny pred ním odbili na celú. Bolo jedenásť.

Uchmatol z kresla habit a oznámil sekretárke, že odchádza na obed.

Ozvalo sa zaklopanie na dvere.

Bez toho, aby Hermiona vzhliadla od papierov, povolila návštevníkovi vojsť.

„Vidím, že si kvetom našla veľmi dobré miesto," ležérne odvetil na prahu jej dverí Draco. Vošiel dnu a zatvoril za sebou.

Hermiona zdvihla oči. „Sú nádherné, nemohla som ich položiť niekde, kde by ich nikto neuvidel."

„Vedel som, že sa ti budú páčiť," povedal Draco so samoľúbym úškrnom.

Prevrátila očami, no usmievala sa.

„Prichystaná na obed? Rezervoval som nám stôl."

„V skutočnosti nemám moc na výber, že?"

„Nie."

Pokrútila hlavou a vstala z kresla. „Ešte poviem Anne, že idem na obed a môžeme vyraziť."

Ako Hermiona otvárala dvere, započula z druhej strany nejaké hlasy, a keď ich roztvorila dokorán, na zem pred ňu padli tri postavy- Anna, Blaise a Harry. Práve Blaise vyzeral byť tým nešťastníkom, ktorý sa ocitol na spodku kopy tiel s pomliaždeným predlžovacím uchom pod hlavou.

„Anna Rossová, Blaise Zabini, Harry James Potter! Dúfam, že to nie je tak, ako to vyzerá a neodpočúvali ste nás celý čas za dverami?" nahnevane zvolala Hermiona.

Všetci traja sebou vystrašene trhli, kým Draco stál nehybne obďaleč a pobavene sledoval scénu, kde jeho kamarát a osina v zadku dostávali vyžrať od jeho „priateľky".

„Je mi to veľmi ľúto, Draco," ospravedlňovala sa Hermiona, keď prechádzali chodbami Ministerstva.

„Predovšetkým sa neospravedlňuj. Mali sme šťastie. Myslím, že keby sme Pottera nenachytali špicľovať pred tvojou kanceláriou, nedovolil by mi zobrať ťa na obed."

Usmiala sa. „V tom máš pravdepodobne pravdu."

V momente, ako Hermiona dokončila vetu, zjavil sa záblesk a ľudia okolo nich sa začali prekrikovať.

„Pán Malfoy, predstavili by ste nám vašu priateľku?"

„Ako sa voláte, krásna dáma?"

„Pán Malfoy, môžeme poprosiť spoločnú fotečku?"

Z každej strany sa ozýval stále väčší a väčší hurhaj a záblesky fotoaparátov ich oslepovali natoľko, že ani nevedeli, kde kráčajú.

Draco ovinul ruku okolo Hermiony, aby ju aspoň sčasti chránil pred šialenými novinármi.

Avšak zdalo sa, že to gesto reportérov rozvášnilo ešte viac.

„Odstúpte sa, prosím. Máme rezerváciu na obed," povedal chladne davu navôkol.

Našťastie pre nich, novinár, ktorý im stál v ceste, bol nový a neskutočne sa Draca bál. V momente sa uhol.

„To je úplne na hlavu," zamrmlal Draco a rýchlo ich odviedol k voľnému krbu. Novinári im boli v pätách.

„Pevne sa ma drž," zašepkal.

Hermiona urobila, ako jej kázal, a ovinula si ruky okolo jeho pása.

Do reštaurácie sa dostali včas. Tam sa už nemuseli neustále obzerať cez plece a hľadať zvedavé oči dychtivých reportérov, pretože Draco vybral podnik Midnight Sonia, ktorého prednosťou, a teda aj najväčším lákadlom pre známejších zákazníkov, bolo, že vo veľkej miere dbali na súkromie svojich hostí a udržovali tlač v bezpečnej vzdialenosti od nich.

Stoly boli ďaleko od seba, a navyše oddelené vkusnými zástenami, ktoré znemožňovali vidieť dovnútra a boli začarované tak, aby neprepúšťali žiadny zvuk.

„Toto miesto je úžasné," povedala Hermiona.

„Je až k neuvereniu, že dokázali spraviť z reštaurácie niečo tak... súkromné. Zdá sa, akoby sme boli v miestnosti samy dvaja, že?"

„Raz som tu už bola, keď Harry oslavoval dvadsiateprvé narodeniny."

„Stavím sa, že keby sme boli niekde inde, novinári by okolo nás krúžili ako supy nad mršinou."

Hermiona prikývla na súhlas.

„Vážne by sme sa už mali nazývať prvými menami," povedal nedbalo Draco a oprel sa pohodlne o operadlo stoličky.

„V poriadku, takže, Draco, ako si sa dnes mal?"

„Slečna Rayne, čo by ste si priali?"

Sadie si povzdychla. „Neviem. Ron, čo si dáš ty?"

„Jahňacie rebierka."

Sadie sa zatvárila veľmi kyslo. „Ako môžeš niečo také vložiť do úst, je to tak..."

Ron v mysli bolestne zanariekal. Sadie bola vegetariánka, či čo. Neustále mu dohovárala, čo má a nemá jesť. Jedine keď jedol slané krekry so syrom, bola ticho. No na takom jedle človek nevyžije dlho. Hermiona s tým nemala nikdy žiadny problém, dokonca ho nechala vyjedať aj zo svojho taniera...

„Aká je špecialita dňa?" spýtala sa čašníka.

„Dnes máme v Midnight Sonia jedinečnú ponuku..."

„Počkaj, podaj mi tú zmluvu," povedala mu Hermiona.

Veselo sa na ňu usmial. „Čo? Prečo?"

„Len si ju zbežne prebehnem," zabručala Hermiona a pretočila očami.

Draco zdvihol ruky, že sa vzdáva. „Rozkaz, madam."

Lietala očami z jedného konca na druhý, no zrazu sa zastavila a zachmúrila sa. „Draco, vieš po latinsky?"

„Ani moc nie, ovládam len frázy z rodinného erbu a pečate, prečo?"

„Pretože tu je napísané, že v prípade, ak spoločnosť vyhlási bankrot, výkonný riaditeľ a finančný riaditeľ dostanú po desať percent zo základného imania spoločnosti."

„Čože?" vykríkol a vyskočil zo stoličky. Pristúpil k Hermione, nahol sa jej cez plece a vyslovil zaklínadlo, ktoré mu zmieňovaný text preložilo tak, aby mu rozumel. Nebolo to sformulované presne tak, ako mu to Hermiona vyložila, no podstatu veci i tak vystihla. Nahnevane zaťal čeľusť.

„Nech sa páči, vaše jed-" začal čašník a položil pred nich objednané jedlá.

„Hermiona, ak by ti to veľmi nevadilo, radšej by som to jedlo nechal zabaliť . Môžeme sa naobedovať v mojej kancelárii. Toto potrebujem nutne vyriešiť."

Prikývla.

„Prepáčte, môžeme si to jedlo zobrať so sebou?" obrátil sa na čašníka.

„Si, si." O sekundu na to už pre nimi stáli namiesto tanierov dve krabice.

„Pripíšte mi to na účet, prosím."

„Samozrejme, señor Malfoy."

Nevšímal si, o čom to Sadie hovorila. Pravdepodobne len opäť spomínala tú, či onú celebritu. Radšej nakukával cez zásteny. Aj napriek tomu, že výhľad bol dosť nejasný, niektoré postavy dokázal rozoznať, takže keď uvidel vychádzať z jedného boxu ženu a muža a všimol si mužove svetloplavé vlasy, prvé, čo ho napadlo bolo, že to je Malfoy. Zvyčajne by sa oňho vôbec nezaujímal, no s tým, čo sa včera udialo v Brlohu...

Postavil sa a odkryl záves na bok, aby sa na vlastné oči presvedčil, či tá žena s ním bola Hermiona. O vlások ten pár minul. Jediné, čo uvidel, boli len vyhasínajúce zelené plamene hop- šup práškovej siete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/8/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

_**Tipnite si, kto je tou tajomnou ženou...**_

_Záhadnou spoločníčkou Draca Malfoya nie je nikto iný, než HERMIONA GRANGEROVÁ!_

_Ak vám práve šokom padla sánka, verte, že nie ste sami._

_Ako sa podarilo Dracovi Malfoyovi, zlému chlapcovi z temnej strany Čarodejníckeho sveta, uloviť čerstvo slobodnú Princeznú Svetla, Hermionu Grangerovú?_

_Zatiaľ nám okolnosti ich stretnutia nie sú celkom známe, no verte, že sme im plne na stope, a VY budete prví, ktorí sa o tom dozvedia!_

_Niektorí hovoria, že tí dvaja sú si navzájom len náhradou za svojich ex, ktorí momentálne chodia spolu, no mnohí ich bývalí spolužiaci tvrdia, že príťažlivosť a vášeň boli medzi nimi odjakživa, len schované pod rúškom starej dobrej fakultnej nevraživosti. _

_Môže to byť skutočnosťou? Bola žeravá láva lásky pod povrchom týchto dvoch sopiek po celý ten dlhý čas?_

_Či už áno, alebo nie, budeme aj naďalej sledovať príbeh Zakázaných milencov, Rómea a Júlie súčasnosti._

Po prečítaní najnovšieho článku v Prorokovi si Hermiona sťažka vzdychla. Princezná Svetla? Rómeo a Júlia? Tí novinári by sa mali dať vyšetriť u Svätého Munga. Kde do pekla chodia na tie analógie?

„Pekne, Miona," zapískal Blaise, „tvoja kancelária sa pomaly, ale isto stáva skleníkom."

Hermiona zdvihla hlavu od novín. „Povedala som mu, nech s tým prestane. Naozaj."

„Ale ja ti verím. Sám viem, že Draco je tak trocha... okázalý."

„Trocha?! Tento týždeň mi dal poslať kvety každý deň. Navyše sa tie kytice deň za dňom zväčšujú. Čo si myslíš; s čím príde nabudúce? S celou botanickou záhradou?"

„Nemôžeš sa však sťažovať, že na teba nemyslí. Možnože je to nafúkanec, no aspoň romantický nafúkanec."

„Nuž, rozhodne _je _pravda, že moja kancelária nikdy nevoňala lepšie..."

„Vidíš - aj tak sa na to dá pozerať. Tešíš sa už na večer?"

Zastonala.

„Vôbec."

Blaise sa zasmial.

„Uvidíš, nebude to až také hrozné."

„Tebe nie sú novinári na každom kroku v pätách!"

„No to je pravda. Takže, mám ťa odteraz volať Júlia?"

Hermiona sa na neho zamračila.

„Ak ma tak začneš volať, poviem novinárom, že sa s tebou schádzam tiež. To by sa im naozaj veľmi páčilo. Uvidíme však, ako sa bude páčiť tebe, keď ťa budú všade naháňať."

Naraz Blaise stratil všetku farbu z tváre. „Nie, vďaka." Potom sa zdvihol z kresla. „Takže, vidíme sa večer," usmial sa a pokračoval, „nezabúdaj, že dnes končíme o druhej, aby ste sa vy, dámy, mohli pekne prichystať. Niežeby ste to, samozrejme, potrebovali..."

„V poriadku," povedala Hermiona a jemne sa naňho usmiala.

Skontrolovala čas. Bola jedna. Mala presne hodinu na to, aby dokončila načatú prácu a odišla domov.

„Hermiona."

Pri započutí svojho mena okamžite zodvihla hlavu od papierov.

Vo dverách stál Ken Hamilton.

„Ahoj, Ken."

„Sú dve hodiny."

Presunula pohľad na nástenné hodiny. Začudovane zistila, že už bol naozaj čas odísť.

Rozpačito sa na kolegu usmiala.

„ Och, vôbec som si to nevšimla. Asi som bola príliš zabratá do prípadu."

„Máš na mysli prípad Olto?"

„Presne ten," prisvedčila Hermiona.

„Je dosť nezvyčajný, že?"

„To určite... ešte som sa s ničím podobným nestretla."

„Musím priznať, že ani ja, no to nemení nič na tom, že teraz pekne – krásne zaklapneš všetky podklady, a pôjdeš sa prichystať na večierok."

„Myslíš, že by veľmi vadilo, keby som tam išla len v obyčajných nohaviciach a blúzke?" spýtala sa s predstieranou vážnosťou.

„Nuž," zamyslene začal Ken, „určite by si tým pritiahla pohľady všetkých módnych policajtov..."

Zamračila sa.

„Tomu by som sa chcela radšej vyhnúť. Možno by bolo však predsa len zábavné sledovať tie šokované pohľady," diabolsky sa usmiala Hermiona.

Ken sa začal smiať.

„Odkáž Malfoyovi, že je veľkým šťastlivcom. A teraz, šup – šup, slečna Grangerová, musíte okamžite opustiť túto kanceláriu, inak vás budem nútený osobne vyviesť."

Tentoraz sa zasmiala Hermiona.

„Veď už idem..."

Prvé, čo Hermiona spravila, keď sa dostala domov, bolo, že si dala poriadne dlhú sprchu.

Keď si sušila vlasy, znenazdajky sa ozvalo zaklopanie na dvere.

Otvorila ich a s údivom zistila, že za nimi stojí Gustav.

„Gustav?"

„Ahoj, kráska," pozdravil ju kaderník a bozkal na líce.

Začervenala sa.

„Prepáč, ak to vyznie veľmi hrubo, ale - čo tu robíš?"

„Draco mi prezradil, že sa chystáš na večierok, ktorý je mimoriadne sledovanou spoločenskou udalosťou," povedal jej priamo.

Hermiona bolestne zaúpela.

„Ani mi to nepripomínaj. Musím sa chystať, no jediné, čo chcem momentálne urobiť, je, prehodiť si cez hlavu papierové vrecúško."

„Preto sme tu my. Spravíme z teba kráľovnú večera, aby si všetkým naokolo doslova vyrazila dych," oznámil jej vzrušene.

„My?"

V tom spoza Gustava vykukli dve ďalšie tváre. Jedna z nich patrila Andy, no tú druhú Hermiona nespoznávala. Prekrásne stvorenie. Tvár ako z titulky časopisu Vogue a dlhé plavé vlasy – celkom určite by sa mohla uchádzať o miesto medzi lesnými vílami. V tejto chvíli ňou určite nebola, lebo podľa Hermioniných vedomostí, víly okolo seba šírili charakteristickú planúcu žiaru, ktorú ona nemala. Najvýraznejšie však boli jej oči; nie celkom hnedé, ale príjemne medové.

„Nech sa páči, vstúpte."

„Pamätáš si Andy?"

Andy jej zakývala rukou.

Hermiona ju prikývnutím odzdravila.

„A toto je moja žena, Gemina."

Hermione sa prekvapením rozšírili zreničky.

„Uau, si prekrásna!"

Gemina sa zasmiala a obrátila sa na ňu. „Ďakujem. Už vidím, prečo ťa Gustav a Draco tak zbožňujú. Poďme sa dať do práce, koniec koncov sme tu, aby sme ťa na dnes urobili omračujúco krásnou."

Draco sedel v kresle v obývačke a čakal.

„Pán sa musí pomaly obliekať."

„Ja viem, Ivy," povedal a usmial sa na domáceho škriatka.

„Ivy už pánovi prichystala na posteľ slávnostný habit."

„Vďaka."

„Perlový náhrdelník má pán založený vo vnútornom vrecku plášťa."

„Ďakujem, Ivy, o chvíľu prídem."

„Pán musí pre slečnu Hermionu vyzerať pekne. Ivy sa slečna Hermiona páči oveľa viac ako sa jej kedy páčila slečna Sadie. Slečna Hermiona nikdy nepohrdne Ivyným jedlom. Ivy má rada Slečnu Hermionu oveľa, oveľa viac," vysvetlila a potiahla nosom.

Draco sa na ňu usmial. „Ja tiež, Ivy."

„Tak, Teddy, ako sa ti páčim?" spýtala sa Ginny syna, keď sa pred neho postavila oblečená do nádherných hodvábnych tyrkysových večerných šiat na jedno ramienko. Padli jej ako uliate a tesne ju obopínali presne na tých správnych miestach.

„Môžem už vojsť, Gin?" zavolal z druhej strany dverí Harry.

„Nie!"

„Mamina vyzerá véľmi pekne."

„Mala by som teda vpustiť ocka dnu a predviesť sa mu?"

Malý Teddy prikývol.

Ginny si povzdychla.

„Dobre, Harry, poď dnu," zakričala.

Harry si poriadne odfúkol, potom otvoril dvere. To, čo pred sebou uvidel, mu vyrazilo dych.

„Gin, vyzeráš úžasne," povedal omámene.

Ginny sa začervenala a hodila sa svojmu mužovi do náručia.

„Vieš, že ťa milujem?"

„Ja teba tiež," láskyplne odvetil Harry, usmial sa a pobozkal ju na pery.

„Fúj!" ozval sa Teddy spoza nich, no jeho rodičia ho tentoraz úplne odignorovali a bozkávali sa ďalej.

Obidve, Gemina aj Andy, stáli v Hermioninej spálni a prezerali si spodnú bielizeň v jednej z jej zásuviek.

„Prečo si nemôžem nechať to, čo mám práve na sebe?"

Gemina sa zachmúrila.

„Moja drahá, ak si obliekaš niečo tak nádherného ako je toto," povedala a ukázala na hodvábne ružové šaty, ktoré viseli na skrini, „je doslova tvojou povinnosťou vybrať si k nim podobne vkusnú bielizeň."

Hermiona zastonala.

„Gemina má úplnú pravdu, Hermiona. Nie je dôležité len to oblečenie, ktoré vidia ľudia okolo teba. So správnou bielizňou sa budeš cítiť ešte zvodnejšie a sebaistejšie, uvidíš," presvedčovala ju Andy.

„Hermiona, opováž sa ich dotknúť! Ja ťa vidím, i keď sa na teba práve nepozerám," napomenula ju Gemina, keď ju kútikom oka uvidela nenápadne zdvíhať ruku k vlasom.

Hermiona v okamžiku položila ruku na stehno. Podľa toho, čo vedela, mala vlasy vypnuté do elegantného, ale efektného francúzskeho uzla s pár pramienkami, ktoré roztopašne poletovali okolo jej tváre. Aby jej účes držal za každých okolností, Gustav jej na obe strany drdola pripol niekoľko spôn s diamantovou hlavičkou.

„Heuréka!" zvolala Gemina a vytiahla zo zásuvky tmavozelenú hodvábnu podprsenku bez ramienok a pasujúce nohavičky. Obidva kúsky vyzerali, že veľa kože rozhodne nezakryjú. Boli zvodné - to hej, no pre Hermionu až príliš.

„To si v žiadnom prípade neoblečiem!" zvolala zhrozene Hermiona.

„Ešte tam má visačku z obchodu," podotkla Andy a zasmiala sa.

„Dracovi sa to bude náramne páčiť. Zelená je predsa len farbou slizolinu," zlomyseľne odvetila Gemina a hodila po Hermione lišiacky úškľabok.

„Nie!"

„To snáď nie je možné," hundrala si popod nos Hermiona, keď si obliekala Geminou vybratú bielizeň. Potom vyšla spoza zásteny.

„Bohovia, Hermiona, vyzeráš úchvatne," vykríkla Andy.

Gemina zvesila hodvábne šaty z vešiaka a pridržala ich pred Hermionou.

„Viem sa obliecť aj sama," povedala.

„Ja viem, no nechcem, aby si šatami náhodou o niečo zavadila, napríklad o vlasy. A mimochodom, tá zelená na tebe vyzerá naozaj úžasne. Draco to určite náležite ocení."

Hermionine líca doslova zahoreli.

„Dúfam, že ti je jasné, že mu to v žiadnom prípade nemienim ukázať."

„Ale iste," chápavo odvetila Gemina. „Nazrite do zrkadla, slečna Grangerová, a uzrite svoju krásu."

Hermiona urobila, ako jej bolo povedané. Pri tom pohľade zalapala po dychu.

„Môžeme vojsť?" spýtal sa Gustav, čím prebudil Hermionu z tranzu.

„My?" zmätene sa opýtala.

„Áno. Už je tu aj tvoj sprievod."

„Samozrejme," odvetila.

Dvere sa otvorili. Hermiona sa v momente otočila a na privítanie mala pre Blaisa nachystaný na tvári veľký úsmev.

„Malfoy?"

„Prekvapenie!" zvolal nadšene a oprel sa o rám dverí.

„Prečo máš cez oči previazanú šatku?" spýtala sa zmätene Hermiona. „Ale najprv - čo tu _ty_ vôbec robíš?"

„Budem taký veľkodušný a odpoviem ti na obe otázky. Za prvé – oči mi zaviazal tento šašo. Zašomral si popod nos niečo v tom zmysle, že mi neverí," ukázal na Gustava, ktorý prikývol hlavou a teatrálne sa uklonil. „A za druhé: pôvabná slečna Lovegoodová požiadala nečakane Blaisa o pomoc a on jej jednoducho nedokázal povedať _nie_. Preto som tu ja – robím kamarátovi láskavosť - prišiel som zaňho ako záskok."

„Počkaj, ty celkom určite nemáš nič spoločné so skutočnosťou, že si Lunin pôvodný sprievod tak nečakane na poslednú chvíľu zlomil nohu, že?" opýtala sa podozrievavo Hermiona.

„Kto, ja?" odpovedal jej Draco a pozrel sa na ňu tým najnevinnejším pohľadom, akého bol schopný. Nebolo to však nič platné, keďže mal na očiach ešte stále previazanú šatku.

„Mimochodom, chcel som sa spýtať na vec, ktorú mi tak vehementne _nemieniš v žiadnom prípade ukázať..._" obrátil sa na ňu so šibalským úškrnom.

Hermiona sa začervenala.

„To nech ťa radšej nezaujíma, Malfoy."

„Prečo vždy, keď sa cítiš trápne alebo si na mňa nahnevaná, vrátiš sa k oslovovaniu priezviskom...?" Draco stíchol, lebo kým rozprával, Gustav mu zložil z hlavy ten šál.

Prešlo niekoľko minút a Draco stále nič nehovoril. Len vyvaľoval oči.

„Je prekrásna, pravda?" s hrdosťou v hlase povedal Gustav.

„Ty môj Merlin! A ako!" bez dychu vyslovil Draco.

Hermiona sa nad tými slovami začervenala a prehliadla si muža pre sebou. Pohľadný ako vždy. Povzdychla si. Nejakým spôsobom sa mu darilo neustále vyzerať úžasne aj bez toho, aby sa o to vôbec snažil. Tú schopnosť mu naozaj úprimne závidela.

„Skoro by som zabudol..." zrazu povedal a siahol si do vnútorného vrecka plášťa. Vytiahol odtiaľ zamatové puzdro a podal ho Hermione. Zmätene naňho pohliadla. Napokon ho otvorila a prekvapene vydýchla. Vo vnútri sa v celej svojej nádhere vynímal perlový náhrdelník.

„K prsteňu," dodal. Tie perly sa v skutku k sebe hodili.

Nečakane sa mu Hermiona hodila okolo krku.

„Je mi jedno, čo o tebe ľudia hovoria, Draco. Ja poznám tvoju pravú tvár – starostlivú a s veľkým srdcom."

„Už si skončila?" nervózne prehodil.

„Myslím, že áno."

Potom sa otočila na Andy a Geminu.

„Vám dvom neskutočne ďakujem," povedala Hermiona a objala ich.

„Kde je moje objatie?" dotknuto zanariekal Gustav.

„Odo mňa sa ho nedočkáš. Sám si za to môžeš, nemal si mi zaväzovať oči..." odpovedal mu Draco naoko vážne.

„Kto povedal, že by som to objatie chcel práve od _teba_?" obrátil sa naňho spýtavo Gustav.

Všetky tri ženy sa začali smiať.

„Veľmi ti ďakujem, Gustav," povedala mu Hermiona a objala ho.

„Ach, nezabúdaj pripísať trocha tých zásluh aj Dracovi. To on ma najal a povedal mi, kde bývaš."

„To počká. On nie je až taký dôležitý," odpovedala a ležérne mávla rukou.

„Hej!"

Gustav sa od srdca zasmial.

„Buď večer opatrná, kráska. Ak by sa vyskytla nejaká naliehavá udalosť, neboj sa mi zavolať," uistil ju a vložil jej do ruky kartičku.

„Budem si to pamätať."

Potom jej Draco pomohol vyjsť do koča. Posledný krát zamávali skrášľovaciemu komandu, kým sa tí traja neodmiestnili späť domov.

V momente, ako trojica odišla a kone začali cválať, Hermiona udrela Draca do pleca so všetkou silou, ktorú za tú chvíľu stihla nazhromaždiť.

„Aaau. Čím som si to zaslúžil?"

„Nemáš sa správať ako typický Malfoy. Veci nemusia ísť vždy len po tvojom!" odpovedala mu a narážala pri tom na Blaisa.

„Ach, áno. Za to. Čo si čakala, som predsa len slizolinčan... No ja by som sa radšej vrátil späť k tomu, čo mi nemieniš za žiadnu cenu ukázať?!" spýtal sa jej a diabolsky sa pri tom zaškeril. Uhol sa práve vo chvíli, keď sa ho Hermiona pokúsila znova udrieť na to isté miesto, ako predtým.

Keď Harry vystúpil z koča, zástup pred ním akoby zošalel. Fotografi a novinári ich nasledovali. Keď pomáhal Ginny vystúpiť z kočiara, mnohí reportéri sa posnažili tento okamih navždy zvečniť. Vtedy sa začala spúšť bleskov. Jej šaty sa v tom blikote nádherne zatrblietali.

Voz za nimi patril Blaisovi a Lune. Šarmantný talian vybočoval z radu klasicky oblečených ľudí, pretože si na dnes vybral habit modrý, namiesto zvyčajného čierneho. Jeho partnerka mala na sebe žlté šaty s perlami, ktoré jej dokonale priliehali k postave. Boli elegantné i nádherné zároveň. Farba jej zvýraznila vlasy a dodala im ešte viac lesku.

Po nich prišli ďalší vojnoví účastníci a hrdinovia; niektorí z radov vtedajších rokfortských študentov, iní z oddelenia aurorov, či len ďalší bojovníci. Billa a Fleur sprevádzal Charlie s neznámou dievčinou, Percy sa dostavil s priateľkou - tak, ako aj George. Neville vyšiel z koča spolu s Deanom Thomasom a obidvaja potom pomohli zísť zo schodíkov jednému z Patilovie dvojčiat.

Zrazu sa pred novinármi zastavil ďalší koč. Tlač čakala, kým sa otvoria dvierka, aby mohli vidieť, kto to prišiel. Najprv vyšla len ladná nôžka v lodičke s diamantovými remienkami. Potom sa k nej pridal aj zvyšok tej dlhej nohy a kúsok sivomodrých šiat. Bola to Sadie Rayne. S trochou pomoci od lokaja, vyšla z honosného koča a vystavila sa novinárom na obdiv v celej svojej kráse.

Šaty mali hlboký výstrih a celá dolná oblasť trupu bola priesvitná, aby mohol každý obdivovať jej ploché modelkovské brucho. Chrbát v podstate nezakrývalo nič okrem prúžku látky, ktorý spojoval šaty zozadu. Sadli jej ako druhá koža. Ak by si ich obliekla nejaká iná žena, nevyzerali by tak úchvatne, no na Sadie Rayne doslova vyrážali dych a zdôrazňovali jej krásu. Sivomodrý odtieň zvýrazňoval farbu jej vlasov a pekný jemný mejkap jej zase zväčšoval oči.

Za ňou sa objavil Ron Weasley v klasickom, no drahom čierno- bielom slávnostnom habite. Vlasy mal elegantne uhladené. Postavil sa ku Sadie, ruku jej omotal okolo pása a spoločne začali prechádzať červeným kobercom. Blesky fotoaparátov sa po celý čas len tak mihali. Keď sa dostali do polovice, spustili sa otázky médií. Zraky prítomných novinárov sa upierali jedine na nich, kým obidvaja zdvorilo odpovedali na všetky ich dotazy.

Naraz sa spoza rohu vynoril biely koč, poháňaný dvoma bielymi arabskými koňmi. V momente, ako zastavil, z neho vyšiel Draco Malfoy. Dav začal besnieť ešte viac, keď zvnútra doslova vyniesol prekrásnu brunetku. Fotoaparáty cvakali ako o život, keďže vedeli, kto hnedovláska musí byť. Hermiona Grangerová.

Draco sa usmieval a chichúňal, keď vynášal smejúcu sa Hermionu von z koča. Omotala mu ruky okolo krku, pozrela mu do očí a so smiechom povedala: „Nemôžem uveriť, že si im toto všetko povedal, Draco."

„A čo iné som im podľa teba mal povedať? Chceli ma obohrať. Keby nebolo teba a tvojich úžasných vedomostí z latinčiny..." nedopovedal a namiesto toho sa usmial.

Hermiona sa znovu zasmiala.

Tí dvaja vyzerali, akoby boli vo svojom vlastnom svete.

Draco ju teraz držal ešte aj okolo pása a nahol sa, aby jej niečo zašepkal do ucha. Náhle sa Hermiona poobzerala navôkol a začervenala sa. Na to sa Draco zasmial.

Médiá šaleli a začali sa prekrikovať v otázke, čo také mohol Draco Mlafoy pošepkať Hermione Grangerovej, že celá očervenela.

„Bohovia..." zvolala potichu celá v rozpakoch. Na minútku ju Draco donútil úplne zabudnúť na to, kde sú. Upútala ju jeho historka so zmluvou a vôbec si nevšimla ruchu okolo, až kým jej to nepripomenul.

„To je v poriadku, Hermiona," uistil ju, položil na zem a oblapil rukami jej štíhly pás. Stále bol oproti nej o viac než desať centimetrov vyšší, a to aj napriek tomu, že mala obuté ihličky.

Fotoaparáty sa ani na okamih nezastavili.

Nikto si ani len nevšimol dve postavy, ktoré stáli opustene na mieste, kde ich ešte len pred chvíľou spovedali novinári. Našli si chutnejšie sústo - v prenesenom slova zmysle.

Ron skoro vyprskol, keď uvidel ako sa Malfoyove pracky nemravne dotýkajú _jeho_ Hermiony pred zrakmi všetkých tých ľudí.

Sadie si medzitým Hermionu dôkladne premerala.

Vyzerala dokonale úžasne, no iným spôsobom ako Sadie. Kým ona bola zmyselnou a neuchopiteľnou kráskou, Hermiona so svojimi svetloružovými šatami bez ramienok stelesňovala číru eleganciu. Vyzerala ako nádherná nevinná princezná na prvom bále so svojim princom v jasnej zbroji. Jediná vec, ktorá jej chýbala k úplnej dokonalosti, bola korunka. Sponky s malými diamantmi navrchu, ktoré mala vsadené po celej dĺžke účesu, boli však veľmi presvedčivou náhradou.

_Hermiona Gangerová bude vskutku dôstojnou súperkou_, uvedomila si Sadie.

Predtým ešte nikdy neprehrala a nehodlala tak urobiť ani teraz. Rozhodne sa nevzdá bez poriadneho boja!


	9. Chapter 9

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/9/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

Hermiona s Dracom prechádzali popri paparazzoch bez jediného komentára, iba sa na všetky strany zdvorilo usmievali.

„Líca mám už úplne stuhnuté," zašepkala mu, keď konečne prešli okolo posledného novinára.

„Hovor mi o tom... Pre mňa je to každodenná realita."

„Sám si môžeš za to, že sa na verejnosti tak s obľubou producíruješ," zašomrala Hermiona.

Draco sa zaškeril.

„Občas ma naozaj desí, ako dobre ma poznáš."

Hermiona pretočila očami.

„Draco, veľa ľudí o tebe vie, že si pompézny a snobský. Len ti to nehovoria priamo do očí."

„Pravda," povedal a pokrčil plecami, „no teší ma myšlienka, že mám v tvojom srdci špeciálne miesto," uťahoval si z nej, „ a že toho o mne toľko vieš preto, že si mnou posadnutá. Koniec koncov, som náramne neodolateľný."

Buchla ho do ramena.

„Nie som tebou posadnutá, domýšľavec! Ale je pravda, že ťa mám vo svojom srdci na zvláštnom mieste."

Obočie sa mu prekvapene pozdvihlo.

„To naozaj?"

„Samozrejme, koho by si nepodmanila_ úžasná lietajúca fretka_?!" dramaticky odvetila a priložila si teatrálne ruku na srdce.

„Ha, ha, Grangerka," sucho odpovedal „Kedy už na to konečne zabudneš?"

„Nikdy. Budem si to pamätať, až pokým neumriem," povedala mu do očí a sladko sa usmiala.

„Aha, priateľské tváre na obzore!" zvolal Blaise a začal kráčať k nim.

Hermiona presunula zrak jeho smerom, a keď sa priblížil, dala mu buchnát do ramena.

„Aau, ženská, to bolelo," potichu zakričal a pošúchal si poranené miesto. „Zajtra z toho bude škaredá modrina."

„Prečo si ma neupozornil, že _tento_ _tu_ príde ako môj sprievod namiesto teba?" spýtala sa Hermiona a ukázala na Draca.

„Prepáč, Luna nemala s kým ísť a ja som to tak nemohol nechať. Ponúkol sa, že ťa zoberie, a tak som si pomyslel; _čert to ber, nakoniec zostane aj ovca celá, aj vlk sýty_. Varoval som ho, aby sa správal slušne. Dúfam, že sa toho drží...?"

„Haló, _tento tu_ stojí priamo pri vás," zamrmlal Draco.

„Ale áno, v podstate je príjemný..." povedala Hermiona, pokrčila plecami a naďalej Draca ignorovala.

„Príjemný? To je jediné, čo pov-" Dracove slová boli umlčané príchodom pána a pani Potterovcov.

„Hermiona!" naradostene zvolala Ginny, „Vyzeráš oslňujúco!" Potom prešla popri slizolinčanoch a objala priateľku.

„Ahoj, Gin! Ty vyzeráš samozrejme taktiež nádherne," odzdravila ju Hermiona. „Tyrkysová ti úžasne zvýrazňuje farbu vlasov," doplnila, keď si kamarátku dobre poobzerala.

„Že?" zavtipkovala Ginny. Na to sa obe začali smiať.

„Zdravím, Mia!"

„Harry!" povedala a obrátila sa na kamaráta s otvorenou náručou.

„Vyzeráš naozaj dychberúco," jednoducho odvetil Harry.

Hermiona sa začervenala.

„Ďakujem. Vkusný oblek, mimochodom."

„Och, áno. Aj mne sa páči," podotkla Ginny, „No späť k tebe. Kde si vzala také prekrásne šaty?"

„V podstate..." Hermiona nedopovedala, len pohľadom prebehla na muža po svojom boku.

Ginny ten náznak neušiel.

„Zohnal ti ich Malfoy?" spýtala sa trochu šokovane.

Hermiona prikývla.

„Mám skutočne vyberaný vkus," povedal Draco, dráždivo si Hermionu pritiahol bližšie k sebe a pozrel jej do očí.

Vzhliadla naňho a prevrátila očami.

„A ty sa čuduješ, keď ťa podozrievam, že si teplý."

„Na to až príliš oceňujem krásu ženského tela," drzo jej odpovedal. „Myslíš, že sme ich dostali?" zašepkal jej do ucha.

Ginny s Harrym sa na seba prekvapene pozreli, keď uvideli aj Hermionu zopakovať toto gesto. Vyzeralo to, akoby si navzájom potichúčky vymieňali nežnôstky.

„Pani Potterová, vyzeráš výnimočne krásne," prehodil Draco, keď znova presunul pohľad na skupinku pred ním.

Ginny vydýchla v predstieranom prekvapení a priložila si ruku na ústa.

„Dnes žiadna Weaslíčka?" Oči jej žartovne iskrili.

„Iba v prípade, že ma nahneváš, budeš liezť na nervy alebo ma prekvapíš, sľubujem," odpovedal jej Draco.

Hermiona ho štuchla lakťom do rebier.

„Malfoy!"

„To je v poriadku, Mia. Ja ťa budem oslovovať Malfoy, kým ma nenaštveš. Potom pre mňa budeš fretka," povedala a spokojne sa usmiala.

„Mne to vyhovuje..." veselo odvetil a samoľúby úškrn jej opätoval.

„Pri Merlinovej brade!" zvolali Harry a Hermiona unisono. „Čo sa to práve stalo?" dopovedala Mia.

„Myslím, že ak k tebe dokáže byť primerane zdvorilá moja žena, mal by som si z nej zobrať príklad aj ja," povedal rezignovane Harry a vytasil smerom k Dracovi pravačku.

„Len ak to pre teba nie je až príliš ťažké, Potter," sucho odpovedal a potriasol si s Harrym ruku.

„Správaj sa slušne!" zahriakla ho Hermiona a pleskla ho po ramene.

„Do prčíc, ženská, nepovedali ti rodičia, že násilím sa nič nevyrieši?!"

Harry sa nad tým musel usmiať. On bol z jeden z mála, ktorí ju presne na toto upozorňovali. Vtedy mala navyše vo zvyku trieskať ľudí (rozumej - jeho a Rona) starými buksňami s rozsahom slovníka.

„Vidím, Blaise, že si nakoniec všetkých našiel," podotkla Luna, keď podávala Blaisovi pohár šampanského.

„Vďaka, Luna."

„Ty si ju poslal po svoje pitie? To je _tak_ džentlmenské..." podpichol ho Draco a štuchol do rebier.

„Ale nie, chcela som vidieť popitníkov (PP: Pohydrenpites). Zazrela som ich vznášať sa nad stolom s nápojmi, keď sme vchádzali," vysvetlila Luna.

Harry, Ginny, Hermiona a Draco sa na seba veľavýznamne pozreli.

„Bojím sa vôbec spýtať, čo to je," zamrmlal Draco.

Hermiona s ním v duchu súhlasila.

„A našla som pri tom naše miesta. Harry, Ginny, môžete sa k nám pridať. Zdá sa, že pár, ktorý mal s nami sedieť pôvodne, je uprostred pôrodu. Dúfam, že sa poistili kúzlami proti kričnatkám (PP: Yeuliries). To viete, veľmi radi robia-"

„Nech sa páči, Luna, veď nás," skočil jej do reči Blaise a ponúkol jej rameno.

„Poďte pekne za mnou," povedala a prijala Blaisove džentlmenské gesto.

„Hermiona, my už predsa máme svoje miesta. Tak ako všetci v sále," podotkol Harry.

„Osobne sa zaručím, aby sedela na míle ďaleko od Weasleyho," namietol Draco, „až pokým si nezoženiem pohodlné kreslo a – aké je to mukelské slovo – pukňavce?"

„Pukance," opravil ho Harry i Hermiona zároveň.

Blaise sa schuti zasmial.

„To hej. Vskutku by som chcel vidieť Hermionin povestný hnev na vlastné oči. Božechráň na vlastnej koži! Myslíš, že by si ho dokázala premeniť na dorážačku? Už dlho zamýšľam ísť si niekde precvičiť svoj odpal."

„Trocha tréningu nikdy neuškodí," pridala sa nadšene Ginny.

„Nikdy by som si nepomyslel, že nastane deň, kedy budem sedieť na oslave piateho výročia skončenia vojny v spoločnosti Potterovcov," zašepkal Draco Hermione do ucha.

„Nemyslím si, že si pri tomto stole jediný, kto je z toho tak trocha vedľa. Harry, zdá sa, tomu tiež nemôže uveriť."

Na to sa obaja pozreli na opačnú stranu stola na Harryho. Naozaj vyzeral mierne mimo.

„Ty áno?"

„Draco, nie si vôbec taký diabolsky zlý a hrubý ako sa ľuďom zvyčajne javíš."

„Dobre. Ľudia, teraz, keď sme sa konečne usadili, poďme sa zabávať. Pridajme sa k oslavujúcim a zatancujme si alebo tak..." povedal Blaise. „A vy dvaja, prestaňte si tam toľko šepkať. Mám z vás taký hrôzostrašný pocit déjà vu. Akoby sme opäť boli v poslednom ročníku na Rokforte, ktorý, mimochodom, stále považujem za najhorší."

Draco si odfrkol.

„Priateľu, ja dobre viem, prečo ho tak nemáš v láske. Všetky mladšie slizolinské dievčatá vtedy totiž usúdili, že si vo fakulte jediným mužským s dostatkom peňazí, moci a dobrého mena - myslím na slizolinské pomery. Všade ťa obletovali a naháňali, lebo im to ich matky dali príkazom..."

„Bol si tam však aj ty. A Nott," zamrmlal trošku namrzene.

„To áno, no my sme sa ku všetkým správali dosť protivne. Teda okrem Dafné, a to len preto, že už bola zasnúbená za Puceyho."

„K Hermione si sa protivne nesprával, v podstate mhmh-"

Draco zakryl Blaisovi ústa servítkou.

Blaise sa oslobodil zo servítkového zovretia a povedal: „Snažil som sa len povedať, že ste s Hermionou boli v podstate takým... zlatým duom. Aj keď ste spolu v skutočnosti nechodili... alebo sa mýlim?"

„Samozrejme, že nie," odpálkoval ho Draco.

„Akoby to bolo vôbec možné," povedala Hermiona vzápätí.

Pozreli sa na seba a Hermiona odvetila: „Aspoň na tomto sa zhodneme." Potom si odchlipla zo šampanského v ruke.

„Takže to sexuálne napätie konečne prasklo a vy ste sa dali dokopy?" spýtala sa Luna.

Hermione šampanské okamžite vyprsklo z úst. Skoro sa pri Luninej poznámke udusila vlastnými slinami - tak ako aj Draco.

Blaise a Ginny sa na ich reakcii neskrývane zabávali.

Harry sa na Lunu zahľadel zamysleným pohľadom. Z vlastnej skúsenosti sa naučil, že napriek jej čudáckemu spôsobu vyjadrovania, Luna bola čo sa týkalo posudzovania ľudí vždy nebezpečne blízko k pravde.

„Hermiona, zatancuješ si so mnou?" opýtal sa. „Ak to Malfoyovi nebude veľmi vadiť."

Prekvapene zažmurkala, no usmiala sa. Pozrela na Draca a on na ňu. Potom pokrčil ramenami.

„Aj keby som namietal, spravila by si si podľa svojho..."

Zasmiala sa.

„Učíš sa rýchlo," pochválila ho a uštipla do líca.

Draco sa na ňu zlomyseľne zamračil.

Celý stôl zahrmel smiechom, dokonca i Harry.

„Samozrejme, Harry, akoby som niekedy dokázala povedať nie," povedala a usmiala sa.

„Mne hovoríš _nie_ stále," zafrflal Draco.

„A mám na to vždy dobrý dôvod."

Prevrátila očami a zasmiala sa.

Ron sedel za prideleným stolom sám. Hermiona s Harrym mali miesta vyhradené pri ňom, ďalšie stoličky patrili ich partnerom. Niežeby chcel mať tú odpornú fretku vôbec niekde vo svojom okolí, no aj tak kypel hnevom, keď si obaja sadli za stôl tých zradcov, prekliatych slizolinčanov, Malfoya a Zabiniho. So zaťatými päsťami sledoval, ako fretčiak pobozkal Hermioninu ruku a pustil ju tancovať s Harrym.

„Ronald Weasley!" zvolala svojim melodickým hlasom Sadie. Síce sa snažila o pokoj, bolo počuť, že je nahnevaná. „Prosím ťa, prestaň na nich stále zízať. Robíš tu scénu," odvetila a usmiala sa. Nahla sa k nemu a dala mu jeden zo svojich zmyselných bozkov tými úžasne plnými, ružovými perami.

Ron pozrel na ženu pri sebe. Bola nádherná, to nemohol nikto poprieť – rovné prekrásne vlasy farby polnočnej oblohy, očarujúce svetlomodré oči... Každý človek, ktorý okolo nej prešiel, od nej jednoducho nemohol odtrhnúť oči. Nedalo sa tomu zabrániť. Pohľad na ňu ho mierne upokojil a pripomenul mu, že on je v tejto miestnosti mužom, ktorému všetci navôkol závideli jeho spoločnosť. Naozaj bola najkrajšou ženou na večierku. Tie diabolské šaty odhaľovali až príliš jej hebkej kože. Nemusel ani zmieňovať, že bola jedinou známou tvárou, ktorá zahýbala Dracovi Malfoyovi, a navyše zo všetkých na svete práve s ním.

Sadie medzitým prezrela parket. Oči sa jej zastavili na brunetke s ružovými šatami. Potom prešla pohľadom na svojho bývalého, ktorý teraz tancoval tiež. Rozprával sa so svojou tanečnou partnerkou, no jeho oči stále odbiehali smerom k Hermione Grangerovej.

Vzdychla si a zvesila hlavu. V rukách mala pohár mimózy (PP: šampanské s pomarančovým džúsom/ šťavou z pomaranča). Diabolsky sa usmiala, lebo jej práve zišiel na um veľmi dobrý nápad.

Draco pozrel na Ginny a otvoril ústa.

Ginny zdvihla obočie.

Zatvoril ústa a pokrčil plecami.

„Nie som prekliaty chrabromilčan alebo až tak mimoriadne odvážny človek..." zašomral si pre seba.

Ginny skryla smiech za samoľúby úsmev.

„Luna, môžem ťa požiadať o tanec?" spýtal sa Draco a ponúkol jej ruku.

„Iste," povedala a prijala jeho gesto. „Všimol si si niekedy, aká podobná je farba našich vlasov?" opýtala sa, keď prechádzali na parket.

„Je možné, že sme príbuzní," sucho poznamenal Draco. Naozaj to bolo pravdepodobné. Koniec koncov, Luna bola čistokrvná. Iba Merlin vie, ako sa čistokrvní vo svojej snahe o zotrvanie statusu „čistoty", pomiešali.

„Chceš sa pridať?" spýtal sa Blaise Ginny.

„Že sa vôbec pýtaš."

„Aj keď ma to bolí priznať, naozaj s ním vyzeráš šťastne. Najšťastnejšie za posledné týždne," povzdychol si Harry.

Hermiona sa naňho jemne usmiala.

„Vskutku som. Vie ma rozosmiať, zažívame spolu množstvo zábavy... myslela som, že som už zabudla ako sa vôbec smeje. Dáva mi pocítiť, že som pekná – keď si práve pri neočakávaných návštevách nerobí posmech z môjho oblečenia. Hlavne pyžama..." povedala Hermiona a pokrčila nosom.

„Videl už to s tučniakmi?" spýtal sa a zasmial sa.

„Nie. To by pravdepodobne okamžite vybehol z miestnosti s pomäteným krikom," uťahovala si, potom sa zarazila. „Počkaj, veď to by bolo úžasné!" zvolala a celá sa rozžiarila.

Harry sa úprimne zasmial.

„Je to však celé zvláštne, Harry. Cítim sa s ním neskutočne dobre. Ani som si neuvedomila, ako mi celý ten čas chýbal, až kým som si s ním znovu nevyrazila. Nie je taký zlý, ako núti ľudí myslieť si, že je."

„Mia, verím ti, no chvíľu mi potrvá, kým... ho strpím vo svojej blízkosti. Nebudem však zaváhať ani sekundu a prekľajem ho, ak spraví niečo nevhodné či neprístojné."

„Nemaj strach. Ak by niečo také spravil, s radosťou sa pripojím."

„Vieš, teraz si spomínam, že mi Ginny o vás dvoch raz napísala."

„Vážne?"

„Áno, vybavuje sa mi jedna historka, ktorú mi v liste opisovala. O tebe, Malfoyovi a komore na metly."

Hermiona sa začala nekontrolovateľne smiať.

„Bohovia, úplne som na to zabudla. No, ver mi, neplánovali sme tam skončiť, Zloduch to na nás celé narafičil..."

„_Čo to máš v ruke za knihu, Grangerka?" spýtal sa Draco a znechutene ohrnul nos nad jej obalom._

„_Lucky Break (PP: kniha od Esther Freud, 2010)," jednoducho mu odpovedala a ani očkom na neho nepozrela._

„_Prečo je na tom prekliatom obale fotka polonahého chlapíka oblečeného len v nohaviciach?" opýtal sa s odporom v hlase._

„_Pretože je nádherný. Akákoľvek žena dokáže oceniť krásne mužské telo, aj keď je len obrázkom na knihe," odpovedala mu zasnene._

„_To si zo mňa strieľaš? Nemyslel som si, že vy ženy ste také povrchné. A obzvlášť ty, Grangerka. Myslel som si, že som jediný..."_

„_Nie. Ženy sa rady pokochajú pohľadom na pekného mužského. Len nemáme potrebu všade to rozhlasovať ako vy."_

„_Grangerová, som dotknutý."_

_Hermiona pretočila očami._

„_Hej, vy dvaja! Na poschodí je jeden druhák, ktorého niekto čarami prilepil ku chodbovému stĺpu," kričal Zloduch a pomaly k nim plával vzduchom._

„_Čože? Kto?" spýtala sa ho Hermiona._

„_Prečo by sme ti mali veriť?" podotkol Draco a podozrievavo sa naňho zahľadel._

_Hermiona sa pri jeho slovách trochu upokojila. Mal pravdu. Človek si nikdy nemohol byť istý či Zloduch klame, alebo nie._

„_Ja by som to mal vedieť najlepšie, pretože som ho tam, predsa, dal sám," vysvetlil im, akoby boli mentálne zaostalí. Potom pretočil nad ich nechápavosťou očami._

_Hermione skoro spadla sánka. _

„_Ty - ty blbý poltergeist!" osopila sa naňho. „Kde je?"_

„_Piate poschodie, tretia chodba, stĺp najbližšie ku komore na metly."_

_Hermiona naňho nahnevane zagánila a začala utekať._

„_Pri Merlinovej brade, tá jej sprostá chrabromilská povaha!" zašomral si Draco pre seba a bežal za ňou._

_Obom ušiel Zloduchov diabolský úškrn, keď ich videl utekať smerom, ktorým ich poslal._

_Keď sa Hermiona dostala na piate poschodie, nevidela v okolí žiadneho študenta, no len pre prípad zakričala: „Je tu niekto?!"_

„_Tu som!" ozval sa zrazu chlapčenský hlas. Vychádzal z druhej strany kamenného piliera._

_Hermiona zaťala zuby. Zloduch prilepil toho chlapca za stĺp, kde by ho určite nikto nenašiel._

_Prešla bližšie, priamo ku komore, keď tu zrazu Draco vrazil rovno do nej, lebo nečakal, že tak náhle zastaví, a narazili s ňou o stenu._

„_Au," zanariekala Hermiona. „Draco Malfoy!" zvolala. Potom sa z ničoho nič dvere zabuchli._

_Draco sa pozrel na Hermionu a späť na dvere. Boli pevne zatvorené. _

„_Do riti," zanadával._

„_Vidíš do čoho nás tie tvoje chrabromilské tiky zatiahli?!"_

„_Ja som na vine? Haló, ty si ten, kto ma doslova zrámoval." _

„_Nuž, príliš kadekomu veríš. Nemôžem uveriť, že si naletela práve Zloduchovi."_

„_Ty zasa neveríš vôbec. Čo ak tam ten študent naozaj bol?"_

„_V tom prípade ti dlžím pokrik: „Bravo, vševedka!". No žiadny tam očividne nebol."_

„_Ach, to viem. Zliezol by si teraz láskavo zo mňa, ty veľké plavovlasé nemehlo?!" _

„_No prepáč! Čo si to povedala?" _

„_Žiadne problémy so sluchom nemáš, Malfoy. Dobre si počul."_

„_Stále to však bolí, keď ma všelijako prezývaš," povedal predstieraným plačlivým hlasom a smrknutím naoko potlačil vychádzajúcu slzu._

„_Bohovia, Malfoy, týmto divadielkom nikoho nedostaneš."_

_Po tom, ako konečne z Hermiony zliezol, obaja pristúpili ku dverám s prútikmi v rukách._

_Hermiona vyskúšala Alohomoru – nič sa nestalo._

_Draco použil kúzlo, ktoré by dvere vyhodilo do vzduchu aj s pántmi – objavila sa malá iskrička, no nič iné._

„_Och, nie! Zloduch nás zamkol do jedinej mágii- odolnej komory v celom šírom hrade!" zakričala._

„_Čože?" šokovane sa na ňu pozrel Draco._

„_Nečítal si „Rokfort a jeho dejiny"?"_

„_Len tú kapitolu o slizoline."_

_Hermiona pretočila očami. _

„_Podľa tej knihy, v škole je len jediná komora, ktorá je odolná voči akémukoľvek prejavu mágie. Jeden študent sa chcel zámerne zaseknúť v tejto malej miestnôstke s dievčaťom, tak ju zbavil všetkých čarov a narafičil to tak, aby sa tu náhodou spolu zabuchli."_

„_To je dosť vynaliezavé. Nechaj ma hádať – bol to slizolinčan!"_

„_Nanešťastie," zašomrala Hermiona._

_Draco sa samoľúbo zaškeril._

_Hermiona ho udrela do pleca. _

„_K čomu nám je teraz tvoj úškľabok. Sme tu zatvorení a nemôžeme použiť žiadnu mágiu, aby nás odtiaľto dostala!"_

_Dracov výraz hneď a zaraz spadol. _

„_To je pravda. Musela si ma tresnúť?"_

„_Mám pocit, že to pomohlo. Cítim sa celkom isto lepšie."_

_Na to sa Draco otočil k dverám, zaťal ruky do pästí a začal nimi hlučne udierať na drevo. „Pomóc! Pomôžte mi niekto! Zasekol som sa tu s Fúriou!"_

„_Ako si ma to práve nazval?" zakričala naňho Hermiona._

„_Pohnite si! Haló! Už vystrkuje rohy!"_

„_Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"_

_Po tomto naťahovaní si zo seba navzájom robili posmech ešte ďalšie dve hodiny. Sotva si všimli, keď prišla profesorka Sproutová. Len náhodou bola skontrolovať toto poschodie a započula krik vychádzajúci z malej odľahlej komory na konci chodby._

_Ani jeden by to dobrovoľne nepriznal, no naozaj sa bavili._


	10. Chapter 10

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/10/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

„Ideme tancovať," povedala odrazu Sadie a s veľkým očakávaním pozrela na Rona.

Ron sa ani neobťažoval odtrhnúť oči od parketu, len neprítomne zamrmlal: „Nie, radšej posedím."

„Ron, no tak! Prosím. Kvôli mne?" apelovala naňho a nevinne sa ku nemu nahla tak, aby sa len mimovoľne obtrela prsom o jeho ruku.

Harry sa na ňu neveriacky pozrel, a potom vypukol do smiechu.

„To nemôžeš myslieť vážne!"

„Naozaj sa to tak stalo."

„Fúria?! Hmm, ako tak nad tým premýšľam, v podstate to vystihol dokonale."

„Harry!" zvolala pohoršene Hermiona.

Nevinne sa usmial.

„Len žartujem."

Hermiona nad tým prevrátila oči.

„Prepáčte, môžem vás vyrušiť?"

Hermiona i Harry sa pozreli na muža pri nich.

„Ahoj, Ken," pozdravila ho.

„Hamilton," povedal Harry a kývol mu hlavou.

„Môžem si rezervovať nasledujúci tanec, moja drahá spolupracovníčka?" spýtal sa veselo.

Harry sa pozrel najprv na Kena, na Hermionu, a potom si niečo popod nos zašepkal.

Hermiona sa na jeho výraze tváre zasmiala.

„Samozrejme, Ken."

Harry podal Hermioninu ruku Hamiltonovi a zamrmlal niečo v duchu _„...aj tak dlžím svojej žene tanec..."_ a _„...radšej odtiaľto odchádzam, kým sú ešte pekelné psy na reťazi..." ._

Vo chvíli, keď Hermiona spočinula svojou rukou na Kenovom pleci, začala hrať nová pieseň.

Bol to vcelku rytmický kúsok...

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'_

„Ale nie!" zanariekala Hermiona a skryla si tvár do rúk. Spoznala tú pesničku.

„Zdá sa, že repertoár na dnešný večer nezostavoval čistokrvný," smutne odvetil Ken.

Hermiona sa zasmiala.

„Myslím, že máš absolútnu pravdu."

„Kto dopekla je zas tento panák?" zvolali v tej istej sekunde dvaja muži v sále. Ani jeden netušil, že ten druhý povedal to isté, pretože sa nachádzali na úplne opačných koncoch miestnosti.

„Vyzeráš očarujúco, Hermiona. Viem určite, že Malfoyovi závidí každý jeden muž v sále."

Hermiona sa začervenala.

„Ach, teraz veľmi preháňaš."

„Vôbec nie."

„Nechcem byť nezdvorilá, no nespomínal si mi náhodou, že tanec neznášaš?"

„To áno, nuž... chcel som si len zatancovať s najkrajšou ženou večera."

Hermiona zdvihla spýtavo jedno obočie.

„Ahá..."

„V poriadku, možno mám nejaké postranné úmysly..."

„Počúvam."

„Poznáš Rosie z Oddelenia pre styk s verejnosťou?"

„Ó môj Merlin, pravdaže! Je tebou úplne posadnutá... ale skôr tým znepokojujúcim spôsobom."

„No, takže, dnes poobede - po tom, čo sme sa my dvaja stretli - ma prekvapila na chodbe."

„Aké prekvapenie máš na mysli?"

„Hádam postačí povedať, že bolo z kategórie tých, ktorých sa len tak ľahko nezbavíš ani celou fľaštičkou Listerinu... Keď som ju uvidel ísť smerom ku mne, najprv som sa navôkol poriadne poobzeral, či nenájdem nejakú únikovú cestu, ale bolo už príliš neskoro. Tak mi napadlo, že najlepšia obrana (i spôsob úniku) bude útok..."

Hermiona sa neubránila smiechu a chichúňala sa aj kým ju Ken mierne zaklonil pri tanci.

„Ehm."

Prestali tancovať a pozreli sa na človeka, ktorý ich vyrušil.

V celej svojej zastrašujúcej kráse pri nich stál Draco Malfoy. A netváril sa dvakrát nadšene.

„Ach, ahoj, Draco," pozdravila ho Hermiona.

„Rád ťa oficiálne spoznávam. Volám sa Ken Hamilton," ozval sa Ken a vystrčil pravú ruku pred seba.

Draco tú ruku úplne odignoroval, zaujato gánil na jeho ľavú ruku, ktorá bola stále položená na Hermioninom páse.

Ken očervenel a v momente ruku stiahol.

„Ospravedlňujem sa."

„To je..."

Hermiona naňho varovne pohliadla.

„...v poriadku," dokončil a potriasol si s Kenom ruku.

„Takže, hádam sa ešte uvidíme a – vďaka," povedal a usmial sa na Hermionu.

Hneď, ako Ken odišiel, Draco schytil Hermionu a pritiahol si ju k sebe.

„O čom to, prosím ťa, celé bolo?" sykla.

„Vyzerali ste až príliš kamarátsky."

„Čo _to_ s tým má čo spoločné?"

Draco sa k nej nahol ešte bližšie. Ich pery boli od seba vzdialené sotva pár milimetrov.

„Dokonca aj keď je toto celé len divadielkom, jediný chlap, o ktorom chcem, aby si premýšľala, som ja, jediný chlap, na ktorého sa môžeš takto usmievať, som ja. A nakoniec, ja som ten _jediný _muž, s ktorým môžeš... flirtovať." Počas celého jeho predslovu sa jeho pery akoby hýbali s tými jej.

Hermiona omámene zaklipkala očami nad jeho zvodným tónom hlasu.

„Pri Merlinovej brade! Ty žiarliš!"

„Nežiarlim!" zvolal a zachmúril sa.

„Zrejmejšie to už ani nemohlo vyznieť..." odvetila a samoľúbo sa uškerila.

„Naozaj sa mýliš. Prečo by som mal žiarliť na také ohreblo?"

„Nie, práveže ty _žiarliš_, pretože Ken vyzerá úžasne, a tiež pre jeho dokonalé gentlemanské spôsoby."

Dracova tvár sa zamračila ešte viac.

„Och, buď už radšej ticho a tancuj, Grangerka."

Ďalej sa s ním už nehádala, úsmev jej však z pier nezmizol. V mysli sa nadchýnala predstavou, že by práve Ken mohol u Draca vyvolať takúto reakciu.

Avšak jeho prejavy majetníckosti boli iného rázu ako Ronove. Ron bol nesmierne výbušnej povahy - na rozdiel od neho, Draco jednal s konkurenciou s pokojom a solidárnosťou, a navyše pri tom vyzeral neskutočne sexy. Nemohla tomu uveriť, no keď počula všetky tie veci, ktoré jej povedal, cítila sa ako tá najkrajšia žena v sále. Bola si viac než istá, že pri Ronovom výbuchu by si pripadala ako najväčšia pobehlica.

Porozhliadala sa po miestnosti a neubránila sa rumencu, keď si uvedomila, že sa na nich pozerá skoro celá sála.

„Draco, všetci po nás zvedavo pokukujú..."

„Polož si ruky okolo môjho krku," zašepkal jej nežne do ucha.

Hemiona spravila, ako jej kázal, no akosi neochotne – nebola si istá, čo zamýšľa.

„Čo by si povedala na to, keby sme im dali presne to, po čom túžia. Nech majú o čom klebetiť," zvodne odvetil, položil svoje pery na jej krk a obidve ruky presunul k jej bokom.

„Draco!" ticho zanariekala.

„Uvoľni sa, Hermiona. Sme tu len my dvaja. Teraz zavri oči. Nikto iný okolo nás nie je. Spomínaš si na to popoludnie v Núdzovej miestnosti? ...len ty a ja. Ty vo fialových šatách a ja v slizolinskej uniforme a tých blbých mukelských topánkach, ktoré si mi podarovala na Vianoce, lebo si si myslela, že by mohlo byť vtipné vidieť ma v nich."

Zľahka sa zasmiala.

„Konverzy, Draco. Boli to konverzy."

Oprel si čelo o to jej, jednu ruku si omotal okolo jej štíhleho drieku, a tým ich oboch myšlienkami okamžite presunul na úplne iný parket – späť v čase. Do doby, kedy sa o nich svet ešte nezaujímal. Do doby, keď existovali len oni dvaja...

„_Grangerka?"_

_Hermiona vzhliadla zo svojho miesta na lavičke a usmiala sa, keď uvidela, že k nej kráča Draco._

„_Čau, Malfoy."_

„_Čo si sa tak vyobliekala? Nevyzeráš až tak zle..."_

„_Myslím, že od teba sa ničoho bližšieho ku komplimentu nedočkám, takže to beriem aj takto."_

„_Načo tie šaty a topánky na opätku?"_

_Smutne sa usmiala._

„_Ach. Toto?" spýtala sa a potiahla za šaty. „Ron napísal, že sa dnes posnaží prísť. Ale... očividne bolo moje úsilie úplne zbytočné."_

_Draco sa zachmúril._

„_Takže ťa Lasičiak ohrdol," znechutene skonštatoval._

„_To len preto, že je zaneprázdnený. Chce byť čo najlepší a metlobal ho vážne baví."_

„_Povedal by som, že až príliš, keď je ochotný dať mu prednosť pred tebou," povedal bez rozmýšľania. Okamžite to oľutoval, keď uvidel ako ju to rozosmútilo._

„_No, možno máš pravdu," odvetila sotva počuteľným hlasom._

_Tvárou mu prešiel bolestivý kŕč, keď uvidel zvyčajne veselé a prívetivé dievča, ktorej prítomnosť si vždy užíval plnými dúškami, ako pred ním doslova zostarla o niekoľko rokov._

„_Pozri sa mi na nohy."_

„_Prosím?" spýtala sa Hermiona a na mieste sa narovnala. Hľadela naňho, akoby sa pýtala, či mu náhodou nepreskočilo. „Prečo by som sa mala pozrieť na tie tvoje škaredé a zapáchajúce... pre Merlina, ty si si ich naozaj obul!" prekvapene zvolala rozradosteným hlasom._

„_Nuž, nie sú až také hrozné. Hoci nechápem, prečo sa idú muklovia za nimi pomaly pozabíjať. Vyzerajú dosť lacno. Žiadna talianska koža..."_

„_Rozmaznané decko," povedala._

„_Profesorský maznáčik," kontroval jej._

„_Plavovlasý albín."_

„_Víťazka šprtoparády."_

„_Kapitán Slimáčej gardy." _

„_Myslím, že tento titul by sadol zo všetkých ľudí najviac práve Weasleymu."_

_Vybuchla v smiech – presne ako chcel._

„_Takže, čo teraz?" opýtal sa a prisadol si vedľa nej na lavičku._

„_Hádam by som si mohla v predstihu spraviť nejakú tú domácu úlohu," rozmýšľala a oprela sa mu o rameno._

„_Bohovia, si na polceste k úplnej premene na McGonagallovú!"_

_Čakal, že príde úder, no nič sa nestalo._

„_Teraz ma naozaj desíš. Týmto som si doslova koledoval o buchnát – a ty nič."_

_Vzdychla si._

„_Myslím, že dnes sa na to necítim," odpovedala a zavrela oči. _

_Po chvíli cítil, že sa trochu uvoľnila. Snažil sa minimalizovať každý pohyb, len aby ju nevyrušil._

_Zostali takto asi ďalších pätnásť minút, až kým z budovy nevyšiel hlúčik druhákov._

„_...aspoň na moment malá oáza pokoja..." skonštatovala Hermiona._

„_Nenávidím druhákov," zafrflal a zagánil na skupinku, ktorá ich práve míňala. Deti sa na nich zvedavo pozreli, a potom si niečo medzi sebou zapálene šuškali. _

„_Ale prosím ťa, Malfoy. Ja sa už pomaly poberiem do tej knižnice... vidíme sa..."_

„_Nejdeš sa prezliecť?"_

_Prehliadla sa._

„_Teraz na to naozaj nemám ani najmenšiu chuť. Prečo?"_

_Dosť zvláštne sa na ňu pozrel a ona sa nemohla ubrániť, aby sa nezatvárila trocha podozrievavo._

„_Poďme ich nejako využiť."_

„_Prosím?"_

_Zrazu sa dal do svižného kroku s Hermioninou rukou vo svojej._

„_Si pomalá."_

„_A ty si približne o pol metra vyšší!" zvolala. Aby mu stačila, musela bežať v miernom pokluse. _

_Niežeby jej dovolil čo i len na sekundu zaostať._

_Zastavil sa až pred Núdzovou miestnosťou._

„_Paríž, Benátky alebo New York?" opýtal sa a pozrel na ňu._

„_Hmm, Benátky?" neisto mu odpovedala._

_Potom Draco otvoril dvere._

_Keď vstúpili, Hermiona v úžase zalapala po dychu._

_Otáčala sa na mieste, aby mohla vidieť všetko, čo sa vôkol nej rozprestieralo. Nachádzali sa na moste ponad jeden z bočných kanálov a oproti nim stála malá malebná reštaurácia. _

„_Vitaj v Benátkach, Grangerka," povedal a odviedol ju k starobylej budove._

„_Je to ako sen," zašepkala._

_Bočná veranda bola zasadená priamo pri vode. Stoly a stoličky obklopoval tanečný parket, ktorý osvetľovali svetielka vpletené do popínavého kríku s malými ružovými kvietkami, ktorý sa vinul tesne nad ním. Okolo práve prechádzali dve gondoly._

„_Ako? Teda... myslím - je to tu úžasné!"_

„_Všakže? Jediná vec, ktorá chýba, sú ľudia. Popravde sa mi však takáto pustina celkom páči..."_

„_Už si to skúšal aj predtým?" spýtala sa a otočila sa naňho._

„_Uhm." _No ešte nikdy som so sebou nikoho nezobral_, povedal si v duchu. „Moja drahá, urobili by ste mi tú láskavosť a zatancovali si so mnou?"_

„_Bohužiaľ, na celý večer som už zadaná, ale kvôli Vám, milý pane, možno urobím výnimku," odpovedala mu Hermiona podobným spôsobom._

_V momente, ako sa ich ruky spojili, začala hrať pieseň._

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley,__  
__Nightly, beside the green, green grass__  
__Swing, swing, swing the spinning step__  
__You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_Odstúpila o meter, len aby ju Draco mohol následne dva krát zatočiť. Tancovali okolo celého parketu a usmievali sa ako párik blázonkov._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
__Lift you open hand__  
__Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silvermoon's sparkling,__  
__So kiss me._

_Zvrtol ju znova, no tentoraz ju jednou rukou držal, aby sa mohla pomocou nej zakrútiť späť k nemu. Pristála mu priamo na hrudi, s jeho rukou obtočenou okolo svojich pliec. Nebolo žiadneho úniku. Mohla poľahky cítiť rýchly tlkot jeho srdca. Oprela sa oňho a ďalej sa len húpali v pomalom rytme piesne._

„_Weasley je neskutočný hlupák," zašepkal Draco._

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house__  
__Swing me upon its hanging tire__  
__Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat__  
__We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

_Uvoľnil ju zo zovretia a otočil oproti sebe. Obidvaja dýchali zrýchlene. Hemiona pohliadla priamo do jeho strieborných očí..._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
__Lift you open hand__  
__Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silvermoon's sparkling,__  
__So kiss me._

„_...tak ma už pobozkaj..." potichúčky zopakovala posledné slová utíchajúcej pesničky._

_Predtým, ako by sa Draco stihol naplno spamätať a zastaviť sa, urobil presne tak, ako mu povedala._

„Draco, v tú noc by som Rona okamžite opustila. Keby si mi len nebol povedal, že sa to nikdy nemalo stať," smutne odvetila a pozrela sa naňho.

Zahryzol si do pery, povzdychol si a oprel si čelo o to jej.

„Nie, to by si nemohla. Nebol by som ti to dovolil. Zakrátko by si svoje rozhodnutie oľutovala, a navyše by si tým sklamala všetkých ľudí okolo seba, Hermiona."

„Prosím ťa, nepredpokladaj za mňa," zvolala, „ty pochabý pokrytecký hlupá-"

Nestihla však dopovedať, pretože jej pier sa zmocnil Draco.

Ron na mieste skamenel. Už viac netancoval, iba zlostne gánil na párik tancujúci naprostred parketu.

Pustil Sadieinu ruku.

Jeho partnerka zhrabla pohár mimózy od čašníka, ktorý práve prechádzal okolo, a náhlila sa za ním.

„Ejha," skonštatoval Blaise, keď zočil svojich dvoch priateľov, ako sa vášnivo bozkávajú len niekoľko metrov od neho a Luny.

Hermiona sa nechala dokonale uniesť. Vnorila prsty do Dracových jemných plavých vlasov...

„Do pekla!" zakliala Ginny, keď uvidela svojho brata a jeho spoločníčku zúrivo pochodovať k Hermione a Dracovi. Prestala tancovať a pustila sa za nimi.

Harry sa zmätene obzrel, keď mu v tom zrak padol na miesto, kam jeho žena mierila.

„Ach, nie. Pre Merlinove gate, Ron!" útrpne zastonal a rýchlo nasledoval Ginnine kroky.

Hermiona sa odtiahla a pozrela mu do očí. Zvláštne sa mu leskli.

Dýchal len s veľkou námahou. Celou silou vôle sa snažil zadržať sa od toho, aby sa opäť vrhol na jej pery – no pre tento krát o poznanie vášnivejšie, tak, ako to ešte nikdy nezažila.

Zrazu šokovane zalapala po dychu, pretože ucítila, ako sa jej po chrbte leje niečo lepkavé a dosť studené.

Draco od nej rýchlo odvrátil zrak a pozrel sa za ňu. Stála tam Sadie s dokonalým výrazom zhrozenia a falošnej nevinnosti a v ruke zvierala momentálne prázdny pohár na šampanské.

„Ty snobská pob-" zakričala Ginny, no Harry jej našťastie stihol zakryť ústa ešte pred tým, než jej posledné slovo opustilo pery.

„Merlin!" zanariekala Hermiona. „Dobrotivý Merlin!"

Draco jej súcitne stisol ruku.

„Hneď som pri tebe," povedal príkro.

Hermiona naňho nechápavo pozrela.

Na to podišiel k Sadie, schmatol jej z rúk prázdny pohár a vlastnou rukou ho v dlani rozpučil. Potom sa jej zahľadel do očí.

„Toto oľutuješ, Rayne! Nešťastná náhoda alebo nie!"

Hermiona sa otrasene pozrela na jeho ruku.

„Draco Malfoy, ty prchký hlupák!" panicky zvolala, keď videla, že mu z dlane tečie krv.

Hermiona umývala Dracovi ruku pod tečúcou vodou.

„Nemôžem uveriť, že si to spravil. Čo si si, prosím ťa, myslel, ty trubiroh? Vlastnými rukami? Sklo? Ty hlúpa, zabednená..." Povzdychla si. „...úžasná náhrada muža," dokončila a oprela sa o jeho hruď. „Nemôžem uveriť, že si to spravil..."

„Ja môžem."

Blaise sa na nich obrátil a prstom v ústach naznačil, že sa mu chce z nich dvoch vracať.

„Nikto sa na tvoj názor nepýtal, Zabini," zahriakol ho Draco.

„Toto bude trochu štípať, tak sa priprav," povedala, keď sa narovnala a vyslovila čistiace kúzlo.

Mykol sa, keď ucítil ostré bodanie v dlani. Rýchlo však pominulo, lebo Hermiona už za ten čas vyslala ďalšie – tentoraz uzdravujúce zaklínadlo.

Sedel na jednom z chodbových kresiel na dámskych toaletách s Lunou a Blaisom a čakal, kým sa mu zranenie na ruke úplne zacelí.

Ginny by sa k nim aj s Harrym pridala, ale mali plné ruky práce s dohováraním Ronovi a upokojovaním rozvášnených médií. Vlastne, Harry sa im práve vyhrážal vyhodením z večierka a následným zažalovaním, ak by sa opovážili napísať o scéne, ktorá sa práve udiala. Mal na to plnú právomoc, koniec koncov, táto slávnosť sa konala na jeho počesť.

„Neverím vám. Nemôžete nás zažalovať!" zakričal jeden z novinárov.

„Chcel by si si to vyskúšať na vlastnej koži?" vyhrážal sa mu Harry.

Mladý reportér nervózne preglgol. Ak by stál oproti hocikomu inému, odvážil by sa mu postaviť. Toto bol však Harry Potter! Vedel, že verejnosť by sa nikdy nepostavila proti svojmu záchrancovi.

„Fajn, tento incident sa do novín nedostane - ak nám poskytnete rozhovor vy osobne. Exkluzívny rozhovor," sebavedomo predniesol novinár.

Harry si povzdychol.

„V poriadku."

Hermiona sa cítila neskutočne nepohodlne a nepríjemne vo svojich mimózou obliatych šatách. Chrbát mala celý zalepený a mokrý, niečo sa dokonca dostalo aj do jej vlasov. Kým predtým vyzerala ako Popoluška, teraz by jej opis padol skôr na jednu z jej nevlastných sestier.

„Sadie Rayne si môže tvrdiť, že to bolo celé len nehoda, ale ja jej ani v najmenšom neverím," jednoducho prehlásila Luna.

„Nuž, veď ani ja nie. Médiá by však súcitili s ňou. Pekná tvárička by im nabulikala, že do nej náhodou narazil blízko tancujúci pár a na Hermionu to dopadlo len obyčajnou nešťastnou zhodou okolností. Nemusím hádam pripomenúť, že sa ešte aj tvárila, akoby sa mala každou sekundou rozplakať. Nezaujíma ma, či ten tancujúci párik priznal, že do nej naozaj vrazil. Urobila to zámerne!" rozčuľoval sa Blaise a nahnevane zovrel čeľusť.

„Teraz si však na rade ty, Hermiona. Čo s tebou? Kúzlo by očistilo šaty, ale pritom by ich však aj zničilo..." rozmýšľala nahlas Luna a smutne si povzdychla. „Nanešťastie to schytali aj tvoje vlasy."

„Nevyzeráš zle, Herm, ale... ani tak dobre ako predtým. Ten džús, no... súhlasím s Lunou," podotkol Blaise.

Zrazu sa Draco a Hermiona na seba obrátili v momente náhleho osvietenia.

„Gustav," povedali unisono.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/11/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

Predtým, ako Hermiona stlačila tlačidlo _Vytočiť číslo – _to,ktoré jej Gustav poobede podal napísané na svojej firemnej karičke, hlboko sa nadýchla. Pár minút sa nič nedialo.

Draco už-už otváral ústa, že niečo povie, keď sa zrazu ozvalo _prásk!_ a v miestnosti pribudli dve postavy.

„Volali ste, slečna?" zavtipkoval Gustav. „Drahý Merlin!" zvolal, keď v odraze zrkadla uvidel Hermionin chrbát. „Čo sa stalo?"

„Sadie Rayne sa stala," skonštatoval Blaise.

„Au," zanariekal Draco, keď ho Gemina pleskla po hlave.

„To je všetko tvoja chyba," povedala so zamračeným výrazom v tvári.

„Akoto?"

„Prízvukovala som ti, nech si s ňou nezačínaš! Nikdy som ju nemala rada."

Keď sa otočila, Draco sa na jej chrbát kyslo zaksichtil.

„Urob to ešte raz a prisahám, že ti prefarbím vlasy nazeleno, blondiak."

„Koho nazývaš blondiakom, blondína?" spýtal sa a veľavýznamným pohľadom prešiel po Gemininých plavých vlasoch.

„Poznám ťa už od šiestich rokov. Pamätaj, že poznám tie najlepšie príhody, ktorými by som ťa mohla vydierať," odvetila mu s nezbedným ohníkov v očiach.

Gustav pretočil očami a pozrel na Hermionu.

Gemina sa na ňu obrátila tiež. Sprisahanecky na ňu žmurkla, akoby hovorila _„Určite ti ich neskôr všetky porozprávam..."_ alebo niečo v tom zmysle.

Hermione aj napriek premáhaniu sa, unikol z hrdla malý smiešik.

Obaja, Draco i Gustav, jej venovali spýtavý pohľad.

„Poďme, zlatko. Mali by sme sa premiestniť späť do salónu. Napadol ma úžasný plán pomsty. Gem, zašla by si domov a priniesla šaty? Veď vieš, ktoré..."

„Jasné, viem to úplne presne."

„Vy zostaňte tu. My dvaja sa o ňu postaráme," uistil spoločnosť navôkol, potom Hermione podal ruku. „Pripravená?"

„Uhm," povedala a chytila sa ho.

„Uvidíš, Sadie ozelenie závisťou..." povedal s cynickým úsmevom Gustav.

Na to sa tí dvaja s tichým _prásk!_ odmiestnili.

Gemina položila Dracovi láskavo ruku na líce a uistila ho, že Hermiona bude späť v mihu oka.

„To bolo... zábavné," zhodnotila udalosti Luna a veselo odhopkala z toaliet.

Draco a Blaise sa na seba ohromene pozreli.

„Nehľaď tak na mňa," odvetil Blaise.

„Je tu s tebou."

„To je pravda, ale je to proste _Luna Lovegoodová_."

„Tvoja matka sa určite zhrozením obracia v hrobe – spolu s tvojimi ďalšími predkami," skonštatoval Draco.

„Presne na to som práve myslel..." pobavene mu odpovedal Blaise. „Myslím však, že tu nie som jediným človekom s príbuznými, ktorí sa s žalostným nárekom obracajú pod zemou kvôli výberu partnerky svojho potomka."

„Čo ti poviem, milujem porušovanie tradícii," povedal Draco a zavesil sa na kamaráta.

„To si priamo žiada prípitok!" zvolal Blaise a obaja sa zasmiali.

Hermiona sa vyzliekla zo zmáčaných šiat do županu a teraz bez pohnutia sedela, kým sa jej Gustav hral s vlasmi a niečo si popod fúzy hundral. Slová neboli v angličtine, ale nejakom cudzom jazyku. Aj napriek tomu, že mu nerozumela ani ň, z jeho tónu usúdila, že nehovorí nič príjemného. Vyrozumela však adresáta jeho tirády – Sadie Rayne.

Lindsay jej medzitým lakovala nechty sýtou červenou. Už ten názov hovoril za všetko – škandalózny šarlát.

Gustav čaroval s fénom a Lindsay sa presunula k jej nohám. Gemina vstúpila do miestnosti práve keď jej škandinávsky kaderník navíjal vlasy na objemné natáčky – také, aké sa používali ešte za éry nemého filmu. V ruke držala vešiak, na ktorom boli zjavne zavesené tie zmieňované nové šaty, no nebolo z nich vidno ani vlákienko, lebo ich ukrýval ochranný obal.

Draco sedel bezducho na svojom mieste, kým k nemu neúnavne prichádzalo stále viac a viac ľudí. Niektorí sa chceli porozprávať len zo zdvorilosti, iní zas kvôli obchodným záležitostiam. Pár z nich sa prišlo spýtať na Hermionu – na to, kde je. Jeden idiot k nemu meral cestu len preto, aby sa opýtal, ako sa mu podarilo naraziť si Hermionu Grangerovú a či mu bola dobrou „rohožkou". Draco by ho bol preklial do zabudnutia, no pre dobro všetkých navôkol mu len pričaroval prasací chvostík.

„Sadie, prečo si to spravila?" opäť sa jej spýtal Ron.

„Ja som nič neurobila," ticho mu odvetila Sadie.

Ron si povzdychol.

„Sadie!"

„Prestaň! Prosím, Ron... Všetci obviňujú mňa, ale v skutočnosti to nebola moja chyba. Dokonca ani ty mi neveríš, a to ma tvoja mienka zaujíma oveľa viac než hocikoho iného v miestnosti," vyznala sa mu a v oku sa jej zaleskla slza.

„Och, Sadie. Je mi to ľúto. Ja len..."

Oprela sa oňho, hlavu mu položila na rameno, hruď si pritisla k tej jeho a začala potichu vzlykať.

Ron bolestne prehltol.

„Verím ti. To je v poriadku."

Draco odmietal jednu ponuku za druhou. Odkedy sa vrátil ku stolu – bez Hermiony po boku - temer každá žena sa rozhodla okúsiť šťastie a nárokovať si pozornosť Malfoyovského dediča. Žiadna nepochodila. Niektoré odchádzali dokonca v plači.

„Nechcel by si si zatancovať?" spýtala sa pekná brunetka, ktorá zrazu prikvitla ku stolu.

Draco na ňu znudene pohliadol.

Sebavedomo tam stála vo svojich priliehavých čiernych šatách, ktoré odhaľovali viac ako zahaľovali, perfektnom účese a s dokonalým mejkapom - ako zosobnenie mužskej fantázie.

„Nie, nechcel. Mimochodom, vyzeráš ako snobská pobehlica," povedal jej bez obalu Draco.

Blaise sa pri kamarátových slovách skoro zadusil na svojom pití a Harry naňho šokovane vyvalil oči. Luna si dievča kriticky prehliadla. Natočila hlavu do strany, akoby ju študovala. Potom Dracovi jemne prikývla na znak súhlasu. Tentoraz mal Blaise veľmi blízko k úplnému uduseniu sa.

Dievča stálo pri ich stole dokonale nehybne, až na jej chvejúce sa pery.

Draco sa k nej otočil znova, na tvári výraz ešte väčšej znudenosti.

„Už môžeš odísť."

Tvár tej dievčiny sa zafarbila načerveno a so slzami v očiach od stola utiekla.

„Si si vedomý toho, že si práve pred chvíľou nazval ministrovu dcéru prostitútkou?" spýtavo podotkla Ginny a pozrela sa na Draca.

„Snobskou prostitútkou," poopravila ju Luna, kým sa snažila pomôcť Blaisovi.

„Naozaj ma to nezaujíma," povedal a odpil si zo svojho pohára. Naraz si povzdychol. „Prečo ma len všetky tieto ženy nenechajú na pokoji? Ja predsa mám spoločníčku, i keď tu momentálne nie je," vysvetlil a zachmúril sa.

Potterovci sa na seba veľavýznamne pozreli. Toto by rozhodne z Ronových úst nikdy nevyšlo – tieto slová, alebo hocičo podobného. Ginny až zbledla, keď sa jej v hlave vynorila jedna konkrétna spomienka...

_Hermiona a Ron boli na dvojitom rande s Ginny a Harrym v jednej drahej reštaurácii._

_Harry práve vytiahol historku o kriminálnikovi, ktorého sa on a Neville snažili dolapiť. Prenasledovali ho, no stratil sa im. Neville v tom zočil v záhradkárstve rastlinku. Rozhodol sa ju kúpiť a skúsiť si ju dopestovať vo svojom byte. Harry si ho nevšímal, až kým na tom obchodíku Neville neotvoril dvere. Nejakým spôsobom sa zločincovi, ktorého chytali, podarilo ukryť sa v tom istom obchode, kde jeho kamarát vkročil. Jeho prítomnosť Nevilla prekvapila natoľko, že list, ktorý si dovtedy so záujmom obzeral, po ňom hodil. Rastlina však mala jeden malý vedľajší účinok – ak človek ovonia jej list, omámi ho to až do bezvedomia na minimálne desať minút. Takto sa Nevillovi podarilo „zaistiť" nebezpečného utečenca úplne bez Harryho pomoci použitím len jedného lístočku._

_Celý stôl prepukol v smiech. V tom momente ich však vyrušila neznáma slečna. A ľaľa, vykľula sa z nej veľká fanúšička Kudleyovských kanónov._

„_Hm... nie si ty náhodou Ron Weasley?" spýtala sa._

_Po týchto slovách sa pohľady všetkých štyroch prítomných okamžite zdvihli od stola._

_Ginny zdvihla obočie nad jej príliš tesnými šatami - a to najmä v oblasti jej nadmieru vyvinutej hrude._

„_Predstav si, že áno. To som presne ja," odpovedal a naširoko sa usmial._

_Dievča nadšene zapišťalo. __Zapišťalo!_

„_Ó môj Merlin! Toto je fakt suprové! Môžeme sa s tebou akože aj odfotiť? Ja a moje kamošky sme tvoje úplne najväčšie fanynky," povedala a ukázala na stôl za nimi._

_Hlavy obidvoch párov sa zdvihli, aby sa pozreli, o kom to dievča hovorilo._

_Harryho oči skoro vypadli z jamôk pri pohľade na tri dievčatá pri onom stole. Každá mala šaty o kúsok kratšie než tá predchádzajúca. A všetky naplno pripravené vyraziť do nočného klubu._

„_Teda okrem Cassie. Ona si myslí, že Roger Davies je zlatší, ale my sa ju akože všemožne snažíme presvedčiť, že je to úplná kravina! Hneď, ako ťa uvidí, dôjde jej, že sa mýlila. Tak, prosím, prosím, vyfotíš sa s nami!?" Potom dievčina našpúlila pery takým spôsobom, že obidve – Hermiona aj Ginny – mali chuť otrieskať jej hlavu o stôl._

„_Ale samozrejme. O sekundu sa ku vám pridám." Ron sa usmial a dokonca na ňu __žmurkol__, čo ju donútilo hlúpo sa zachichotať a povedať, že s ním teda počítajú._

„_Ron, nerob mi to znova," zastonala Hermiona. „Nemôžeš sa na to raz vykašľať? Prosím."_

_Otočil sa k nej a v očiach mu doslova lietali blesky._

„_Nie, nemôžem. Sú to moji fanúšikovia! Im sa otáčať chrbtom nebudem."_

„_Rátam to a toto je jedenásty krát. Prečo sa nemôže aspoň jedna naša večera zaobísť bez príchodu nejakej pipky?"_

„_To dievča nie je žiadna pipka."_

„_Vedľa nej by aj Lavender vyzerala ako profesorka McGonagallová!"_

„_Žiarlivosť je ľudská prirodzenosť. Nemusíš však kvôli nej urážať nevinných ľudí, Hermiona!" Prakticky ju pokarhal ako malé nevychované dieťa a potriasol hlavou, akoby sa v nej hlboko sklamal._

_Hermionina sánka skoro spadla až pod stôl._

_Pred tým, než stihla niečo vyriecť, Ron pokračoval. „Sú to moji fanúšikovia; mám k nim isté záväzky." Vylial do seba zvyšok svojho pitia a odkráčal ku skupinke dievčat bez akéhokoľvek pohľadu späť._

_Harry s Ginny počas celej veci nepovedali ani slovka, no obidvaja boli na Rona veľmi nahnevaní._

_Hermiona si ukryla tvár v rukách a nečujne zavzlykala._

„_Mia..." _

_Za nimi sa ozval ohlušujúci smiech._

_Všetci traja strelili pohľadmi na vzdialený stôl._

_Ron sedel uprostred skupinky mladých dievčat a zdalo sa, že sa medzi nimi dobre bavil. Zjavne rozprával nejaký vtip, pretože spoločnosť sa opäť zasmiala. Jedno dievča mu dokonca položilo dlaň na ruku v akomsi geste obdivu – a on namiesto toho, aby jej tú ruku jemne odstrčil, nahol sa k nej bližšie a zašepkal jej niečo do ucha._

_Hermiona nemohla dýchať, tak sa otočila späť na Harryho a Ginny._

„_Musím už ísť. Zajtra mám toho na práci dosť veľa. Prepáčte mi, prosím."_

„_My to chápeme, Mia. Dovoľ mi zobrať ťa domov," ponúkol sa Harry._

„_Ani nápad. Odvez Ginny – ona je tvoja žena."_

„_Nie. Harry odvezie pekne - krásne teba. Ja mám v pláne vziať na slovíčko istého Ronalda Weasleyho," povedala Ginny._

Ginnin výraz náhle zjemnel, keď pohliadla na rozčúleného blondiaka.

„Možno si pre ňu nakoniec naozaj dostatočne dobrý. To najmenej, čo môžem urobiť, je dať ti aspoň šancu," ticho odvetila a povzdychla si.

Draco sa na ňu zmätene obrátil.

„Hovorila si niečo?"

„Nie. Nevravela som vôbec nič," odpovedala mu Ginny.

Zvláštne sa na ňu pozrel, no nechal vec plávať.

Ozvalo sa zvonenie – hlasný signál, ktorý vyzýval zabávajúcich sa, aby opustili parket a išli sa posadiť na miesta, pretože tá pravá recepcia sa mala začať len teraz.

Draco sa poobzeral ešte raz, aby zistil, či sa Hermiona stihla vrátiť. Nič.

Už-už vstával, ale Blaise ho zastavil s pohľadom, ktorý mu hovoril, aby bol trpezlivý.

Niekoľko minút to síce trvalo, no celá sála si nakoniec posadala poslušne na miesta. Keď sa tak stalo, na pódiu sa objavil kruh svetla. S ním i Minister mágie.

„Dobrý večer všetkým. Dúfam, že sa dobre zabávate aj napriek nedávnym nedorozumeniam," privítal hostí a zahihňal sa, akoby povedal nejaký vtip.

Pár ľudí sa zasmialo s ním, no nikto z prísediacich pri tomto stole. Dokonca ani Luna.

„Nuž, len som Vám chcel poďakovať za to, že ste prišli. A odkaz pre príživníkov: Zaobstarajte si vlastné jedlo."

Sála sa neochotne zasmiala.

„Dnes sme sa teda stretli, aby sme oslávili skončenie Druhej čarodejníckej vojny a porážku... Veď-viete-koho."

„Pre Merlinove rany, nedokáže ten pajác proste vysloviť to meno?" spýtal sa Blaise.

Harry s ním súhlasil.

„Dosť bolo mojich rečí. Áno, páni a dámy, dnes je medzi nami prítomný ozajstný hrdina Vojny. Prosím privítajte na pódiu Harryho Pottera."

Reflektor sa presunul na ich stôl.

Celá miestnosť vypukla v taký ohlušujúci potlesk, že Ministrove ďalšie slová úplne pohltil.

„Harry, vstávaj a choď!" popohnala ho Ginny.

„Ja? Neviem, čo povedať," protestoval Harry.

„Nevieš? Ale prosím ťa!" zvolal Blaise. „Táto oslava je predsa na tvoju počesť..."

„Nie! Koniec vojny je témou večera!"

„Nanešťastie pre teba, Potter, si záchrancom celého čarodejníckeho sveta," zatiahol Draco.

„Harry, ty si ten, kto raz a navždy skončil tú nezmyslenú vojnu," povedala Luna svojim pokojným hláskom. „Uvidíš, zvládneš to skvele. My to vieme."

Lunine slová a úsmev mu dodali odvahu. Zdalo sa mu, že cesta na pódium trvala hodiny namiesto pár sekúnd. Po celý čas ho sprevádzal neutíchajúci potlesk.

Keď sa dostal na miesto, Minister ho objal a podal mu zosilňovač hlasu.

„Vďaka. Prosím..."

Potlesk v okamžiku, ako prehovoril, ustal.

„Chcel by som vám všetkým poďakovať, že ste prišli. Verím, že ste sa zatiaľ dobre bavili."

Naokolo sa ozval súhlasný šum.

„Ale dôvodom nášho dnešného zhromaždenia je vojna."

Sála zmĺkla.

„Tuším, že ma všetci pokladáte za akéhosi hrdinu, ale ja som jednoducho _ja_. Prakticky nič by som nezmohol bez _vašej _pomoci. Ja som len jeden človek. Ľudia, ktorým by sme mali naozaj poďakovať, možno sedia práve vedľa vás. Vďaka samozrejme patrí aj tým, ktorí obetovali svoje životy za lepší zajtrajšok. Dúfajme, že kdesi tam hore sú už na lepšom mieste. Rád by som práve pre týchto ľudí teraz vyhlásil minútu ticha."

Miestnosť sa ponorila do ticha. Ani myši sa neodvážili čo i len pípnuť.

„Tak, v tejto chvíli by som rád poďakoval ľuďom, ktorí dnes večer prišli medzi nás. Ľuďom sediacim v tejto sále; profesorom, aurorom, mojim spolužiakom a ich rodinám, ktoré nám napokon pomohli vybojovať vytúžené víťazstvo. Osobne sa však chcem nad niektorými menami pozastaviť. Moja vďaka patrí Severusovi Snapeovi, ktorému som nikdy počas školských liet plne nedôveroval. Dohliadal na mňa, hoci som to nikdy ani len netušil. Profesorovi Dumbledorovi za všetko, čo podstúpil, aby ma na ten rozhodujúci deň pripravil. Narcisse Malfoyovej za to, že milovala svojho syna natoľko, že sa dokázala vzoprieť Lordovi Voldemortovi a vyhlásiť ma za mŕtveho..."

Všetky hlavy sa po týchto slovách otočili ku stolu, kde sedel Draco s ostatnými.

„Toto si vyžerieš Potter..." zamrmlal si Draco popod nos.

„...Weasleyovcom, ktorí sú mi rodinou v každom zmysle. Mojej nádhernej žene Ginny ďakujem jednoducho za všetko. A nakoniec mojim dvom najlepším priateľom na celom šírom svete. Neviem, či ste už o nich niekedy počuli," zavtipkoval Harry a usmial sa.

Každý sa schuti zasmial.

„Držali pri mne v dobrom i v zlom. Ron Weasley..." Harry naraz prestal rozprávať a zadíval sa smerom k veľkému schodisku.

Celá sála sa otočila, aby videla, na čo sa ich záchranca pozerá.

Reflektor tu odhalil stáť osamelú postavu.

Bola to žena. Cez seba mala prehodený čierny plášť - keď odkryl jej tvár, všetci prekvapene vydýchli.

„...Hermiona..." zašepkal Harry.

Hermiona sa divoko začervenala, keď si uvedomila, že na ňu celá sála doslova vyvaľuje oči. Skoro vyskočila z kože, keď k nej prišiel čašník s otázkou, či jej môže zobrať jej plášť.

Prikývla a rozopla si ho.

Ľuďom v celej miestnosti sa rozšírili oči ešte viac.

Vlasy jej padli na plecia v jemných vlnách. Tie hodvábne kaskády boli presne také, aké muži s obľubou prechádzajú prstami, kým ich majiteľku vášnivo bozkávajú hoc' aj do úplného konca svetov.

A to bolo presne to, čo by v tejto chvíli najradšej urobil Draco.

Mejkap na tvári mala štylizovaný v klasickom duchu, predsa bol výrazný. Dymové tiene na očiach a zvyšok všetko len prirodzené farby – okrem strhujúcich krvavočervených pier. Krk mala obopnutý perlovým náhrdelníkom, tým, ktorý jej dal Draco, a uši jej zdobili jednoduché malé perly. Nemými však ľudí urobili jej šaty a topánky. Šaty boli silného odtieňa červenej, ktorá pasovala k jej perám a nechtom. Padli jej tak, ako žiadne iné – skoro ako druhá koža. Končili sa v polovici stehien, aby zvýraznili jej štíhle nohy navyše predĺžené párom čiernych desaťcentimetrových ihličiek so vsadenými diamantmi.

Hermiona na sebe stále cítila tie vtieravé pohľady. Nervózne prehltla.

„Hermiona," ozvalo sa odniekiaľ.

Zdvihla hlavu a uvidela Harryho stáť na pódiu.

„Harry?"

Keď zišla dole schodmi, tu už na ňu čakal Draco.

Blaise šokovane zažmurkal a skontroloval stoličku pri ňom. Nikto tam nesedel.

„Počkať... kedy...?" spýtal sa zmätene, lebo nevedel pochopiť, ako sa podarilo jeho kamarátovi nepozorovane sa vykradnúť zo svojho miesta.

Harry a asi _len _celá sála zatajili dych, keď Draco Malfoy pobozkal Hermionu Grangerovú. Znova. Tentoraz sa však všetky oči upierali na nich.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/12/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

_**Sexy, živelní, vášniví – ach, a tak neskutočne fascinujúci?!**_

_Páni a dámy, to je definícia Draca Malfoya a Hermiony Grangerovej sťaby páru._

_Chémiu medzi nimi môžete doslova cítiť vo vzduchu. Váš zrak sa jednoducho nebude vedieť odlepiť od tejto neodolateľnej dvojice. Je na nich niečo nevysvetliteľne okúzľujúceho, že vás to čaro donúti pozorovať tú ich partnerskú súhru s otvorenými ústami._

„_Nikdy som nestretol pár tak zaľúbený, ako sú títo dvaja. Keď sú spolu, akoby okolitý svet vôbec neexistoval." – takéto a podobné vyjadrenia sa od hostí včerajšieho večierka len tak sypali._

_...kŕmili jeden druhého jedlom, rozosmievali sa, šepkali si do ucha..._

_Nestačí? _

_Ich spoločný zmyselný tanec, ktorý predviedli k záveru večera, by vám aj tie najväčšie pochybnosti sfúkol ako sviečku vo víchrici. Zdá sa, že títo dvaja to myslia naozaj vážne. _

_Iskru a vášeň, dva nepopierateľné elementy panujúce medzi našimi holúbkami, som cítil až do vzdialenosti piatich stolov..._

_Marí sa to len mne alebo aj vy počujete zvuk blížiacich sa svadobných zvonov?!_

_Tam-tam-ta-dam..._

**O šesť dní**

„Uf, Malfoy! Metlobal?! To myslíš vážne?"

„Uhm. Zohnal som tie najlepšie miesta."

Hermiona prevrátila očami, no napriek svojej nechuti ho poslušne nasledovala k ich lóži.

„Nabudúce vyberám ja."

„Ak to znova nebudú dve nudné hodiny v kníhkupectve, nemám nič proti."

„Neboli sme tam_ dve _hodiny!" namietala.

Draco si odfrkol.

„Prepáč, myslím, že tri hodiny to vystihujú viac."

Znova prevrátila očami.

„Dúfam, že toto nemá byť tvoja odplata."

„Ja a odplata?!" spýtal sa s predstieranou nevinnosťou.

Skoro jej spadla sánka.

„Ty, ty... slizolinisko jedno!" zvolala a udrela ho do pleca.

Zasmial sa aj napriek obdržanému výprasku.

„Grangerka, som Malfoy. Hoci si kedykoľvek s radosťou pozriem dobrý metlobalový zápas, nahnevať ťa je príliš lákavá ponuka."

„Dávaj si dobrý pozor na to, čo povieš - inak ťa trest neminie."

„Som o dobrých tridsať centimetrov vyšší, Hermiona. S tvojím trestom by som si teda hlavu nelámal."

„Kto ti povedal, že by som použila vlastné ruky?" odvetila mu, naklonila hlavu na stranu a s nebezpečnými iskričkami v očiach sa pozrela na dorážačku, ktorá práve prelietavala blízko pri nich.

Draco nervózne preglgol.

„Vieš ty o tom, že mi niekedy naozaj naháňaš strach?"

Hermiona len pokrčila plecami a pokračovala v hľadaní ich miest.

„Takže, kedy sa k nám pripojí Blaise a Luna?"

„Keď Luna skončí v škôlke. Čo bude presne... za päť minút," odpovedal jej s pohľadom upretým na svoje hodinky.

„V skutočnosti dnes všetky deti odišli skôr," ozvala sa z ničoho nič Luna.

Draco skoro spadol zo sedadla.

„Odkiaľ ste sa tu pre Merlina vzali?"

Luna sa posadila k bývalej spolužiačke.

„Nejakú tú chvíľku sa tu už potulujeme," odvetil mu Blaise a sadol si vedľa svojej spoločníčky.

„Zašli ste trocha vyplieniť bufet, že mám pravdu?" opýtal sa Draco.

„Trafil si sa priamo do čierneho," s úsmevom mu odpovedal kamarát. „Strávili sme nádherných dvadsať minút jedením všetkého možného i nemožného."

„Akoto, že vyzeráš tak štíhlo?" spýtala sa Hermiona Blaisa a neveriacky pokrútila hlavou.

Žmurkol na ňu.

„To vieš, gény."

„Ak by si bol ženou, donútilo by ma to ticho ti závidieť a neznášať ťa," vecne poznamenala Luna.

Hermiona sa schuti zasmiala a musela s ňou súhlasiť.

Ubehlo desať minút a hráči sa prestali rozcvičovať. Všetci odkráčali do šatní, aby si vypočuli posledné pokyny trénera. Diváci sa medzitým húfne nahrnuli na svoje miesta.

„Dopekla," zanadával mierne nahlas Blaise, keď uvidel známu ohnivú hrivu.

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa Draco.

Blaise ukázal pred seba.

Všetci traja otočili hlavami.

Draco sa obrátil práve včas, aby uvidel Rona a Sadie zbadať ich presne v tom istom momente.

Na Weaslíkovi nespočinul očami ani na sekundu. Jeho zrak zachytila jeho bývalá priateľka. Tvár sa mu zvraštila zmätením. Niečo na nej vyzeralo zvláštne, a navyše mala cez hlavu prehodenú šatku. Sadie Rayne, ktorú on poznal, by si na seba niečo také nikdy nedala. Koniec koncov, jednou z jej najväčších predností boli vlasy. Páčilo sa jej, že nimi vyvolávala žiarlivosť u všetkých žien v okolí. Teraz, keď sa im lepšie prizrel, vyzerali tiež nejako čudne. Boli o dosť kratšie, než akými si ich pamätal.

Zrazu zavial silný vietor, ktorý zapríčinil, že sa jej šatka zosunula na plecia.

Dracovi i Blaisovi šokovane padli sánky.

Na jednej strane hlavy chýbal Sadie celý chumáč vlasov. Vlastne jej tých prameňov chýbalo oveľa viac.

Keď ich uvidela vyvaľovať na ňu oči, silno sa začervenala, potom sa otočila do strany a pritiahla si svoj „módny doplnok" na hlavu tuhšie.

Ron Weasley tam iba nehybne stál a celý čas na nich neochvejne zízal – teda prakticky jedine na Hermionu. Naraz sa prebral zo svojho tranzu a bežal priateľke na pomoc.

„Dobrotivý Merlin!" zvolala Hermiona a obrátila sa na Lunu.

„Uau. Neskutočné! Má naozaj mnoho umelých vlasov. To sme predsa nemali ako vedieť..." odpovedala jej kamarátka so zarazeným výrazom v tvári.

„O čom to rozprávate?" spýtal sa Draco.

Obe sa v momente obrátili naňho.

„Ale o ničom..." odvetila mu súčasne Luna i Hermiona.

„Bohovia! Povedzte, že ste jej to nespravili vy! Teda myslím Sadie," šokovane zvolal Blaise.

„Čože?" nechápavo prehlásil Draco.

„No..." začala Hermiona.

„Nie... my sme len pripravili elixír, ktorý odstráni z tela všetko umelé ochlpenie, vlasy..."

Draco a Blaise prekvapene zažmurkali.

„A celkom hypoteticky sme jej ho možno potom poslali v šampónovej fľaštičke a vydávali ho za produkt vychýreného čarodejníckeho obchodu z Nového Zélandu, ktorý rozmýšľa o Sadie Rayne ako o novej tvári pre svoju kampaň..." nevinne prehovorila Hermiona. „Och, naozaj sme netušili, že toľko z jej vlasov je umelých," povedala a previnilo sklopila oči.

Obaja muži pozreli najprv na seba, potom na svoje spoločníčky.

„A že my sme slizolinčania!" zvolal Draco a Blaise s ním vehementne súhlasil.

_**Problémy v raji?**_

_**Ron a Sadie vs. vášnivý párik ich bývalých!**_

_**A čo poviete na Blaisa Zabiniho a Lunu Lovegoodovú?**_

_Na včerajšom zápase Okrídlených koní s Holyheadskými harpyami sme zazreli všetky tri zmieňované dvojice._

_Páriky okupovali V.I.P. lóže na opačných stranách ihriska, no to napätie medzi nimi sa dalo i na takú veľkú vzdialenosť doslova krájať. Zdalo sa, akoby Ron Weasley nemohol spustiť oči z Hermiony Grangerovej, svojej ešte nedávnej snúbenice. _

_[__Niežeby sa mu niekto divil! Hermiona Grangerová sa za posledných pár týždňov stala niečím ako módnou ikonou. Oblečenie, ktoré sme mohli vidieť na tejto očarujúcej vojnovej hrdinke, sa vypredáva rýchlejšie, ako ho stíhajú obchody objednávať. Perličkou je, že nádherné ružové šaty z jedného nemenovaného francúzskeho butiku, ktoré si obliekla na minulotýždňový večierok, boli už nasledujúci deň z pultov predajne kompletne vychytané (jej včerajší módny počin pozostával z bielych priliehavých šiat s hnedo- zlatou výšivkou a podobným lemovaním).]_

_Neboli sme jediní, ktorí si všimli Weasleyho záujmu. Draco Malfoy zbadal jeho pohľad tiež a dal viac než najavo, že Hermiona Grangerová je __jeho__ tým, že ju bozkal tak, že nám tá explózia citov skoro odviala klobúky. _

_Možno ste si všimli, že práve včerajšok mal byť pre Weasleyho a Grangerovú dňom D. Áno, máme na mysli jednu z najočakávanejších svadieb tohto roka, ktorá sa nakoniec na poslednú chvíľu nekonala. _

_Je to ľútosť, čo vidíme v očiach nášho obľúbeného kudleyovského strážcu?_

„Títo ľudia asi vážne nemajú vlastné životy," suchým hlasom okomentovala článok Hermiona.

„Hovor mi o tom," odvetila jej Ginny. „Naozaj ťa ľutujem, Mia. Na druhej strane som však rada, že si našli niekoho iného ako mňa a Harryho. Už bolo prekliato na čase. Nemôžem uveriť, že to poviem, ale som Dracovi neskonale vďačná za tú jeho pozornosť- pútajúcu osobnosť."

Hermiona si útrpne povzdychla.

„Ja nie. Mám tých novinárov až po krk."

„Prečo si mala včera na sebe biele šaty?" spýtala sa z ničoho nič Ginny.

„Draco trval na tom, aby som si ich obliekla," povedala Hermiona a prevrátila očami.

„Ten malý diabol... myslím, že mi prirastá k srdcu."

Hermiona sa na ňu otočila s pobaveným výrazom v tvári. Potom si ich konverzáciu v hlave prehrala ešte raz.

„Bohovia, to ľstivé chlapčisko to urobilo naschvál! Zámerne ma donútil navliecť sa do _bielych šiat_, lebo vedel, že tam bude aj Ron. Celé to zorganizoval len aby ho naštval."

„Vskutku je to diabol všetkými masťami mazaný. Začínam ho ale mať rada... asi," vyznala sa Ginny a súcitne priateľke potľapkala po ruke. „Si si istá, že ti nevadí starať sa o Teddyho? Môžem využiť mamine služby..."

„To je v pohode. Rada sa oňho starám."

„Ale... cítim sa strašne. Nielen, že hádžem zodpovednosť za svoje dieťa na teba, ešte sa aj chystám na dovolenku, ktorá mala byť tvojimi medovými týždňami."

Hermiona si odfrkla.

„Ver mi, som nesmierne rada, že som sa mohla tých hlúpych poukazov zbaviť. A práve v prospech teba a Harryho. Koniec koncov, vy dvaja ste svoje medové týždne vôbec nemali. Považuj ich teda za môj oneskorený darček k narodeninám," povedala a usmiala sa na priateľku.

„Tak dobre. A mimochodom – zbožňujem ťa. Stojí ma to veľa úsilia, ale musím priznať, že tá fret-" Náhle Ginny zakašľala. „-Malfoy ti bol dobrou a silnou oporou. Rozveseľoval ťa počas doby, kedy som si nebola istá, ako by sme ti ja alebo Harry, mohli pomôcť. Za to mu budem na večné veky vďačná." Potom Hermionu objala. „Možno je to blbec, ale očividne sa o teba stará a chráni ťa. A preto chcem, aby si vedela, že mi nebude vadiť, ak sa city medzi vami prehĺbia. Máte požehnanie odo mňa aj od Harryho."

Hermiona dojato preglgla.

„Gin..."

„Poďme sa pridať k chalanom na obed. Potom ťa oficiálne poverím dozorom nad tým malým terori- teda - anjelikom," odvetila s lišiackym úškrnom.

Hermiona si zahryzla do pery a pokrútila nad kamarátkou hlavou.

„Prečo som sa musela dozvedieť o novej priateľke svojho syna až z novín?" spýtala sa pokojne Narcissa Malfoyová a odchlipla si z čaju.

Draco sa na tom svojom skoro udusil.

„Skutočne, človek by povedal, že matka bude o takejto záležitosti vedieť ako prvá... ale... Denný prorok bol v tomto prípade očividne o krok predo mnou."

„Mami..."

„_Mami_ na mňa ani neskúšaj! Zajtra spolu poobedujeme. Tu."

„Mami!"

„Draco, ak by si mi to bol jednoducho povedal... toto by sme mohli úplne preskočiť," povedala až s desivým pokojom.

Mimovoľne zastonal.

„Bola si mimo Anglicka!"

„Sovy nie sú v domácnostiach len tak na okrasu."

„Drahí Bohovia, naozaj si nie som istý, či dokážem prežiť obed za jedným stolom s týmito dvomi. Zachráňte ma niekto!" potichu zúfalo zakňučal.

„Prosím?"

„Ale nič," zamrmlal.

„Myslela som si."

Našťastie pre Draca, jeho volanie bolo vyslyšané. Zachrániť ho mal však niekto, od koho by pomoc alebo niečo podobné ani zďaleka nečakal.

„Budeš sa správať slušne, keď tu nebudeme. Rozumeno?" povedal Harry skrčený k malému Teddymu.

Malý nezbedník nadšene prikývol, lebo vedel, že teta Hermiona mu dovolí jesť zmrzlinu kedykoľvek o ňu požiada - pod podmienkou, že sa bude chovať ako poslušný chlapec. Aspoň v rozsahu, akého je štvorročné dieťa schopné.

„Budeš nám strááášne chýbať, kamoško," pokračoval a objal ho.

„Ja viem, ja viem..." pritakal Teddy.

„Mám ťa rada, miláčik," pridala sa Ginny a tiež si ho na minútku pritúlila.

„Veď aj ja, mami."

„Vďaka za všetko, Mia. Dúfam, že ti nepripraví krušné chvíle – ak áno, len nám zavolaj, dobre?" uistil sa Harry a rozlúčil sa so svojou kamarátkou.

„Užite si to, ľudia. O Teddyho sa nestrachujte, bude v poriadku."

„To je ako keď povieš dieťaťu, aby išlo do postele. Proste sa to nestane. Skôr či neskôr na to aj tak sama prídeš," ubezpečila ju Ginny.

Hermiona sa nad kamarátkinými slovami zasmiala a objala ju.

O hodinu a niekoľko rád neskôr obaja odišli. Rozlúčili sa až keď im Hermiona pripomenula, že musia stihnúť vybrať si rezerváciu skôr, než im izbu niekto vyfúkne.

„Ide sa na zmrzlinúúú!" zvolal Teddy v momente, ako jeho rodičia zmizli z dosahu.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/13/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

Zdvihol ruku k dverám, ale uprostred svojho pokusu o zaklopanie ju nesmelo stiahol.

Ako by mal asi pozvať Hermionu na zajtrajší obed s ním a jeho _matkou_?

Nič mu nedlžila a navyše musel uznať, že jeho mama vedela byť niekedy poriadne desivá. Popravde, bola to jedna z najdesivejších žien, aké kedy stretol. V istom zmysle by sa takto dala charakterizovať aj Hermiona. Bohovia, stretnutie tých dvoch skončí buď súbojom titanov, alebo sa stane, že obidve ženy spoja svoje sily a budú sa zabávať na jeho účet. Ani jedno z toho sa mu veľmi nepozdávalo. _Sladký Merlin, vidina zajtrajška sa mu ale vôbec nepozdávala!_

Hlboko sa nadýchol a zaklopal na dvere.

Hermiona práve napúšťala vaňu pre svojho malého neposedného spoločníka, takže klopanie na dvere jej úplne ušlo. Avšak Teddy, ktorý sedel na gauči a pozeral televízor, ho počul.

„Teta Mia, môžem otvoriť dvere?"

„Áno?" spýtala sa, lebo jediné, čo počula, bolo jej meno.

Teddy zoskočil zo sedačky a utekal k dverám. Musel sa postaviť na špičky, aby dosiahol na kľučku. Nakoniec sa mu to však podarilo.

Draco sledoval, ako sa dvere otvárajú, no nikto v nich nestál.

„Haló?" zavolal od prahu.

„Ahoj."

Skĺzol očami nadol, odkiaľ sa nazdával, že oslovenie začul, a tam, len meter od neho, uvidel stáť malého chlapca.

„Kto si?"

„Kto si ty?" opýtal sa na oplátku Teddy.

Trúfalosť chlapčiatka pred ním ho mierne vyviedla z miery. Prekvapene preto zdvihol jedno i druhé obočie.

„Draco, Draco Malfoy."

„Máš podivné meno. Je to nejaká skratka?"

„Nie."

„Tak nič. Ja sa volám Teddy. Teddy Lupin. Teddy je skrátene Teodor, vieš?"

Keď vyslovil tie slová, Dracovi skoro vybehli oči z jamôk.

„Teddy, vaňa je prichystaná! Teddy Lupin, myslím, že som ti povedala, aby si neotváral dvere, keď s tebou nie som ja... Draco?"

„Tento skrčok nie je dúfam tvoj...?"

„Nie som žiadny _skrčok_!" vykríkol Teddy.

„Prepáč. Myslel som malý človek," zavtipkoval Draco.

Nadutý Teddy si prekrížil ruky na hrudi. „Keď ja som malý človek, ty si potom..." začal, no žiadne adekvátne slovné spojenie mu na um neprichádzalo.

„Obludný obor?" navrhla Hermiona.

„Presne, obludný obor!"

„Grangerka, to myslíš vážne?" sucho odvetil Draco.

„Malfoy, ty si ten, kto si začína s batoľaťom," povedala a pretočila očami.

„Nie som ani _batoľa_!" vložil sa do dospeláckej debaty, odfrkol si a dal sa na odchod. „Idem sa radšej okúpať," oznámilo dotknuté dieťa.

„Ospravedlňujem sa ti, macko. Vieš, že som to tak nemyslela," povedala a zohla sa, aby s ním bola na rovnakej úrovni.

„Ak mi dáš božtek, všetko ti bude odpustené," odpovedal jej Teddy a uškrnul sa.

Draca ten malý diablik opäť prekvapil. Prešibané. Kým mu dávala Hermiona veľký, mokrý bozk na pravé líčko, Teddy naňho vystrčil svoj dlhý jazyk. Jeho opovážlivosťou mu skoro spadla sánka. Hermiona, samozrejme, Teddyho gesto nepostrehla.

„A teraz bežkaj pekne do vane a poriadne sa vydrhni!"

„Jasné," zavolal Teddy a mávol rukou.

Draco ho sledoval odchádzať so zarazeným výrazom v tvári. „Malý čert."

„Ani nevieš, ako blízko si k pravde," povedala a povzdychla si.

„Je to syn mojej sesternice," napoly konštatoval a napoly sa pýtal.

Hermiona prikývla.

„Vieš, že on je okrem mojej mamy môj jediný žijúci príbuzný? A dnes som ho stretol po prvý krát... Smutné, že?" riekol pochmúrnym hlasom a sadol si na gauč.

Naozaj nevedela, čo mu na to povedať. „Draco... a čo tvoj otec?"

Ostrým pohybom k nej zdvihol svoj zrak.

Tá otázka z nej vyšla rýchlejšie, než si ju stihla poriadne premyslieť. Prekryla si rukami ústa a kajúcne zašepkala: „Och, prepáč..."

„V deň, keď nás opustil pre svoju milenku, pre mňa zomrel," rýchlo zamrmlal Draco.

Hermiona šokovane zalapala po dychu. To nevedela.

Pohliadol jej rovno do očí a na stehnách si prekrížil prsty.

„Nič na svete mi nie je viac proti srsti ako podvádzanie. Takými ľuďmi pohŕdam celou svojou bytosťou. Aspoň v jednej veci som na seba pyšný, a to, že som ženu, s ktorou som chodil, nikdy nepodviedol. Je pravda, že priateliek som vystriedal veľa, ale žiadnej som nebol neverný," vyznal sa, zatvoril oči a bradou spočinul na svojich spojených rukách.

Hermiona sťažka prehltla hrču, ktorá jej pri jeho slovách narástla v krku. Niet divu, že sa Sadie a Ronovi chcel pomstiť. Nebolo to kvôli tomu, že by ho svojim vzťahom zosmiešnili – išlo to ešte hlbšie – späť do jeho detstva.

„Bohovia, Draco, je mi to tak strašne ľúto..."

Zahryzla si do pery a sadla si k nemu na gauč. Neposlušný prameň vlasov si odhrnula z očí preč.

„Prvý krát som zistil, že má okrem mamy aj niekoho iného, keď som mal desať. Bolo leto a v septembri som mal nastúpiť na Rokfort. Mama odišla do Šikmej uličky, aby mi dokúpila zvyšok školských pomôcok. Ja som s ňou nešiel len preto, že som sa ráno necítil veľmi dobre."

Až sa jej zadrhol dych. Takmer s určitosťou mohla povedať, čo bude nasledovať, ale zúfalo túžila, aby pravdu nemala.

„Priniesol si ju na Manor. Vôbec som o tom netušil. Počul som však nejaké zvuky, ktoré vychádzali z jedálne..."

Zadržala dych.

„Rozhovor dospievajúceho syna s otcom sa nikdy nekonal. Po tomto zážitku som ho už ani nepotreboval. To hlavné som videl na vlastné oči."

Bez rozmýšľania ho objala a bradu mu položila na rameno.

„Och, Merlin. To je strašné."

„Prekonal som to, Grangerka. Prijal som fakt, že môj otec je hnusný bastard," povedal a celú vec sa snažil smiechom zahrať do outu, no nejako mu to nevyšlo.

Hermiona si usalašila hlavu na jeho kľúčnej kosti a on si svoju položil na tú jej.

Potom tam len sedeli. V absolútnom tichu. Slová boli zbytočné. To, čo chceli povedať, vyjadrili cez reč tela.

_Potrebujem ťa. _

_Stojím pri tebe. _

_Som tu pre teba._

Ron sa do svojho luxusného apartmánu primiestnil s tréningovým habitom stále na sebe. Bol celý spotený a zablatený, no na perách mu pohrával naradostený úsmev. Avšak ten povädol, keď sa poobzeral navôkol. Nikoho, kto by ho uvítal doma, nebolo.

To, čo videl boli len tehlovočervené steny a sedačka z hnedej kože – najdrahšej, aká bola k dostaniu. Vskutku pekné bývanie. Celé ho navrhol a zariadil jeden zo Sadieiných kamarátov.

No viac ako domovu sa miestnosti podobali na predvádzaciu miestnosť. Neodvážil sa ani len posadiť na gauč, lebo sa bál, že ho zničí.

Neboli to žiadne svetlomodré steny a vysedené sedačky farby hrdze v... ich byte.

Zavrel oči.

_Ich byt. _

Vôňa Hermioninej muklovskej drogy. Kávy. To bol domov. A nie smrad tejto novučičkej drahej kože. Mať niekoho milovaného, kto ťa pri príchode privíta bozkom a spýta sa: _„Aký si mal deň?"_. To je (bol) ozajstný domov.

Hermiona preňho znamenala domov.

Hermiona.

Bohovia, nikdy jej nemienil ublížiť. Naozaj. Ich vzťah ho však začal ubíjať. Obliekala sa presne tak, ako za ich rokfortských čias, a v práci často zostávala hlboko do noci. Nikdy si spolu len tak nevyrazili do spoločnosti. Chodili iba na metlobalové turnaje a tie jej nudné ministerské pracovné večierky. Cítil sa ako v pasci - akoby sa so slovami „_Áno, beriem" _ z neho stal väzeň až po zvyšok jeho života.

Teraz, keď si v mysli prehadzoval tie dve slovká, cítil len smútok. A žiaľ. Chýbala mu jej prítomnosť. Večere trávené príjemným rozhovorom plným smiechu. Chýbalo mu jej porozumenie alebo jej úsmev, s ktorým zrazu všetko vyzeralo krajšie. Do horúcich pekiel! Teraz z nej bola neodolateľná krásavica! Nie. Bola doslova dychberúca. Prečo sa takto neobliekala a nechodila von aj pri ňom? Prečo až s tým prekliatym Malfoyom?

Zo všetkých chlapov na svete si vybrala práve Malfoya.

Predstavoval si to tak, že nakoniec skončia aj tak spolu. Bola by znova len a len jeho, ako to odjakživa bývalo. Keď by vyhasla vášeň medzi ním a Sadie, vrátil by sa opäť k Hermione. Potom sa však do jeho plánov vmiesil ten albínsky fretčiak. S takto rozhodenými kartami nebol výsledok vôbec istý.

Po celý čas bola ženou, ktorú hľadal a chcel po svojom boku, ona. Všetko, čo bolo potrebné, aby konečne otvoril oči, bolo úplne ju stratiť.

Na dne žalúdka pocítil tupú bolesť.

„_Není vášně silnější než láska obrácená v zášť a běsu většího než hněv ženy zhrzené."_

Nuž, Ginny mala pravdu. Fyzicky mu nijako neublížila (ako by to od nej očakával), nie, ona urobila niečo horšie. Spolčila sa s Malfoyom. Vyzerala tak nádherne a zaľúbene. Spôsobila mu viac bolesti, než dokázal uniesť. To bola najhoršia pomsta, s ktorou mohla prísť. V ústach pocítil horkú pachuť. Na vymyslenie takéhoto hanebného plánu bola Hermiona príliš nevinná.

Zato Draco Malfoy bol prehnitý až do špiku kostí.

„Idete sa pobozkať ako to robievajú moja mamina s ockom, že?"

Obidvaja sa zo svojho rozpoloženia strhli a obrátili pohľad na Teddyho. Stál priamo pri nich, v župane a s výrazom čistého zhnusenia v tvári.

„Zdá sa, že už nie..." podotkol Draco.

„Super. Ach, spomínam si na teba!" zvolal malý muž a uhniezdil sa tak, aby bol presne medzi nimi.

Draco sa pozrel so zmätením na Hermionu. „Vážne?"

Teddy prikývol. „Pamätám si ťa z fotky s tetou Miou. Ujo Ron sa naozaj nazlostil, keď zistil, že ste na nej vy dvaja. Moji ostatní ujovia zase prskali tekvicový džús po celom stole. Bolo to nechutné," povedal a zvraštil nos, keď sa rozpamätával na priebeh tejto konkrétnej návštevy. „Budete mať s tetou Miou svadbu?"

Tá otázka ich oboch nachytala nepripravených.

„No...hm..." začal Draco a bezradne sa pozrel na kučeravú ženu pri ňom.

„Prosím ťa, povedz mi, že pod tým županom máš oblečené aspoň spodnú bielizeň," rýchlo zmenila tému Hermiona.

Teddy sa zošupol zo sedačky a pokrútil hlavou.

„Zlatko, kde sú veci, ktoré som ti nachystala?"

„Krivolab na nich spí. Nemohol som ich spod neho dostať, lebo je strašne ťažký!"

Hermiona vyjavene žmurkla. Draco tiež. Nuž, toto bola tá najzábavnejšia vec, ktorú za celý deň počul, takže nečudo, že sa začal nekontrolovateľne smiať. Chichúňal sa tak silno, že skoro spadol z gauča. Teddy s Hermionou ho zarazene pozorovali.

Keď sa obaja znova vrátili do miestnosti (Teddy riadne oblečený do pyžama), Dracove záchvaty už pominuli.

„Už sa cítiš lepšie?" spýtala sa pobavene Hermiona.

„O dosť."

Jemne sa usmiala a pokrútila nad ním hlavou.

„Hermiona?"

„Áno, Draco?"

„Máš na zajtra nejaké plány?"

Otočila sa k nemu tvárou v tvár, no Draco už nevyzeral, že by žartoval.

„No... mám na starosti Teddyho."

„Pýtal som sa, či máš nejaké plány."

„Asi nie, prečo?"

„Potrebujem, aby si absolvovala obed so mnou a mojou mamou. Môžeš pokojne vziať aj Teddyho. Merlin, bolo by úžasné, keby prišiel!"

„Prosím?!"

Nakoniec Hermiona súhlasila. Lepšie povedané – Teddy za ňu privolil. Pri zmienke o džúse, koláčikoch a sendvičoch sa mu len tak rozsvietili očká. Dokonca možno dostane aj zmrzlinu! A toľko, koľko sa mu zažiada. Zo všetkého zmieneného.

Draco prišiel domov a okamžite sa rozvalil na svoje obľúbené kreslo. Zatvoril oči a hlboko sa nadýchol.

Drahý Merlin, Grangerka bola stvorená na to byť matkou. Tá ľahkosť, s akou zvládala toho malého beťára... Vyrazilo mu to dych. Bola by skvelá. Nikdy nerozmýšľal o založení si rodiny. Stále sa cítil príliš mlado na takúto rolu - a popravde, nikdy ani žiadnu nechcel. Keď však dnes uvidel Hermionu s Teddym v náručí... Bohovia, po rozume mu behala predstava malého plavovlasého Teddyho s Hermioninými milými srnčími očkami. Alebo dievčatko s neposlušnými vlasmi a neodolateľným úsmevom, múdru ako rádio. Toto neveštilo nič dobré. Padal a padal a padal... do hlbokej priepasti zvanej láska. Predstavoval si Hermionu ako matku svojich detí!

Unavene si položil tvár do dlaní. Ako dlho mu vydrží tá pretvárka s pomstou?

Nech je naveky prekliaty - znova sa do nej zaľúbil! Dokonca viac, ako tomu bolo predtým. Teraz už vedel, aký je to pocit držať ju a vášnivo bozkávať, rozprávať sa s ňou a chodiť von bez toho, aby sa museli zakrádať. Jednoducho s ňou byť a žiť v šťastí väčšom, než si kedy predstavoval. Čo bude robiť, keď sa to celé skončí?


	14. Chapter 14

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/14/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

„Pripravení?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Áno!" zakričal Teddy.

„Aspoň niekto z nás troch je týmto obedom nadšený," zašepkal Draco Hermione do ucha.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Chlapec má ešte len štyri roky. Zatiaľ si plne neuvedomuje, do čoho to kráča."

„Ach, ako mi tie časy chýbajú..." zamrmlal.

Pozrela naňho a spýtavo zdvihla jedno obočie. Keď si uvedomila, že nežartoval, začala sa srdečne smiať.

„Čo je ti také vtipné, teta Miona?" opýtal sa Teddy a zdvihol k nej zrak.

„Ale nič, macko," odvetila mu a skrčila sa, aby ho mohla vziať na ruky. „Ideme sa spoločne premiestniť, takže sa ma budeš musieť držať ako kliešť, rozumeno?"

„Áno," povedal a usmial sa, keď si položil hlávku na jej rameno. „Mám ťa rád, teta Mia."

„Ja teba tiež," odpovedala a úsmev mu opätovala.

Draco sa na tú scénu pozeral s nečitateľným výrazom v tvári.

Hermiona vyhľadala jeho oči a usmiala sa i naňho.

„Som pripravená, kedykoľvek zavelíš..."

„V poriadku. Uvidíme sa teda na mieste."

S puknutím bol preč.

„Tak a teraz my, Teddy. Nezabúdaj – poriadne sa ma drž."

Hlboko si vzdychla a oboch ich odmiestnila.

Narcissa presne vedela, kedy sa jej syn primiestnil domov.

Predtým, ako jej domový škriatok stihol niečo povedať, vstala so slovami, že návštevu prijme sama.

Vošla do chodby práve keď sa dvere otvárali.

Na prahu stál jej syn a žena s malým chlapcom v náručí.

„Toto je tvoj dom?" spýtal sa užasnutý Teddy. „Je obrovský!"

„No, môj ešte nie je. Možnože jedného dňa..." neurčito odvetil Draco. Keď započul blížiace sa kroky, zdvihol oči k blížiacej sa postave. „Matka."

„Draco, prišli ste!"

„Samozrejme, mami. Ako keby som mal najmenšiu chuť rozhnevať ťa."

„Aspoň, že si za posledných pár rokov trocha zmúdrel."

Hermiona musela svoje pobavenie zo stretu matky a syna zakrývať. Narcissa teraz otočila hlavu k nej a Teddymu. Malé šidlo sa jej na rukách neustále krútilo, tak ho položila na zem. Keď sa vystrela, stretla sa s očami čarodejnice stojacej pred ňou.

Krása tej ženy jej doslova vyrazila dych. Nuž... veď musela byť nádherná. Koniec koncov, bola to Dracova matka.

Takto by to však nahlas nikdy nepovedala.

Aristokratické črty, ktoré na ňom vždy tak obdivovala, sa v tejto chvíli ukázali ako dokonale odkopírované od Narcissy. Tá vyzerala dokonca aj vo svojich pokročilých štyridsiatich rokoch krajšie než niektoré ženy polovice jej veku. Dlhé plavé vlasy, tvár bez jedinej chybičky a výrazné oči - vyzerala priam kráľovsky. A trošička zastrašujúco.

„Vy budete Hermiona Grangerová," prehovorila Narcissa a zadívala sa na Hermionu svojimi ľadovomodrými očami.

„Áno, madam."

„Mala som pravdu - skrytá kráska."

Hermiona zmätene zažmurkala.

„Prepáčte?"

„Keď som vás po prvý krát uvidela na Svetovom pohári, v momente som vedela, že nezostanete na veky tým škaredým bobrom, ako sa o vás neraz zmienil môj drahý synátor. Ste jedna z tých, ktorých krása zostáva skrytá, až pokým sa samy nerozhodnú ukázať ju svetu."

Hermiona nevedela, čo jej na to odpovedať.

„Teta Mia je teraz veľmi pekná!" zvolal Teddy, a tým prerušil pretrvávajúce ticho.

„Áno, to vskutku je. A ktože si ty, mladý muž?" spýtala sa ho staršia čarodejnica s láskavým (vážne?) úsmevom.

„Ahoj, volám sa Teddy, Teddy Lupin," odrecitoval a úsmev jej opätoval. „Páčia sa mi tvoje vlasy. Sú dlhé – také, aké má moja maminka, len nie sú ryšavé. No aj tak sú pekné."

Narcissa ustúpila o krok dozadu. V mysli jej prebleskla spomienka na list, ktorý dostala pred niekoľkými rokmi.

_Drahá Cissy, _

_teraz sa pravdepodobne čuduješ, prečo ti po toľkých rokoch píšem. Som si vedomá toho, že som asi posledný človek, od ktorého by si chcela dostať list, no... ty a ja sme poslednými potomkami rodiny Blackovcov._

_Nie. To už vlastne neplatí._

_Cissy, Nymphadora mi dala vnúčatko, a to ešte predtým, ako by som sa mohla potešiť z príchodu potomka z Bellinho zväzku. _

_Je to moje prvé a jediné vnúča, naozaj by som chcela, aby si ho spoznala. Jeho meno je Teddy Lupin. Remus a Nymphadora ho nazvali po jeho starom otcovi. Teddy je roztomilý chlapček s veľkými, hnedými blackovskými očami._

_Dúfam, že sa jedného dňa stretnete. Som si istá, že by si si ho zaľúbila._

_Tvoja navždy milujúca sestra_

_Andy_

Ten list bol zmáčaný toľkými horkými slzami... Niektoré boli staré a plné nádeje, tie nové patrili jej samej. Nesmierne ľutovala, že sa jej nepodarilo stretnúť sa s tým malým chlapčekom, kým bola ešte Andromeda nažive. Prvý krát ho zazrela na jej pohrebe, v rukách Ginny Potterovej. Plakal. Nie preto, že by si uvedomoval, čo sa okolo neho deje, slzy sa mu z hnedých očičiek liali preto, lebo to odpozoroval od ľudí navôkol. Dokonca aj jej zrak sa mierne rozostril. A potom, keď sa pri nej pristavil Harry Potter a spýtal sa, či sa chce s Teddym stretnúť... odmietla, lebo nechcela urobiť scénu, o ktorej si bola istá, že by ju pri pohľade na malého Blacka, vyvolala.

V očiach sa jej zaleskli slzy.

Podišla o krok k chlapcovi, vystrela k nemu ruku a pohladila ho po líci. Zadívala sa mu do očí. Akoby sa na ňu díval jej otec, či jedna z dvoch sestier. „Roky som čakala, a teraz ťa konečne znovu stretávam, Teddy. Tvoja stará mama mala pravdu. Vskutku máš blackovské oči."

„Poznáš moju starkú?" opýtal sa s naširoko roztvorenými očami Teddy.

„Áno, bola to moja sestra."

Chlapec naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Sestra?" povedal a s nechápavým výrazom sa obrátil na Hermionu.

Hermiona sa k nemu sklonila. „Teddy, pani Malfoyová je sestra tvojej starkej a teta tvojej maminy. Nie Ginny, ale tvojej prvej mamy," vysvetlila mu a usmiala sa.

Obočie malého chlapca sa zvraštilo námahou, keď sa jeho štvorročná hlavička snažila spracovať nové skutočnosti. „Takže on je tiež môj príbuzný," odvetil Teddy a ukázal na Draca.

„Teddy, je veľmi neslušné ukazovať na ľudí. Ale máš pravdu, Draco je tvoj ujo."

„Ujo?"

„Je bratrancom tvojej mamy, takže tebe je Draco ujom."

Teddyho malé ústočká utvorili dokonalé „O". Potom oči presunul sa Narcissu. „Ahoj," povedal jej teraz trošku nesmelo.

Staršia čarodejnica sa naňho jemne usmiala.

Chytil Hermionu za ruku a nahol sa k nej, aby jej mohol niečo pošepkať do ucha.

Pozorne si ho vypočula, a potom mu prikývla. S úsmevom na perách.

Odpojil sa od nej a prikročil k Narcisse. Tá sa zohla a čakala, čo jej malý muž povie, no namiesto toho v prekvapení zistila, že jej Teddy dáva na líce bozk.

„Mohla by si mi porozprávať o starej mame? Aká bola a tak... hocičo, čo ťa len napadne. Naozaj mi veľmi chýba."

Pootvorila ústa, ale v sekunde ich znova zavrela. Do očí sa jej nahrnuli slzy. Po chvíľke prikývla. „Samozrejme, že ti o nej všetko porozprávam. Nad sendvičmi a koláčikmi. Môže byť?"

Malý Teddy sa na ňu zazubil a naradostene prikývol.

Narcissa sa teda vzpriamila a povedala mu: „Poď za mnou."

Na prekvapenie všetkých prítomných, chlapec vzal jej ruku do svojej a začal popri nej kráčať a rozprávať sa s ňou.

Hermione nechýbalo veľa a vyskočila by z kože, keď znenazdajky ucítila na svojom páse jemný dotyk neznámej ruky. Potom za sebou ucítila Dracovu prítomnosť, tak sa k nemu otočila.

„Nemyslím si, že nás dnes od mamy čaká nejaká španielska inkvizícia," riekol a uškrnul sa.

Hermiona sa naňho pozrela s obavami v očiach a pobúrene mu odvetila: „Ty si sa ma takto chystal naservírovať svojej mame na zlatom podnose?!"

„No... nie... v skutočnosti by sme boli na horúcom kresle obaja. Myslím, že sa ten skrčok práve stal jedným z mojich najobľúbenejších ľudí."

„To ma teší. Och a predtým, než zabudnem..." povedala a udrela ho do ramena.

„Au, ženská, to bolo za čo?!"

„Škaredý bobor!? Vidíš, to práve kvôli chlapcom ako si bol ty nemajú dievčatá žiadnu sebadôveru!" zvolala a pleskla ho znova.

„Vážne, Grangerka, mali by sme ti nájsť lepší ventil pre tvoj hnev. Moja koža je bledá a na nej sa modriny ukazujú veľmi ľahko," sťažoval sa jej a fúkal si poranené miesto.

„Ani som sa ťa poriadne nedotkla!"

„Moja priateľka ma týra! Však počkaj, až sa to dozvie Ministerstvo!"

„Každý do jedného by sa ti vysmial. Úbohý Draco Malfoy sa nedokáže ubrániť ani pred slabou ženou," odvetila a zasmrkala.

„Hej!"

„Čo ti to tak dlho trvalo, teta Mia?" spýtal sa Teddy, keď sa Hermiona a Draco konečne dostali do záhrady, kde sa mal, podľa všetkého, podávať ich obed.

„Áno, Draco, čo vám to tak dlho trvalo?"

„Len sme krstili jednu komo-" Nestihol dopovedať, pretože Hermiona ho z celej sily pleskla po hlave.

„Tak toto bolelo," povedal a otočil sa na ňu so zamračeným pohľadom.

„Presne, ako som zamýšľala," precedila pomedzi zuby. „Naozaj nemienim vysvetľovať štvorročnému dieťaťu, čo-"

„Čo znamená krstiť?" ozval sa ako na zavolanie Teddy.

Hermiona útrpne zastonala. „Zaškrtím ťa, Malfoy."

Hneď, ako jej tie slová opustili ústa, Draco sa od nej len pre istotu o hodný kus vzdialil.

Draco bol milo prekvapený hladkým priebehom ich spoločného obeda. Jeho mama sa neustále obracala na Teddyho, takže Hermione za celý ten čas stihla položiť len jedinú otázku. Pokojne sa mohol s kýmkoľvek staviť, že to bude nejaká pichľavá poznámka na jeho osobu, ale povedal si, že za tú zmienku o krstení, si to, v konečnom dôsledku, úplne zaslúži.

„Ako ste sa zmierili s tou jeho hroznou povahou?" spýtala sa Narcissa Hermiony.

Jeho vlastná matka a priateľka sa proti nemu spikli!

„Musím si odskočiť do kúpeľne," pošepkal Teddy Dracovi do ucha.

Draco sa naňho otočil a zmätene zdvihol jedno obočie. „Dobre...?"

Po jeho odpovedi sa malý muž zatváril, ako by pred ním sedel niekto neskutočne spomalený. „Ja neviem, kde tu máte kúpeľňu."

„Aha, jasné..." zvolal Draco. Najradšej by sa za svoju obmedzenosť udrel po čele. „Tak šup za mnou, malý človek. Ja ťa tam vezmem," povedal s povzdychom.

„Chalani, kde idete?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

„Na toaletu," odvetil jej Draco.

„Dobre. Možno bude potrebovať pomoc s umytím rúk. Umývadlá sú dosť vysoké."

„Prosím?"

„To si sa naozaj ešte nikdy nestaral o žiadne dieťa?"

„Kto by _mne_ dôveroval natoľko, aby mi zveril svoje dieťa?"

„To je pravda. Príjemnú zábavu," povedala a usmiala sa naňho.

Draco sa zamračil. „Prečo mám taký neblahý pocit, že sa na mne v mysli smeješ?"

Hermiona na to nič nepovedala, ale úsmev sa jej o pár centimetrov rozšíril.

Draco napokon svoju odpoveď dostal - o niekoľko minút neskôr, keď viedol Teddyho do najbližšej kúpeľne.

„Čo znamená krstiť?"

„Na to, aby som ti to prezradil, si ešte primladý, malý mužík."

„Čo znamená krstiť?"

„Ak som ti neodpovedal na prvý krát, určite sa ti odpovedi nedostane ani po druhý krát."

„Čo znamená krstiť?" mlel si svoje Teddy a ignoroval Dracove predošlé odpovede.

„Si mimoriadne vytrvalý, vieš to?"

„O tom nepochybuj. Čo znamená krstiť?"

„Nie si už unavený z pýtania sa dookola tej istej otázky?" spýtal sa s trpiteľským výrazom v tvári Draco.

„Len mi odpovedz na otázku," odvetil mu malý nezbedník príliš nahlas.

„Pozri, Teddy, nie je to veľmi... výstižné slovo."

„Ale ty si ho použil, takže čo znamená?" dožadoval sa Teddy.

„Teddy."

„Krstiť, krstiť, krstiť!"

„Merlin, prečo práve ja?!" spýtal sa Draco s tvárou obrátenou k nebu. „Kde je tá prekliata kúpeľňa?" mrmlal si popod nos, kým Teddy donekonečna opakoval svoje „zaklínadlo".

„...krstiť, krstiť..."

„Konečne!" zvolal Draco, keď uvidel biele dvere. „Kúpeľňa! Nech sa páči. Stráv tam toľko času, koľko len chceš."

„Krstiť," povedal posmievačsky Teddy a vstúpil do miestnosti.

Draco sa hlboko nadýchol a pomaly vydýchol. V živote už žiadny dvojzmysel pred neplnoletým dieťaťom nepoužije.

„Draco, nedočiahnem na umývadlo!" ozval sa zvnútra krik štvorročného bezočivca.

Draco sa opäť mentálne tresol po čele. Prekliata chrabromilská vševedka!

Hermiona sledovala ženu, ktorá sedela oproti nej. Odchlipla si z čaju.

„Môj syn sa stal mužom, akým je dnes len vďaka vám."

Tie slová spôsobili, že v polovici cesty k čajovej šálke jej pohyb zamrzol. „Prosím?"

Narcissa odložila svoj šálok na tanierik a začala rozprávať.

„Po vojne som Draca presviedčala, aby išiel späť na Rokfort. On však nechcel. Môj súdny proces bol v plnom prúde a on chcel stáť pri mne. Ja som ale vedela, že sa na Rokfort potrebuje vrátiť. Byť mimo všetkých tých všetečných očí. Niežeby som si myslela, že v škole sa im vyhne... bolo to pre jeho vlastné dobro." Odpila si z chladnúceho čaju a pokračovala. „Napriek tomu som sa oňho bála. Bola som si vedomá toho, že ho spolužiaci neprivítajú s otvorenou náručou. Blaise a Dafné by boli tými jedinými, ktorých poznal a mohol im veriť."

„Prvých pár týždňov bol veľmi nešťastný - o tom som nemala pochýb aj napriek tomu, ako farbisto a zábavne vykresľoval v listoch svoje dni. Matka to jednoducho vycíti. Jedného dňa sa to zmenilo. Štýl jeho listov. Boli dlhšie, s dierami po nedočkavo lietajúcom brku a kde – tu s malou gramatickou chybičkou. Predtým bolo všetko bezchybné. Následne sa v mnohých listoch zmieňoval o istej dievčine, partnerke na elixíroch. V mihu oka bol Draco opäť plný života a šťastný, aj napriek niektorým sklamaniam, s ktorými sa so mnou _podelil_. Vyvodiť si z jeho slov dôvod jeho zmeny bolo ľahké." V tej chvíli sa na Hermionu zahľadela s veľkou vďačnosťou.

„Hermiona Grangerová, navrátili ste môjho syna späť do života a premenili ho na muža, ktorým je dnes. Obdarili ste ho niečím, čím nikto iný pred vami. Nádejou, úprimnosťou a láskavosťou. Až do svojej smrti vám budem vďačná za to, že ste ho zachránili."

Po Narcissiných slovách nastalo dlhé ticho. Hermiona sa snažila vstrebať všetko, čo jej žena usadená pred ňou práve povedala. Cítila, že jej začínajú z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu slziť oči.

Za sebou započula zvuk prichádzajúcich krokov, tak sa otočila. Pri pohľade, ktorý sa jej naskytol sa jej na ústach usadil radostný úsmev.

Draco niesol Teddyho na pleciach. Prišiel na to, že to je to jediné, čo zaberá, aby chlapec prestal dookola opakovať slovo „krstiť". Namiesto toho bol samé „vžm" – vtedy si ten panovačný malý špunt rozpažil ruky a súril Draca nech beží rýchlejšie. To trpaslíča mu začínalo prirastať k srdcu.

Keď prišli k stolu, Teddy sa usmieval od ucha k uchu a kričal, že on je tým najvyšším človekom na Zemi.

**PP: Malé deti sú kríž...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/15/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

„Myslím, že už konečne zaspal," povedal ospanlivým hlasom Draco.

„Vďaka Merlinovi! Ginny ma upozorňovala, že je nemožné prinútiť štvorročné dieťa k spánku." Hermiona bola úplne vyšťavená. „Nikdy viac ho nebudem kŕmiť sladkým pred spaním! Už jeho energia samotná ma dostala – a to nepočítam celé to pobehovanie, aby sme ho vôbec chytili."

„Ten malý skrčok beží podozrivo rýchlo na také krátke nohy," vysúkal zo seba ukonane.

„Vážne som sa bavila, Draco. A tvoja mama... dúfam, že niekedy budem aspoň spoly taká silná ako ona," odvetila a láskavo sa usmiala.

Odprevadila ho ku dverám, no než vyšiel z dverí, otočil sa k nej a oprel sa o rám dverí. „Hermiona?"

Hermiona k nemu zdvihla oči. „Áno?"

„Za týždeň musím odcestovať na služobnú cestu do Írska."

„Dobre...?" neisto odpovedala a naklonila hlavu na stranu. Nechápala, k čomu spel.

„Chcem, aby si išla so mnou."

„Takže ty _chceš_?" spýtala sa so zdvihnutým obočím.

Draco ju obdaril svojim povestným samoľúbym úškrnom. „Áno, chcem," trval pevne na svojom.

„Nie každý vždy dostane to, čo chce, Malfoy," odpovedala mu a prekrížila si ruky na hrudi.

Jeho úsmev sa prehĺbil. Potom sa k nej nahol tak, aby bol len milimetre od jej ucha.

„Ale, Grangerka, Malfoyovci _vždy_ dostanú, čo chcú."

Zvyšok týždňa preletel ako víchor.

Všetci v kancelárii si Teddyho okamžite obľúbili. A on si obľúbil ich - za to, že ho zbožňovali. Zvlášť sa mu páčili Dracove každodenné návštevy, po ktorých na hodinu zliezol z tetiných ukonaných pliec a trávil ich len v spoločnosti svojho uja.

Chodili napríklad na zmrzlinu. Niekedy sa premiestnili priamo do Talianska a napchávali sa _gelatom_. Raz sa k nim pripojil aj Blaise. Často navštevovali Mnohoraké metlobalové doplnky, jediný obchod, ktorý jeho teta Hermiona obchádzala míľovými krokmi, pokiaľ sa dalo. Pochodili asi každu

ký obchod s hračkami v Šikmej uličke, pričom Teddy dostal zo všetkých niečo nové. Potom sa odmiestnili do bytu, aby to poschovávali medzi jeho staré hračky. Všetko pre to, aby sa Hermiona nič nedozvedela.

Niežeby si to nevšimla. Rozhodla sa však, že bude hrať s nimi a tváriť sa, že o tom nevie.

Po schovávačke sa pripojili k Hermione a išli na obed. Kedykoľvek sa Draco nechal Teddym osedlať, a ten potom jazdil na jeho pleciach. Za každým to bol pekný pohľad, dívať sa na týchto troch ako rodinu.

Mnohí sa pri tej scénke zastavili v kroku a pozorovali ich. Médiá šaleli, no trio ich ignorovalo ako sa len dalo. Hoci Teddyho bavilo vyplazovať na nich jazyk.

_**Vyhlásenie víťaznej päťky Najhorúcejších párikov roka týždenníka Čarodejka**_

_Dnes sme si pre vás prichystali zoznam piatich najhorúcejších dvojíc, aké si len viete predstaviť. Veru, Cupid vo svojej práci nelenil a po zdĺhavom dohadovaní sme sa v redakcii zhodli na výslednom poradí. Nech sa páči, tieto páry nás zaujali najviac a my vám aj povieme prečo:_

_**5. Allie McShea a Seamus Finnigan**_

_- najnovšia __**kapitánka Holyheadských harpyí**__, ktorá sa na svoju pozíciu dostala po minuloročnom odchode Ginny Potterovej a __**vojnový hrdina**_

_Naša jediná celoškótska dvojka. Ona je úspešná metlobalová hráčka, ktorá si vydobyla srdcia mnohých mužských i ženských fanúšikov. On je bývalý chrabromilčan a spolužiak Harryho Pottera. Je jedným z ľudí, ktorí bojovali vo Vojne a prežili. V dnešnej dobe je Finnigan majiteľom jedného z najobľúbenejších obchodov so športovými potrebami v čarodejníckom i mukelskom svete. Allie a Seamus sa len nedávno zasnúbili a my im samozrejme držíme päste._

_**4. Taylor Ewinová a Lucas Duncan**_

_Aj napriek tomu, že sa rozišli, stále ich považujeme za jeden z najhorúcejších párikov. Jej nádherný zamatový hlas a tváričku na zaplakanie úžasne doplňovalo Duncanove osobné čaro. Vskutku nádejná dvojica._

_**3. Sadie Rayne a Ron Weasley**_

_Hoci mnohí doteraz neschvaľujú začiatok ich vzťahu, nikto im nezaprie, že sa k sebe hodia. Sadie patrí k modelkám, ktoré sa zviditeľnili v obidvoch svetoch, za čo vďačí svojmu neodolateľnému výzoru a môžeme pripomenúť, že minulý rok vyhrala anketu Čarodejka roka. Ron Weasley je hviezdnym strážcom Kudleyovských kanónov, jedným z najlepších v lige – to práve kvôli nemu to Kanónom tento rok tak sype. Temperamentnosť týchto hrdličiek je sila, ktorú by sme s určitosťou nemali prehliadať._

_**2. Ginny Potterová a Harry Potter **_

_Akoby sme mohli opomenúť túto dvojicu? Harry a Ginny sú svoji len niečo vyše dvoch rokov, no stále vyzerajú rovnako zaľúbene ako na začiatku. Takže, prepáčte dámy, Záchranca je zadaný až po uši a je možné, že ak budú veci pokračovať takto idylicky aj naďalej, už nikdy sa na trh nevráti._

_A to najlepšie na záver..._

_**1. Hermiona Grangerová a Draco Malfoy**_

_**- vojnová hrdinka**__ a __**bývalý smrťožrút**_

_Presne tak, ľudkovia! Najhorúcejší párik roka. Aj napriek tomu, že ich vzťah netrvá ani mesiac, je to pár, ktorému musíme ticho závidieť. Za akých okolností sa dali dokopy, je stále veľkou neznámou. No zažiariť sa im podarilo na plnej čiare. Draco Malfoy bol na Zozname najžiadanejších starých mládencov na druhom mieste. Už jeho neodolateľný výraz a nekonečný šarm by zviedol z cesty akúkoľvek ženu, ale keď k tomu pripočítame aj jeho účet v Gringott banke, s ktorým by si pokojne zaobstaral jednu či dve krajiny, a fakt, že je v kresle riaditeľa vlastnej spoločnosti... je doslova snom každej ženy. Na druhú stranu, Hermiona Grangerová je obľúbenou vojnovou hrdinkou a jednou z najmúdrejších čarodejníc svojej doby. Nádherná a sofistikovaná. Nedávno sa stala takpovediac čarodejníckou módnou ikonou. Vidieť Draca a Hermionu spolu je pohľad, ktorý stojí za to. Nie je v tom len ich krása, to ten oheň a chémia medzi nimi vás zaručene pritiahnu. _

_Toto spojenie je dvojica snov._

Ron zvieral tie diabolské stránky skoro až smrteľným zovretím. Na polke strany bol obrázok Hermiony v zelených letných šatách, ktorá doslova žiarila šťastím. Niet divu, že sa v obliekaní stala ikonou. Ale ako na potvoru tam s ňou bol ten idiotský fretčiak, ktorý celý dojem z fotky kazil. A prečo, pre Merlina, sedel na albínových pleciach malý Teddy?!

„Weasley, okamžite dostaň ten svoj lenivý zadok na ihrisko!" zakričal tréner, a tak ho vytrhol z tranzu. „My tu trénujeme alebo si už zabudol, čo to slovo znamená?"

Medzitým na druhej strane mesta práve Sadie Rayne trhala Čarodejku na franforce. Na treťom mieste? Boli na treťom mieste, zatiaľ čo Draco a tá jeho pipka boli prví?! Toto sa nemalo stať! Draco si za ňu nemal nájsť náhradu, on mal o ňu bojovať! S Ronom. Aká by to bola pochúťka pre médiá, keby dvaja z najznámejších ľudí v Čarodejníckom svete bojovali práve o ňu. Všetci by jej závideli. Ona by udávala módne trendy, nie tá ťapa!

Mala chuť vytrhať si všetky vlasy, ale keďže jej len prednedávnom začali znova rásť, skúsila to radšej s výkrikom. Všetci navôkol nej sa pri tom prenikavom zúrivom zvuku strhli na mieste.

„_Your eyes, tell me how you want me. I can feel it in your heartbeat. I know you like what you see_," pospevovala si Hermiona a usmievala sa pri tom.

Teddy sa chichotal po celý čas, ako pozoroval svoju tetu robiť raňajky. Práve používala kovový šľahač ako mikrofón a spievala doňho pesničku hrajúcu z rádia.

„_Then jump! For my love. Jump in!_" Položila metličku a vajcia vliala na panvicu. Pozrela sa na Teddyho cez plece a usmiala sa, potom sa zatvárila akože zmyselne, na čo sa obaja pobavene zasmiali.

Jej malý obdivovateľ jej tlieskal do taktu a chichotal sa ďalej. Jeho teta bola proste naj! Nemohol ani za ten svet pochopiť, prečo by ju strýko Ron opustil pre tú plešivejúcu pani. Aj keď bola prekrásna, keď ešte mala vlasy. Teta Mia však bola tak... milá a zábavná. Tá čiernovlasá pani trávila príliš veľa času pred zrkadlom.

Hermiona pokývala hlavou a zopakovala refrén. „_Then jump! For my love. Jump in! And feel my touch. Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night - then jump for my love. I know my heart can make you happy._"

„_Jump in_!" pridal sa k nej Teddy.

Hermiona sa zasmiala, uchopila panvicu a vyhodila omeletu do vzduchu. „_You told me, I__'m__ the only woman for you._" Položila panvicu na šporák a spievala Teddymu ďalej, kým ho šteklila. Chlapča sa rozosmialo ešte viac. Potom sa rýchlo vrátila k svojmu vareniu. Obidvaja boli natoľko zabratí do svojej zábavky, že si nevšimli, že sa do bytu priletaxoval istý plavovlasý muž.

„_Jump, if you want to taste my kisses in the night then. Jump! For my love!_" dospievala Hermiona so smiechom.

„Grangerka?" spýtal sa zmätene Draco, lebo neveril vlastným očiam. Tancujúca a spievajúca Hermiona Grangerová, ktorá krúti bokmi a robí pri tom raňajky?! Nemal však veľa času na podrobné rozobratie tejto predstavy, pretože sa naňho vysokou rýchlosťou rútila jedna priveľmi ochotná lietajúca omeleta, a než sa nazdal, pristála priamo na jeho tvári. A potom pomaly, pomaličky, skĺzla cez jeho tričko až na zem.

Herimona sa otrasene pozerala na omeletu, ktorá len pred chvíľou okupovala miesto na panvici v jej pravej ruke, a ktorá sa na ňu teraz usmievala z Dracovej tváre, vlasov a zo zeme. Jeho nečakaný vpád ju natoľko rozhodil, že omeletu namiesto pred seba, hodila za seba – a naňho.

Karamelové a strieborné oči na seba hľadeli a hľadeli... kým nezapočuli hysterický smiech od chlapca, ktorý sedel na stoličke za kuchynským pultom.

„Čo sa to tu, pre Merlinove rany, stalo?" spýtal sa Harry, keď sa z ničoho nič primiestnil do bytu svojej najlepšej kamarátky.

„Bohovia, Draco, je mi to tak-"

„Nie, neospravedlňuj sa," odvetil jej a odkráčal smerom k umývadlu.

„Musím povedať, že napriek všetkému ti tento výzor veľmi pristane," zavtipkoval Harry.

„Ha, ha, Potter," sucho mu odpovedal Draco a otočil sa ku kohútiku. „Radšej mlč."

Malý Lupin sa po celý čas nezastaviteľne smial.

„Tak ty si myslíš, že je to vtipné, Teddy?" spýtal sa a jeho oči sa presunuli k štvorročnému čertovi.

Aj Harry a Hermiona sa naňho pozreli. Chúďatko, vyzeralo to tak, že každú chvíľu zo svojho sedadla od smiechu spadne.

„Teddy," varovne zvolal Draco a naďalej ho pozoroval.

Ani ujove slová Teddyho nevyviedli z konceptu, ba ho ešte viac rozosmiali. V prípade, že by to bolo vôbec možné.

Hermiona si hrýzla peru, aby sa nezačala smiať s ním, no nanešťastie detský smiech ju nakazil natoľko, že si nemohla pomôcť. A následne sa pripojil Harry. Očividne si užíval pohľad na Draca Malfoya v žĺtkovom obale.

„Toto nie je ani trochu vtipné."

„Ale áno!" zvolal Teddy so smiechom.

Draco sa posnažil mračiť sa na chlapca zo všetkých svojich síl, no zistil, že to nedokáže. Ani sa nenazdal a na jeho perách sa objavil malý úsmev.

Rozlúčka s Harrym sa niesla v duchu nekonečného uisťovania, že Draco je úplne neškodný.

„Ale Mia, práve je v tvojej sprche!"

„Áno, v hosťovskej izbe – presne v tej, ktorú využívaš z času na čas aj ty," povedala a prevrátila očami.

„Ale... ale..." protestoval Harry.

„Harry," varovala ho, „je to môj priateľ."

„Ja viem, ale... och... je to stále Malfoy," odpovedal jej kamarát s odhodlaním.

Hermiona sa nad tým len zasmiala. „Draco je dobrý človek."

„To nič nemení na fakte, že je v tvojej _sprche_."

„Harry, toto nie je prvý krát, čo ju použil."

Harry sa na ňu zadíval zvláštnym pohľadom, keď mu niečo zišlo na um. Zatváril sa veľmi kyslo. „Tak o tom nemusím ani vedieť, ani to vidieť. Čokoľvek s Malfoyom robíte... len... mi to skrátka nehovor."

„Harry James Potter, na čo to hneď pomýšľaš!" šokovane zvolala. „Popravde, bolo to kvôli tomuto malému nezbedníkovi, ktorý sa zjavne vyžíva v robení neporiadku a s nadšením vylieva rôzne nápoje." Ukázala na Teddyho a usmiala sa naňho. Teddy sa prisvedčujúco lišiacky zaškeril.

„Aha," odfúkol si Harry.

Hermiona nad ním pokrútila hlavou. Potom sa otočila na svojho obľúbeného synovca. „Mrzí ma, ako skončili tvoje raňajky, vodník. Dúfam, že si sa s nami zabával."

Teddy prisvedčil a povedal: „Tento týždeň som si užil more zábavy, teta Mia. Mám ťa véľmi rád."

„Ja teba tiež, samozrejme," uistila ho a bozkala ho na jeho chutnučký noštek. „Buď dobrý na maminu a ocina, jasné?"

Na to jej nič nepovedal, len sa prešibane usmial.

Teraz sa na seba obrátili dospelí.

„Vďaka, Hermiona, za všetko," povedal Harry a bozkal ju na líce.

„Nemáš za čo. Bolo mi potešením niečo pre vás spraviť. Ako dopadli medové týždne?"

„Dokonale. Všetko bolo tip – top. Detaily prenechám Ginny, umierala túžbou podeliť sa ti o ne sama. Drž sa a volaj, ak budeš niečo potrebovať. Myslím to vážne, Hermiona."

„Neboj sa," odvetila a usmiala sa naňho.

„Mám ťa rád, Herm."

„Ja teba tiež, Harry."

Potom sa tí dvaja s puknutím odmiestnili.

Ani nie dve minúty na to, keď umývala v kuchyni celú tú spúšť, započula od dverí zaklopanie. Zastavila vodu a rýchlo si osušila ruky. „Idem!"

Hermiona otvorila dvere a k jej nekonečnému šoku pred ňou nestál nikto iný, než Ron.

Zaspätkovala a zalapala po dychu.

Ron stál vo dverách a díval sa na ženu pred ním. Nikdy predtým si nevšimol, akej nádhernej hnedej sú jej vlasy. Ako čokoláda. Žiarila z nej spokojnosť a krása. Pripadala mu neskutočne sexy – v krátkych šortkách a tričku, ktoré zdôrazňovalo tie správne krivky.

„Hermiona," oslovil ju takmer nečujne.

„Hermiona, kde si mi dala to náhradné oblečenie? ... ale, ale. Pozrimeže koho nám to čerti priniesli! Ahojky, Ryšavec."

Ronove zreničky sa v momente zúžili. Naprostred jeho obývačky stál v uteráku odetý, polonahý Draco Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/16/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

Ronova tvár zmenila v priebehu stotiny sekundy svoju farbu z normálnej na červenú. „Čo dopekla robíš v mojom byte?" zakričal nahnevane.

Draco spýtavo zdvihol jedno obočie. „Máš oči, Weasley, tak ich použi," povedal a prikráčal ku dverám.

Keď si stal vedľa Hermiony a obtočil jej ruku okolo pása, Ronova tvár ešte viac sčervenela. _Akoby ju chránil._ Draco mal oči uprené na ňom, pričom jeho pohľad bol vyložene podráždený – akoby ich v niečom prerušil. Čo ho ale najviac zabolelo, bolo, že fretčiakov dotyk ju akosi upokojil.

„Chcem svoj byt naspäť," vyšplechol bez toho, aby si to poriadne premyslel. „Kúpil som ho za prvú zálohu od Kanónov." Naozaj chcel prestať s tými zlomyseľnými rečami, no hnev nad ním kompletne prevzal kontrolu. „Očakávam, že sa vysťahuješ do budúceho týždňa." Teraz už bolo príliš neskoro. Hermionin výraz bol výrazom úplného šoku, kým Malfoy sa naňho pozeral ostro a neveriacky zároveň.

„Perfektné! Nie, nie - pokojne sa sem nasťahuj už v piatok! Aj tak sa s Hermionou chystáme odísť na čas preč. Odsťahujem všetky jej veci ku mne, a potom, hneď ako sa vrátime, sa môžeme pustiť do hľadania spoločného bývania," odvetil mu na to Draco skoro až prehnane pomaly. Uistil sa tak, že Weasleymu neujde žiadne slovíčko, všetko vyslovil pekne nahlas a jasne. Následne ho vysotil z dverí a zabuchol mu ich pred nosom.

Otočil sa práve včas, aby zachytil Hermionu ešte predtým, ako sa zosypala na zem.

„Nenávidím ho, nenávidím ho, NENÁVIDÍM HO!" volala stále dookola a búchala pri tom Draca jemne do nahej hrude. Objímal ju v tichosti, aby si svoj žiaľ vybila sama.

Chvíľu na to sa konečne upokojila. „Veľmi ma to mrzí, Draco."

„Som v poriadku. Síce trocha potlčený, ale bozk by to v momente celé napravil," vyhlásil a zadíval sa na ňu presne tak, ako to nespočetne krát urobil Teddy.

Prevrátila očami, ale usmiala sa. „Myslel si vážne tú ponuku, že ma ku sebe prichýliš? Svoju časť nájomného si zapl-" Draco sa ju pokúsil v jej výleve zastaviť, a tak ju jemne pobozkal na pery. „Len sa chcem odtiaľto dost-" Znova ju bozkal a pozrel na ňu. „...dostať. Toho bastarda už nechcem nikdy vidieť!"

„Grangerka! Ja sa ťa tu snažím pobozkať a ty len stále melieš to svoje!"

„To pravdepodobne znamená, že v bozkávaní nie si až taký dobrý, aby si odviedol moju pozornosť k sebe," naťahovala ho. Potom sa postavila na nohy.

„Prosím? No, no, no... odvolaj to!"

„Nie," veselo povedala a vyplazila naňho jazyk.

„Grangerka..." varoval ju a vstal aj on.

„Áno?"

Zobral ju do náručia a vášnivo ju pobozkal. Počas toho ju zdvihol zo zeme, aby sa nemuseli za tým druhým naťahovať. Hermiona oblapila svoje nohy okolo jeho bokov a bozk mu vrátila s celou emočnou silou, ktorú v nej zanechala potýčka s Ronom. Keď im došiel vzduch, prvý sa odtiahol Draco. „Odvolaj svoje slová."

Hermiona mala oči stále zatvorené a sťažka dýchala. „Ani... za nič," vydýchla.

„Hermiona Grangerová!" zavrčal Draco.

Usmiala sa naňho a presunula si nohy do pohodlnejšej pozície – vtom ju niečo napadlo.

„Draco..."

„Hmm?"

„Ty máš na sebe len uterák?"

Prikývol.

V mihu oka z neho náhlivo zoskočila.

Nad výrazom, ktorý sa jej usadil na tvári sa nedalo nezasmiať. Červenala sa ako paradajka.

Obliekol sa, a keď bol hotový, prešiel do obývačky, kde našiel Hermionu pobehovať tam a späť s veľkou kartónovou krabicou. Práve balila fotky.

Na rade bol obrázok jej a jej otca, keď tu zrazu ju zaskočila záplava fotiek, ktoré sa snažili pristáť na dne škatule. Jediné obrázky, ktoré zostali na ráme kozuba, boli tie s Ronom. Boli presne tri.

„Hermiona, môžeme to pokojne všetko spraviť mihnutím prútika. Či?"

„Samozrejme, môžeme," povedala mu a pohliadla naňho. „Ja len rada robím takéto veci po muklovsky."

Draco sa na ňu pozrel, akoby jej preskočilo. „Tak v tom prípade," začal a povzdychol si, „nechaj, nech ti pomôžem."

Za pár hodín mali všetky jej veci zbalené. Dokonca aj Krivolab si už hovel vo svojej klietke, hoci ani na sekundu nespustil zrak z Draca, ktorému vďačil za svoje uväznenie. Samozrejme pomocou prútika.

Hermiona sa poriadne porozhliadla. Byt bol teraz skoro úplne prázdny. Naozaj sa jej tam bývalo veľmi dobre, ale príliš jej pripomínal Rona. Síce sa mnohé spomienky zdali byť pekné, premýšľala nad tým, koľko z tých „starých dobrých časov" boli len obyčajnou lžou.

Tieto miestnosti predstavovali veľkú časť jej života. Zariadila ho s pomocou mamy a Ginny. Tak sa na ňom nadrela! Usporadúvala tu oslavy – v pamäti sa jej vynárali spomienky na jednu či dve narodeninové párty, kedy ju prišla navštíviť jej rodina. A teraz, teraz to tu vyzeralo tak, ako predtým. Chcelo sa jej plakať.

„Ivy," zavolal Draco.

Zaznelo jemné puknutie a pred nimi sa objavila malá škriatka.

„Pane, slečna Hermiona," pozdravila ich a poklonila sa tak hlboko, až jej sukňa skoro spadla cez hlavu.

Toto bola jedna z vecí, ktoré Hermionu prekvapila, keď sa s Ivy po prvý krát stretla. Nosila šaty. Pekné šatočky s dlhou sukničkou. Také, aké nosia trojročné dievčatká.

„Je hosťovská izba pripravená?"

„Áno, pane."

„Mohla by si tam vziať všetky tieto krabice spolu s Krivolabom?"

„Samozrejme. A mimochodom, pane, pán Blaise a slečna Luna už prišli a čakajú na vás kvôli tomu obedu." Potom sa s ďalším puknutím odmiestnila.

„Pre Merlina! Úplne som na nich zabudla," zvolala Hermiona.

Po celý čas, čo sa Hermiona rozprávala s Blaisom a Lunou, z nej Draco nespustil oči. Bol rád, že sa zdala byť v poriadku. Tá Weasleyho návšteva ju prebolela tak rýchlo, ako prišla. To ale neznamenalo, že na to zabudne aj on. Vo vnútri v ňom doslova vrelo. Ron Weasley bol tým najhnusnejším parazitom.

Hermiona a Luna sa z miestnosti ospravedlnili a išli do hosťovskej. Hneď, ako opustili obývačku, si Blaise prisadol ku Dracovi – na miesto, ktoré predtým okupovala Hermiona.

„Vyzerá to tak, že si mysľou úplne niekde inde. Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa priamočiaro Blaise.

„Ryšavec vykopol Hermionu z bytu,"

„Čože? Ten bastard!"

„Luna?"

„Prosím, Hermiona."

„Keby si bola na mojom mieste, čo by si urobila, aby si sa Ronovi pomstila?"

Luna sa na ňu zvedavo pozrela a spýtala sa: „Prečo?"

„Len tak. Zaujíma ma tvoj názor."

Luna pokrčila plecami, potom si položila ukazovák na pery a premýšľala. „No, keďže tu hovoríme o Ronovi, najlepším spôsobom, ako sa mu pomstiť, by bolo strápniť ho pred jeho spoluhráčmi. Uistila by som sa, že uvidí, čo stratil a garantujem ti, že by ľutoval hodiny, kedy ma opustil. Obzvlášť do náruče takého muža, akým je Draco," predstavila svoj plán Luna a diabolsky sa usmiala.

Keď prešli do hosťovskej, ktorá bola dočasne Hermioninou izbou, okamžite bežali k jej skrini. Praskala vo švíkoch od množstva nových vecí, ktoré si zadovážila len nedávno. Mnohé z nich jej kúpil Draco, niektoré si však vybrala sama. Luna cieľavedome preskočila veci, ktoré si kúpila Hermiona a upriamila sa na tie Dracove. Hermiona sa nevedela rozhodnúť či to má brať ako urážku.

„Potrebujeme niečo, čo Rona zrazí na mieste. Prepáč, ale Dracov výber má k tomu väčšie predpoklady ako tvoje kúsky. On sa pri výbere oblečenia neobmedzuje, ty vyberáš trocha konzervatívnejšie veci," vysvetlila priateľke, kým prechádzala vešiaky.

„Toto je pre náš účel úplne dokonalé!" zvolala Luna a vybrala šaty von zo skrine.

„Luna, na prvý pohľad to možno vyzerá ako naozaj, naozaj krátke šatočky, ale musím ťa sklamať – je to spodná BIELIZEŇ," povedala Hermiona, pričom dala osobitný dôraz na slovo „bielizeň".

Luna držala v ruke vešiak so sýtocyklaménovo- ružovou plisovanou nočnou košieľkou, ktorá zvýrazňovala farbu Hermioniných vlasov. Samotný materiál bol veľmi tenučký – jeden z tých, cez ktoré je obrys tela vidieť s prekvapujúcou presnosťou. Vršok bol čipkovaný a odhaľujúci v tej správnej miere, aby sa šaty nejavili príliš amorálne. Padli priamo na telo. Spodný lem končil sotva v polovici stehien. Proste sen každého muža.

„Ja viem. Práve preto sú perfektné," vyhlásila Luna a nevinne sa na Hermionu usmiala. „A tieto topánky, tie ti dávam príkazom!" veselo zakričala Luna, pričom v ruke držala pár ihličiek na platforme z pravej čiernej kože. Tie topánky mali pomaly jedenásť centimetrové opätky a tenký remienok na zaviazanie okolo členka, ktorý im dodával ten pravý sexy dojem.

„Luna Lovegoodová!" zvolala pohoršene Hermiona.

Draco práve popíjal svoju každodennú rannú kávu a čítal noviny, keď tu zrazu mu do lona skočilo niečo veľké, čo mu skoro privodilo veľmi skorý infarkt. Kvôli tomuto narušiteľovi svojej pohody si odchlipol až príliš veľa vriacej kávy.

„Auu," zakvičal, keď sa k nemu dostala bolesť z popáleného jazyka. Pozrel sa, kto ho to tak prekvapil. „Krivolab," zvolal varovne Draco, no kocúr naňho nedbal. Pozrel naňho s pohľadom čistej ľahostajnosti.

Svoju nerozvážnosť pri pití horúcich nápojov skoro zopakoval znova, keď videl zostupovať zo schodov Hermionu s cestovnou taškou v ruke. Tá diabolská ženská mala na sebe nočnú košieľku, ktorú si skúšala v tú prvú noc ich nákupného maratónu s Lisou.

„Bohovia, čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa so šokovaním i potlačovanou žiadostivosťou v hlase. Nemohol inak. Ten výjav pred ním ho celkom uchvátil. „Naozaj sa chystáš ísť von takto oblečená?" opýtal sa jej len pre istotu. Potom mu padli oči na jej nohy. Nikdy nepatril k fetišistom, ktorí mali slabosť pre nohy, ale tie TOPÁNKY...

„Na vrch si obliekam ešte toto," povedala a ukázala na šedý svetrík, ktorý mala prevesený cez ruku.

„Prečo?" spýtal sa jej a musel sa teda poriadne premáhať, aby sa jej pri tom pozeral len do tváre.

„Nemienim sa pripraviť o celú svoju dôstojnosť!"

„Nemyslím tým ten sveter, Grangerka. Prečo tie šaty a topánky?" opýtal sa.

„Aha," vydýchla Hermiona. „S Lunou sme to naplánovali ako našu pomstu Ronovi."

„Prosím?"

„Povedala, že sa musím uistiť, že uvidí, o čo prišiel," vysvetlila Hermiona.

„Takže si sa obliekla takto...?"

„Presne. Nakráčam na ihrisko Kanónov počas ich tréningu a dám mu nové kľúče od bytu. Staré zámky som totiž vymenila po jeho odchode."

Draco neveriacky zažmurkal. Do horúcich pekiel, kedy sa stala z Lovegoodovej taká diabolská konšpirátorka? Hermiona sa asi naozaj chcela tomu Ryšavcovi poriadne odplatiť. Žiadny muž sa pri pohľade na ňu neubráni nečistým myšlienkam. To ho na chvíľu zarazilo. Ale... (našťastie) tím Kanónov nemal medzi sebou žiadnych krásavcov ako to bolo v iných kluboch. „Celkom dobre premyslené vzhľadom na to, že ide o Weaslíka."

„Blaise povedal úplne to isté," povedala Hermiona a zasmiala sa. „Ach, Draco, mohla by som ťa poprosiť o jednu láskavosť?"

Prekvapene zdvihol obočie a obozretne sa spýtal: „To záleží na tom, o čo ma požiadaš."

„Urobil by si mi tu cucflek?" opýtala sa ho a poklepkala si na ohyb krku a ramena.

Dva krát neveriacky zažmurkal. Ústa mu v okamihu úplne vyschli.

_Sladký Merlin, táto žena ho raz privedie do hrobu. No čo? Aspoň, že zomrie šťastný._


	17. Chapter 17

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/17/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

„Si si istá, že ma tam nechceš?" spýtal sa jej Draco, keď zaparkoval pred štadiónom.

„Myslím, že sa o seba dokážem postarať," povedala a diabolsky sa usmiala. Potom si odopla bezpečnostný pás.

„Tak mi už nezostáva nič iné, len ti splniť tvoje prianie," odvetil jej s rovnakou dávkou nezbednosti v hlase.

„Hm...?" Hermiona sa nestihla ani hnúť a už ju Draco doslova zdvihol zo sedadla a posadil si ju na kolená.

Nápadne očervenela, keď si pomyslela, že mu sedí v lone. „Čo to... Draco!" zapišťala, keď ju začal jemne bozkávať po krku. „Čo to stv-"

Umlčal ju bozkom na pery a dal si poriadne záležať, aby nezanedbal žiadny kútik, žiadne miestečko.

V tejto chvíli si Hermiona pripadala tak trochu nemravne. Bozkávať sa s Dracom priamo pred štadiónom Kanónov v jeho Porsche. Situácie ako táto nastávali jedine v tých romantických knihách, ktoré tak s radosťou čítala jej mama. V reálnom živote sa takéto čosi proste nestávalo. Nesťažovala sa však.

Prstami mu prešla cez jeho plavé kadere a on jej spravil to isté.

Keď sa jej zásoba kyslíka blížila absolútnej nule, jemne sa odtiahla.

Draco teraz svoje pery namieril nižšie.

Musela zavzdychať. Pri bezzubom Merlinovi, v živote ju takto nikto nepobozkal. A keď ucítila jemné pohryznutie na ohybe krku a pleca, zastonala ešte o trochu viac. Po splnení jej priania sa Draco vrátil späť nahor k jej perám. Pobozkal ju a po chvíli sa odtiahol. Pohľad z nej však nespúšťal. Oči mala zatvorené a dýchala trhane. Jej vlasy nadobudli po jeho vyčíňaní ten správny sexy dojem - tak, ako aj pery; ružové a napuchnuté od jeho bozkov.

Jeho slabiny začali nebezpečne horlivo reagovať.

„Myslím, že teraz som už vážne pripravená," povedala takmer bez dychu.

* * *

Ron si skrátka nemohol pomôcť. Chytal s teatrálnosťou broadwayského herca, pričom kde-tu predviedol prepotrebný, ale efektný trik. Zatiaľ vychytal všetky strely okrem jednej. Dnes mu skrátka išlo. Včera večer sa so Sadie po prvý krát seriózne pohádali. Naozaj to bolo dosť zlé. Ich nezhody sa netočili okolo ničoho iného, ako toho sprostého článku v Čarodejke. Potom však nasledovalo udobrovanie... dnes sa cítil vskutku oveľa lepšie.

Prvý, kto si všimol, že na ihrisko vkráčala neznáma kráska, bol stíhač. To je úplne pochopiteľné, keďže jeho náplňou práce je mať za každých okolností oči na stopkách. Zostal visieť na mieste a obdivoval dokonalú figúru hnedovlasej ženy. Na to zletel k nej. To by bolo, aby sa k nej nedostal prvý! Okamžite sa jej musel predstaviť.

Keď hráči spozorovali, že ich stíhač zostupuje na ihrisko, najprv ho len pozorovali, pretože chceli vedieť, čo sa to deje. Vtom uvideli JU, takže niet divu, že v tej sekunde začali húfne zlietavať nadol.

V tom okamihu všetci novinári zbystrili svoju pozornosť nad náhlym rozruchom vo vzduchu. Niektorí si rýchlo prestavili fotoaparáty tak, aby mali čo najlepší záber na nezvyčajnú scénku.

„Zdravím, kráska. Moje meno je Phillip Letter a som ti plne službám."

Hermiona si zložila slnečné okuliare a založila si ich na hlave. „Ahoj, Phil," pozdravila ho a usmiala sa.

Vial ľahký vetrík, ktorý sa jej pohrával so šatami.

Phil neodolal a poriadne si ju prezrel. Aj napriek tomu, že mu jej svetrík zakrýval časť výhľadu, šaty boli k nemu o to milosrdnejšie.

„Phil, to som ja," napomenula ho.

Phil presunul oči na jej tvár. Žmurkol, a potom pre istotu ešte raz.

„Hermiona Grangerová?"

K zostupujúcim spoluhráčom sa pridal samozrejme aj Ron. Z diaľky pozoroval, ako sa Phil baví s neznámou kočkou, keď v tom jeho netopierí sluch zachytil Philove posledné slová. Predral sa pomedzi odrážača a triafača, aby sa na vlastné oči presvedčil. V momente, ako ich zočil sa dal do behu.

Novinári tak isto neprepočuli Letterove slová. Vytušili blížiaci sa škandál, takže sa predbiehali v postavení sa na lepšie miesto. Blesky fotoaparátov lietali ako najaté. Od veľkej väčšiny sa ozývali rôzne nadávky a hrozby prekliatiami, pretože ani jeden z nich nemal dovolené vstúpiť na ihrisko.

„Hermiona..." oslovil ju Ron, keď sa k dvojici konečne dostal. Jeho pohľad zachytili jej topánky. Zrazu mu ústa úplne vyschli. Z topánok pomaly putovali jeho oči milimeter po milimetri nahor. Jej dlhé nohy sa zdali dokonca dlhšie než zvyčajne. Spomínal si na časy, keď tieto štíhle lýtka obopínali jeho boky. Potom sa dostal k šatám. Zreničky sa mu rozšírili a hrozilo, že mu aj samotné oči vypadnú z jamôk. Spôsob, akým jej vrch šiat obopínal plné poprsie, bol nadmieru potešujúci. Ach, a tá mašľa pod tým... mal chuť odviazať jej ju a počkať si, čo sa stane.

„Ron," odzdravila ho Hermiona a jej výraz sa z jemného zmenil na tvrdý, akonáhle sa presunul z Phila na jej bývalého snúbenca.

„Odchádzame s Dracom na cestu, tak som si myslela-"

„Takže preto si vyobliekaná ako pobehlica."

Jeho zákerné slová donútili Hermionu zastaviť sa uprostred vety. „Čo si to práve povedal?"

Ronovi spoluhráči za ním stáli v nemom úžase. Nenazval to pred chvíľou Hermionu Grangerovú pobehlicou?! Všetci ho poznali tak dlho, ako aj Hermionu. Ak by mali byť úplne úprimní, ju mali predsa len radšej. A to ešte pred tým, ako sa premenila na mokrý sen každého muža.

„Vyzeráš ako pobehlica. Máš uši, Hermiona – tak ich použi," nahnevane odvrkol, pričom zopakoval slová, ktoré len včera vypadli z úst polonahému Dracovi.

Hermiona zľahka mávla rukou. Všetky dorážačky sa hneď a zaraz zastavili vo vzduchu kdekoľvek sa nachádzali, a potom sa dali znova do letu, lenže smerom k nej. Pol metra pred ňou náhle zastavili a len tak poletovali vo vzduchu.

Ronovi v tej chvíli nebolo všetko jedno. Nad pohľadom na Hermionu obklopenú ôsmimi dorážačkami musel ustrašene preglgnúť.

Mávla rukou opäť a jedna z mierumilovne poletujúcich dorážačiek sa dala na ničiacu misiu smerom k Ronovi Weasleymu. „To máš za to, že si taký sprostý hulvát."

Chýbalo málo a neodrazil by to.

Ďalšie mávnutie, ďalšia strela. „To máš za to, že si ma podviedol."

Kanonieri postávali v skupinke pri nich a pozorovali ako diabolsky krásna čarodejka strieľa na ich hviezdneho strážcu bez prútika jednu dorážačku za druhou. Ľutovali ho, no v žiadnom prípade sa ani jeden nemal na to, aby Ronovi pomohol. Nielen, že si to zaslúžil, oni si doslova užívali toho malého zábavného divadielka. Navyše, Hermiona Grangerová vyzerala takto nahnevaná neskutočne sexy. Ani za ten svet nemohli pochopiť, prečo by ju Weasley podvádzal s nejakou inou ženou.

Hop.

„Táto je za všetky slzy, ktoré som na teba kedy premrhala. A ver, že ich nebolo málo."

Hop.

„Táto je za to, že si spal s cudzou ženou v posteli jej priateľa." Ron sa vrhol prudko na zem. Dorážačka minula jeho hlavu len tak-tak.

Oči prítomných svedkov sa rozšírili nad príšernosťou opísaného činu.

Hop.

„Táto je za to, že si sa so mnou rozišiel dva týždne pred svadbou." Strela mu letela priamo do brucha.

Hop.

„Toto je za moje zlomené srdce."

Hop.

„Toto je za to, že si ma vykopol z môjho VLASTNÉHO bytu." Ron použil obrat, aký odpozoroval od Harryho pri zápase v druhom ročníku.

Každý, kto bol prítomný na ihrisku, prestal s tým, čo robil, a pozoroval jedinečné predstavenie jednej nazlostenej ženy. Novinári si pripadali akoby mali narodeniny. Zúrivo zapisovali každé slovko a fotili až sa mi parilo spod prstov.

„Toto máš za tú pobehlicu." Vstal na nohy len aby sa vzápätí mohol znova skrčiť.

Dorážačka ho doslova lizla.

„A táto..." zdôraznila Hermiona, mávla rukou a lopta si začala raziť cestu k Ronovmu najcitlivejšiemu miestu. Päť centimetrov pred inkriminovanou oblasťou sa zrazu zastavila a hrôzostrašne sa vznášala vo vzduchu.

Ron v očakávaní veľkej bolesti preglgol.

„...je za to, že si mi dal príležitosť byť s Dracom," povedala a dorážačka spadla na zem.

Hermiona spustila ruky k telu, keď sa zrazu rozfúkal vietor, ktorý jej rozvial vlasy na všetky strany.

Ostrozraký stíhač Phil uvidel cucflek na Hermioninom hrdle a zapískal. Avšak on nebol jediný, kto si ho všimol.

„Čo to máš dopekla na hrdle?" zaziapal Ron.

Spýtavo zdvihla obočie, potom sa usmiala a nasadila si okuliare späť na nos. „Vieš ty čo, Ron? Máš pravdu – možno sa naozaj obliekam ako ľahká žena, ale ako sa tak na to pozerám, vyzerá to tak, že teba do toho nič. Som s Dracom. Tvoja nebudem... už... nikdy... v živote."

Otočila sa na päte a začala kráčať naspäť k autu. Nečakane za seba hodila nejaké kľúče. „Budeš ich potrebovať. Sú to nové kľúče od bytu. Tie staré by ti boli nanič – po tom, ako sme sa rozišli som vymenila zámky. Zbohom a donevidenia."

Potom zo štadióna odkráčala. Za ňou sa valila horda novinárov, ale ona si ich nevšímala.

Draco sedel opretý o svoje Porsche. Jeho postoj bol dokonalý a samotný muž nádherný, ako ho tak osvetľovali zlaté slnečné lúče. Biele tričko s pár malými gombičkami pri krku mu neuveriteľne seklo. Rukávy si vyhrnul nad predlaktie, čím mu vynikli bicepsy viac než zvyčajne. Sprané mukelské džínsy mu dodávali dojem modela pre Levi's.

* * *

Pobavene sledoval, ako sa k nemu pôvabne nesie Hermiona.

„Môžeme vyraziť," povedala s okuliarmi na špičke nosa. Usmiala sa naňho a nasadila si ich späť hore.

Pozrel sa na malý dav, ktorý ich sledoval. Neboli to len novinári, zo štadióna vyšlo celé mužstvo.

„Samozrejme, ale najprv..." Zobral jej slnečné okuliare z nosa a založil si ich do zadného vrecka. Potom vzal jej tvár do rúk a vášnivo ju pobozkal. Otočil ich tak, aby bola teraz ona tá, čo sa opiera o auto. Zozadu bola zablokovaná autom a spredu stála tvárou v tvár (teda hruď k hrudi) Dracovi Malfoyovi. V celom svojom živote sa necítila viac živá a šťastná.

Ron sa tomu výjavu len bezducho prizeral. Phil stál aj spolu s jedným z odrážačov, ktorý sa priatelil s Hermionou, len pre istotu po jeho boku.

Draco sa odtiahol. Na tvári mu hral velikánsky úsmev. Hermiona sa tvárila podobne.

Z davu vystúpil jediný novinár. „Slečna Grangerová, pán Malfoy," oslovil ich neisto.

Hermiona sa pozrela ponad Dracove plece. Jej oči sa v okamihu zväčšili šokom i veselím. „Dennis?" spýtala sa a postavila sa na nohy.

„Hm, ahoj, Hermiona," odvetil jej Dennis.

„Sladký Merlin!" zvolala a podliezla popod Dracovu ruku. „Pozrimeže, ako si vyrástol!" povedala a objala mladíka.

Tvár Dennisa Creevho prešla rôznymi odtieňmi červenej, lebo cítil, že naňho všetci ostatní zízajú s otvorenými ústami. Snažil sa ich nevšímať.

„Ako sa ti darí?"

Dracova čeľusť išla prasknúť. Musel si stále dookola pripomínať, že tento mladý výrastok je od neho o štyri roky mladší a je to len jeden z Hermioniných kamarátov.

„Dobre, dobre. Vlastne teraz pracujem pre Sršňa."

Jej oči sa v momente rozžiarili. „Sršeň? Pracuješ pre Luninho otca?"

Dennis prikývol.

Draco sa po týchto slovách upokojil. Takže tento mladík pracoval s Lunou, keď vypomáhala v otcových novinách.

„Blahoželám. Páči sa ti tam?"

„Áno, mám tú prácu veľmi rád. Je taká... iná."

Hermiona sa srdečne zasmiala. „To si viem predstaviť. Môžeme pre teba niečo spraviť?"

„Jasnačka – teda – áno. Mám dve prosby, ak dovolíte."

Povzbudivo sa usmiala.

„Mohol by som si vás vyfotiť?"

Draco chcel už-už namietať.

„V poriadku," povedala zaňho Hermiona.

„Máš na mysli nejakú konkrétnu pozíciu?" spýtal sa Draco a snažil sa utlmiť zavrčanie, ktoré sa mu dralo hrdlom. Zjavne sa mu to nepodarilo, lebo chudák mladík spopolavel, čím si od Hermiony vyslúžil štuchanec lakťom.

„Nuž, áno. Keby ste mohli pokračovať v tom, čo ste robili."

„Bozkávať sa?" opýtal sa prekvapene Draco.

Dennis sa jemne začervenal. „No, nie. Myslel som to, čo ste robili potom. Pozerali ste sa na seba, akoby nič iné okolo vás neexistovalo."

„Ach." Hermiona pozrela na Draca.

„A tá druhá vec, Creevy?" spýtal sa.

„Nuž, možno kratučký rozhovor?"

„Žiadny problém," povedala Hermiona a milo sa naňho usmiala.

„A čoho by sa to malo týkať?" vmiešal sa do rozhovoru Draco a objal Hermionu okolo pása.

„Vášho vzťahu," odvetil mu Dennis so zjavnou úľavou v hlase.

„To je jednoduché," vyhlásil Draco. „Som tým najšťastnejším mužom na svete. Ryšavec, choď sa niekde zahrabať, Hermiona je teraz moja," pokračoval a pozeral sa ponad Creevyho plece priamo na Rona.

Ron po ňom v okamžiku vyštartoval a nebyť jeho spoluhráčov, skončilo by sa to veľmi zle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** fanfiction s/ 5498748/18/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

„Dobrí bohovia!" zvolala Hermiona a vystúpila z auta. „Ešte v živote som nešla trajektom." Odhrnula si prameň neposlušných vlasov na stranu, aby jej nezavadzali v sledovaní toho nádherného výhľadu. „Krása, čo povieš?" spýtala sa a ukázala rukami do priestoru pred ňou.

Draco sa oprel o otvorené dvere a užíval si svojho výhľadu. To, čo videl on sa mierne líšilo od scenérie, na ktorú poukazovala Hermiona. Stála pri zábradlí a obdivovala šíru vodu. Fascinovane ju sledoval. Jej črty tváre boli plné šťastia a radosti. Jemný vetrík sa jej pohrával s vlasmi a rozfúkaval ich na všetky strany. Po hodine strávenej v aute sa z jej hnedých kučier stal znova ten nezvládnuteľný chaos, ako to bývalo po všetky tie rokfortské časy. Teraz mu však nepripomínala šialeného vedca, ale skôr nymfu. Pozoroval, ako jej vietor odvial vlasy pred tvár. Zatvárila sa veľmi frustrovane – takým tým neskutočne roztomilým spôsobom – a založila si ich späť za ucho.

V tejto chvíli sa Hermiona cítila tak voľne. Dôvodom však nebolo to, že sa po lodi promenádovala len v nočnej košieľke. Konečne sa zbavila aj poslednej myšlienky na Rona ako na svojho dokonalého princa. Ako na muža, s ktorým mala predurčené byť až do konca života. Pravdupoviediac ani nevedela, prečo jej to trvalo tak dlho. Za celé to obdobie, ktoré spolu prežili jej toľkokrát ublížil... verila však v to, že on je všetkým, čo kedy od života chcela. Bezhlavo sa doňho zaľúbila už v treťom ročníku. Celé roky sa na tom nič nezmenilo. Až kým neprišla do Rokfortu v ten posledný rok - rok po vojne.

Položila si bradu na kovové mreže a zaspomínala si na časy dávno minulé.

* * *

_Obidvaja ležali v Nemocničnom krídle. Dnes mali prvú hodinu Elixírov ako nútení celoroční partneri. Bol to tak isto aj deň historicky najväčšieho výbuchu, aký kedy Rokfort zažil. To hovorilo samo za seba, berúc do úvahy všetkých študentov, ktorí sa týmito chodbami premleli za celé stáročia existencie Rokfortskej strednej školy čarodejníckej..._

„_Prečo si tam hodil ďalší koreň mandragory?!" zjačala Hermiona._

„_Ja som na vine? A čo ty? Ty si tam dala o TROCH slimákov viac, ako bolo napísané v postupe!"_

„_Netušila som, že si tam tých slimákov medzitým už vhodil. Mala som plné ruky šľahúňov, ktoré si TY odmietol posekať, lebo vraj „hnusne zapáchajú" !"_

„_A na koho zvalíš toto?"_

„_Pán Malfoy, myslím, že v tomto prípade bola na vine príroda. Rildo Šľahúň smrdel naozaj horšie než hnojová bomba."_

„_Pán profesor!" ozvala sa Hermiona a šokovane sa vystrela na posteli._

„_Riťolez," zakašľal Draco._

_Otočila sa naňho s pohľadom ostrým ako dýka._

„_Cítite sa lepšie?" spýtal sa ich profesor._

_Draco prikývol._

„_Áno, pane," odpovedala Hermiona._

„_Vynikajúce! V tom prípade budete počnúc dnešným dňom každý večer po dobu dvoch mesiacov poškole," podozrivo veselo vyhlásil profesor._

„_Čože?" šokovane zakričali dva hlasy._

_Ich trestu prešiel sotva týždeň. Hermiona bola dosť prekvapená, že sa Malfoy zatiaľ zakaždým ukázal a poctivo si odrobil, čo mal. Nevyvliekol sa ani na jeden deň, ako to od neho tak trochu očakávala. V podstate bol naozaj schopný._

„_Grangerová."_

„_Malfoy," odzdravila ho._

„_Dnes sa budeme učiť."_

_Jej hlava okamžite ostro vyletela nahor. Skoro sa udrela o dvere skrinky, ktorú práve vytierala. „Prosím?"_

„_Počula si ma. Až do konca nášho trestu si budeme počas tohto času robiť domáce úlohy. Tieto večery ma naozaj vyčerpávajú, nedokážem sa potom plne sústrediť na eseje. Viem, že to máš podobne," povedal a pozeral sa jej priamo do očí._

„_Mne sa niečo také nestáva," protestovala Hermiona._

„_Takže keď som ťa videl v knižnici spať a pri tom slintať na knihu pod tvojou hlavou, bolo to len preto, že sa ti zachcelo po výdatnej večeri trochu pretiahnuť na stole?"_

_Pobúrene otvorila ústa, že mu niečo odvrkne, no potom ich zase zavrela. „Ja v spánku neslintám!" zakričala._

„_Samozrejme, že nie," zahundral Draco._

„_Fajn! Ako chceš, môžeme sa pustiť do eseje z astronómie. Dve hlavy vymyslia viac než jedna," odvetila._

_Draco prikývol._

_V ten večer si teda spolu spravili esej na astronómiu. Nasledujúci deň sa dohodli na starovekých runách. A deň potom zas študovali históriu Vzbury škriatkov na test. Práve po ňom nastalo medzi nimi prímerie._

„_Malfoy, pozri, mám z toho testu deväťdesiatosem percent!" zvolala Hermiona, keď vychádzali z triedy._

„_Úžasné, Grangerka. Hneď si to idem zavesiť na chladničku," povedal Draco a uškrnul sa._

_Hermiona prevrátila oči. Po týždni spoločného štúdia a nútenej práce si na jeho vtípky už zvykla._

„_Tak to volajú muklovia, že? Chladnička..."_

„_Áno," odvetila a vzdychla si. „Ako si to napísal ty?"_

_Draco sa samoľúbo usmial a podal jej svoj test. „Vidíme sa na Elixíroch, Grangerka."_

_Doslova sa vyparil._

_Potom sa pozrela sa papier, ktorý držala v rukách. Deväťdesiatdeväť! Dostal deväťdesiatdeväť percent?! Ako...?_

„_Draco Malfoy, okamžite sa vráť!" kričala za ním, kým bežala jeho smerom._

_Pár študentov a profesorov – oprava – všetci študenti a profesori boli v úplnom údive, keď uvideli Draca Malfoya smiať sa na Hermione Grangerovej, ktorá ho ťahala za habit a dožadovala sa vysvetlenia, ako sa mu podarilo dosiahnuť lepšieho výsledku než mala ona._

_Profesor Brundy podal každej skupine návod k elixíru, ktorý mali na hodine pripraviť. V obehu kolovali tri sady návodov._

„_Posnažte sa nás tento krát nevyhodiť do vzduchu," povedal a dal Dracovi ich dnešnú úlohu._

_Hermiona očervenela. „Samozrejme, pane."_

„_Vážne, Grangerka!?" spýtal sa, keď bol profesor preč z dosluchu._

„_Čo?"_

„_Samozrejme, PANE?! A ty sa čuduješ, prečo ťa nazývam riťolezom?!"_

„_Nie, ja sa nečudujem. Zjavne nechápeš, čo znamená __**byť slušný**__, ale-"_

„_Ale ja to chápem. Som predsa Malfoy. Ver mi, naučil som sa byť k ľuďom slušný a pritom sa im nepozorovane podlizovať."_

„_Nepochybne," zamrmlala Hermiona. „Aspoň na niečom sa zhodneme. Takže, čo máme?"_

„_Protivlkolačí elixír."_

„_Dajme sa do toho. Mimochodom, ak nedostaneme V, mám v úmysle premeniť ťa naspäť na fretku."_

„_Beriem na vedomie."_

„_Ja si zoberiem na starosť..." začala Hermiona odriekať prísady z návodu._

_Profesor Brundy teraz kontroloval ich lektvar. Pričuchol si k nemu a pozorne si prezrel jeho farbu. Zobral si zo stola Petriho misku a nakvapkal do nej pár kvapiek elixíru. Čakal. O sekundu sa úplne vyčíril. „Perfektné."_

_Draco si zhlboka odfúkol. Nechýbalo veľa a Hermiona by začala od radosti skákať na mieste– dokázala sa však udržať. Namiesto toho jemne stisla Dracovu ruku._

_V momente, ako ucítil, že ho chytila za ruku, skoro šokovane vyskočil na lavicu._

„_Poď, mali by sme sa pustiť do eseje na transfiguráciu," povedala a ťahala ho so sebou do knižnice._

_Profesor Brundy len v úžase otváral ústa. Ako sa títo dvaja dokázali v priebehu jedného týždňa stať z nepriateľov na život a na smrť takými kamarátmi? Jednoducho to nechápal. No bol tomu rád. Započul o nich pár vecí od ostatných profesorov..._

_Dvaja najbystrejší študenti z ročníka. Ani jeden toho nestratil málo, takže tento rok pre nich znamenal pravdepodobne väčšiu drinu ako tomu bolo zvyčajne. Obaja vyzerali, že by sa im zišiel niekto, kto by ich podporil, a na koho sa mohli spoľahnúť. Vyzerali takí osamelí. Navyše sa zdalo, že si nehľadajú náhradu za chýbajúcich kamarátov - utápali sa v melanchólii namiesto prijatia novej životnej výzvy. To boli dôvody, prečo spároval práve ich. Nepriznal by to nahlas, no oni boli jedinou dvojicou, ktorá mala pripraviť protivlkolačí elixír. Dal im ho aj napriek tomu, že ho bolo vskutku ťažké pripraviť, a posledný krát, keď mali niečo urobiť spolu, vyhodili skoro celé laboratórium do povetria. Jednoznačne bol rád, že ich takto spároval. Hodia sa k sebe._

_Dva týždne prešli a naša dvojka spadla do stereotypu. Raňajšie vyučovanie mali skoro celé spolu, potom sa na obed rozlúčili. Zišli sa pri jazere, aby čo-to poštudovali. Odišli na rozdielne predmety. Stretli sa na spoločnej hodine. Večera. Trest. Knižnica a úlohy._

_Draco bol na smrť unavený. Zavrel knihu, na ktorú sa nemohúco pozeral už dobrých desať minút a pred sebou na stole našiel odpadnutú Hermionu._

„_Grangerka."_

_Nič._

„_Grangerka!" zašepkal a jemne ju štuchol._

_Zavrtela sa, ale zobudiť ju to nezobudilo._

„_Grangerka!" povedal hlasnejšie._

„_Ocíí, prenes mááá!" zanariekala._

_Draco prekvapene zdvihol jedno obočie. Grangerka ho práve nazvala „oci". To v akom paralelnom vesmíre sa ocitol?!_

„_Grangerka!"_

„_Spím."_

„_Grangerka, ja len dúfam, že si zo mňa práve neuťahuješ."_

_Mierne zachrápala. Draco sa nahol ku nej, aby sa jej prizrel z bližšia. Spala ako zarezaná._

„_Merlinove gate," zamrmlal si popod nos. Nevidel to inak, ako že ju bude musieť odniesť. Položil si jej hlavu na plece, aby sa mu ľahšie niesla, a tiež aby sa jej ležalo pohodlne. Potom ju zdvihol k sebe. Skoro ju upustil, keď sa k nemu nečakane pritúlila._

„_Dobrý Merlin, neviem si ani len predstaviť, čo by mi na toto povedal Blaise, keby tu bol."_

„_Povedal by som: Prosím povedz mi, že si ju nenadrogoval. Lebo ak áno, nie som si istý, či by som ti pomohol vyvliecť sa z toho."_

_Draco sa otočil smerom k hovoriacej osobe._

„_Nenadrogoval som ju. Bola jednoducho... unavená."_

„_Tak to sa mi značne uľavilo. Jediné, čo nechápem je, že prečo ju nesieš na rukách, akoby ste boli čerství mladomanželia."_

_Draco sa na Blaisa nevraživo zadíval. „Sklapni. Ty nám ponesieš tašky."_

„_Nám?" _

„_Áno, nám. Mne a Grangerke. Pozri sa na mňa; vyzerám na to, že unesiem okrem nej ešte aj všetky tieto pakšamenty?"_

„_Čo som ja, mulica?"_

„_Práve v tejto chvíli, áno, si. Tak sa vzmuž a zober tie tašky."_

„_Človek by si myslel, že nesieš nejaký vzácny náklad - a to je len Hermiona," prehlásil Blaise._

„_Blaise."_

„_Čo? Len konštatujem, čo vidím. Dúfam, že si sa do nej nezaľúbil. Či? Vy dvaja ste teraz v jednom kuse spolu. Hovorí sa-"_

„_Ľudia by sa mali starať predovšetkým sami o seba," zafrflal Draco._

„_S tým súhlasím, ale vy... medzi vami to nepochybne iskrí..."_

_Draco otvoril ústa, ale Blaise ho zahriakol._

„_A nie je to preto, že máte spolu Elixíry. To je tou povahou, jednoducho si sadnete," povedal._

„_Nemáš horúčku, lebo s istotou blúzniš, Blaise. Nenazval si ju to pred chvíľou jej prvým menom? Odkedy voláš Grangerku - Hermiona?"_

„_Odkedy som ju pozval na rande."_

„_Čože?!"_

„_Žartujem."_

„_To dúfam," varoval ho Draco a zamračil sa naňho._

„_Čauko, Weasleyová."_

_Ginny sa otočila na päte a zreničky sa jej v okamžiku zväčšili. „Čo si to Hermione urobil, ty zvrhlé zviera?"_

_Ďalší deň na Elixíroch ho Hermiona zrazu potiahla za rukáv._

„_Áno, Grangerka?"_

„_Vďaka za včerajšok. Od Ginny a Blaisa som sa dozvedela, čo si pre mňa večer spravil."_

„_Zmienili sa aj o tom, že si obaja mysleli, že som sa ťa pokúsil otráviť?"_

„_Nie," povedala Hermiona a zasmiala sa, „to naozaj?"_

„_Vskutku, obaja si mysleli, že mám s tebou nekalé úmysly," vyhlásil Draco a zatváril sa ublížene._

„_To bude tvojou reputáciu. Vždy ťa akosi predchádza."_

„_Ja sa k takýmto praktikám u dievčat nemusím uchyľovať," odvetil jej a samoľúbo sa uškeril._

„_Och, prestaň," povedala a štuchla ho lakťom. „Takže, aký elixír máme pripraviť tentoraz?"_

„_Amortencia."_

„_To myslíš vážne?"_

„_Akoby som o tomto niekedy žartoval," riekol a podal jej pergamen s postupom._

„_Tak a je to," vyhlásil Draco, keď ich elixír zmenil farbu na dokonale perleťovú. „Do toho, Grangerka, ovoňaj ho."_

„_Prečo práve ja?"_

_Mykol plecami._

_Pozrela sa naňho pohľadom „si zbabelec", nahla sa ponad kotlík a čuchla si._

„_Stále tam cítiš čerstvo pokosenú trávu, nový pergamen, zubnú pastu a to posledné?"_

_Hermiona v mihu sekundy strelila hlavou nahor. „Ako...? Ty si to pamätáš?"_

„_Najvtipnejšia vec, akú som za celý rok počul - jasné, že si to pamätám."_

_Zamyslene sa naňho pozrela. „Nuž, stále cítim ten pergamen, trávu, aj mätovú pastu. Tá posledná vôňa... neviem. Neviem si ju k ničomu priradiť. Ale zdá sa mi podivne známa. Akoby som ju poznala zo sna."_

_Čudne sa na ňu pozrel. „Dobre, tak sme ju asi urobili správne. Poďme zavolať Brundyho. Jej výpary sa začínajú otáčať ku mne."_

„_Povedz, čo cítiš ty?"_

„_V žiadnom prípade."_

„_Čože? Ale ja som ti to povedala!"_

„_Z vlastnej vôle."_

„_Obabral si ma! To nie je fér, Malfoy. Ty vieš, že nie."_

„_Ničoho takého si nie som vedomý, Grangerka."_

* * *

Na tú poslednú esenciu prišla až včera. Prišlo to ako blesk z jasného neba, práve keď sa po Ronovej návšteve vyplakávala Dracovi na ramene. Tá vôňa patrila Dracovi. Je k neuvereniu, že jej trvalo tri dlhé roky rozpoznať to.

„Hladná?"

Otočila sa tvárou v tvár práve človeku, ktorému sa doteraz v myšlienkach venovala. „Prosím?"

„Cesta bude trvať ďalšiu hodinu a pol," povedal Draco a ukázal na budovu za ním. „Pravdupovediac, tá reštaurácia vyzerá prekvapujúco dobre."

Hermiona chvíľu rozmýšľala. „Myslím, že som hladná," odvetila a usmiala sa.

„Výborne. Som hladný ako vlk. Poďme."

„Počkaj, než sa prezlečiem."

Draco nechápavo pokrčil plecami.

Zdvihla jedno obočie a dala si ruky vbok. „Takto oblečená do reštaurácie nevkročím!"

„Prečo nie?"

„Lebo medveď na štyri je maco."

„Ale, Grangerka! Uvoľni sa trocha," odvetil jej na to.

„Som dokonale uvoľnená."

„Buď spontánna," povedal a usmial sa. V mysli sa radoval, že ju má presne tam, kde chcel.

„Ja som spontánna!"

„V poriadku, vyberiem ti z kufra tašku," povzdychol si.

Hermiona naňho zagánila. „Nechaj tak. Poďme jesť," nahnevane odvetila a prešla popri ňom.

Draco sa zlomyseľne usmial a nasledoval ju. Dával si však pozor, aby od nej kráčal v dostatočnej vzdialenosti. Dobrý výhľad nadovšetko.

„Draco Malfoy, ak mi budeš na zadok hľadieť čo i len o sekundu viac, nebudem zaváhať a prekľajem ťa."

Usmial sa a zrýchlil krok. „Pre teba všetko, láska," zavtipkoval a objal ju okolo pása.

Hermiona sa naňho iba zamračila.

On sa usmieval ďalej.

Zrazu ho uštipla do pleca.

„Au!"

„Dobrý deň," oslovila ich príjemná blondínka. „Aký stôl si prajete?"

„Pre dvoch," odpovedala jej Hermiona.

„Nech sa páči, nasledujte ma," povedalo dievča a viedlo ich pomedzi stoly.

Keď si objednali jedlo, Hermiona sa ospravedlnila a išla na toaletu. Už bola skoro pri dverách, keď ju zastavil nejaký postarší muž. Peniaze z neho doslova smrdeli. Mal na sebe oblek podobný tomu, aké nosieva Draco – bezchybný a drahý. Vlasy i celkový uhladený výzor tomu len prisviedčali.

„Prepáčte, slečna."

„Áno?" spýtala sa a zdvorilo sa usmiala.

„Je ten muž vaším spoločníkom?"

„Áno, pane."

Podnikateľ si ju poprezeral od vrchu nadol. V očiach mu hrali iskričky.

Hermiona sa pod tým pohľadom musela až striasť.

„Akúkoľvek sumu vám ten mladý muž platí – ja vám dám dvojnásobok! Päťstotisíc...milión...? Povedzte si," povedal a žmurkol na ňu. „Nech sa páči, moja vizitka. Prosím, zavolajte mi."

Zobrala si kartičku, no z jeho slov bola úplne zmätená. „Prepáčte, pane, ale..." začala a podávala mužovi vizitku naspäť. „Neviem načo by mi bola, ale-"

„Nie ste z eskort servisu?"

„Prosím?!" zvolala Hermiona. „Ja nie som platená spoločníčka!"

„Len som si myslel...vaše šaty..."

Hermiona sa okamžite otočila na päte a odkráčala ešte predtým, ako by muž svoju vetu dokončil. Prechádzala pomedzi stoly, aby sa dostala k Dracovi.

„Podaj mi kľúče," dožadovala sa v momente, ako sa k nemu priblížila.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože sa idem hneď a zaraz prezliecť!"

„Myslel som si, že sme-"

„To bolo predtým, ako ma zastavil nejaký chlapík, nazval ma prostitútkou a ponúkol mi peniaze za moju spoločnosť."

Draco sa skoro udusil obyčajnou vodou.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** /s/5498748/19/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

Hermiona vkráčala späť do reštaurácie a smerovala k miestu oproti Dracovi. Keď bola pri stoličke, jej spoločník zdvihol hlavu od stola. Snažila sa posadiť so všetkou gracióznosťou, aká sa v nej skrývala.

„Páčia sa mi tvoje šaty, Grangerka," vyhlásil Draco s úsmevom na perách. „Vyzeráš veľmi... inak." Vyzeral, akoby mal každou sekundou vypuknúť v smiech.

Hermiona sa naňho zamračila. Niežeby očakávala, že sa zdrží svojho obvyklého komentára... Pravdupovediac, ak by zostal ticho, pripadalo by jej to krajne nezvyčajné. Tak či tak, mal úplnú pravdu – vyzerala inak. Z väčšej časti sa jej podarilo odmaľovať; jej pery mali teraz namiesto sýtočervenej farby prirodzený ružový nádych. Ukázala svoju neprikrášlenú stránku. Tak isto postupovala aj pri výbere oblečenia – zvolila si jednoduché žlté letné šaty. Aj napriek tomu, že končili taktiež v polovici stehien a boli vypasované presne na milimeter, boli presným opakom jej oblečenia spred chvíľky, čokoľvek to už bolo – šaty, nočná košieľka, spodná bielizeň...

„Áááá!" ozval sa krik z druhého konca miestnosti.

Hermiona sa okamžite otočila.

Postarší muž – ten, ktorý ju tak nemiestne prepadol pri toaletách – šokovane pozeral do svojho taniera a už-už vstával zo stoličky. „Tá ryba je živá! Pred sekundou na mňa vypleštila oči a nadhodila sa mi na tanieri, prisahám!"

„Drahý, už ti to viackrát opakovať nebudem – tvoja ryba je mŕtva. Nie je možné, aby sa ti hýbala na tanieri," odvetila mu žena, s ktorou sedel pri stole.

„Nie, vážne. Maryann, hovorím ti pravdu. Tá ryba sa pohla - aha, teraz znova!" hystericky zvolal a ukázal prstom na mŕtveho morského tvora.

„Charles, posaď sa! Všetci sa na nás pozerajú," sykla žena.

„Dobre. Ale stále trvám na svojom!"

„Objednáme ti nové jedlo."

„To bolo čo?!" spýtala sa Hermiona, keď sa otočila späť na Draca.

„Prečo sa na mňa pozeráš tým svojím učiteľským pohľadom?"

„Hmm, neviem..." odsekla mu sarkasticky.

„Tak to je, dámy a páni, neslýchaná udalosť! Hermiona Grangerová nepozná odpoveď."

„Draco," varovne povedala Hermiona.

„Nikomu to neublíži. Ak by som mohol, pričaroval by som mu prasací chvostík – no nanešťastie je ten idiot mukel. Nechcem, aby nám náš víkend zničilo Ministerstvo kvôli prípadnému priestupku za používanie čarov na _nevinných_ mukloch."

„Ale čo presne-" Jej slová zanikli v mužskom kriku.

„To...to...to-"

„Čo sa ti nezdá teraz, Charles?!"

„Moje kura práve vstalo na pahýle svojich nôh a tancovalo predo mnou!"

„Čože?!"

„Myslím to vážne, Maryann, pozri!"

„Vieš čo, Charles? Neviem, čo sa to s tebou robí, ale teraz by bolo pravdepodobne najlepšie, keby sme sa vrátili do auta. To teplo ti asi nerobí moc dobre..."

„Maryann, ja si z teba neuťahujem, naozaj. Len sa pozri, robí to znova!" nevinne povedal a ukázal vidličkou na pečené kura.

Žena najprv sklopila oči k svojmu tanieru, a potom ich zdvihla k mužovi. „Prestal by si už s tým?! Strápňuješ nás oboch!" odsekla mu.

Hermiona sa znova otočila k Dracovi. „Ďakujem."

„Bolo mi potešením."

* * *

„Tak a sme v Dubline!" zvolala Hermiona s nosom nalepeným na okne.

„Uhm. A teraz, Grangerka, pomohla by si mi nájsť voľné miesto na parkovanie? Máme len desať minút na to, aby sme sa dostali k autobusu."

„Akému autobusu?"

„Ideme na prehliadku po Dubline."

„Ale prečo...?" spýtala sa a prekvapene naňho zdola pozrela.

„Aha, konečne voľné miesto. Hermiona, drž sa."

V tej chvíli úprimne ďakovala Merlinovi, že si svoj pás pred jazdou zapla. Draco mal zjavne kaskadérsku náladu, takže aby sa dostal na vytúžené parkovacie miesto, prudko zatočil volantom a zadriftoval.

„Myslím, že ma práve seklo v krku."

„Ha, ha. A k tomu predtým; viem, že máš rada takéto prehliadky – si predsa Hermiona Grangerová. Cucáš informácie a vedomosti s takým živým záujmom ako upír saje krv."

Pleskla ho po ramene.

„Nemyslel som tým nič zlého, je to proste len fakt, Hermiona," povedal Draco so smiechom. „Priprav sa na beh ako o život. Máme osem minút."

Hermiona počúvala sprievodcu doslova so zatajeným dychom, keď im veľmi živo popisoval život v revolučnom Dubline. Všetko si prečítala ešte pred odchodom, no pocit, že je v samotnom centre toho opisovaného diania, keď mala navyše niekoho, kto to tak dobre celé porozprával – to je predsa len niečo iné.

Draco si majetnícky omotal ruku okolo jej pliec, keď si všimol, že sprievodca venuje Hermione trošku viac pozornosti, ako bolo nutné. Niežeby ho nechápal... V porovnaní s ostatkom ženského osadenstva bola jeho priateľka zďaleka tým najkrajším (a vekovo najprijateľnejším) stvorením v autobuse. Sedelo tu niekoľko dám, ktoré vyzerali staršie ako jeho mama a tri dievčatá, ktoré boli však až príliš mladé. Taktiež sa to dalo pripísať tomu, že Hermiona bola mimoriadne dobrým poslucháčom. Počúvala s ušami nastraženými ako pes. Jej oči prezrádzali, že s chuťou a nadšením malej školáčky hltá každé jedno slovko, ktoré sprievodca vyslovil. Ten vyzeral viac než polichotený. Ona tu ale bola s ním.

„Tento pohľad si v maximálnej miere vyhradzujem len pre seba, Grangerka," zašepkal jej do ucha a uväznil ju medzi svojimi rukami.

Bol pri nej tak blízko, že cítila jeho dych na svojej kľúčnej kosti. Predtým by si možno v takejto situácii pripadala nepohodlne, teraz to však cítila naopak. „O čom to hovoríš?"

„Nepozdáva sa mi, že sa na toho chlapíka dívaš tým svojím pohľadom."

„A to je aký?"

„Keď sa dívaš na človeka očami, ktoré napovedajú, že má tvoju plnú pozornosť."

Hermiona sa k nemu otočila so spýtavo nadvihnutým obočím. „To že robím?"

„Presne."

Predtým, ako mu stihla niečo povedať či otočiť hlavu dopredu na sprievodcu, Draco ju z ničoho nič pobozkal.

„Ach tá mladá láska," zasnívane si vzdychla postaršia pani a oprela sa o svojho muža.

„Pravda, mladá láska," prisvedčil jej starký a preplietol si svoje staré, kostnaté prsty s tými jej.

„Tak a tu sa naobedujeme," zahlásil sprievodca práve keď sa Draco a Hermiona prestali bozkávať.

„Máme objednané ryby s hranolkami a pre každého dospelého krígeľ vychladeného Guinnessa. Deti majú na výber z širokej ponuky sód. Guinness si dávame preto, milé dámy a páni, že je to jedno z najpredávanejších pív na svete – a hlavne – je pôvodom z Írska. Je to naša špecialita. Ak by ste ho chutnali v rôznych krčmách, presvedčili by ste sa, že je zakaždým trocha iný..."

Hermiona sa schuti smiala, keď videla Dracovu tvár pri ochutnávaní tunajšieho piva. Zjavne nové veci neskúšal často, lebo s prvým dúškom donekonečna otáľal. Otáčal pohár zo strany sa stranu a tváril sa mimoriadne kyslo.

„Draco, mukelské pivo chutí veľmi podobne tomu ďatelinovému. Len je o kúsok menej sladké a mierne horkejšie?"

„Prečo si to ukončila otáznikom?"

„Proste to skús, Draco," vzdychla si Hermiona.

Pozrel sa na ňu s pohľadom väzňa pred popravou a napil sa.

„No?"

Draco si olizol penu z hornej pery a mľaskol jazykom. „Vôbec... to nie je... zlé."

Zasmiala sa. „Z času na čas by si mal vyskúšať niečo nové, Draco. Nové veci nie sú vždy zlé."

* * *

„Kde ideme?"

„Galway. Mám tam o deviatej stretnutie, takže máme štyri hodiny, aby sme sa tam dostali a strávili pred tým ešte nejaký čas spolu."

„To znie dobre," povedala Hermiona a jemne sa naňho usmiala. „Ďakujem ti, Draco. Jedného dňa spravíš nejakú ženu nekonečne šťastnou."

„Prečo to hovoríš tak, akoby si to nemohla byť aj ty?"

„Čože?"

„Prečo to hovoríš tak, akoby si to nemohla byť aj ty?"

Hermiona sa zapýrila. „Draco-"

„Dopekla, Grangerka, myslím – nie, ja to viem – milujem ťa ešte viac ako kedy predtým."

„Draco... čo? Čo si myslel tým _ako kedy predtým_?"

Nič jej na to nepovedal, zrazu však odstavil auto na krajnicu. Doteraz jazdili len po ceste bez akýchkoľvek odpočívadiel. Zastavil presne vo chvíli, ako sa pred nimi otvorila prekrásna dolina s lúkami všade navôkol.

Otvoril dvere, vystúpil a vyčaroval lavičku.

„Draco..."

„Prosím, sadni si," povedal jej bez toho, aby sa na ňu pozrel čo i len jedným očkom.

Hermiona si sadla opatrne vedľa neho.

„Zamiloval som sa do teba pred troma rokmi na Vianoce. Vedel som, že si túžila ísť domov za rodičmi a k Weasleyovcom – napriek tomu si sa rozhodla zostať so mnou, lebo si vedela, že ja domov nemôžem ísť. Vybrala si si mňa... vieš si vôbec predstaviť, čo to pre mňa znamenalo? Predstava, že si si vybrala mňa, Draca Fretku Malfoya, smrťožrúta a synovca ženy, ktorá ťa mučila..."

„Draco," povedala Hermiona, ale hlas sa jej na konci zlomil.

„A potom si mi ešte aj kúpila tie smiešne mukelské topánky."

„Konverzy."

„Vyhľadal som si ich na počítači v učebni Mukelských zvykov a tradícii. Dozvedel som sa, že tie pravé nestoja málo, a som si istý, že moje boli pravé."

„Draco."

„Bezhlavo som sa do teba zaľúbil. Zlomilo mi srdce, keď naraz prišiel Weasley a dožadoval sa tvojej ruky. No práve vtedy som si uvedomil, že si po celý ten čas nebola moja. Nemohla si byť. Ja, stelesnenie zla a smrti v porovnaní s tebou – anjelom takým čistým a nevinným... nemohol som dopustiť, aby som ťa poškvrnil."

„To nehovor!" zahriakla ho a sadla si mu do lona. „Draco, ty nie si ani jedno z toho. Nikdy v živote si nikoho nezabil."

„Dumbledor..."

„Prestaň s tým. Všetci vedia, ako to bolo. A navyše by s tebou nesúhlasili ani dvaja poslední rokfortskí riaditelia. Teraz by tomu aj tak nikto neuveril."

„Hermiona-"

„Spomínaš si na ten výročný večierok? Pri tanci som ti povedala, že by som pre teba Rona opustila."

„Áno, spomínam."

„Tie slová som nepovedala preto, že ma dostala sila toho okamžiku. Na nič som sa nehrala. Celé som to myslela vážne. Tiež som ťa milovala. Možno to u mňa bolo trošku neskôr... ale fakt ostáva faktom. No ty si ma odstrčil! Ako si si myslel, že budem reagovať?!"

„Stála si pred dvoma mlynskými kameňmi – mnou a Weasleym..."

„Vieš, koho by som si vybrala?"

„Ako by to bolo nejakým prekvapením," trpko jej odpovedal Draco.

„Vybrala by som si muža, ktorý by ma nenútil vybrať si."

Draco strelil hlavou ostro nahor. „Čože?"

„Dobre si počul, Draco. Zvolila by som si teba, keby si sa nesprával ako úplný idiot a neodohnal by si ma od seba."

„Mňa?" šokovane zopakoval.

„Áno," povedala nečujne a bozkala ho.

* * *

Draco počas celej schôdzky počúval ostatných len na pol ucha. V mysli si stále prehrával scénku na ceste.

„Už sme tu skončili, páni?" spýtal sa znudene Draco.

„Nuž... áno," nerozhodne povedal jeden chlapík v čiernom obleku.

„Skvelé! Takže to tu môžeme zabaliť. Je neskoro a ja by som sa už naozaj chcel vrátiť do hotela."

„Ale pravdaže, pán Malfoy."

* * *

Draco sa vrátil do hotela a v rukách držal kyticu kvetov, ktoré sa mu podarilo na poslednú chvíľu zohnať.

Keď prešiel kartou cez čítačku, dvere sa otvorili. Vošiel dnu, no miestnosť našiel prázdnu a temnú.

„Hermiona?"

Nič.

„Hermiona?"

Zasvietil. Kvety položil na stôl a len pre istotu skontroloval každý kút ich spoločného apartmánu.

Hermiony nikde.

Práve keď sa vracal do obývačky, všimol si na konferenčnom stolíku noviny.

_**Sadie Rayne tehotná,**_

_**(ne)šťastným oteckom Draco Malfoy**_

„Do riti!" zakričal Draco a dal sa do behu.

„Nevideli ste náhodou brunetku v žltých letných šatách?" zúfalo sa spýtal prestrašeného chudáka na recepcii.

„Á-áno, videl som ju. Je v bare."

„V bare?"

„Presne."

Draco bežal ozlomkrky do baru. Keď zbadal známe neposlušné hnedé vlasy a žlté šaty pri barovom pulte, zastavil sa.

„Hermiona..."

„V tejto chvíli by som radšej uvítala ticho. Daj mi trocha času, nech to spracujem. Ešte pár drinkov a môžeme sa porozprávať."

„Musíme sa porozprávať. Teraz."

„Nie! Nemusíme!" hystericky zvolala Hermiona. „Nechaj ma sa najprv poriadne opiť."

Len vtedy, pri bližšom pohľade, si všimol dva mokré pásiky od sĺz, ktoré sa jej tiahli od oči, po lícach až k brade.

„Draco, prosím," zúfalo povedala Hermiona.

„Dobre. Pripojím sa teda k tebe. Porozprávame sa o tom ráno."

„Vďaka," zašepkala a obrátila do seba ďalší pohárik škótskej.

„Tri poldeci vodky, prosím," zavolal Draco na barmana.

* * *

Hermiona sa ráno zobudila s obrovskou opicou. V hlave jej trešťalo a cítila sa, akoby jej po tele prebehol parný valec. Čo to dopekla včera stvárala? Ach, áno - opila sa do nemoty.

Vstala z postele a dopotkýnala sa do kúpeľne. Rýchlo sa zobliekla a postavila sa do sprchy. Zatvorila oči a nechala vodu nech ju trocha uvoľní.

Sadie Rayne... tá pekelná ženská. Nemohla si zobrať aj Draca, jednoducho nemohla. Hermiona si zaumienila, že jej to ani v najmenšom nedovolí.

Natiahla sa po šampón a otvorila ho. Keď si liala hustú tekutinu do dlane, všimla si značne veľkého diamantového prsteňa, ktorý na jej ruke ešte deň predtým nebol.

Bez rozmýšľania začala kričať.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/20/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

Krik, ktorý vyšiel z kúpeľne spôsobil, že Draca v posteli až nadhodilo. A hľa, hneď bol zobudený. Ešte stále pod vplyvom prchajúceho alkoholu spadol z postele na zem. Všetko len kvôli tým diabolským obliečkam, ktoré sa okolo neho ako na potvoru počas spánku obtočili. Vymotal sa z nich a začal sa potkýnať do kúpeľne. V strachu skoro vyrazil dvere. „Hermiona?"

Keď Hermiona započula dutý náraz vychádzajúci z druhej strany dverí, hodila na seba uterák – našťastie (pre ňu?).

„Čo sa stalo?" zvolal Draco s miernym výdychom, keď našiel svoju priateľku celú, živú a zdravú.

Hermiona naňho pozrela s očami vystrašenými a dvakrát zväčšenými a zodvihla k nemu ruku.

„Merlinove gule, Grangerka, čo sme to včera dorobili?"

„Požiadal si ma o ruku - taký opitý ako čík," odvetila mu Hermiona a pustila sa do strhávania si toho príliš veľkého, príliš elegantného a veľmi draho vyzerajúceho prsteňa z prsta.

„Asi to už tak vyzerá..." vzdychol si. „Ale nemysli si – obaja sme mali v sebe dosť veľkú dávku alkoholu. Ak by si bola len trocha pri vedomí, _áno_ by si mi nepovedala."

„Prosím ťa, po prečítaní toho článku by som s tebou pokojne odišla aj na Mesiac, keby si ma o to požiadal," nahnevane odsekla Hermiona.

„Naozaj?" ožil zrazu Draco.

„Urobila by som aj nemožné, aby som jej ten sprostý úsmev z tváre zotrela. Aj tak jej neverím," pokračovala vo svojom nahnevanom výstupe a zúfalo si ťahala za prst.

„Aha," potichu povedal.

„Pomôž mi, nemôžem sa toho prsteňa ani za ten svet zbaviť..." zanariekala Hermiona.

„Ukáž mi h- doprdele! Sakra, sakra, sakra!"

„Čo? _Sakra, sakra, sakra_, čo?"

„Hmm. Toto je šperk z malfoyovskej klenotnice. Dedičstvo."

„Malfoyovské dedičstvo? A? Čo s ním?" spýtala sa.

„Každý kúsok je začarovaný. To kúzlo je späté s rodinou viac než pol storočia-"

„Draco!"

„Podmienky kúzla..." pomaly to seba sypal Draco.

„Čo? Podmienky kúzla sú aké?" netrpezlivo ho nabádala Hermiona.

„Musíš mi najprv sľúbiť, že ma nezabiješ, neprekľaješ... prosím. Obaja sme boli opití a-"

„Už to konečne vyklop!"

„Zasnúbenie vykonané týmto prsteňom môže zlomiť len smrť."

Ticho.

„Prosím?!" opýtala sa s nevierou v hlase.

„Bol začarovaný pred mnohými rokmi, aby sa po zasnúbení sobášu nemohlo zabrániť. Jednoducho sa musel uskutočniť. Vynucuje si vernosť až do svadobnej noci. Čaro môže zlomiť jedine smrť, nič iné."

„Tak tomu sa hovorí irónia. Doriti... pred menej ako troma mesiacmi som zrušila prvé zasnúbenie, a teraz... myslím, že budem vracať," povedala Hermiona a utekala k toalete.

Draco išiel za ňou, a kým si ona vyprázdňovala alkoholom zmučený žalúdok, on jej držal vlasy a upokojujúco jej hladkal chrbát.

„Romantika ako vyšitá," sarkasticky podotkla a spláchla.

Draco sa ticho uchechtol. „Hovor mi o tom," odpovedal jej a pustil ju, nech si trocha opláchne tvár a ústa.

„Draco, čo budeme robiť?" spýtala sa Hermiona a oprela sa o umývadlo.

* * *

Zazvonil telefón. Ginny útrpne zanariekala, ale namiesto toho, aby ho išla zdvihnúť, zaborila si tvár do vankúša ešte hlbšie, aby ten otravný zvuk nejako zablokovala. Žiadne zlepšenie. Prehodila si perinu cez hlavu, a keď si uvedomila, že už nič nepočuje, šťastne si vydýchla.

„Mami, mami," vykrikoval Teddy, keď sa štveral k rodičom do postele.

Ginny sa neochotne prevalila. „Zlatko."

„Teta Hermiona by s tebou chcela hovoriť," povedal s telefónom v ruke.

„Hermiona?" zopakovala. „Daj mi ju, macko."

Teddy ju ochotne poslúchol, ale namiesto toho, aby sa vrátil späť do detskej izby, zakuklil sa do perín k rodičom.

Ginny sa vymotala z postele a ozvala sa do telefónu: „Hermiona?"

V malebnom Škótsku práve Hermiona sedela na vani a v rukách nervózne žmolila mobil.

* * *

Draco si prešiel rukami po vlasoch a sadol si na rozostlanú posteľ. Jeho oblečenie vyzeralo, akoby ho práve vybral krave z papule a... v podstate celý vyzeral, akoby minulú noc zaspal v krabici pod mostom.

„Nazdar, priateľu. Ako sa máte tam na severe?" spýtal sa Blaise a na konci vety sa sám pre seba uchechtol.

„Myslím, že som sa včera večer zasnúbil."

* * *

„Myslím, že som sa včera večer zasnúbila."

„Čože?" zvolala Ginny a nezávisle od nej aj Blaise. Obidvaja, Draco i Hermiona, začali opisovať priebeh minulej noci, ale každý zo svojho uhla pohľadu – s tým, že skončili pri tom istom; očarovanom prsteni a zásnubách.

„No, myslím, že si moju správu týmto úplne prebila," povedala napokon Ginny.

„Merlin, Gin, prepáč! Som taká sebecká! Čo máš nového?"

„Jasné, sebecká," odfrkla si Ginny. „Som tehotná!" vyhlásila s pyšným a nekonečne šťastným hlasom.

„Sladký Merlin, to je úžasné! Kedy si to zistila?"

„Keď sme boli na dovolenke. Veď vieš – chytili ma ranné nevoľnosti a tak... myslím - nie, ja to viem - je to chlapec."

„Nie je na toto ešte príliš skoro?"

„Nuž áno. Ak chceš, nazvi si to materskou intuíciou."

„Ak to tak cítiš, Gin, nebudem sa s tebou hádať," povedala Hermiona a usmiala sa do telefónu.

„Kedy sa vraciate? Možno by sme mohli... si si istá, že to na teba Malfoy celé len neušil?"

„To určite. Mala si vidieť jeho tvár, keď uvidel ten prsteň. Bol biely ako stena."

„To by som si teda rada pozrela. Ako veľmi biely?" spýtala sa veselo Ginny.

„Pamätáš si na Ronov výraz tváre a smrteľné zafarbenie, keď uvidel okolo seba nejakého pavúčika?"

Ginny sa schuti zasmiala. „Bohovia. Popozerám sa po knihách, či by som vám nevedela pomôcť. Musí tam byť nejaká diera, alebo podmienka neúčinnosti. Veď... ty si predsa najchytrejšia čarodejnica svojho veku... a môj muž je záchranca celého čarodejníckeho sveta. Niekto musí vedieť, ako sa dá takéto niečo obísť."

„Gin..."

„Ibaže by si sa za Malfoya _chcela_ vydať. Hm?"

Hermiona nevedela, čo jej má na to povedať.

„Si tam, Hermiona?"

„Áno," odvetila potichu kamarátke.

„Merlinove gate, ty si ho chceš zobrať!"

„Gin!" zvolala Hermiona, ale jej slová prehlučili Ginnine vzrušené vzdychy a nejaký šramot.

„Ach, Teddy, prepáč," ozval sa šum z druhej linky. „Chcel by si si pohovoriť s tetou Miou? – Ale pravdaže môžeš."

Hermiona trpezlivo čakala, čo sa bude diať.

„Teta Mia!"

„Čauko, zlatíčko."

„Je to pravda? Idete sa s Dracom vydávať?"

„No..."

„Draco si mal vypýtať od tvojich rodičov požehnanie, kým ťa požiada o ruku. Nezabudol na to?"

„O čom to rozprávaš, Teddy?"

„Draco mi povedal, že dievča nemôžeš požiadať o ruku bez toho, aby si predtým nepožiadal jej rodičov o zvolenie. Vysvetlil mi, že ja budem musieť ísť za ujom Billom a tetou Flór a až potom sa s Victoire budeme môcť vydať," prehlásil Teddy a s ľahkosťou štvorročného si nevšímal, že meno svojej budúcej svokry doslova znetvoril.

„Merlin," pošepkala Hermiona a zakryla si voľnou rukou usmiate ústa. „Teddy, tisíckrát vďaka."

„Nemáš za čo... ale naozaj nemáš za čo. Čo som spravil?" spýtal sa zmätene malý dohadzovač.

Tentoraz sa Hermiona zasmiala naplno. „Práve si mi pomohol uvedomiť si, že Draca naozaj nesmierne milujem."

„Jupí!"

Dracova ruka sa na polceste ku dverám zastavila. Začul Hermionine srdečné vyznanie.

„Hej, Blaise, môžem ťa o niečo poprosiť...?"

* * *

„Sadie, čo dopekla má byť _toto_?" kričal Ron a v rukách držal čerstvého Proroka. „Si tehotná? A s Malfoyom?!"

„No konečne si doma! Veď je len," Sadie spravila pauzu a teatrálne ukázala na nástenné hodiny, „sedem hodín ráno," dokončila pokojne.

„Neopováž sa meniť tému!"

„Ja sa o nič také nesnažím, neboj sa. Ale keď tu už padajú nejaké tie obvinenia, nechaj aj mňa prispieť do našej diskusie," povedala Sadie a vstala zo stoličky. Pozrela Ronovi do očí s pohľadom, ktorý by mu mal na mieste rozťať lebku na dve hemisféry. „Kde si bol a kto dopekla je Lavender Brownová?!"

Ronova paradajkovo- červená tvár v sekunde zbelela.

„Ron, ja nie som tehotná. A ak by som aj bola, určite by to nebolo jeho. Akoby som si niečo také vôbec mohla dovoliť! Pamätáš ešte, Ron, som modelka! Moje telo je moje živobytie. Otehotnieť znamená stučnieť," vyhlásila a odfrkla si, „ale to by si si najprv musel ten idiotský článok dočítať do konca a neprehliadnuť pri tom jeho autora. Teda autorku. Kým to urobíš, chcem aby si si pobalil všetky veci a odišiel. Keď sa vrátim z nákupu chcem, aby si tu už nebol."

* * *

„Dnes mám ešte posledné stretnutie a môžeme ísť," povedal Draco.

„Dobre, ak ti to nebude vadiť, ja počkám tu," odvetila mu a jemne sa naňho usmiala.

„Budem sa to snažiť urýchliť ako to len pôjde," uistil ju.

„O to sa neboj. Čakanie mi nevadí."

Keď Draco vošiel do konferenčnej miestnosti, Hermiona si hlboko vzdychla. Od tých osudných telefonátov priateľom ani jeden tomu druhému nič nepovedal. To ticho nebolo ani tak nepríjemné, dovolila by si dokonca povedať, že sa jej akosi páčilo. Akoby sa obaja snažili premýšľať a nájsť v tejto situácii vhodné riešenie. Bolo to niečo, čoho by Ron nebol nikdy schopný. V živote. Premýšľanie ho príliš bolelo.

Sadla si na jedno z kresiel v hale a čakala. Na stole uvidela kôpku nejakých mukelských časopisov, tak sa rozhodla vziať si jeden a čítaním si dlhú chvíľku mierne skrátiť.

Po prečítaní presne ôsmych časopisov si zrazu uvedomila, že za ňou niekto stojí. Ucítila, ako sa jej Dracova hlava usalašila na pleci.

„Išlo to pomalšie, než som očakával," zanariekal jej do vlasov Draco.

„Ahoj, krásavec."

„Čo keby sme sa späť premiestnili. Som príliš unavený na šoférovanie."

„V poriadku," jemne mu odvetila. „Premiestňovanie nechaj na mňa."

„Nech sa páči, poslúž si. Nerád by som stratil ruku... alebo niečo cennejšie," povedal unavene a mykol plecami.

Hermiona sa zasmiala.

„Vieš, že sme až desivo pokojní na to, čo sa za posledných pár mesiacov stalo?"

„Nuž, máš pravdu. Niekedy sa jednoducho osudu nevyhneš," odpovedala mu s úsmevom Hermiona.

„Takže ak by som sa ťa spýtal, či by si si ma hneď a zaraz zobrala..."

„Popravde, musela by som odmietnuť. V tejto chvíli už _som_ neodvolateľne zasnúbená – a jedno zasnúbenie mi bohate stačí, ďakujem."

Draco sa ukonane zasmial.

* * *

Nasledovalo premiestnenie späť do Dracovho bytu – teda – ich bytu.

Prvé, čo uvideli, bola postava Narcissy Malfoyovej, ktorá sedela v obývačke na sedačke a popíjala čaj. Keď ich uvidela, srdečne sa usmiala. Prešla očami po Hermioninej ľavej ruke a zastavila sa až na prstenníku.

„Myslím, že by som vám mala patrične pogratulovať."

„Ako si to vedela, mama?"

„K môjmu nekonečnému prekvapeniu sa včera večer na rodinnom gobelíne objavila z ničoho nič nová línia – hneď vedľa tvojej, Draco. Pozrela som sa - a hľa, koho nevidím – slečnu Hermionu Grangerovú. Len preto, že ste ma prekvapili, nemyslite si, že som z toho ktovieako nadšená. Tentoraz som sa o tom aspoň nemusela dozvedieť z novín."

„Na rodinnom gobelíne?" spýtala sa zmätene Hermiona.

„Naša rodina vlastní magický rodostrom, ktorý sám od seba pridáva právoplatných členov rodiny. Úchvatné, že? Pred niekoľkými rokmi som ti ho spomínal..."

„To je ten, pri ktorom si strávil toľko času, keď si bol malý?"

Narcissa prekvapene zdvihla obočie. Vedela, že táto spomienka je spomienkou na jeho svetlejšie chvíle ako dieťaťa. S Luciusom pri tom gobelíne trávili veky. Malý Draco sedel Luciusovi na kolenách, a ten mu rozprával rodinnú históriu. Kto všetci tí ľudia boli a čo urobili. Bola to jedna z Dracových najcennejších spomienok. Takže to, že sa o ňu s Hermionou podelil... a už tak dávno... drahý Merlin. Celý ten čas bol do nej zamilovaný či si to chce priznať, alebo nie.

Rozhodla sa.

„Matka, hneváš sa?"

„Prečo? Že si jej povedal o našom rodostrome? Pravdaže nie."

„Nie, myslím Sadieino tehotenstvo."

„Prosím?" zakričala Narcissa.

Draco s Hermionou len tak nadskočili.

„Och, prepáčte. O čom to hovoríte?"

„V Prorokovi písali-" začala vysvetľovať Hermiona.

„Sadie nemôže byť tehotná," jednoducho povedala Narcissa.

Draco i Hermiona boli úplne zmätení.

„Na gobelíne sa neobjavila. Verte, že by som si to všimla."

„Mami, myslíš to vážne? Nežartuj, prosím."

Narcissa zostra pohliadla na syna. „Myslíš, že by som o niečom takomto žartovala?"

„Hm...no nie."

„Draco," povedala a krútila hlavou. Skoro akoby sa v ňom sklamala. „Takže, kedy sa môžem pustiť do svadobných príprav?"

„Nie!" zvolali snúbenci v unisone.

„Och," vzdychla si urazene Narcissa.

„Prepáčte, tak som to nemyslela," ospravedlnila sa Hermiona.

„Ja áno."

„Draco!" upozornila ho a štuchla ho lakťom do rebier.

„Ak matke dovolíš, aby to celé naplánovala, každá osoba, ktorú kedy stretla, bude pozvaná!" sykol jej Draco.

„Och," vydýchla Hermiona a farba z tváre sa jej okamžite stratila.

„Pani Malfoyová, prosím..."

„Hovor mi Narcissa, Hermiona. Lebo čoskoro bude _pani Malfoyová_ tvoj titul."

„V poriadku...Narcissa."

„Ak by vám to neprekážalo, mám rezerváciu v Bella Lune."

„V žiadnom prípade, dovoľ, nech ťa vyprevadím," povedal s prekvapivým entuziazmom v hlase Draco.

„Ale nie, Draco. Tá rezervácia nie je len pre mňa. Navrhujem, aby si Hermionu vzal so sebou."

„Mami, len teraz sme sa vrátili-"

„Draco, námietky neprijímam."

Draco si zhlboka vzdychol. „Fajn, pôjdem. Ale len v sprievode Hermiony."

Hermiona sa naňho nahnevane pozrela, lebo sa jej nepáčilo, že ju do toho takto zaťahuje. Potom si rezignovane vzdychla. Prečo boli všetci v tejto rodine ohľadom ich zasnúbenia takí pokojní? Najprv Draco, teraz jeho mama... bola tu jedinou mierne zdesenou osobou v okolí?

„Predtým, než pôjdeme - môžem sa najprv prezliecť?"

* * *

„Keď som povedala, že sa potrebujem prezliecť, nemyslela som to tak, že_ idem sa prezliecť, Draco poď so mnou_..." povedala, keď vstúpila do izby s Dracom v závese.

„Chcel som ti vybrať oblečenie. Chýba mi to," odvetil Draco a mykol plecami.

„Som viac než schopná vybrať si oblečenie sama."

„Ja viem. A to všetko vďaka mne," samoľúbo predniesol a usmial sa.

„Teraz doslova vidím tvoje ego rásť až do neba," povedala Hermiona a pokývala hlavou.

Draco si ju nevšímal, lebo bol plne zaujatý prehrabávaním sa v jej skrini. Napokon vybral čiernu sukňu a červenú hodvábnu blúzku. K tomu vytiahol pár čiernych ihličiek s členkovým zapínaním.

Hermiona si premerala blúzku. „Toto si nevezmem."

„Ale áno."

„Ale nie."

„Alebo chceš, aby som povedal Potterovcom, že si sa včera tak zložila, že si ma požiadala, aby som si ťa zobral?!"

„Čože?"

„Vzal som si jeden z tých poopicových elixírov, aby som si vyjasnil, čo sa včera dialo..."

„Vymýšľaš si, to by som neurobila!"

„Áno, urobila. Ja som však bol mužom činu aj napriek výške promüle v mojej krvi a otočil som to tak, že som tú otázku položil nakoniec ja."

„A potom si mi navliekol na prst očarovaný prsteň," odsekla mu Hermiona.

„To áno... bol som spitý pod obraz! Nezabúdaj však, že si povedala áno!"

Hermiona si popod nos zamrmlala niečo úplne nezrozumiteľné a vykopla ho z miestnosti.

* * *

Draco si neodpustil samoľúbeho úškrnu, keď Hermiona vkráčala do obývačky. Poslušne si obliekla všetko, čo jej nachystal. Aj topánky.

Škeril sa dokonca aj pri príchode do reštaurácie. Hermiona sa naňho naoplátku stále mračila.

Obaja boli natoľko zaujatí sami sebou, že si ani nevšimli pochmúrneho výrazu Narcissy Malfoyovej, rodenej Blackovej.

„Rezervácia na meno Malfoyová pre šesť osôb," povedala Narcissa hosteske.

„Vaša spoločnosť už sedí pri stole, prosím, nasledujte ma."

„Naša spoločnosť?" spýtal sa zmätene Draco. „Matka, s kým si sa doh-" jeho slová sa stratili, keď uvidel muža, ktorý sa pri ich príchode postavil od stola.

„Matka, čo tu robí _on_?" opýtal sa tvrdo Draco. Všetka veselosť z tváre mu zmizla a nahradil ju číry hnev. Hermiona pocítila, ako sa ruka, ktorá bola pri tej jej zovrela v päsť. Bez rozmýšľania vzala Dracovu ruku do svojej a pokúsila sa prepliesť si s ním prsty.

Toto gesto na moment odvrátilo jeho pozornosť od muža pred ním. Pozrel sa na ich spojené ruky.

„Draco, nedovoľ, aby ťa jeho prítomnosť takto provokovala," pošepkala mu do ucha. „Už na teba nedosiahne. Nemôže ťa kontrolovať. Teraz si silnejší."

Pomaly sa hnev z jeho tváre strácal, takže namiesto rozzúreného bublania teraz iba sipel na povrchu. Zatvoril oči, zovrel jej ruku a vydýchol. Potom oči otvoril. Podržal stoličku Hermione, svojej mame a nakoniec si sadol sám, pričom sa k Hermione prisunul tak blízko, že bližšie by už len znamenalo sadnúť si jej do lona.

„Lucius," oslovil otca Draco. Lepšie povedané – vypľul to meno ako najhoršiu nadávku. Hermiona ho chytila za ruku a súcitne ju stlačila.

„Draco," odzdravil ho Lucius a kývol hlavou. „Narcissa."

Draco zovrel čeľusť, keď si uvedomil, že Lucius nemieni zobrať Hermionu na vedomie.

„Toto je Hermiona Grangerová, pamätáš si na ňu? Spomínaš si, to ona ma neustále predbiehala vo výsledkoch testov a bola najlepšou žiačkou ročníka... potom si ma zakaždým zbil, lebo som nedokázal poraziť u muklov narodenú."

Hermiona prudko vydýchla ešte predtým, ako by sa stihla zastaviť. Vedela o tom, takže ju to nemalo tak zasiahnuť - Draco sa jej s tým zveril počas ich siedmeho ročníka, ale keď to povedal takto priamo a ostro...

„Áno, samozrejme si slečnu Grangerovú pamätám," odvetil Lucius a zatváril sa podobne ako predtým Draco.

„Bol by som rád, keby tomu bolo tak aj naďalej vzhľadom na to, že sa z nej v budúcnosti stane pani Malfoyová."

„Blahoželáme," povedal jemný ženský hlas.

Všetky tri hlavy sa okamžite otočili smerom, odkiaľ neznámy hlas prišiel. Narcissina bledá tvár zosinavela ešte viac.

Draco zovrel Hermioninu ruku tak silno, že ju to začínalo bolieť. Uvedomovala si to však len malá časť jej mozgu, pretože všetko, čo dokázala v tejto chvíli urobiť, spočívalo v zízaní na ženu, ktorá sa objavila pred nimi s malým chlapcom, ktorého držala za ruku. Celá jej pozornosť sa presunula na chlapca.

Bledý s kaderami plavých vlasov.

Akoby vycítil jej pohľad. Oči sa im stretli.

Hermiona šokovane zistila, že sa na ňu dívajú dve veľké strieborné oči - podobné tým, ktoré ju v poslednej dobe tak často sprevádzali. Potom sa na ňu ten malý blondiak usmial.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál****: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/21/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

„Prepáčte, museli sme si odskočiť na toaletu. Všakže, Colby?" povedala žena.

Chlapec prikývol.

„Colby, buď slušný chlapec a predstav sa našej spoločnosti."

„Dobrý deň, volám sa Colby. Rád vás všetkých spoznávam."

„Narcissa, Draco, slečna Grangerová, toto je môj syn Colby a jeho matka Sephina."

Dracov pohár trpezlivosti pretiekol. Z ničoho nič vstal, čím spôsobil, že jeho stolička vydala nepríjemný škrípavý zvuk. „Ty si jeden veľký, nechutný bastard. Nemáš žiadne právo sedieť si tu vedľa matky a mňa a predstavovať nám svoju milenku a vaše nemanželské dieťa. Nezdá sa ti, že si za tie roky matke ublížil viac než dosť? Čo je to s tebou? To ti Voldemort zatemnil myseľ až do takejto miery?"

Hermiona cítila, že všetok ten dlhopotlačovaný hnev na otca sa v tejto chvíli vo veľkom vynára na povrch a ak okamžite nezasiahne, neskončí sa to dobre. Ani pre jedného človeka pri stole. Obzvlášť pre toho jediného nevinného člena ich malej spoločnosti.

Vtom jej oči zablúdili k spomínanému chlapčekovi. Lámalo jej srdce, keď videla výraz jeho tváre. Prestrašený, smutný a nezdravý...

Nečakane vstala zo stoličky a schmatla Draca za ruku. „Prepáčte, mohli by ste nás na minútku ospravedlniť?" Potom ho začala ťahať od stola. Ťahala ho bez toho, aby vedela, kam ho chce vôbec dostať. Napokon sa ocitli na mužskej toalete.

„Draco, upokoj sa, prosím ťa."

„On ma jednoducho vytáča už len tým, že existuje."

„Viem, viem..." povedala, zahľadela sa mu do očí a pritlačila svoje pery k tým jeho. Bozkávala ho s prekvapivou vášňou. Dracovi trvalo len sekundu, kým pochopil, o čo sa Hermiona snaží, no keď mu to došlo, začal naplno spolupracovať. Položil jej ruky na stehná, jemne ju zdvihol a usadil na umývadlo, aby mali prístup k tomu druhému čo najjednoduchší. Ich spojenie sa ani na minútu neprerušilo. Zašlo to ešte ďalej, keď jej Draco oddelil stehná od seba a stúpol si medzi ne. Hermiona sa oprela o zrkadlo a oblapila ho nohami tak, aby si ho pritiahla dokonca ešte viac a prehĺbila ich živelné vyčíňanie. Keď sa jeho hlava začala posúvať smerom k jej krku, hodila hlavu dozadu. V momente, ako sa dostal k jej kľúčnej kosti, neudržal sa – olizol to sladké miesto a zahryzol sa tam. Odrazu Hermiona zapišťala. Okamžite vzhliadol nahor.

„Bolelo ťa to?" spýtal sa s obavami v hlase.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Pozri za seba," zašepkala.

Draco urobil, ako mu povedala. Pozrel sa do zrkadla, a tam uvidel dvoch mužov, ktorí zjavne vstúpili len pred chvíľou.

„Och. Pekný podvečer, páni," predniesol s takou nonšalantnosťou, akoby ho tí dvaja práve nepristihli _in flagranti _na _mužských záchodoch_. „Len včera sme sa zasnúbili," povedal s tónom, ktorý to mal akože celé vysvetliť.

Jeden z mužov sa spamätal, prikývol a na tvár si nasadil vysoko chápavý výraz. Ten druhý stále nemohol odtrhnúť oči od scénky pred ním... obzvlášť od Hermiony.

Draco sledoval jeho pohľad, keď tu zrazu mu došlo, čo toho muža tak zaujalo. V opare vášne sa nejakým zvláštnym spôsobom stalo, že tri z jej gombíkov na blúzke sa odopli a odhalili tak sexy červenú, krajkovú podprsenku a hojné množstvo nahej kože. Nakoniec hádam stačí podotknúť, že Hermionine telo na Dracove dotyky... nuž... reaguje.

Postavil sa pred ňu, aby zakryl, čo malo byť určené výhradne pre jeho oči. „Gombíky," zašepkal jej.

Hermiona sa pozrela na blúzku a pochopila, na čo Draco narážal. Očervenela dokonca viac než tomu bolo doteraz.

Pozrela naňho a všimla si, že jeho kravata je nakrivo.

Draco sa skoro strhol, keď ucítil Hermionine prsty na svojom krku. Otočil sa a uvidel ju, ako mu odväzuje kravatu. „Čo to robíš?"

„Mal si ju nakrivo. Len ti ju opravujem."

Srdce mu div nevyskočilo z hrude. Aj napriek tomu, že sa len pred chvíľou bozkávali so spaľujúcou vášňou v dosť tesnom objatí, to, že mu viazala kravatu sa mu zdalo oveľa dôvernejšie. Naozaj – aj v porovnaní s jej horúcimi bozkami a pálivými dotykmi.

„Ak nás teraz láskavo ospravedlníte..." povedala a elegantne zoskočila z umývadla. Akoby to robila každé ráno namiesto rozcvičky.

Keď začala kráčať ku dverám, Draco zdvihol jedno obočie. S gráciou vyšla z dverí, a ani raz sa neobzrela. Ak by tak neurobila, uvidela by, že sa zraky všetkých troch mužov upierajú len a len na ňu.

„Prepáčte, páni, bežím za snúbenicou."

„Nestrácaj ani sekundu, chlape!" zvolal jeden z narušiteľov a pokynul mu hlavou.

* * *

„Bohovia, Draco, to bolo tak neskutočne trápne," povedala Hermiona a zaborila si tvár do jeho košele, keď vyšiel z toaliet aj on.

V tejto chvíli sa Draco už neovládol. Začal sa naplno smiať. Nemohol uveriť, že sa práve bozkával na mužských záchodoch s Hermionou Grangerovou, kde ich načapal párik neznámych chlapíkov.

„To nie je zábavné. Ani trochu."

„Ale áno, Hermiona."

Keď prišli späť k stolu, Draco sa ešte stále smial. Potom jeho úsmev opadol.

„Ďakujem ti, Hermiona," povedala Narcissa, keď ju Draco usádzal.

„Hm. Nemáte za čo, pani Mal- Narcissa," odvetila s rýchlou opravou Hermiona.

Vôbec to nepomohlo, obidvaja – Lucius i Sephina sa pri tom oslovení mierne mykli na miestach. Čo Draca patrične potešilo. Colby sedel ako socha.

„Nuž, myslím, že hovorím za všetkých pri tomto stole, keď poviem, že si zo srdca prajem, aby bolo toto nepríjemné popoludnie už čo najskôr za mnou. Takže čo do ri – au! To bolo za čo?!"

„Pozor na jazyk. Pri stole je dieťa!" zahriakla ho Hermiona.

Draco jej venoval dlhý pohľad. Ona mu ho odplatila. „V poriadku."

Narcissa sa potmehúdsky usmiala do svojej šálky. Tí dvaja boli pre seba v skutku ako stvorení.

„Čo by si rád? Pretože ty stále niečo chceš. So zdvorilosťami sa nikdy nenamáhaš. Ak povieš, že si bol len v posra- hm," zakašľal Draco. Hermiona ho uznanlivo pohladila po ruke. Draco sa na ňu zahľadel s malým úškrnom. „Ak povieš, že si bol jednoducho len niekde v susedstve, nemôžem viac za seba ručiť."

„Viem, že v tvojom prípade som ako otec neurobil veľa..."

Hermiona si bezmyšlienkovite odfrkla. Keď si uvedomila, že to všetci počuli, jej ruka ospravedlňujúco zaletela k ústam.

Draco sa k nej naklonil a svoj úsmev skryl v jej vlasoch. „Skončili sa týmto tvoje emocionálne poryvy alebo máme počkať?"

„Lucius, ona to tak nemyslela," prehlásila Narcissa i Sephina v tom istom momente. Na chvíľu sa na seba neveriacky pozreli, no hneď sa odvrátili.

„Toto je jeden veľký vtip," zašepkal Draco Hermione. Prikývla na súhlas.

Chudák Colby. Pozeral okolo seba v úplnom zmätku a nešťastí.

„Neviem, ako by som ti to povedal, Draco-"

„Som chorý. Zomieram."

„Colby!" zvolala Sephina. „Ty nezomrieš, počuješ?! Už to nikdy nepovedz!" prehlásila zlomene, keď pozrela synovi do očí. „To nikdy nedovolím."

„Mami..."

„Čo mu je?" spýtal sa Draco.

Lucius sa naňho ostro obrátil. „Colby trpí na akútnu lymfoblastovú leukémiu."

Hermiona okamžite zalapala po dychu. „Dobrotivý Merlin! Ako vážne to s ním vyzerá?"

„Potrebuje transplantáciu. Ale..."

„... ani vy, ani Sephina nie ste vhodní darcovia," zašepkala.

Draco s Narcissou prechádzali nechápavo očami z Luciusa na Hermionu a naopak.

„Čo to znamená? Čo sa deje?" spýtala sa Draco.

„Colby má rakovinu kostnej drene," vložila sa do rozhovoru Sephina a láskavo pohladila svojho syna po vlasoch. „Ani Lucius, ani ja bohužiaľ nie sme vhodnými darcami. Tak isto aj z- zvyšok mojej r-rodiny," zakoktala sa. Vyzerala, že sa každú chvíľu rozplače. „Nevedeli sme, ako ďalej. Potom ale... je istá pravdepodobnosť, že..."

„Dracova vzorka by sa mohla zhodovať," dokončila Hermiona za ňu.

„Presne."

„Prosím?" spýtal sa Draco. „Hermiona, čo tým myslí?"

„Draco, Colby je chorý. Existuje viacero typov leukémie, ale ak Sephina hovorí, že musí podstúpiť transplantáciu, jeho typ je s veľkou pravdepodobnosťou ten smrteľný."

„Takže ja mám byť ten potenciálny darca."

„Áno, možno práve ty si jeho poslednou záchranou."

„Vy snáď žartujete...?!"

„Nie, Draco, to všetko je pravda," prisvedčil Lucius.

„Nemôžem tomu uveriť. Táto vec je naozaj k neuvereniu."

„Draco, zachovaj sa raz v živote ako zodpovedný a dospel-"

„Opováž sa to dokončiť! Z Draca je jeden dospelý, spoľahlivý, láskavý, milujúci a verný muž. O to som sa postarala," vyhlásila ohnivo Narcissa a zdvíhala sa zo stoličky. „Ak by v ňom ostal čo i len kúsok z tvojej výchovy, už pri tom zaslúženom _ty si jeden veľký, nechutný bastard_ by odišiel," povedala a zagánila na exmanžela. Je mi to ľúto, ale pre dnes pre vás viac nemôžeme spraviť. Potrebujeme si to premyslieť. Sephina, so všetkou úprimnosťou, je mi ľúto, čo Colbyho postretlo. Úplne chápem tomu pocitu strachu, ktorý cítite. Strach z toho, že dnešok je možno tým posledným dňom, ktorý so synom strávite. Buďte silná preňho aj pre seba. Sľubujem, že čo najskôr sa vám ozveme."

* * *

„Hermiona, čo by som mal urobiť?" spýtal sa Draco a nervózne behal po miestnosti sem a tam.

„Správnu vec, Draco."

„Je to hnusný skurvysyn," uľavil si Draco a narážal tým na svojho otca. „Z ničoho nič ma takto zaskočiť... prečo?"

„Jeho syn umiera. Tvoj nevlastný brat UMIERA."

„Tak ho nenávidím."

„Otca či Colbyho?"

„Otca... oboch...Merlin, neviem! Ale nie, jasné, že otca."

„Draco..."

„Chcel som ťa zobrať do Benátok, aby som ťa tam mohol požiadať o ruku ešte raz - tento krát poriadne - a naraz toto!"

„Počkaj, čo?"

„Rozmýšľal som, že by som náš víkend zakončil niečím romantickým. Celé je to jednoducho-" Jeho vetu prerušil Hermionin bozk.

„Ďakujem," povedala, keď sa odtiahla.

„Za čo?"

„Za myšlienku – práve tá sa počíta. Kto by to povedal, že Draco Malfoy je taký romantik?"

„Povolenie k šíreniu ti však nedávam. Žiadne slovo pred Ginny alebo Lunou."

„Prečo?"

„Lebo by si obe uvedomili, akých trkvasov pri sebe majú. A to by som bol veľmi nerád," odvetil Draco a zaškeril sa.

Hermiona pretočila očami a zľahka ho udrela do pleca. „Ľudia o tebe hovorili, že si nepredvídateľný. Je dobré vedieť, že niektoré veci sa napriek času nemenia."

Dracov úsmev sa rozšíril, no potom jeho tvár opäť potemnela. „A čo ak nebudem vhodný?"

„Neviem. Urob, ako myslíš, ale... spomeň si – raz si mi povedal, že sa ti nepáčilo byť jedináčikom, ale že to bolo pravdepodobne aj tak lepšie. Na to som ti odpovedala, že si myslím, že by z teba bol úžasný brat, no ty si mi nechcel uveriť."

„No samozrejme, ako by som mohol zabudnúť. Hodila si po mne mokrý vecheť a dookola si ma s tým otravovala. Budem si to navždy pamätať ako ten najpomalšie ubehnutý čas poškole, aký som kedy s tebou zažil."

„Draco, sústreď sa!"

„Na čo?"

„Toto je tvoja šanca zažiť, aké je to mať súrodenca. Byť niekoho vzorom, alebo v Colbyho prípade – záchrancom. Svojho otca v tomto ignoruj. Nejde tu o neho. Ber ho len ako darcu spermii, ak ti to nejako pomôže."

„Vlastne... áno."

„Musíš sa trochu pousilovať. Je ešte príliš mladý na to, aby sa jeho život skončil, keď sa sotva začal. Prežiť si Rokfort, napríklad."

Draco si vzdychol. „Dobre, dobre. Hneď zajtra pôjdem do nemocnice."

„Vďaka, Draco."

„Lucius mal veľké šťastie, že si tam bola dnes so mnou. Vtipné je, že si toho nie je vôbec vedomý. A aj keby si to uvedomil, pravdepodobne by to i tak nikdy nepriznal."

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Ak by si nebola pri mne a nevybozkávala zo mňa všetok hnev, otec by odchádzal od stola s monoklom či by bol na blízku Colby, alebo nie. Zničil matku, ublížil jej... V živote je veľa vecí, ktoré dokážem odpustiť – ale toto nie je ten prípad."

„Teraz mi je skoro ľúto, že som ti v tom zabránila," povedala Hermiona a ovinula si ruky okolo jeho krku.

„Mne nie," odvetil jej na to Draco a naklonil sa k bozku. „Kedy si sa stala takou neodolateľnou?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/22/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

Len čo Hermiona vstúpila na oddelenie, hneď vrazila do Kena.

„Hermiona!"

„Dobré ráno, Ken," odzdravila ho a usmiala sa.

„Ako vždy vyzeráš nádherne," povedal jej úprimne.

Stará Hermiona by sa ihneď zapýrila a koktala by niečo ako ďakujem, ale teraz – keď má komplimenty od Draca a Blaisa servírované takmer neustále... akosi si na ne zvykla, takže jej teraz tvárou prešiel len mierny rumenec.

„Vďaka, Ken. Ako si sa mal cez víkend?"

„Hrozne."

„A to prečo?"

„Pár ľudí z práce objavilo moju adresu. Neviem síce ako, ale objavili. Cítil som sa, akoby ma na každom kroku niekto pozoroval. A k tomu som mal pred dverami neustále nejaký koláč. Moja chladnička doslova praská vo švíkoch. Koláče kde sa len pozrieš, a keď mám hlad, normálne jedlo z nej musím dolovať."

„Tie baby sú," začala Hermiona a skrivila tvár, „prípad pre psychiatra. Malá rada, Ken; nejedz tie koláče bez toho, aby si ich najprv neskontroloval kúzlom."

„Tak to si vystihla, je to šialené. Prečo by som ich mal kontrolovať?"

„Nápoj lásky," povedala jednoducho Hermiona.

Kenove oči nabrali okamžite prestrašený dojem. „Och, ďakujem za varovanie. Tento variant ma ani nenapadol," odvetil celý popolavý. „Keby som tak našiel niekoho, kto by ich dokázal udržať odo mňa čo najďalej."

„Toto je tvoja jediná požiadavka na prípadné nápadníčky?" zavtipkovala a zasmiala sa.

„Popravde, nie. Ale určite je v mojom zozname na prvom mieste. Páčia sa mi ženy so silnou charizmou, sebaisté... niečo na tvoj spôsob," riekol Ken a žmurkol na ňu. „Len bez toho hrôzu- naháňajúceho snúbenca."

„Ako...?"

„Ten prsteň je neobyčajne ťažké prehliadnuť, Hermiona."

Hermiona otvorila ústa nad jednoduchosťou jeho dedukcie, a potom sa len zapýrila. „Hmm...nuž, som zasnúbená, to je pravda. Ken, mohol by si si to, prosím ťa, nechať len pre seba? Bola by som rada, keby sa to nerozšírilo," povedala a otočila si prsteň na prste tak, aby ten obrovský diamant nebolo vidieť.

„Mlčím ako ryba. Keď budeš mať podklady k prípadu Otto doštudované, mohla by si ich posunúť priamo mne? Myslím, že som v dôkazoch našiel malú medzeru."

„Vážne? Skvelé. Samozrejme, prinesiem ti ju."

Hermiona bola tak pohrúžená do rozmýšľania nad medzerou, ktorú Ken spomínal, že si ani nevšimla, ako nervózne vyzerala jej sekretárka Anna. Hneď, ako ju jej asistentka spozorovala, vyskočila z kresla.

„Dobrý deň, Anna, mám nejaké správy?" spýtala sa a vzhliadla k Anne.

„Žiadne," odpovedala jej a pokrútila hlavou.

„Och," vydala zo seba Hermiona v prekvapení. Bola preč celý víkend a nikto jej za ten čas nenechal ani jeden odkaz? To sa stalo po prvý raz. „Takže sa hádam porozhliadnem po aktualitách v prípadoch," povedala a kráčala ku dverám.

„Stop, počkaj!" zakričala Anna a postavila sa medzi Hermionu a dvere.

„Anna!" zvolala, keď sa jej asistentka zakvačila o ruku.

„Nechoď dnu!"

„Prečo?" opýtala sa zmätená Hermiona.

„Prepáč, nemôžem to vysvetliť. Snažila som sa jej povedať _nie_, naozaj, ale-"

„Anna, tak to už vysyp!"

„No konečne," vyriekol ženský hlas, keď sa dvere na Hermioninej kancelárii náhle otvorili.

Hermiona preskočila očami na votrelca vo svojej kancelárii a zdesene zistila, že tam - priamo pred ňou – stojí Sadie Rayne, žena, ktorá hádam za každých okolností vyzerala, akoby ju vystrihli z módneho časopisu. Modré šaty bez ramienok jej zvýrazňovali oči viac, než to bolo obvyklé a vlasy mala vypnuté do voľného drdola, z ktorého vybiehalo niekoľko jemných pramienkov tak, aby to bolo primerane _in_. Hermione nemohlo uniknúť aká štíhla, vysoká a nádherná žena tu pred ňou stojí.

„Pekné kvety," povedala Sadie a nasledovala Hermionu k jej stolu. „Nepochybne od Draca."

Hermiona sa poobzerala navôkol na ten tucet kytíc, ktoré v priebehu minulého týždňa dostala. Všetky od Draca, samozrejme. „Áno," odvetila jej ostro.

„Mne kvety nekupoval, neboj sa. Keď tak nad tým rozmýšľam, ja som mu práveže s výberom _pomáhala_, keď mala jeho mama nejaký sviatok," uistila ju Sadie.

„Aha," povedala Hermiona, sadla si za svoj stôl a naznačila Sadie, nech si sadne oproti. „Takže...hm...chceš mi niečo povedať?"

„Áno," odvetila jej svojim podmanivým hlasom modelka.

Hermiona teda čakala, čo jej žena oproti nej povie. Snažila sa byť len zdvorilá. Keď dopovie, čo má na srdci, vykopne ju z kancelárie bez akejkoľvek výčitky voči sebe a bez toho, aby sa vnútorne cítila ako tá najväčšia mrcha na svete.

„Než ma odtiaľto vypoklonkuješ, vypočuj ma, prosím. Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť. Vztyčujem bielu vlajku, takže netreba vyťahovať žiadne prútiky," vyznala sa jej Sadie a prekrížila si dlhé nohy.

„Do toho."

Sadie sa hlboko nadýchla. „Zistila som, že ma Ron podvádzal s nejakou škaredou pipkou, ktorá sa volá po prekliatom kvete."

„Lavender?" hádala Hermiona, lebo to meno ju napadlo ako prvé. (lavender = levanduľa)

„Ty ju poznáš?" spýtala sa prekvapená Sadie.

Hermiona zaklipkala očami. Žeby sa trafila? „No áno, chodili sme do rovnakého ročníka."

„Už vtedy vyzerala tak neskutočne vyumelkovane?"

Hermiona sa neubránila smiechu.

„Bohovia – a teraz sa neuraz – ale ak by ma Ron podviedol s tebou... ak berieme do úvahy ako si vyzerala predtým...hm... to by som vedela pochopiť – nehovorím, že by som to schvaľovala, no určite by som to chápala," povedala s takou dávkou odosobnenia, akej bola schopná.

Hermiona si nebola na istom či to brať osobne.

„Ale že ma podviedol s tou... Laurel?!"

„Lavender," opravila ju zo zvyku Hermiona. Svojich najlepších priateľov napomínala v jednom kuse.

„Presne, Lavender. Čo to má akože znamenať?" zakončila svoju reč Sadie a pozrela na Hermionu.

Mohla sa cítiť nahnevane a urazene, no nič také sa nestalo. Uvedomila si, že ju to už naozaj nezaujíma – čo znamenalo, že sa od Rona konečne nadobro odpútala. Ak by mala na Sadine slová nejako reagovať, asi by jej len dala za pravdu. Hermiona, ktorá bola zasnúbená za Rona Weasleyho, bola žena, ktorá sa od svojej sedemnástky absolútne v ničom nezmenila. V posledných týždňoch dozrela v jednu dospelú a sebaistú ženu. Dokonca sa sama sebe páčila – a tento fakt hovoril sám za seba.

„A preto som tu a rozprávam sa s tebou. Hermiona Grangerová, ty si jedna úžasná a pozoruhodná žena. Najlepší rival, akého som si mohla priať. Viac hovoriť netreba. Keby som bola chlapom... nuž poviem len toľko, že by som sa určite posnažila byť Dracovi rovnocenným súperom," prehlásila a zasmiala sa.

Hermiona sa nad jej slovami zapýrila. Akokoľvek divne to vyzeralo a znelo, práve sa bavila o nevere so ženou, s ktorou ju jej bývalý snúbenec podviedol. „Naozaj neviem, čo ti na to povedať," priznala.

„To je v pohode, lebo ja toho mám na srdci až-až," povedala Sadie a mykla hlavou, aby si odhrnula uvoľnené pramienky neposlušných vlasov z tváre. „Po prvé ti chcem oznámiť, že som to s Ronom ukončila."

Hermiona si už toľko stihla vydedukovať sama.

„Druhý bod sa týka toho prekliateho článku o tehotenstve."

Hermionina hlava ostro vystrelila nahor. Toto si chcela vážne vypočuť.

„Nie som tehotná. Do čerta, veď ma živí modeling! Nemôžem si dovoliť otehotnieť v tom najproduktívnejšom veku. Takže sa ospravedlňujem za prípadné nezhody medzi tebou a Dracom, ktoré vyvolali tie absurdné pseudofakty."

Pri Sadiných posledných slovách Hermione nedalo a podvedome sa hrala s prsteňom na svojej pravačke. V skutku ju to celé zaskočilo.

„Myslím, že za tým článkom stojí práve tá krava Lavender."

Hermiona bezmyšlienkovite prikývla Sadieinmu úspešnému pomenovaniu jej bývalej spolužiačky. Lavender naozaj napísala ten článok, teraz si už na to spomínala.

„Asi dúfala, že to Rona donúti opustiť ma. Nevyšlo to celkom podľa jej predstáv, no i napriek tomu získala, čo chcela – má Rona celého len pre seba."

Hermionine závity v hlave pracovali ostošesť, aby si pospájali a pochopili všetky modelkine slová.

„Nech sa páči, toto je tiež pre teba," povedala, zohla sa a vytiahla odniekiaľ neveľkú škatuľu. Potom ju podala Hermione.

Tá sa na ňu najprv spýtavo zahľadela, no napokon odviazala mašľu, ktorá ju po celej dĺžke preväzovala. Otvorila krabicu a čo tam nenašla? Na prekvapenie tam uvidela ležať poskladané nádherné šaty. Tie nádherné šaty, ktoré mala na sebe v noc konania sa oslavy výročia vojny. Šaty od Draca.

„Poviem to len raz, tak dávaj dobrý pozor; veľmi ma mrzí, že som ti ich vtedy tak zničila. Správala som sa zlomyseľne a kruto. Ospravedlňujem sa. To je tým... som dosť samoľúba osoba."

Hermiona mlčala.

„Milujem pozornosť. Užívam si byť ženou, po ktorej prahne každý muž, a ktorú každá žena nenávidí a súčasne chce byť v jej koži. Taká proste som. Tá noc nemala byť o tebe. Mala sa točiť celá okolo mňa. To bol môj plán."

Hermiona vyzerala zmätene. „Prepáč...?"

Sadie si povzdychla. „Draca som podviedla schválne. No Rona som si nevybrala cielene. To on sa zameral na mňa," vyhlásila a cmukla perami. „Bolo mi jasné, že by to médiám pripadalo ako senzácia roka – a to teda aj bola. Počítala som však s tým, že v strede záujmu budem ja. S tebou som nerátala. Čo sa ukázalo ako enormná chyba," zakončila a usmiala sa.

„To všetko vďaka Dracovi..."

„Ale prosím ťa! Hocijaký muž môže kúpiť žene nádherné šaty, ale práve tá žena im dodá toho správneho lesku."

Hermiona toto úslovie ešte v živote nepočula. „Keďže sa tu takto hromadne ospravedlňujeme... prosím ťa, odpusť mi tie vlasy."

Sadie sa na ňu zadívala s prekvapením v očiach. „To si spravila ty?" spýtala sa neveriacky.

Hermiona sa na ňu ospravedlňujúco usmiala.

Sadie sa zasmiala. „V podstate sa nemám čo čudovať, no pravdupovediac, viniť z toho teba ma vôbec nenapadlo. Hermiona Grangerová, si protivník, ktorého netreba nikdy podceňovať. Niet divu, že je do teba Draco tak šialene zamilovaný."

Z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu sa Hermiona nad ľahkosťou a nenútenosťou, s ktorou Sadie vyslovovala Dracovo meno, vždy naježila.

„Vieš, ani Draca, ani Rona som nikdy nemilovala. Obidvaja sú v niektorých veciach až príliš ako ja. A jedna osobnosť mi bohato stačí," prezradila Sadie a vzdychla si. „Hoci Ron sa mi podobal o trochu viac. Miluje svetlá reflektorov, obdivovateľov a celý ten humbuk okolo. Draco je z tých, ktorých osud obdaril perfektným výzorom a peniazmi, a tie ich dostanú všade, kde si povedia. A on to vie. Pre svoje vlastné dobro by som sa mala takýchto mužov vystríhať. Znova by sa to skončilo len obrovským fiaskom."

„Akého muža teda hľadáš?"

Sadie sa prekvapene trhla a pohliadla jej do očí. „Aby som povedala pravdu, neviem. Možno by som mala začať s tým, že sa budem vyhýbať všetkým, ktorí sú do teba úplní blázni," povedala a zasmiala sa.

Hermiona sa zapýrila. „Ale... Draco a ja sme len pred časom začali spolu chodiť."

„Vedela si, že sa občas stávalo, že zo sna volal tvoje meno? Myslím Draco," riekla bez obalu.

„Prosím? Nie."

„Tak teraz to vieš. A to sa mu stávalo ešte v čase, keď sme chodili spolu my dvaja."

„Och!"

„Dlhý- predlhý čas som ťa preto z duše neznášala. To bol asi ďalší z tých pár dôvodov, prečo som urobila to, čo som urobila," priznala sa Sadie a mykla plecami.

„Teraz sa zmietam medzi dvomi protichodnými pocitmi; mám ťa obdivovať alebo na mieste znenávidieť?"

Sadie za znovu zasmiala. „Nie si sama, ver mi. No aj napriek všetkému- čo by si povedala na vyhlásenie prímeria? Po tom, čo odtiaľto odídem, mám v pláne ešte hlasnú návštevu istej slečny Brownovej."

Hermione sa na perách objavil úsmev. Ako je možné, že si užíva zdvorilej konverzácie s touto konkrétnou osobou – to bolo nad jej rozumové chápanie. Viac ju však prekvapilo zistenie, že začína mať tú ženu pre sebou celkom rada.

„Ach a ešte niečo, mohla by si, prosím ťa, povedať tej Dracovej škriatke, aby ma už láskavo nechala na pokoji? Draca som sa úplne vzdala. Celý zvyšok fotografií mňa a Rona, ktoré pred mesiacmi vyfotila, nech čo najrýchlejšie zničí. Nechcem naraziť na žiadny dôkaz, ktorý by ma s tým idiotom spojoval."

Hermione sa od hĺbky sústredenia vraštilo obočie. Fotky?...Sadie a Rona... Počkať, tie fotky, čo dostala len deň po tom, ako jej Draco prvý krát nabehol do kancelárie... to mala na svedomí Ivy?

Keď Hermiona vyprevadila Sadie z kancelárie, našla svoju asistentku Annu ako pchá pod stoh papierov niečo, čo až zázračne pripomínalo predlžovacie uši. Nad jej počínaním len nechápavo pokrútila hlavou.

* * *

Asi okolo obeda, keď si Hermiona prechádzala dokumenty z najnovšieho prípadu, vrútila sa jej behom do kancelárie Anna.

„Hermiona, mám na linke tvoju mamu."

„Volá mi mama? Teraz?"

„Áno," odvetila Anna a podala jej telefón.

„Ahoj, mami. Prečo mi nevoláš na mobil?"

„Myslela som si, že v práci skôr zdvihneš pevnú linku, ako svoj mobil."

Hermiona v duchu súhlasila s mamou.

„No to je pravda. Stalo sa niečo?"

„Samozrejme, že mám pravdu, som tvoja matka. A...nuž... je u nás jeden mladý muž."

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Z ničoho nič sa nám do obývačky primestnil nejaký chlapec. Tvoj otec ho ovalil panvicou, ale predtým stihol spomenúť, že sa volá Draco? A myslím, že požiadal otca o tvoju ruku. Potom mu ocko zo šoku pustil tú panvicu na nohu..."

Hermionine oči sa s každým ďalším slovom zväčšovali viac a viac. „Mami, hneď som tam. A nedovoľ ockovi udrieť ho tou panvicou ešte raz! Prosím ťa, dáš mu na to ľad alebo niečo z mrazničky?"

„Zaiste, miláčik, ale-"

„Všetko vám vysvetlím rovno na mieste."


	23. Chapter 23

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/23/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

Hermiona sa v okamžiku premiestnila do domu svojich rodičov.

„Mami?"

„Tu sme, miláčik."

Keď vkráčala do obývačky, hneď bežala k Dracovi, ktorý práve sedel na sedačke vprostred miestnosti s jedným vreckom ľadu na ľavej nohe a ďalším na temene.

„Merlin, Draco, si v poriadku?"

Draco k nej zdvihol oči a v momente nasadil masku hrozného utrpenia. „No vážne, ženská, myslel som si, že zamilovať sa do teba ma bude niečo stáť, ale ani ma nenapadlo, že by to mohlo byť moje zdravie."

Vydýchla si úľavou. „Skvelé, zdá sa, že si úplne v poriadku," poznamenala sarkasticky.

Draco si niečo namrzene zafrflal popod nos.

Hermiona sa k nemu bez rozmýšľania naklonila a jemne ho pobozkala na čelo. „Je vskutku milé, že si si sem prišiel po požehnanie od mojich rodičov, ale..." začala, no potom ho len zľahka udrela po hlave.

„Au, čím som si od teba zaslúžil pohlavok, Grangerka?"

„Musel si sa vyobliekať celý do čierna? Dobre vieš, že som rodičom o smrťožrútoch povedala. Pravdepodobne si mysleli, že si jedným z nich, keďže si sa tak odrazu PRIMIESTNIL priamo do ich obývačky. Je pre teba až také ťažké raz za čas použiť dvere?" oborila sa naňho Hermiona a založila si ruky vbok.

„Zobrať si na seba na formálnu návštevu rodičov nastávajúcej

ierny habit je v čarodejníckom svete nepísaným pravidlom!"

„Draco, moji rodičia nie sú čarodejníci!"

„Áno, uvedomil som si to hneď po prvej rane," povedal Draco a bolestivo skrivil tvár, keď sa aj s chladivým obkladom priblížil k zranenému miestu. „Dostať nakladačku blbou panvicou?! Vážne, to je možné asi len u Grangerovcov." hundral si sám pre seba.

„Nemôžem sa dočkať, až sa to dozvedia Blaise a Teddy."

Dracova hlava trhla v mihu oka nahor. „Opováž sa...!"

Hermiona sa len diabolsky usmiala.

Po celý čas, čo sa Hermiona a Draco podpichovali, ich pán a pani Grangeroví pozorovali v nemom úžase. Svoju dcéru nevideli takto veselú a šťastnú už poriadne dlhý čas. Ten posledný krát, čo ich bola navštíviť, bol práve dňom, kedy Ron zrušil ich zasnúbenie. Primiestnila sa do obývačky a oznámila im, že svadba sa nekoná. Počas doby, ktorú u nich strávila, neplakala, no na prvý pohľad bolo badateľné, že predtým sa slzám neubránila. Oči mala celé červené a napuchnuté. Obidvaja by sa zhodli v názore, že sa im Hermiona zdala až prázdna, bez akýchkoľvek emócii. Zostala na čaj a koláč, ale potom sa ponáhľala opäť domov. Ešte predtým sa ich však pokúšala nepresvedčivo uistiť, že je v poriadku.

„Hermiona?" oslovila dcéru pani Grangerová, aby získala jej pozornosť.

Hermiona sa v rozpakoch obrátila k rodičom. Skoro by zabudla, že sú tu aj oni.

„Mami, oci!" zvolala a objala ich.

„Zlatko," odvetil jej otec a zatočil ju ako to robieval, keď bola ešte malým dievčatkom. Keď ju zložil zastihol ho kŕč v krku. Už nebol v takej kondícii ako kedysi. „Zlatko, čo sa to deje?" spýtal sa nakoniec.

Hermiona sa nervózne zasmiala. „No... hmm... mali by ste sa radšej posadiť."

„Asi by sme vám mali v prvom rade rozpovedať náš príbeh," povedala a ukázala na seba a na Draca. _V pozmenenom a skrátenom vydaní_, dodala v duchu.

„...Ron ma podviedol s Dracovou vtedajšou priateľkou, modelkou Sadie Rayne..."

Hermionina mama prekvapene zdvihla obočie nad tým známym menom, jej otec sa však pri zmienke o modelke pozrel na Draca o poznanie tvrdšie.

„...odvtedy sme spolu strávili množstvo času. Ani sme sa nenazdali a zistili sme, že sme sa do seba tak nejako... zamilovali."

„Znova," vstúpil jej do reči Draco.

„Ako to myslíš, _znova_?" spýtala sa pani Grangerová.

Draco sa za svoju nerozvážnosť na mieste v duchu preklial. „Hm..." neochotne začal a odkašľal si. „Nuž, myslím, že som bol do vašej dcéry zamilovaný už pred mnohými rokmi. Teda, nemyslím – viem to. Dokonca sa mohlo stať, že som ju odvtedy ani ľúbiť neprestal," odvetil so zarazením v hlase, akoby si to uvedomil len teraz. Udivene presunul oči nabok k Hermione. Tá sa nad jeho priznaním zapýrila.

Mužove slová vyvolali u pána Grangera rozporuplné pocity. Nebolo to dávno, čo dával požehnanie k spoločnej ceste svojej dcérušky s iným mužom – a ten chlapík rozdrvil jeho najmilšiemu slniečku jeho malé srdiečko na prach. Ale teraz, keď sledoval dvojicu pred sebou - ako sa seba zaľúbene poškuľujú... pozerajú na seba bez slova, no akoby medzi nimi prebiehala celá konverzácia. Len obyčajným pohľadom. To spojenie bolo neodškriepiteľne viditeľné. Akoby sa poznali odjakživa. Uvedomil si, že Hermiona a Draco majú medzi sebou niečo podobné ako on a jeho žena. Napriek tomu si povedal, že tentoraz bude opatrnejší. Nedovolí, aby sa jeho jedinej dcére opäť ublížilo. Vidieť ju takú bez života, keď mu oznamovala, že svadba nebude, ho skoro zabilo.

„Hermiona, miláčik, nezdá sa ti, že na zásnuby je ešte trocha skoro... po Ronovi," neochotne dokončila pani Grangerová.

Pán Granger si všimol, že pri zmienke o bývalom snúbencovi Hermiona chytila Draca za ruku, na čo jej on následne začal chlácholivo prechádzať palcom po pokožke dlane sem a tam.

„Moje požehnanie máte," z ničoho nič vyhlásil Hermionin otec.

„Naozaj?" spýtala sa s hojnou dávkou prekvapenia v hlase Hermiona i pani Grangerová.

„Áno, dávam vám svoje zvolenie. Ako sa tak na vás pozerám, nemyslím si, že obyčajné _nie_ by vás zastavilo, len by vám spôsobilo zbytočné starosti. Keď ste spolu... a vzhľadom na vašu minulosť... akoby vám bolo predurčené byť spolu. Kto som, aby som sa staval do cesty láske? Navyše sa týmto ospravedlňujem za tú ranu do hlavy a pomliaždené prsty na nohách."

„Ocko..." začala Hermiona, šokovaná a dojatá jeho slovami.

Draco si vydýchol úľavou. Ak by pán Granger povedal _nie_, znamenalo by to pre nich menšiu pohromu. Na čo sa hral? Bola by to katastrofa biblických rozmerov! Prsteň už na svojom mieste bol a ani zďaleka sa odtiaľ nemienil uvoľniť. Ako budú vysvetľovať toto? Dracovi sa cez tvár mihol bolestivý kŕč. Možno to spomenú niekedy nabudúce.

* * *

„A potom ten potmehudkáčik (ang. sneazel) povedal sove, že sa za všetko zlé hlboko ospravedlňuje," dopovedala Luna, zavrela knihu a pozrela sa na deti. „Tak, deti, vie mi niekto povedať ponaučenie, ktoré z tohto príbehu vyplýva?" spýtala sa a na perách sa jej objavil široký úsmev, keď sa z jej publika zodvihlo pár horlivých ručičiek.

Nikto by ani vo sne neuhádol, že sa Luna Lovegoodová stane jedného dňa vychovávateľkou v škôlke. Ona sama by si to predstaviť nevedela, ale potom ako odišla z Rokfortu, sa ocitla takpovediac vo vákuu, vzduchoprázdne. Presne ako väčšina jej bývalých spolužiakov nevedela, čo si so životom po vojne, ktorá všetkým toľko vzala, ďalej počať. Jedného dňa jej Hermiona spomenula, že Ministerstvo má vo svojej budove škôlku, ktorá potrebuje posily. Tak sa Luna rozhodla, že to teda skúsi. Napokon sa nejakým spôsobom do svojej práce zamilovala a po troch rokoch sa z nej stala rovno pani riaditeľka.

„Ariel, nechcela by si nám prezradiť svoj názor?" spýtala sa Luna, keď vybrala spomedzi malého hlúčika detí jedno z tých najmladších.

Keď Ariel začala rozprávať, Luna si všimla ako jej priamo z okna oproti bláznivo zamáva Blaise.

„Jenny, zobrala by si za mňa, prosím, _Poučenie dňa_?" opýtala sa svojej spolupracovníčky, ktorá sedela hneď vedľa nej.

„Čo tu robí ten taliansky žrebec?" doberala si Lunu Jenny.

„Jenny!" zvolala Luna a očervenela.

Jenny sa nad reakciou svojej šéfky schuti zasmiala.

„Do toho, šéfka!" povedala Jenny a postrčila Lunu ku dverám.

„Blaise, aho-"

Jej slová zastavil Blaise, keď sa k nej nahol po rýchly bozk na uvítanie.

„Čauko, kráska," odvetil jej Blaise, keď sa narovnal.

Luna sa naňho spokojne usmiala. „Deje sa niečo?"

„Ale nie, len som ťa chcel vidieť ešte predtým ako odídem z práce."

„Ach," začala, „už máš padla?"

„Konečne. Vďaka Merlinovi, nikto žiadne nové útoky nenahlásil a väčšinu doteraz- prebiehajúcich prípadov už Hermiona a Ken uzavreli."

„Očividne im boli pidipružníci (angl. orkasprites) dnes naklonení," povedala Luna.

„Zrejme," odvetil jej s úsmevom Blaise a ukradol si ďalší bozk. „Máš večer voľno? Draco a Hermiona nás pozvali k sebe na večeru."

„Samozrejme, pôjdem."

„Skvelé! Vyzdvihnem ťa o šiestej, vyhovuje ti to?"

* * *

„Teddy, no tak! Pekne si sadkaj a prezleč sa."

„Ale ja sa prezliekať nechcem! Prečo nemôžeme odísť k Dracovi a tete Mii hneď teraz?" žadonil a pýtal sa v jednom Teddy.

„Lebo nám povedali, aby sme prišli o šiestej, a navyše – tvoje oblečenie je celé ubabrané a spotené. Nechceš tete Mii ukázať aký si ty pekný a čistotný chlapček?"

„Tak veľmi sa na nich teším! Viem, že by tete Mii ani trošku nevadilo, keby som prišiel skôr," prehováral rodičov Teddy, pričom zámerne ignoroval časť ich rozhovoru, týkajúcu sa vhodného oblečenia.

Harry sa málinko usmial a postrapatil malému lišiakovi páperové vlásky. „Asi áno, no nie som si istý, či by sa to vzťahovalo aj na mňa a Gin."

Teddy si odfúkol a prekrížil si na hrudi ruky. „To je pravda. Draco ma má oveľa radšej než teba alebo maminu."

Harry sa neudržal smiechu. Deti vskutku vyznávajú filozofiu _čo na srdci, to na jazyku_. Aj keď je to, čo hovoria poväčšine len holá pravda. „A ja ťa mám rád táááááákto veľmi, špunt. Teraz šup- šup, choď sa rýchlo prezliecť, aby sme mohli vyraziť predsa len o trochu skôr..."

„Fajn, už idem," povedal Teddy a vzdychol si, akoby ho namiesto obliekania čakala práca v bani.

* * *

„Draco!" zvolala varovne Hermiona a pleskla ho po ruke, ktorá sa lačno načahovala za lákavo- vyzerajúcimi brownies, ktoré len pred chvíľou vlastnoručne dopiekla, aby tak robili na stole spoločnosť Ivynmu hovädziemu Stroganov.

„Au, čo to vy Grangerovci stále máte s ubližovaním mi s kuchynskými nástrojmi? Nemôžem si proste jeden kúsok beztrestne uchmatnúť?"

„V žiadnom prípade, pekne si počkaj na hostí."

„Ani ako cenu útechy za všetky dnešné vážne zranenia?"

„Nie a neopováž sa ich dotknúť, kým sa budem v izbe prezliekať!"

„Ale-"

„Draco," zahriakla ho a vyzliekla si zásteru.

Keď prišli prví návštevníci, Hermiona bola ešte stále zavretá v izbe.

„Dracooooo!" zakričal Teddy a rozbehol sa k ujovi priamo od dverí.

Draco ho stihol zdvihnúť práve včas, inak by sa mu rozpleskol cez nohy. „Ahojky, skrčok."

Teddyho zreničky sa mierne zúžili. „Odpustím ti toho _skrčka_ len pod podmienkou, že si mi z Írska niečo priniesol."

„Teddy!" zvolala pohoršene Ginny.

„Jasnačka, malý muž. Čo si to o mne myslíš?" povedal Draco a privolal si zo svojej spálne nádhernú porcelánovú bábiku odetú v tradičnom írskom kroji. „Nech sa páči."

„Bábiku? Čo mám podľa teba robiť s bábikou?! Ja sa s takýmito vecami nehrám," odvetil sklamane Teddy.

„Ja viem, že ty _nie_ – ale Victoire _áno_."

„Nuž áno, je to dievča," riekol nechápavo.

„Keď sa pri najbližšej príležitosti uvidíte, môžeš jej ju podarovať s tým, že si ma pred odchodom požiadal, aby som jej špeciálne z Írska jednu priniesol. Baby sú celé hotové, keď príde na darčeky," poradil mu Draco a žmurkol naňho.

Teddy pochopil a v očiach sa mu objavila nezbednícka iskrička.

„Nemysli si však, že tá bábika je všetko, čo som ti z výletu doniesol," pokračoval Draco a pošepkal tiché _Accio!_, po ktorom do obývačky priletela metla. Bol to _ROZMETÁVAČ – _najnovší model športovej metly na trhu a vôbec jeden z najdrahších, ktoré boli kedy vyrobené. Doslova rástol spolu so svojím majiteľom - čím skúsenejším sa stával, tým rýchlejším a obratnejším bol jeho ROZMETÁVAČ.

Teddy po novej metle okamžite chňapol a so zbožnou úctou si ju prezeral milimeter po milimetri. Potom sa zrazu zavesil Dracovi na krk. „Si ten najlepší ujo na svete!"

Ginny s Harrym stáli pri nich celkom zdesení a prekvapení zároveň. Draco Malfoy sa teda nezdal. Neboli si istý či v dobrom, a či v zlom slova zmysle. Teddy ho vážne zbožňoval – a mal aj za čo. Malfoy ho rozmaznával... až to nebolo zdravé.

„A teraz to rýchlo musíme ísť niekde ukryť, než to uvidí teta Mia."

„Čo by ste chceli predo mnou ukrývať, chlapci?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: f**anfiction s/ 5498748/24/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

„Schovaj to!" zašepkal Draco Teddymu. Ten sa svoju novú metlu snažil napchať celú pod tričko, no na prekvapenie to nepomohlo.

„Draco Malfoy, dúfam, že len zle vidím," povedala Hermiona a nepekne na snúbenca zazrela.

„Hmm... nuž..."

„Draco!"

„Teta Mia, tak si mi chýbala!" zakričal Teddy, natiahol sa jednou rukou po Hermione a druhou Dracovi nenápadne podával ROZMETÁVAČA.

„Macík môj, aj ty si mi veľmi chýbal."

_Teddy, chlapče, ty si hotový zázrak, _pomyslel si Draco a v duchu zaďakoval jeho neskutočnej schopnosti byť roztomilým a rozptyľujúcim zároveň, o čom ani nepochyboval, že zdedil zo strany Blackovcov.

„Prečo si ma nezobrala so sebou?" zvolal v otázke Teddy tak dramaticky, ako sa len dalo. Hermiona si ho vzala na ruky, kým on na ňu urazene špúlil pery.

„Zlatíčko, vieš, že ťa nadovšetko milujem, ale aj napriek tomu ťa nemôžem len tak z ničoho nič uniesť do Írska."

„Ale áno, môžeš," odvetil jej a nadšene prikyvoval hlavou.

„Nemyslím si, že by sa to tvojím rodičom veľmi páčilo," povedala Hermiona. Pri výraze Teddyho tváre musela bojovať so smiechom.

„V jednom kuse by sme im posielali sovyyyyyyyy," vyhlásil Teddy, a keď ho Harry zobral Hermione z náruče a zakrútil vo vzduchu, od nadšenia to posledné slovo zapišťal.

„Hej, hej, kamoško," začal Harry, „kto povedal, že by teta Hermiona zobrala teba? Ja ju poznám dlhšie, takže myslím, že by zobrala so sebou do Írska skôr mňa."

„Ale kdeže," povedal Teddy a pokrútil hlavou, „teba by nezobrala. Som roztomilejší."

„Tak proti tomu nemám ani najmenšiu šancu," odpovedal mu Harry a zasmial sa.

Draco si odfúkol úľavou. Štupeľ od neho úspešne odviedol všetku Hermioninu pozornosť. Zabudla naňho. Hneď, ako si to pomyslel, ucítil štipnutie.

„Ženská, to bolelo!"

„Nemysli si, že som na teba zabudla."

„Kruci."

Hermiona spýtavo zdvihla jedno obočie nahor.

Draco sa k nej naklonil a ten prísny oblúčik jej pobozkal. „Si neuveriteľne sexy, keď sa hneváš." Potom ju rýchlo bozkal i na pery.

„Fúj, Draco!" zvolal Teddy, keď ten bozk uvidel.

„O čo sme prišli?" spýtal sa Blaise, keď sa aj s Lunou priletaxovali práve včas, aby si vypočuli Teddyho _fúj_.

„Draco práve pobozkal tetu Miu!"

„Och, to je jednoznačne _fúj_," odvetil mu Blaise a zasmial sa.

„Nebagatelizuj moje slová, Blaise," ohradil sa Teddy.

„Ty vieš, čo to slovo znamená?" spýtal sa Blaise.

„Teta Mia ma naučila veľa nových slovíčok, kým boli rodičia preč," pyšne odpovedal Teddy.

„Drahý Merlin," hundral si popod nos Draco, „niet divu, že skrčok používa slová ako _kontribúcia_, _objektivita _a _predpojatosť. Draco, v tomto si veľmi predpojatý!" _napodobnil niečo, čo mu raz Teddy povedal.

Hermiona nad jeho monológom len pokrútila hlavou, kým Ginny a Luna sa tomu srdečne zasmiali.

„Večera je takmer hotová. Už čakáme len na Kena a Annu, takže kým prídu, môžeme si sadnúť do obývačky a pohostiť sa pochúťkami, ktoré nám Ivy pripravila ako malé predjedlo. Obidvaja by mali prísť každú chvíľu," povedala Hermiona, keď skontrolovala čas.

„Super! Ivyne jedlo je zďaleka to najlepšie, čo som kedy chutnal," poznamenal Blaise.

„Tak, Potter, pravdepodobne by som ju mal dať teda tebe," prehovoril Draco a prešiel k Harrymu.

Harry sa pozrel na úplne novučičkú a jednu z najdrahších metiel na trhu, potom na muža, ktorý ju držal.

„Je ti jasné, že nie som veľmi nadšený z toho, že si ju Teddymu kúpil... Nielenže si tým darom podkopal moju a Ginninu autoritu, my ani nechceme, aby sa z neho stal rozmaznaný chlapec, akým si bol ty sám."

„Merlinuchráň! Dúfam, že sa to nikdy nestane," povedal Draco.

Harry sa zachmúril.

„Pozri, len sa snažím vynahradiť mu tie štyri roky života, ktoré som premrhal tým, že som ho nevyhľadal a nezoznámil sa s ním. Navyše, dlžím to tete Andy."

Harrymu jeho priznanie skoro vyrazilo dych. Teta Andy – nemyslel tým Andromedu Tonksovú alebo áno?

„Mojím zámerom nikdy nebolo podkopať tvoju či Weaslí – prepáč, blbý zvyk – Ginninu autoritu. Ak by som to urobil, vieš si predstaviť, čo by mi spravila Hermiona?"

Harry sa usmial a natiahol sa pre ROZMETÁVAČA . Hermiona toho chlapa naozaj zmenila k lepšiemu.

Teddyho novú metlu oprel o vešiak, kde sa zbavil aj svojho a Ginninho kabátu, ktoré doteraz držal v ruke. Do obývačky vstúpil ako posledný, a práve včas na to, aby videl ako Draco ovinul svoju ruku okolo Hermioninho drieku a zašepkal jej niečo do ucha. Hermiona sa k nemu otočila tvárou v tvár a napchala mu do úst syr s krekrami, ktoré len pred chvíľou zobrala z taniera pred sebou. Potom sa zasmiala takým nákazlivým smiechom, aký u nej Harry nevidel už poriadne dlho. Možno sa to stalo aj naopak – Draco zmenil k lepšiemu aj ju.

„Hwej!" zvolal Draco, keď sa snažil rozžuvať a prehltnúť sústo, ktoré mu zaberalo celý objem úst.

„Vyzeráš veľmi srandovne," povedal Teddy a zadúšal sa nad jeho výrazom od smiechu aj s hroznom v ústach.

„Je niekto doma?" spýtal sa Ken, keď vystúpil z krbu.

„Tu sme. Ahoj, Ken, som rada, že si to stihol," odzdravila ho Hermiona a zdvihla sa mu naproti.

„Zdravím, Ken," povedali Blaise a Luna.

„Tvoje pozvanie by som si nenechal ujsť ani za nič," priznal sa Ken a bozkal Hermionu na líce. „Ahojte," adresoval Blaisovi a Lune.

Draco sa snažil, aby útrpné zastonanie, ktoré sa mu už-už dralo von z úst, zadržal. Už od tej noci, kedy sa konal večierok, sa mu tento chlapík ani trochu nepáčil. A v žiadnom prípade to nemalo nič spoločné s tým, že si Hermiona myslela, že vyzerá úžasne... Možno trošku...

„Vynikajúco! Teraz nám chýba už len Anna," zvolala Hermiona a usmiala sa.

Všetci boli pohodlne usalašení na pohovkách po celej miestnosti a hostili sa jednohubkami, keď sa v tom pred nimi z ničoho nič objavil patronus vo forme havrana. Aj napriek tomu, že až na jedného člena ich zhromaždenia, bol každý jeden z nich dospelým a skúseným čarodejníkom, pri zvuku strohého ženského hlasu, ktorý vydal havraní patronus, zo svojich miest skoro preľaknutím vyskočili.

„Slečna Hermiona Grangerová, dostavte sa prosím do Nemocnice sv. Munga na Oddelenie úrazov a vážnych poranení," vyriekol hlas a havran okamžite zmizol.

Všetci dospelí sa vzápätí zmätene obrátili na Hermionu.

* * *

Do nemocnice sa Hermiona odmiestnila s Harrym, pričom ostatných nechali v byte – čo namrzelo najmä Draca.

„Dobrý večer, Oddelenie úrazov a vážnych poranení, moje meno je Riley – ako vám môžem pomôcť?" odverklíkovala sestra za recepčným pultom.

„Volám sa Hermiona Grangerová, ani nie pred desiatimi minútami som z tohto oddelenia obdržala patronus."

„Samozrejme, izba číslo M19. Vrchná sestra Forrová aj s pacientom vás už očakávajú."

Hermiona poďakovala energickej sestre a pobrala sa ďalej.

„Nie je sekcia M vyhradená len pre hráčov metlobalu?"

Hermiona sa pri Harryho slovách okamžite zastavila na mieste.

Harrymu do došlo tiež. Pozreli sa na seba a povedali: „Ron!"

* * *

Draco žuval svoju zemiakovú placku s veľmi vážnym výrazom v tvári. On chcel byť tým, kto pôjde s Hermionou do nemocnice. Ona však trvala na tom, aby zostal - koniec koncov, toto bol jeho byt. Mal také tušenie, že sa stane niečo zlé. Celá tá situácia vyznela až príliš podozrivo.

* * *

Hermiona sa oprela o stenu pri dverách izby a prenechala česť zaklopať Harrymu.

Harry si premeral výraz Hermioninej tváre a urobil to.

„To je ona. Ja som vám to hovoril!" povedal Ron sestre. „Keďže už prišla, môžete ma konečne prepustiť. Sľubujem, že sa o mňa dobre postará – takže tu nebudem musieť zostávať na noc, pretože to si naozaj nemôžem dovoliť. Zajtra máme výročie a ja jej už dlžím za minulý rok, čo som naň zabudol... Harry?"

„Ron," pozdravil ho zachmúrene Harry.

„Čo tu robíš, kamarát? Kde je Hermiona?"

„Hermiona je... Ron, čo sa to s tebou pre Merlina robí?! Neublížil si jej už dostatočne? Nechaj ju na pokoji. Je šťastná..."

„Viem, že som zmeškal jej narodeniny, ale tak nahnevaná zase nemôže byť. Kanóny ten zápas na Ukrajine jednoducho museli odohrať. Dokonca som odtiaľ Krivolabovi priniesol novú hračku, ktorá vo Východnej Európe teraz strašne letí."

„O čom to rozprávaš?"

„Pán Weasley, toto som sa vám snažila povedať po celý čas," povedala sestra a povzdychla si. „Posledné dva roky svojho života si zjavne nepamätáte. Stále si myslíte, že je rok 2008, ale v skutočnosti je už rok 2010!"

„To nemôže byť pravda!" zvolal odrazu pacient posadený v posteli a aj človek, ktorý práve prešiel dvermi.

Harry sa rýchlo otočil. „Hermiona," oslovil ju a ustarane pozoroval jej blednúcu tvár.

Hermiona sa cítila, akoby sa jej svet začal točiť pre očami.

„Kto ste?" spýtal sa Ron, keď do izby vkročila Sadie Rayne. Sadie k nemu otočila tvár a spýtavo zdvihla jedno obočie.

„To myslí vážne?" obrátila sa na Hermionu.

Hermiona prikývla. „Bohužiaľ."

Sotva Hermiona dopovedala svoje slová, už sa dvere otvorili znova a do izby vbehla blondínka s plnými krivkami na tých správnych miestach. „Won-won!"

Ako tak Harry zmätene prechádzal očami z jednej ženy na druhú... a na tretiu, zreničky sa mu rozšírili od očakávania pohromy, ktorá nepochybne prichádzala. „Bohovia drahí!"

* * *

Draco sedel na pohovke a očami hypnotizoval veľké stojace hodiny, kým Ivy prevádzala Ginny, Kena a Teddyho po jeho byte. Blaise sa mu posadil oproti a nespustil z neho ani na chvíľočku oka. Luna prechádzala očami dve plne naládované knižnice. Niektoré z titulov patrili aj Hermione.

Jediným zvukom v miestnosti bolo okrem tikania hodín Lunino pohmkávanie.

„Draco, prečo máš medzi svojimi knihami _Susan Elizabeth Philipsovú_?" opýtala sa Luna a snažila sa nezasmiať.

„To má byť akože kto?"

„Mukelská autorka romantických románov."

Blaise sa na svojom pití takmer zadusil.

„Tie knihy sú Hermionine!"

„Uhm, v poriadku," povedala Luna.

V momente, ako sa Luna otočila späť ku knižnici, sa v byte objavila ďalšia osoba. V krbe stála Anna, ruka v ruke s blonďavým chlapcom.

„Kde by som našla Hermionu?" spýtala sa Anna a ustúpila nabok, aby mali všetci výhľad na malého blondiaka, ktorý s ňou prišiel.

„Colby?" zvolal Draco.

„Colby?" ozvali sa jednohlasne Blaise i Luna, očividne úplne zmätení.

* * *

„Čo tu _ty_ robíš?" zvolala Sadie s Lavender naraz.

„Hermiona, čo sa to deje?" spýtal sa Ron.

„Lavender, Sadie je tu preto, lebo som ju sem zavolala," povedala Hermiona, keď sa rozhodla, že ako prvé urovná hroziacu bitku medzi dvoma neznášajúcimi sa ženskými.

„Prečo by si sem mala volať práve ju? A vlastne – čo tu robíš ty sama?! Na môjho Won-wona nemáš žiadny nárok!"

„Pre Merlinove najsvätejšie punčochy, prestala by si s tým nezmyslom, prosím ťa?! Si dospelá žena – zdvíha sa mi z toho imbecilného mena žalúdok. Znie to horšie než škrípanie nechtov po tabuli. Ak nemieniš hovoriť normálne, nehovor radšej vôbec!" zakričala na ňu Sadie.

Toto Lavender schladilo a stíchla.

„Vďaka Merlinovi! Uši ti ešte slúžia," povedala Sadie a povzdychla si.

„Spýtam sa to ešte raz - a tento krát by som bol rád, keby mi už niekto odpovedal; čo sa to tu robí?" spýtal sa Ron.

Sadie sa naňho otočila a krátko nad niečím porozmýšľala. Zahryzla si do pery. Potom začala kráčať k jeho posteli so všetkou gráciou modelky na móle. Boky sa jej kolísali z boka na bok – dokonale zvodne a rafinovane.

„Ron," začala so šeptom. „Naozaj si ma ani trochu nepamätáš?"

Ron nervózne prehltol. „Možno..."

Sadie ľahúčko prešla svojim ukazovákom po jeho spánku, potom mu ním odhrnula z očí prameň vlasov.

Ron opäť preglgol. Z tohto miesta mal úžasný výhľad na jej veľmi odhaľujúci výstrih.

Sadie si to všimla a znechutene si odfrkla.

„Choď od neho preč!" zvolala Lavender, pripravená stiahnuť modelku z Rona ručne-stručne. Harry ju však stihol zachytiť.

„Vôbec za to nestojí, moja drahá," zhnusene odvetila Sadie. „Neprešla ho chuť byť Casanovom. A kým je to takto, jednej žene nikdy verný nebude."

Keď Harry cítil, že sa pod jeho rukami Lavender uvoľnila, pustil ju.

Hermiona celú vec sledovala z miesta opodiaľ a uvedomila si, že Sadie má pravdu. Ron nebol pripravený usadiť sa a byť verný jednej osobe po zvyšok svojho života.

„Hm, Rayne, nechcem sa ho zastávať, ale pri tebe je dosť ťažké sústrediť sa," povedal v rozpakoch Harry.

Sadie sa k nemu otočila, pričom blonďatú Lavender úplne ignorovala. „To je pravda, Harry Potter. Ale keď sa na mňa pozrieš ty, tvoje oči sa pohybujú len v rozmedzí plecia-hlava alebo sa jednoducho zameriaš na moje prsty na nohách. Dokonca aj pri takomto pohľade očervenieš rozpakmi. Svoju ženu miluješ dosť na to, aby si mi nehľadel do výstrihu ani keby sa ti vynímal priamo pred očami," odvetila a stúpila si Harrymu o niekoľko krokov bližšie. Presne ako povedala - Harry sa na jej hrudník nepozrel ani na chvíľočku, namiesto toho pohľad uprel na jej chodidlá, v tvári červený ako paradajka.

Keď skončila, Ron sa zahanbene zapýril.

Hermiona si unavene zavrela oči. Prečo tu vlastne stála? Kde bol Draco, keď ho najviac potrebovala? Prečo mu nedovolila ísť s ňou?

* * *

„Colby, čo tu robíš?"

„Slečna Hermiona mi dala svoju vizitku, ak by som si s ňou niekedy potreboval pohovoriť," povedal tichučko.

Draco zavrel oči a vzdychol si. _No samozrejme_.

„Chcel som len povedať, že nechcem, aby ste mi pomáhali. Je to príliš drahá operácia. Chcem, aby boli moji rodičia šťastní," zdôraznil Colby. „Pohľad na maminu a ocina ako trpia, ma robí veľmi nešťastným. Bolo by pre nich ľahšie, keby som tu už neb-" Chlapec nestihol svoju vetu dokončiť, pretože tam - priamo pred ich očami – odrazu skolaboval.

„Colby!" zvolal Draco a pribehol k nemu. Zodvihol chlapca do náručia. „Colby!"

Nič.

„Blaise, zavolaj mojej mame a povedz jej, nech dá okamžite vedieť Luciusovi alebo niekomu inému... Hneď! Ja idem do nemocnice." S tým sa odmiestnil preč.

Na nič nemyslel, iba na chlapca vo svojom náručí a na jeho vyhasínajúci život.

„Doktora, prosím, priveďte doktora!" kričal na všetky strany, keď sa dostal ku dverám Sv. Munga.

„Pane, čo sa stalo?" spýtala sa sestra, ktorá k nemu okamžite pribehla.

„Priamo predo mnou skolaboval a... ja neviem!" zvolal hystericky Draco.

„Pane, prosím vás, dýchajte. Upokojte sa. Tak, povedali ste, že pred vami skolaboval...?"

Draco prikývol.

„Viete o nejakých zdravotných ťažkostiach, ktorými by mohol trpieť?"

„... má leukémiu!" zvolal v náhlom osvietení.

Sestrička k nemu znepokojene pohliadla. Mávla na kolegyňu, ktorá bola blízko nich. Potom spolu zobrali Colbyho z Dracovej náruče.

„Kým ho zoberieme preč, pane, ste s týmto dieťaťom v príbuzenskom vzťahu?"

„Ja... no... som jeho nevlastný brat," vysypal zo seba koktavo Draco.


	25. Chapter 25

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/25/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

Teraz boli v tej malej miestnosti, nemocničnej izbe, všetci Weasleyovci. Teda, väčšina z nich.

„Takže, Ron si vôbec nič nepamätá?" spýtala sa Ginny.

„Ale áno, v podstate si všetko pamätá. Až na tie posledné-"

„...dva roky," dokončila Ginny. „Ani trochu si nespomína, akým korunovaným idiotom a klamárskym hajzlom bol?"

Tie slová upútali Ronovu pozornosť - pri jej obvineniach sa zarazil, lebo vskutku nevedel, čo mohol za tie dva roky spraviť, že si zaslúžil takéto tituly od vlastnej sestry.

„Ešte jedna otázočka; čo tu dopekla robí Lavender Brownová?" opýtala sa. „Keď sme už pri tom, aj Sadie Rayne je tu mierne navyše..."

„Gin, Sadie som zavolala ja, ale..." Hermiona nedokončila svoju vetu, len sa obrátila s otázkou na Lavender. „Lavender, čo tu vlastne robíš?"

„Počula som, čo sa stalo na ihrisku, tak som hneď bežala sem," povedala Lavender a obdarovala Hermionu pohľadom ako pre mentálne zaostalého.

Ginny nad Lavenderiným očividným nepriateľstvom prevrátila očami. „Tak inak;" začala Ginny, „čo máš s Ronom? Pretože ak si tu len... ak je Ronove vedomie o dva roky pozadu, zostať by tu mala len Hermiona. V tej dobe ste spolu už nechodili."

„Ja... ja..."

„Mala s ním aférku ako posledná," odpovedala za Lavender Sadie.

V miestnosti zaznelo niekoľko prekvapených vzdychov a stonov.

„Ron, to myslíš vážne, Lavender Brownová? Vôbec si sa nepoučil?!" opýtal sa pohoršene Harry.

Dotknutá Lavender už-už otvárala ústa, že niečo povie.

„Lavender, teraz na tvoje výstupy nie je vhodný ani čas, ani miesto!" schladila ju hlasno Hermiona. Ukazovákmi si masírovala spánky. Prečo sa muselo stať práve toto?!

„Tak takto, Ron sa s okamžitou platnosťou sťahuje do Brlohu. Dočasne sa presťahuje do svojej starej izby," oznámila nakoniec pani Weasleyová.

Všetci sa prekvapene otočili na ňu.

„Urobil pár zlých rozhodnutí – síce som si myslela, že som ho vychovala lepšie, aby sa choval takýmto spôsobom – ale je to stále môj _syn_," pevne si stála za svojim. „Kým doktori nepotvrdia, že je na tom dosť dobre na to, aby sa postaral o seba sám, budem mu pomáhať ja."

„Prečo nemôžem bývať v mojom a Hermioninom spoločnom byte?" ozval sa na protest Ron.

Oči sa presunuli na neho.

„Ron, pred časom si z neho Hermionu vykopol," odpovedala mu Ginny.

„Čože?" zvolalo niekoľko hlasov v izbe, vrátane vinníka samotného.

„Čo ťa to pochytilo, Ron?" hromžil George a Bill.

„Ja som ju ne... ja by som ju nikdy nevyhodil!"

„Chlapci, to je v poriadku," povedala Hermiona a postavila sa medzi Rona a jeho nie príliš šťastne vyzerajúcich bratov, ktorí ju považovali za hotovú súčasť rodiny. Sestru – ako Ginny.

„Áno, naozaj, nechajte to tak. Draco sa o ňu postaral. Obaja bývajú dočasne v jeho byte - a to vám teda poviem," vyhlásila Ginny a zapískala, „to miesto je nádherné. Už ten výhľad samotný je dychberúci... a keď sa k tomu prirátajú všetky tie krásne izby."

„Pravda, Narcissa tam očividne spravila kus dobrej roboty."

„Hmm," rozjímala Ginny. „Rozmýšľala som o tom, že by som byt na Grimmauldovom námestí trocha zmenila. Celý priestor je taký pochmúrny... veď viete."

Harryho oči sa okamžite zväčšili hrôzou. „Gin."

„Keď už sa blížia tie moje narodeniny..." naznačila Ginny.

„Teta Mia, je tu niekde Draco?" spýtal sa doteraz mlčiaci Teddy.

„Ako to myslíš, Teddy?"

„Draco sem predsa musel prísť. Anna povedala, že išiel s chlapcom do memo-namo..." koktal Teddy, lebo nemohol vysloviť slovo _nemocnica_. „...sem. Musel priniesť chlapca sem – tak to povedala Anna."

Hermionina pozornosť sa celá presunula na Teddyho. „Prosím?"

Ginny sa na ňu otočila tiež. „Och, skoro som zabudla – ešteže má Teddy takú dobrú pamäť. Hovorí pravdu, Malfoy je niekde tu, v nemocnici."

„Drahí bohovia, čo sa stalo?"

„Netuším, ale Anna spomenula, že ten chlapec vyzeral úplne ako Malfoy."

„Colby," zašepkala Hermiona.

„Presne! Tak sa volal!" užasnuto zvolala Ginny. „Ty ho poznáš?"

„Áno, Colby je Dracov nevlastný brat."

„Prosím?!"

„Merlin, Ginny, musím ísť..." horúčkovito odvetila Hermiona, Ginnine ďalšie slová už nevnímala.

„Však ja viem," povedala vševediaco Ginny. „Bež za svojím Rómeom. Ja to všetkým vysvetlím. My sa ešte porozprávame."

„Och, ďakujem, Gin." Potom kamarátku objala. Keď sa chystala objať Teddyho, chlapec ju zastavil.

„Ja chcem ísť tiež, teta Mia. Chcem tiež vidieť Draca!"

„Teddy, ja ťa ne-"

„Pokojne ho zober," skočil jej do reči Harry. „Ron vyzerá, že čoskoro vybuchne a ja nechcem, aby sa môj syn v takomto mladom veku naučil rozprávať isté slová..."

Hermiona sa z Harryho pozrela na Ginny. Tá prikývla. Potom sa jej pohľad presunul na Rona. Pozeral na nich s užasnutým a neveriacim výrazom v očiach. „Prepáč," zašepkala tichúčko jeho smerom. Uhla pohľadom, ale aj napriek tomu, že sa naňho nepozerala, cítila na sebe jeho oči, ktoré boli sústredené na ňu. Vzala si na ruky Teddyho a vystrelila z miestnosti tak rýchlo, ako len mohla.

„Ginny, drahá, mám to potešenie prenechať tebe alebo mám začať ja?"

„Poslúž si, Harry. Bojím sa, že akonáhle začnem rozprávať ja, tak len tak ľahko neskončím a ručím ti, že moja slovná zásoba bude omnoho pestrejšia než tvoja," povedala ostro.

* * *

Teddy sa Hermiony držal ako kliešť, lebo ku recepcii bežala ako s vetrom opreteky.

„Prosím vás, prijali ste niekoho s menom Malfoy?" spýtala sa zúfalo sestričky pri pulte.

„Áno, chlapec, Colby Malfoy - bol prevezený na Detské oddelenie. Prepáčte, ale viac informácii vám poskytnúť nemôžem, ak s ním nie ste v nijakom príbuzenskom vzť-"

„Táto slečna je tu so mnou," povedal ženský hlas spoza Hermiony. „Sephina Mathewsová, som jeho matka. A teraz mi, prosím vás, povedzte, kde je môj chlapček."

Hermiona nasledovala po nemocničných chodbách Sephinine kroky. Ticho medzi nimi bolo skoro ohlušujúce. Dokonca aj Teddy si všimol toho stupňujúceho sa napätia, a tak napriek svojej urečnenej povahe celú cestu nepovedal ani slovka. Ale bol z ich malej skupiny prvým človekom, ktorý zapišťal nadšením, keď uvidel _svojho_ Draca.

* * *

Draco stál na jednej strane chodby, Lucius na druhej. No obaja zaujímali rovnaký postoj – opierali sa o stenu, ruky prekrížené na hrudi a očami sa všemožne snažili nepozerať sa na toho druhého.

„Draco!" zvolal šťastne Teddy.

Obe plavé hlavy sa obrátili na smer, odkiaľ prišiel nadšený výkrik.

Dracove ústa sa zvlnili do úsmevu – tak nezvyčajného, že Hermiona na chvíľku len prekvapene stála na mieste. Šokovalo ju to natoľko, že si ani nevšimla ako k nej Draco doslova uteká - až pokým ju neobjal.

„Prišla si..." povedal s úľavou v hlase.

„Jasné, že som prišla," odvetila Hermiona.

„Draco, nemôžem dýchať," zašepkal bez dychu Teddy.

Draco ich oboch pustil. Vzal si Teddyho z Hermioninej náruče a svižne ho zatočil vo vzduchu. „Určite mi to prepáčiš, môj obľúbený malý štupeľ."

Teddy si ťažko vzdychol, ale v tejto chvíli sa s opravovaním Dracových slov neobťažoval.

„Draco," ozval sa Lucius.

Všetci traja sa ihneď otočili.

Lucius však už nič nepovedal, len ukázal na sestričku, ktorá práve vyšla z dverí Colbyho izby.

„Draco Malfoy?" spýtala sa.

„Áno, to som ja," odpovedal jej.

„Ak ste pripravený, môžeme začať," povedala mu sestra.

Draco si vzdychol. „Hneď som tam," odvetil a zberal sa za ňou, keď ho v tom Hermiona zachytila za rukáv.

„Ideme dnu s tebou."

Draco sa jej láskavo zahľadel do očí. „Asi by ste tam nemali ísť. Teddy určite nie. Ten zákrok nie je nič pre detské oči."

„Ja som už veľký!" zvolal urazene Teddy.

Draco potriasol hlavou. „Ihla, ktorú pri tom používajú je skoro taká hrubá ako môj prútik, Teddy," povedal a ukázal prútik malému odvážlivcovi.

Teddyho oči sa zväčšili hrôzou a mimovoľne sa striasol.

„Budem tu skôr než narátaš do desať, prisahám," sľúbil Teddymu a obrátil sa na Hermionu. „Za chvíľu som späť. Potom mi môžeš prezradiť čo sa stalo, že si aj s Potterom musela tak narýchlo odísť."

Dal jej sladký bozk na čelo a vošiel do dverí.

* * *

„Takže Hermiona je teraz s fretčiakom?" spýtal sa Ron, aby si to celé zrekapituloval.

Ginny prikývla.

„Zdá sa, že som to riadne zbabral."

George aj Ginny si pri jeho slovách hlučne odfrkli, akoby hovorili: „No čo nepovieš...?!"

* * *

Hermiona si Teddyho privinula ešte bližšie, aby sa tak vyhla pohľadu na Luciusa Malfoya.

„Dal by si váš syn šálku horúcej čokolády?" spýtala sa Sephina, keď sa k nim blížila aj s dvoma dávkami pariacej delikatesy.

Hermiona sa zmätene pozrela na plavovlasú ženu, až kým si neuvedomila, že Sephina musela narážať na Teddyho.

„Ach, on je... Teddy nie je môj syn. Je niečo ako synovec," odvetila a pozrela na štvorročné dieťa vo svojich rukách. „Teddy, dal by si si horúcu čokoládu?"

Teddy samozrejme prikývol.

„Vďaka," povedala Sephine, vzala si šálku, postavila Teddyho na zem a čokoládu mu dala do malých rúk. „Teddy, čo povieš tete?"

„Ďakujem," zašvitoril Teddy, usmial sa a odchlipol si.

„Dala by ste si tiež?" opýtala sa Sephina.

„Hm... nie, ďakujem," odpovedala jej s malým úsmevom. „Ako sa držíte?"

„Cítim sa... som..." začala váhavo, „som na smrť vydesená," povedala a zosypala sa. Slzy, ktoré sa jej doteraz len črtali v očiach, začali naraz húfne padať po lícach. „Colby je moje malé bábätko. Ak ten zákrok nevyjde, neviem, čo budem robiť. Nechcem na to ani len pomyslieť. Z pohľadu rodiča je myšlienka na to, že prežijete svoje dieťa, neskutočne krutá. Je to proste nefér!"

Hermiona ju súcitne objala okolo chvejúcich sa pliec.

„Niekedy si myslím, že ja som vinná za to, čo sa mu prihodilo. Že Colbyho choroba je trest za to, čo som urobila," vyznala sa Sephina a zosunula sa k zemi.

Hermionine oči sa šokovane zväčšili, keď videla, ako sa tá žena zrútila na kolená priamo pred ňou. Pozrela sa pred seba a rovno do očí zdeseného a bledého Luciusa Malfoya, ktorý sa k nim rýchlo približoval.

„Bohovia ma trestajú za to, čom som spravila Dracovi a jeho matke. Za to, že som rozbila rodinu. Oko za oko, zub za zub... rodina za rodinu."

„Sephina!" zvolal Lucius a objal ju. „Toto už nikdy viac nepovedz..."

* * *

„Čo to má dopekla znamenať?" zahundral si popod nos Draco, keď sa vyplichtil z miestnosti, kde len pred chvíľou vstúpil. Točila sa mu hlava zo všetkej tej stratenej krvi a kostnej drene, ktorú mu odobrali... brr...dobre, už na to myslieť nebude. Bolo mu zle i bez tej predstavy, čo s ním robili sotva dve minúty dozadu. Vyšiel z tej hroznej miestnosti, aby našiel svojho... darcu spermií ako objíma Sephinu, ktorá tak akosi drží vo svojich rukách Teddyho, ktorý jej s rozpakmi hladí chrbát hore a dole. Hermiona sedela pri Teddyho druhom boku, ticho, s nejakou bielou šálkou v ruke a na tvári sa jej zračil výraz, ktorý napovedal, že sa v tejto situácii necíti najlepšie.

Hermiona akoby cítila, že sa na ňu pozerá. Okamžite strelila hlavou nahor.

„Draco!" zvolala, keď ho uvidela ako sa opiera o rám dverí, z ktorých prišiel.

Pri jej slovách sa na neho pozreli aj zvyšní traja ľudia.

Draco zdvihol ruku a mdlo im zakýval. „Zmeškal som niečo?" spýtal sa predtým, než mu Hermiona vletela do náruče a pevne ho objala.

„Draco," začala znova a prešla mu rukou cez plavé vlasy.

„Áno, Hermiona?" ozval sa a pokúsil sa vykúzliť úsmev, no uvedomil si, že na to proste nemá dostatok síl.

„Draco?" opýtala sa ustarane Hermiona, keď sa mu prizrela do tváre. Nevyzeral najlepšie.

Potom sa Dracove oči prekrútili dohora a on na mieste skolaboval.

Hermiona mierne zaskučala, keď sa na ňu jej priateľ zosypal a zobral ju k zemi spolu s ním.

* * *

Dracove viečka sa pár krát zachveli, kým sa jeho oči naplno roztvorili. Prvé, čo uvidel bolo, že sa nad ním skláňa nejaká sestrička. Tá istá, ktorá mu robila odbery.

„Ste hore. Výborne," povedala.

Zastonal.

„Navrhovala som vám, pán Malfoy, aby ste zostali na pár minút ležať na posteli predtým, než sa postavíte na nohy. Takéto veci nehovoríme len tak pre nič za nič," karhala ho.

Popod nos si zašomral niečo nezrozumiteľné.

Až po tom, ako sestrička opustila izbu, si Draco uvedomil, že zo svojej ľavej ruky cíti sálať do tela príjemné teplo. Obrátil sa a uvidel Hermionu, ako mu tú ruku drží vo svojej malej rúčke a oddychuje s lícom opretým o bok jeho postele.

„Hermiona?" ticho na ňu zavolal.

Hermiona sa pri spomenutí svojho mena mierne zahniezdila a skoro okamžite sa zobudila. „Draco?" ospalo prehovorila.

„Ahoj, kráska."

Hermiona sa zarazila a okamžite sa narovnala. „Draco!" zakričala.

„Čo?"

„Skolaboval si, nie _čo_! Skoro som zomrela od strachu!" zvolala, objala ho a zaborila si tvár do ohybu jeho krku.

„Prepáč Mia," kajal sa Draco.

„Merlin," zakliala Hermiona a jemne ho pleskla po pleci, „prečo nikdy nepočúvaš, čo ti ľudia hovoria?!" dožadovala sa odpovede.

„To musia byť tie Blackovské gény," zavtipkoval.

Hermiona sa postavila, prekrížila si ruky na prsiach a spýtavo zdvihla jedno obočie. Nevyzerala, že by ju jeho odpoveď nejako pobavila.

Vzdychol si. „Nechcel som v tej miestnosti zostať ani o sekundu dlhšie," priznal sa.

Jej tvár pri tých slovách zjemnela. Sklonila sa k nemu a odhrnula mu z tváre neposlušný prameň vlasov. „Počínal si si veľmi dobre, Draco. Colbyho operovali a pred dvadsiatimi ôsmimi minútami nám bola sestrička oznámiť, že je stabilizovaný, a že si myslia, že práve tvoja kostná dreň by mu mohla v organizme naštartovať produkciu bielych krviniek. Vďaka tebe sa z neho s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou stane zdravé dieťa, ktoré si bude môcť konečne užiť bezstarostnosť detských liet."

Draco sa unavene usmial.

„Je v tom ale malý háčik," povedala Hermiona a kyslo sa usmiala.

Draco v očakávaní mlčal.

„Budú od teba potrebovať kostnú dreň ešte ďalšie dva roky – odbery sa budú konať každých šesť mesiacov, takže dokopy ťa to čaká štyri krát," pomaly odvetila.

Zachmúril sa, a potom mu to došlo. Ako Hermiona predpokladala, Draco opäť omdlel.

„Stále len odpadáva! Prisahám, je ešte horší než Harry," povedala si pre seba Hermiona a vzdychla si.

Draco sa mohol od základov zmeniť, no niektoré veci sa jednoducho nikdy nemenia.

Keď prišlo na fyzickú bolesť, Draco Malfoy bol napriek tomu, že za tie roky dospel a vyzrel, rovnakým strachopudom ako na škole.

* * *

Teddy sedel s celou Weasleyovskou famíliou pri stole a jedol večeru. Pozeral sa do taniera a nezaujato sa brbral vo svojich zemiakoch.

„Teddy, zjedz tie zemiaky," pobádala ho Ginny.

Najprv ju akoby ignoroval, no potom si nabral plnú lyžicu a celú ju zjedol.

„Čo ťa trápi, drobec?" spýtal sa George.

„Chcel som zostať s tetou Miou v nemocnici," zanariekal Teddy.

Ron sa ihneď narovnal a zo svojho miesta oproti malému sa živo spýtal: „Prečo?"

„Ja viem, Teddy, ale Hermiona teraz dozerá na Draca. Keby si bol tam, musela by okrem starania sa o Draca zároveň zabávať aj teba," povedal Harry.

„Ja by som sa zabavil aj sám, chcel som zostať, aby som si sám potvrdil, či je Draco už v poriadku. Nevyzeral moc dobre po tom, ako odišiel od sestričky, ktorá do neho pichla injekciu hrubú ako jeho prútik," zamrmlal Teddy.

Ron sa snažil stráviť všetko, čo Teddy práve povedal. Bolo mu z toho zle. Ako veľmi naviazaná bola Hermiona na albína? A ako dopekla sa mu podarilo podplatiť Teddyho, aby ho takto zbožňoval?! Vždy, keď sa pozrel Teddy na neho, videl v jeho očiach opovrhnutie. Aj keď drobec pravdepodobne ani nevedel, čo to slovo znamená. Čo presne sa muselo stať, aby Hermiona bežala práve do náruče prekliateho Draca Malfoya? Lepšia otázka bola však; ako zariadi, aby si ju získal späť len pre seba?! Nevedel si život bez nej ani predstaviť. Hermiona bola doslova jeho všetkým – len jej to musel nejakým vhodným spôsobom dokázať.

* * *

Na ďalší deň sa Hermiona zobudila čerstvo vyspinkaná a spokojná kvôli chutnej vôni práve urobenej kávy... Usmiala sa, keď uvidela pariacu šálku plnú kofeínu na malom orientálnom stolčeku pri posteli. Ivy ju vskutku rozmaznávala.

Vstala z postele a vzala si do rúk hrnček. Ovoňala tú neodolateľnú paru, vychádzajúcu zo šálky a odchlipla si z nej.

Práve toto potrebovala, aby sa poriadne prebudila. Sadla si na stoličku a rozložila si pred seba Denného proroka. Keď uvidela titulok, priala si, aby noviny nikdy neotvorila.

**Ron Weasley na adresu Draca Malfoya: Vyzývam ťa na metlobalový zápas  
môj tím vs. tvoj  
víťaz získa Hermioninu ruku**

**PLATENÝ oznam od: Ronalda Weasleyho**

Tak _toto_ stálo na titulke.

ČO TO MÁ AKOŽE ZNAMENAŤ?!

Hermiona zízala sa tie slová ešte dobrú minútu. Cítila, ako sa v jej vnútri zdvíha vlna hnevu. Metlobalový zápas o jej ruku?! Nestratil Ron okrem spomienok aj kus mozgu? Čo ho to pochytilo?

Ak si myslel, že to zoberie ako gesto lásky, tak sa teda poriadne mýlil. Zjavne ho trafilo až príliš veľa dorážačiek... čo nebolo vôbec nemožné.

**Hermiona Grangerová – rozporuplná osobnosť:**

**Nevinné dievčatko alebo notorická pobehlica?**

Napísala: Rita Skeeterová

Hermiona vydala zúfalý vzdych, keď uvidela malý stĺpček hneď pod Ronovým úžasným oznamom. Samozrejme, že do toho Skeeterová musela zapichnúť svoje odporne zelené bleskové brko.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/26/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

Draco kráčal k Oddeleniu pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva. Ignoroval vzrušený šum novinárov a blesky fotoaparátov. Nejakým zvláštnym spôsobom sa však ocitol tvárou v tvár s tým najotravnejším z nich, s ktorým mal kedy to (ne)potešenie sa zoznámiť - napriek tomu, že kedysi dávno-pradávno bývali spojencami. Ritou Skeeterovou. Ó drahý Merlin, tá babizňa bola ale neodbytná!

„Pán Malfoy, povráva sa, že vaša... priateľka-" začala Rita, pričom posledné slovo vyslovila so zjavným sarkazmom v hlase.

„Nechajte ma prejsť," prerušil ju Draco. Nehodlal jej skočiť na návnadu.

„V Dennom prorokovi sa objavili isté fotografie slečny Grangerovej s niekoľkými hráčmi metlobalu. Videli ste ich?" pokračovala vo svojom Skeeterová. „Článok zmieňoval, že pred dvoma dňami ju viacero ľudí videlo na štadióne tímu Magochester United ako sa rozpráva s Oliverom Woodom, ktorého len prednedávnom menovali víťazom päťky najlepších metlobalových hráčov roka. Tak isto ju videli hovoriť s-"

„Viete, ja som tam bol tiež," odvetil jej na to Draco, prekrížil si ruky na hrudi a zahľadel sa na Skeeterovú.

Na Ritinej tvári sa na maličký moment objavil prekvapený výraz, ale tak, ako prišiel, tak aj odišiel. „Naozaj? Tak potom budete určite súhlasiť so mnou, že vyzerali vskutku priateľsky. Keď pri sebe stáli tak blízko a-"

„Nebudem. Ja som práve vtedy sedel na tribúne s Woodovou ženou, Corou Newinovou, s ktorou sú spolu už tri roky. Určite sa na ňu pamätáte... Je to tá sestrička, ktorá sa oňho starala po tom, ako bol tak nešťastne zranený. Presne tá istá sestra, ktorú ste vo svojom článku nepravdivo obvinila, že je zlatokopka, ktorá sa o Wooda zaujíma len pre jeho peniaze a nič iné, a navyše ste vtedy naznačila, že by roztiahla nohy pre akéhokoľvek profesionálneho metlobalového hráča, hovorí vám to niečo?" odvrkol jej naspäť.

„Niečo také som nikdy ne-"

Draco ju prepichol pohľadom skrz-naskrz, a potom sa otočil na iného novinára – toho, ktorý bol preňho za normálnych okolností len tŕňom v oku, Lawrenca.

„V tomto ma môžete pokojne citovať."

Lawrence zobral rýchlo svoj prútik a pripravil sa na nahratie Dracových exaktných slov.

„Hermione verím celým svojim srdcom. Je mojím všetkým, takže v prípade, ak sa Prorok alebo akékoľvek iné noviny opovážia ublížiť jej na cti, bez všetkého ich odkúpim. Peniaze potrebné na takú veľkú transakciu mám. Budú bez práce rýchlejšie než stihnú povedať _Merlin_."

Potom sa Draco otočil späť a pokračoval popri naštvanej Rite Skeeterovej smerom ku dverám.

„Včera večer okolo desiatej ju videli v Deravom kotli s Rogerom Daviesom," povedala nakoniec samoľúbo Skeeterová.

Draco sa opäť otočil. „Viete, slečna Skeeterová, pochytili by ma mierne obavy - nebyť toho, že Davieho priateľ nosí na sebe viac mejkapu ako Hermiona." S tým Draco vošiel na Oddelenie, kde mali všetky médiá vstup zakázaný. Ak by sa odvážili prejsť dverami, štít by ich okamžite odhodil dva metre dozadu, priamo na zadok a na tvári by im vyrástli vredy, ktoré sa nezahoja skôr ako za týždeň. Hermiona osobne sa postarala o takúto nezvyčajnú ochranu hneď v prvý rok, ako tu začala robiť. Ten rok bol sám o sebe nezaujímavý, čo sa týkalo chutných informácii, takže novinári obháňali vojnových hrdinov. Dvaja z nich pracovali práve na tomto oddelení. Obaja dostali obzvlášť vysoké pozície napriek tomu, že boli čerstvými absolventmi Rokfortu. Hermiona a Blasie. To Blaise pridal k Hermioninmu kúzlu napučanie vredov s tým, že by to bola poriadna irónia a ona sa vtedy cítila na malú odplatu po tom, ako na ňu neustále pálili otázky o bozku, v ktorom ju načapali s Harrym (len kvôli sprostému imelu na Vianočnom večierku).

* * *

Draco otvoril dvere na kancelárii, a hneď na to zanadával, keď nachytal svojho najlepšieho kamaráta ako sa vášnivo bozkáva s Lunou Lovegoodovou.

„Draco!" zakričal Blaise, keď sa od seba oddelili. „Neučili ťa klopať?!"

„Ty neklopeš nikdy!"

Blaise sa zachmúril, keď si uvedomil, že má Draco vskutku pravdu. „No tak od teraz máme nové pravidlo; klopať."

„Nanešťastie mi to už nepomôže. Ten obraz sa mi doslova vpálil do mozgu."

„Teba a Hermionu som videl vyvádzať snáď miliónkrát! A to ju považujem za svoju sestru," bránil sa Blaise.

„Ja som jej pred tebou určite nikdy nesliedil rukou pod blúzkou!"

Blaise očervenel ako paradajka.

„Draco, myslím, že Hermionine šaty boli aj tak príliš tesné na to, aby si pod ne svoju ruku vmestil," povedala akoby nič Luna. Draco dokonca zachytil pobavenie v jej očiach, keď si podľa všetkého spomenula na ten slávny bozk na večierku. Elegantne sa presunula z Blaisovho lona na svoje pôvodné miesto pri ňom. Ani sa neobťažovala s úpravou svojho zovňajšku.

Draco jej na to nič nepovedal.

Blaise sa zahľadel na svoju priateľku. Niekedy ho až desilo, ako nezaujato sa tvárila pri situáciách, ktoré by u normálneho človeka vyvolali aspoň miernu červeň v lícach.

„Tak, čo potrebuješ?"

„Nemôžem sem prísť len preto, aby som ťa pozdravil a opýtal sa ako sa máš?"

„Nie. Takéto správy zvyčajne posielaš sovou. Na osobné návštevy chodíš, keď niečo potrebuješ – tak, aby som nemal šancu nič odmietnuť."

Draco si prešiel rukou po vlasoch; vskutku boli s Blaisom priateľmi až príliš dlho. „Potrebujem, aby si so mnou išiel na obed."

Blaise mu venoval jeden zo svojich spýtavo-pochybovačných pohľadov. „Myslím, že si si tak trocha zmýlil kanceláriu. Choď rovno po chodbe až k tej veľkej rohovej kancelárii a otvor dvere. Ak uvidíš hory kvetov všade navôkol, kam až oko dovidí, si na správnom mieste."

„Ja veľmi dobre poznám cestu k Hermioninmu kanclu," povedal Draco a zamračil sa na priateľa.

„Naozaj v to dúfam. Ale ak by si to vážne nevedel, pokojne sa nechaj viesť omamnou vôňou kvetov..."

„Posielam jej ich už len raz do týždňa!" obhajoval sa.

„To áno, no ani jeden z nich ani zďaleka nevyzerá na to, že by sa mu chcelo niekedy odkvitnúť. Ak budeš vo svojej tradícii pokračovať aj naďalej, čochvíľa sa menovka na jej dverách zmení z _Hermiona Grangerová, vedúca Oddelenia pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva_ na _Hermiona Grangerová, hlavná floristka a riaditeľka Ministerskej botanickej záhrady._"

„Ja si náhodou myslím, že je to od neho nadmieru milé, Blaise. Aspoň vidno ten zásadný rozdiel medzi Ronom a Dracom."

„Ďakujem, Luna," povedal Draco. Luna mu vďačne prikývla naspäť. „Podľa mňa týmto môžeme tému kvetov definitívne uzavrieť."

„Fajn, Draco, pôjdem. Musí to byť niečo dôležité, keď si stále tu."

„Skvelé, stretneme sa o desať minút, len čo sa zastavím u Hermiony."

„Ale isto, floristo," odvetil mu Blaise s predstieranou vážnou tvárou a nonšalantne - až posmešne – mu mávol rukou.

Predtým, než vyšiel Draco z dverí, stihol Blaisovi venovať za jeho posmešky rozladený pohľad.

* * *

Hermiona zavrela oči a oprela sa o kreslo. V hlave jej začínala mierna migréna – nielen z tých nadmieru dotieravých novinárov, ktorí ju naháňali na každom kroku hneď, ako Ron zverejnil svoj hlúpy oznam. Bol tu aj iný dôvod, nadôvažok k novinárom sa s ňou neustále snažil skontaktovať aj Ron sám. Ten imbecil sa k nej dokonca skúsil dostať cez Teddyho. Použil ho, aby sa prepašoval do jej kancelárie, a veru by sa mu to bolo podarilo, nebyť Blaisa a jeho bystrého zraku.

Aby zahnala nepríjemné spomienky na Rona, mávla prútikom, čím spôsobila, že sa chytľavé tóny zosilnenej pesničky z rádia začali niesť celou miestnosťou.

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong*_

„Áno, _baby, you're the right kind of wrong_," pospevovala si tíško.

Potom v tom pokračovala čoraz hlasnejšie, až sa dostala k pasáži, pri ktorej neodolala a zaspievala ju najhlasnejšie ako mohla. „_Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms._"

Draco prešiel popri Anne a kývnutím ruky sa jej pozdravil. Mladé dievča si toho ale nevšimlo, lebo bolo zabraté do šéfkinho rozvrhu.

Pootvoril dvere a začul známy, neharmonický hlas rozliehať sa celou kanceláriou.

„_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_!" dramaticky zakončila Hermiona a otočila sa na kresle. Keď skončila, začula odo dverí smiech. Zo šoku by bola spadla z kresla, no uvedomila si, že to bol len Draco.

„Merlin, koľko si toho počul?" spýtala sa, keď sa jej tvár od zahanbenia pomaly ale isto plnila červeňou.

„Práve dosť," odpovedal jej so smiechom a zavrel dvere Anne priamo pred nosom. Kým stál Draco na prahu, Anna dokončila papierovačky a začala ich nenápadne odpočúvať.

„Do pekla!" zakliala Anna, keď sa jej dvere zabuchli pri uchu. Takže už ďalej nemohla počuť, ani vidieť, čo sa za zatvorenými dverami odohrávalo.

* * *

O desať minút neskôr začínal byť Blaise seriózne naštvaný. Nebavilo ho čakať v kancelárii, takže sa vybral k Hermione. Keď sa tam dostal, uvidel Annu ako s nastraženými ušami striehne pri dverách.

„Anna?"

„Nepočujem ani škrabot myší! Hermiona pravdepodobne uvrhla na miestnosť dvojité _Muffliato_," namrzene odvetila Anna.

„Ako dlho je tu Draco?" opýtal sa Blaise.

„Po celý čas trvania _Muffliata_."

„Myslíš, že sa...?"

„To si píš!"

Blaise sa samoľúbo uškrnul. Odplata býva vždy sladká. Prikráčal ku dverám a roztvoril ich úplne dokorán.

Hermiona a Draco od seba prekvapene odskočili. Hermiona navyše vydala aj nejaký neidentifikovateľný... zvuk, keď uvidela ako Draco ostro strelil hlavou ku dverám, až sa zdalo, že ho pri tom zatne.

„Buona sera, moji miláčikovia," prehlásil možno až príliš nadšene.

„Blaise!" zaskučal Draco.

„Oko za oko, priateľu. Navyše už umieram od hladu!"

Keď chlapi odišli, ozvalo sa za Hermionou vzrušené pišťanie. „Najsladší Merlin, ste s Dracom tak rozkošný párik!"

Hermiona nahlas zastonala. „Anna!"

* * *

„Tááákže... kam máme namierené?"

„Netuším. Je to nejaká kaviareň."

Blaise sa na Draca zadíval značne skepticky. „Prosím ťa, nenúť ma ľutovať, že som zahodil obed s Lunou, len aby si nás oboch niekde stratil."

„Ja viem, kde idem!"

„Nepochybne."

„Ach, tu je to," povedal o desať minút neskôr Draco a ukázal na malebnú, malú mukelskú kaviarničku na náprotivnej strane ulice.

„Je to mukelská kaviareň."

„Ja viem, nemusíš charakterizovať očividné."

„Bola v tom skrytá malá otázočka."

„Nie, úplne jasne som počul oznamovaciu vetu."

„Obaja vieme, že som sa tou vetou pýtal... čo to má sakra znamenať?!" zakončil Blaise, keď sa prizrel tomu miestu bližšie a cez okno do ulice uvidel známu červenú hlavu.

„Pohni si," povedal Draco a ťahal ho za sebou.

* * *

Ron sa poobzeral po kaviarni. Toľko spomienok. Toto miesto bolo jeho a Hermionino obľúbené. Chodievali sem neustále, lebo bolo uprostred cesty medzi Ministerstvom a štadiónom.

Zaznel zvonček, ktorý oznámil príchod nového zákazníka.

Ron zdvihol oči a uvidel Malfoya a Zabiniho blížiť sa k jeho stolu. Obaja tu vyzerali dosť nemiestne, keďže mali na sebe stále pracovné habity.

„Toto je šialenosť," oznámil Blaise, keď si sadol oproti Ronovi.

„Chcel si sa stretnúť," odvetil chladne Ron. „Bolo nutné priviesť si gorilu? Keby som to vedel-"

„Potter je na teba stále príliš nahnevaný kvôli tomu triku s Teddym," odpálkoval ho Draco. „Navyše, Blaise tu nie je ako moja gorila. Práve naopak. Je tu, aby ma zadržal, ak by ma premohla chuť zaškrtiť ťa."

Blaise sa na kamaráta obrátil s prekvapením v očiach. Rozhodne novinka. Dávala ale zmysel. Sakra, Hermiona urobila na Dracovi naozaj kus dobrej práce. Mala ho poriadne obtočeného okolo prsta, no veľmi isto o tom ani jeden nevedel.

„Zavolal som ťa, aby sme sa porozprávali o tvojej výzve."

„Takže ju prijímaš."

„Nie tak rýchlo," povedal Draco a vzdychol si. „Najprv sa porozprávajme ako muž s mužom."

Ani jedna Ronova brva sa nepohla čo i len o milimeter. Počastoval Draca ostrým pohľadom.

„Prišiel som sem, aby som ti povedal, že si s Hermionou narábal ako s kusom handry. A že si ju nezaslúžiš. Predtým, ako otvoríš ústa – som si vedomý toho, že pre mňa je tiež priveľmi dobrá..." povedal skôr, než mu stihol Ron niečo nahnevane odseknúť. „Je pridobrá pre oboch z nás, ale teraz nadišiel _môj_ čas. Pred mnohými rokmi som sa ti stiahol z cesty, pretože som bol presvedčený, že _ty_ si ju naozaj zaslúžiš a urobíš ju šťastnou. Miloval som ju natoľko, že som ju nechal ísť a žiť si svoj život naveky v šťastí... s tebou. No ty si ju namiesto toho zranil a donútil si ju cítiť sa zle vo vlastnej koži. Na veky vekov ti to nezabudnem. Snáď sa mi podarilo zaplátať všetky diery, ktoré si svojím nezáujmom spôsobil... Takže ti odkazujem toto; vzmuž sa a nechaj ju ísť, dovoľ jej byť šťastnou so mnou. Zaslúži si to a ja urobím doslova čokoľvek, aby som sa stal mužom, ktorý si ju zaslúži," prehlásil Draco a pozrel sa Ronovi priamo do očí. „Nechaj ju na pokoji, Weasley. Ak ju miluješ ako všade prehlasuješ, prosím, nechaj ju žiť. Možnože si to ani neuvedomuješ, ale svojimi činmi ju nanovo zraňuješ. A ak pristúpime na ten zápas, váš vzťah by mohol byť naveky zničený."

Ronova čeľusť sa zatínala viac a viac s každým Dracovým slovom. Malfoy to hovoril s takým presvedčením, že ho to privádzalo do šialenstva.

„Nazýval si ju humusáčkou a týral si ju po celé tie roky na Rokforte – a teraz sa tu dušuješ, že ju miluješ?! Hádam nečakáš, že ti naozaj uverím," kričal Ron, keď vstával zo stoličky.

Draco sa tiež postavil. „Nie, je mi jedno, či tomu veríš alebo nie," zvolal a skoro Rona schytil pod krkom. Blaisovi sa ho podarilo na poslednú chvíľu zadržať.

„Si len obyčajný rozmaznaný, bohatý a čistokrvný hajzlík, ktorý si myslí, že môže mať všetko, čo sa mu zapáči. Hádaj čo, Albínko môj, ty mi Hermionu nevezmeš! Rozumieš?! Je zaľúbená do mňa. Máme kopu spoločných spomienok a minulosť, s ktorou ty jednoducho _nemôžeš _súťažiť."

„Možnože je to tak, ty sebestredný bastard, no ja som sa jej vzdal, len aby si s ňou narábal horšie ako so špinou na topánke."

„Ako sa opovažuješ! Takto som sa k nej nikdy nachoval!"

„Pamätať si to pravdepodobne nepamätáš, ale je to holý a pravdivý fakt. Tvoja krutosť sa na nej odráža doteraz! To, že si na to nespomínaš neznamená, že sa to nikdy nestalo. Nateraz je len skrytá, ale ručím ti, ja sa jej už viac nikdy nevzdám!"

„Tak v tom prípade sa priprav, pretože mám v pláne nakopať ti ten čistokrvný fretčí zadok až bude celý červený. Je moja a navždy," odsekol mu Ron predtým, ako nahnevane odhrmel z kaviarne.

Draco zaťal a uvoľnil päste. Weasley ho vážne nasral.

„Nevieš náhodou, aké tu majú jedlo?" spýtal sa Blaise, keď ich stôl minula jedna z čašníčok.


	27. Chapter 27

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/27/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

Draco prišiel domov nadmieru frustrovaný - ešte stále z rozhovoru s Ronom Weasleym. Ako otváral dvere, mal chuť zavolať _„Zlatko, som doma!" _ - ako to videl robiť mužov vo všetkých tých mukelských amerických filmoch, ktoré ho nútila pozerať Hermiona. Nad myšlienkou, že sa vracia domov k Hermione a nad faktom, že Ronovi Weasleymu to už nikdy v živote dopriate nebude, sa musel usmiať. Hermiona nebola žiadnou trofejou, no keď ju nazval _svojou_, znelo to prekliato dobre.

„Uf, Hermiona, sme hladní ako vlci!"

Okamžite, ako Draco započul neznámy mužský hlas, jeho uši sa nastražili v pozore.

„V žiadnom prípade! Pekne počkáme na Draca. A viackrát to už opakovať nebudem!"

„Nejedli sme už hotovú večnosť," sťažoval sa ďalší.

Tentoraz Draco majiteľa hlasu poznal – Oliver Wood.

„Wood, opováž sa! Ak sa dotkneš tých koláčikov..." Hermiona nedopovedala, lebo zbadala Draca.

„Čo sa to tu deje?" spýtal sa Draco, keď uvidel všetkých tých ľudí, ktorý mu okupovali obývačku. Mnohí z nich boli spotení, ale ich spoločným znakom bolo to, že nosili metlobalové habity rôznych anglických tímov. No taktiež tu sedeli aj George Weasley, Harry a Ginny Potteroví a Blaise s Lunou.

„Draco, si doma!"

„Pripomeň mi, prečo ťa volajú najchytrejšou čarodejnicou svojho veku...?" poznamenala Ginny.

Hermiona sa ku nej otočila a počastovala ju nepekným pohľadom. Ginny sa len usmiala. „No vážne, dokonca i mne a tuto svalnatým mozgom to došlo skôr."

Všetci, ktorých sa jej narážka týkala, okamžite zaprotestovali.

„Hermiona, zlatko, som tehotná – nemohli by sme sa teda presunúť k jedeniu, keďže Malfoy nás už konečne poctil svojou prítomnosťou?!"

V miestnosti sa ozvalo súhlasné zabručanie.

„Mia, čo sa deje?" spýtal sa znova a hlasnejšie.

„Draco," oslovila ho Hermiona, keď sa znovu otočila na svojho snúbenca.

Draco nedočkavo zdvihol obočie.

„Zoznám sa so svojim tímom. Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, George Weasley, Angelina Johnsonová a Adrian Pucey, jediný bývalý slizolinčan, ktorý nikdy nikoho nefauloval, a ani raz ma nenazval humusáčkou..."

Obaja, Adrian aj Draco, sa na ňu spýtavo zahľadeli.

„Prepáč za ten komentár. Len som si povedala, že by ostatní _mali _vedieť, prečo som si vybrala práve teba, Adrian. Takto nemôžu protestovať a Draco nebude jediným slizolinčanom v tíme," vysvetlila Hermiona.

„Ach, cítim sa ako outsider," povedal Adrian, „...a hovoril som ti tak. Len nie priamo do očí."

Hermiona si odfrkla. Salazarove gule, slizolinčania jednoducho _musia_ udržať reputáciu svojej fakulty za každých okolností. „No, Draco mi tak kedysi hovorieval každý deň. Teraz spolu bývame. Myslím, že sa nad tým dokážeme _všetci_ povzniesť," povedala a prechádzala pohľadom na Harryho, Ginny, Georgea a ostatných svojich kamarátov a bývalých chrabromilčanov, ktorí sa pri Adrianovom priznaní okamžite napli.

„Ak by si sa náhodou zranil, Cody Cormac a Harry budú pripravení nahradiť ťa na poste stíhača."

Pred ďalším menom sa Hermiona zľahka zasmiala.

„Ja by som sa toho zápasu s radosťou zúčastnila, ale... to on je všetkému na vine," zvolala Ginny a obviňujúco namierila prstom na Harryho.

„Gin," povedal chlácholivo Harry.

„Ale, sestrička moja drahá, na urobenie dieťatka je potrebný viac než jeden človek," rýpol si George.

„Fajn, on však nie je tým, kto trpí každé ráno prekliatou nevoľnosťou. Takže si budem podráždená koľko len chcem."

George sa pre istotu stiahol.

„Tak toto si chystala celý ten čas..." zašepkal Draco Hermione do ucha. Odmietal počúvať Ginnine prednášky adresované jej manželovi a bratovi.

„Áno. Prepáč, chcela som ti to povedať... ale ak by to nevyšlo-"

Draco ju hneď zastavil bozkom. „Myslel som si, že by si sa na mňa poriadne naštvala, keby som so zápasom súhlasil. Byť trofejou..."

„Bola som sakramentsky naštvaná, ale nie na teba. Keď Ron je taký tvrdohlavý! My všetci chrabromilčania sme. Keby si nesúťažil, nazval by ťa zbabelcom, čo popravde _bola pravda,_ kedysi veľmi _dávno_."

„Prosím ťa, povedz mi, čo si myslíš naozaj," sucho odvetil Draco. V skutočnosti sa ho to dosť dotklo.

Hermiona sa zasmiala. „Draco, už viac nie si tým chlapcom, ktorý sa nadradene prechádzal pomedzi svojich spolužiakov." Dala mu rýchly bozk na pery a pokračovala. „Teraz si mužom, do ktorého som neodvolateľne zamilovaná. A ako žena, ktorá ťa nadovšetko miluje, som zozbierala niekoľko najlepších metlobalových hráčov, ktorí nás poctili svojím súhlasom pomôcť nám poraziť Rona a vliať doňho trocha rozumu. Ale ak naozajprehráte, budem naštvaná len a len na teba."

„Ľudkovia, skončili by ste už s tým cukrovaním?" spýtal sa Blaise. „Pretože väčšina z nás musela hladovať celý čas, čo sme čakali na _Draca_!"

Draco nemohol uveriť, koľko ľudí sedelo pri jeho stole. Vo svojej hlave si vedel celkom jasne predstaviť, čo by jeho... Lucius povedal, keby bol niečoho takéhoto svedkom. Vidieť všetkých tých metlobalových hráčov sedieť pokope a prekrikovať sa, zatiaľ čo im cez ruky prechádzali taniere tam a späť... až na jedného bol každý chrabromilčan, ktorých by Lucius nenazval inak ako krvizradcami, a navyše sa tu nachádzali dve tretiny Zlatého tria. Keď si predstavil výraz jeho tváre pri tejto scénke, vyčarovalo mu to na tvári (škodo)radostný úškľabok.

Na svojej ľavej ruke pocítil jemný dotyk. Vzhliadol od stola a v momente sa mu úškľabok zmenil na srdečný úsmev. „Si úžasná, vieš to?" povedal Hermione, vzal jej ruku do svojej a pobozkal ju.

Hermiona sa zapýrila, keď zistila, že celý stôl utíchol, keď videl ich nežnú výmenu.

„_Dobre_, tak teraz som oficiálne _vydesený_. Práve som bol svedkom, ako Malfoy prejavil _ľudské_ _emócie_. Ľudia, ste si istí, že ho nič neposadlo?" opýtal sa George s citeľným znepokojením v hlase.

* * *

Nemohol uveriť, že si naozaj berie voľno z práce kvôli tréningu s ľuďmi, ktorých Hermiona horko-ťažko pozbierala a zaviazala ich, aby mu pomohli. Merlin, skoro by zabudol, aká je to zábava, hrať s naozaj kvalitnými spoluhráčmi. Mal by s tým znovu začať, i keď len pre zábavu.

„Malfoy, teraz vypustím zlatú strelu," vysvetľovala Ginny – tak pomaly, akoby hovorila s dieťaťom. „Tvojou jedinou úlohou je poraziť môjho muža a aspoň raz ju chytiť. Ešte koľko krát to budeme musieť opakovať? Proste tú prekliatu vecičku už chyť!"

Draco na Ginny nepekne zagánil. Potom sa otočil na Harryho. „Sú tehotné ženy zakaždým takéto protivné?"

Harry sa k žiadnemu slovu nedostal. Zo zeme ho prerušili Ginnine slová.

„Dúfam, že som len zle počula, Malfoy! Ja nie som protivná!" zavrčala Ginny.

„Malfoy, proste si to nevšímaj," povedal Harry a nevedome položil ruku na Dracove plece až v nezvyčajne priateľskom geste. „Za žiadnych okolností nevyhráš, keď na teba vytiahnu preslov o nástrahách pôrodu."

„Dúfam, že ste si vedomí toho, že si tu strela poletuje už _dosť_ hodnú chvíľu..." povedala Ginny s pohľadom upretým na nich. Nemohla počuť, o čom presne sa bavia, ale s určitosťou vedela, že to súviselo s ňou.

„Gin!" zanariekal Harry a vystrelil vpred. Draco ho nasledoval a v mysli preklínal _istú_ pani Potterovú. Jeho svaly hlasno kričali v agónii, keďže trénovali bez prestania už cez dve hodiny.

* * *

„Pozrite, potrebujem, aby ste ma pustili. Musím sa s Hermionou stretnúť – hneď teraz!" dožadoval sa Ron u ministerskej ochranky.

„Je nám to veľmi ľúto, pán Weasley, ale bolo nám striktne zakázané, aby sme vás púš-"

„Dopekla, veď Hermiona je moja snúbenica! Mám právo ju vidieť!"

„Hej, Weasley, už tu nie je," zakričal naňho Blaise, keď spolu s Kenom vychádzali z oddelenia, pripravení vyraziť za Dracom, Hermionou a ostatnými na ihrisko. „Pred chvíľou odišla poobedovať s Dracom," dodal ešte, no vynechal fakt, že sa za nimi spolu s Kenom práve chystajú.

Ron si ťažko vzdychol. „Zabini, povedz jej, že s ňou potrebujem nutne hovoriť. Viem, že ma neznášaš, ale – prosím - odkáž jej to. Naozaj sa s ňou potrebujem vidieť. Aby sme si to vyjasnili..."

Blaise sa na neho pozrel veľmi skeptickým pohľadom, no prikývol.

* * *

Hermiona sa zamyslene hrala s brkom. Rozmýšľala či Ronovi napísať, alebo nie. Musel naozaj _veľmi _naliehať na Blaisa, aby jej ten odkaz predal. Pozrela sa na hodiny a uvidela, že už bolo skoro šesť. A aj napriek tomu sa Draco nie a nie vrátiť z tréningu. Povzdychla si, keď premýšľala, čo by vôbec Ronovi _chcela_ napísať. Nič jej na rozum neprichádzalo. Ako sa mohlo stať, že sa ich vzťah pokazil až natoľko, že mu viac nemala čo povedať? Harry a Ron boli vždy jej oporou. Boli predsa Zlatým triom.

_Milý Ron,_

_Blaise mi tvoju správu odovzdal. Máš pravdu, mali by sme sa porozprávať. No len v prípade, že si pripravený byť a správať sa znova ako môj najlepší priateľ. Viac odo mňa nežiadaj, Ron. Jednoducho to už nedokážem, prepáč. Zraňovali sme sa príliš dlho a hlboko na to, aby bolo možné vrátiť sa späť. Prosím, veľmi mi chýba môj najlepší kamarát..._

_- Hermiona_

Keď si správu prečítala ešte raz, usmiala sa. Bolo to to najlepšie, s čím mohla prísť pri všetkom, čo sa naokolo deje. Zišla schodmi do soviarne, kde si práve Hermia užívala večeru.

„Mohla by si to pre mňa poslať?"

Sova zahúkala a jemne ďobla do Hermiony.

* * *

Draco sa vrátil domov celý doudieraný. Boleli ho aj tie miesta, o ktorých za normálnych okolností ani netušil, že ich vlastní. Jednoducho bol zničený. Do zápasu mu zostávali už len tri tréningy, takže zakaždým išli všetci až nadoraz. Teraz jeho telo stonalo po takmer trinásťhodinovom vyčerpávajúcom lietaní.

Veľmi matne si všímal, kadiaľ ide – základom bolo dostať sa do obývačky. Plánoval rozvaliť sa na gauč a odpadnúť od vysilenia, no potom uvidel drobnú postavu s knihou zakliesnenou v rukách, schúlenú práve tam, kde mal on namierené. Na mieste sa zastavil. Očarene pozoroval Hermionino telo zľahka sa dvíhať s každým nádychom, a hneď späť klesať. Po ďalšej minúte, ktorú strávil len s očami upretými na ňu, skontroloval hodiny, pričom zistil, ako neskoro už v skutočnosti je.

Zobral ju do náručia a snažil sa ignorovať bolesť vystreľujúcu doslova z každej _jednej _bunky. Keď si bol istý, že má celé svoje telo pod kontrolou, začal stúpať po schodoch.

* * *

Hermiona sa začala prebúdzať, keď zacítila, že ju niekto ukladá na niečo mäkké a pohodlné. Kým otvorila oči naplno, ešte trikrát nimi zaklipkala. Keď zachytila mihnutie plavých vlasom, usmiala sa.

„Ahoj, krásavec."

Draco nervózne prehltol nad Hermioniným veľmi provokatívnym zjavom – zľahka privretými očami, ktoré dodávali jej pohľadu na zvodnosti, a mierne chrapľavým, no napriek tomu mäkkým a neskutočne sexy hlasom.

„Prepáč, dúfala som, že nezaspím, kým sa vrátiš. Chcela som sa spýtať, aký si mal deeeeeeeeeeeeň," povedala Hermiona s malým zívnutím na konci.

Draco sa najprv usmial, no potom sa zasmial. Nahol sa k nej a oprel si svoje čelo o to jej. „Mal som sa skvele. Musím však uznať, že koniec môjho dňa – vidieť ťa na mojom gauči, lepšie povedané, našom gauči – bolo chytiť víťaznú strelu v tom pravom slova zmysle."

Hermiona sa zľahka zasmiala. „V mukelskom svete tomu hovoríme _čerešnička na torte_."

„Čerešnička? Čo...?"

„Niekedy by som ti mala upiecť nejaký pravý francúzsky gâteau."

„Francúzsky čo? Gâteau? To znie vskutku provokatívne..."

Hermiona vybuchla v pobavený smiech. „Iba ty, Draco, by si si mohol niečo také pomyslieť, prisahám."

Draco už viac nemohol odolať. Byť tak blízko a vidieť tie chutné ružové pery... takže ju pobozkal.

Jeho bozk ju nachytal, kým sa ešte smiala. Pery už mala pootvorené, takže to Dracovi mierne uľahčilo prácu. Pokúsil sa prevziať kontrolu nad ich tancom úst, no nepodarilo sa mu vyhrať. S radosťou sa Hermione podvolil.

Keď sa od seba konečne odtrhli, Draco s úžasom pozrel na ženu pod sebou. Bol to vážne jeden z tých najlepších bozkov, aké zažil. A to nebol žiadnym začiatočníkom!

„Dúfam, že ma nechceš opustiť len s týmto?" spýtala sa zvodne Hermiona.

Draco zaklipkal očami, lebo nevedel, čo jej na to povedať.

Hermiona si vzdychla a naoko sa zamračila. „Vidím to tak, že všetka robota zostáva zase len a len na mne..." zavtipkovala a pritiahla si ho za kravatu.

* * *

Na druhý deň sa Draco zobudil ako znovuzrodený a bláznivo šťastný, keď ucítil, že vo svojom náručí zviera ženu, za ktorou celé roky doslova bažil. S tou myšlienkou si ju privinul ešte bližšie. „Milujem ťa, Hermiona Grangerová," zamrmlal jej do vlasov a znova upadol do pokojného, hlbokého spánku.


	28. Chapter 28

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible)**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: **fanfiction s/ 5498748/28/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

_**Súboj o srdce Hermiony Grangerovej**_

_Veruže moje milé čarodejnice a čarodejníci, dnes je konečne tým dňom, o ktorom sa v poslednej dobe tak hovorilo. O deviatej hodine sa na štadióne Kudleyovských kanónov uskutoční metlobalový zápas o srdce našej milovanej vojnovej hrdinky. Váš skromný reportér si túto príležitosť určite nenechá za žiadnych okolností ujsť – tak ako ani polovica čarodejníckeho sveta. Takže hurá, ľudia, hor' sa povzbudzovať!_

Draco vošiel na štadión a poobzeral sa navôkol, na všetkých tých ľudí, ktorí sa sem kvôli ich hlúpemu zápasu zišli. Celý ten nezmysel sa začne za menej ako polhodinu, pričom už teraz bola dobrá polovica tribúny plná a ľudia stále prichádzali. Každá čarodejnica a čarodejník v priľahlom okolí štadióna sa sem zoskupili, aby mohli vidieť naživo bezplatný zápas medzi ním a Weasleym. Novinári boli doslova všade, zastrčení v každom jednom rohu a kútiku. Avšak žiadny z nich sa nemohol dostať cez vyhradenú oblasť, všetko vďaka jeho snúbenci a jej úžasnej zručnosti s prútikom.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa ho jemný hlas a okolo pása sa mu omotali dve drobné ruky.

Keď ich ľudia uvideli takto pekne pospolu, nenápadný šum v aréne sa zmenil na vzrušený krik. Novinári šialene blýskali fotoaparátmi, keď sa snažili zachytiť moment ich spoločnej chvíle, pričom nadávali na ochranné kúzla, ktoré im bránili dostať sa bližšie k páru.

„Odíďme odtiaľto a utečme niekde veľmi ďaleko," zašepkal Draco do Hermioninho ucha, keď si ju otočil tvárou k sebe. Prakticky jej to ucho svojimi perami jemne pohládzal.

„Len cez moju mŕtvolu," zvolala Ginny. Stála hneď za Dracom a Hermionou, no ani jeden si ju doteraz nevšimol, lebo boli príliš zahĺbení vo svojom vlastnom svete, kde existovali len a len oni dvaja. „Vy rozhodne nikam nejdete - práve keď to dostáva tie správne grády. A navyše nechcem, aby celá moja práca a čas vyšli navnivoč!"

Draco mal stále ruky obtočené okolo Hermioninho pása, keď sa otočil na pani Potterovú a oslovil ju. „Čau, GiNervák," neodpustil si.

„Draco!" zastonala Hermiona a odstúpila od neho, pričom sa vymanila zo zovretia jeho silných rúk.

„Čo si to práve povedal, Malfoy?!" zakričala Ginny.

„Musím sa ísť prezliecť. Milujem ťa," povedal Draco, dal Hermione rýchly bozk na pery a behom odišiel do šatne. Ginny sa pustila za ním, no keďže bola vo forme takej, akej bola – tehotná – zaostávala čím ďalej, tým viac.

„Vráť sa, nech ťa môžem nadobro odčarovať z povrchu zemského!"

* * *

Draco sa presmial celú cestu. Vedel, že to od neho nebolo moc pekné, no v poslednej dobe sa oslovovaním Ginny Potterovej menom GiNervák tak trocha uvoľňoval z celého napätia okolo pripravovaného zápasu. Začal to používať po tom, ako to raz počul vysloviť (alebo skôr zanadávať) Georga, keď sa Ginny chytila odrážačovej pálky a z ničoho nič na nich začala páliť jednu dorážačku za druhou. Dušovala sa, že im tým len pomáha v tréningu. Večná chvála Merlinovi, chvíľu na to ju chytili ranné nevoľnosti, takže Wood nemusel schytať ďalšiu nepeknú ranu do hlavy.

Hermiona sa nenápadne zasmiala, keď pozorovala naháňačku jej snúbenca a najlepšej kamarátky.

* * *

Ron sedel v šatni vyhradenej pre jeho tím. Zrazu sa okolo neho zhromaždili všetci jeho spoluhráči. Philip, ich stíhač, sa zhostil úlohy hovorcu.

„Popravde sa nám tento zápas veľmi nepáči, ale budeme hrať," vyhlásil. „Naozaj si Hermione ublížil a zhodli sme sa na tom, že si nemyslíme, že si ju vôbec zaslúžiš. No sme tím a ty si naším strážcom, takže za tebou stáť _budeme_. Budeme hrať ako najlepšie vieme, pretože sme profesionáli – nie aby sme ťa podporili vo výhre."

„O viac vás žiadať asi ani nemôžem...?" spýtal sa Ron s nervóznym úsmevom.

„Nie," ozvalo sa zborovo.

* * *

„Dobre, ľudia, tu máte habity," oznámil Harry a podával každému z hráčov vlastný dres.

„Čo dopekla...?!" začal Adrian, keď sa k nemu dostal jeho nový červeno-strieborný odev. „Nechaj ma hádať – Grangerová!?"

„Bol to buď tento, alebo červeno-zelený," vzdychol si Harry.

„A to bude Ginny..." hádal George.

Harry prikývol na obe tvrdenia.

„Potter, neopováž sa zbúchať svoju ženu znova! Ona dala termínu _tehotenské hormóny_ úplne nový hrôzostrašný rozmer," ozval sa Roger.

„Typický muž!" odfrkla si Angelina s odporom.

„Keby sme boli iní, neboli by sme to my, Angelina. Ženy by nás iných nakoniec aj tak ani nechceli," odvetil jej George.

„Hej, ľudia, pokúste sa teraz trocha sústrediť," vložil sa do toho Oliver ako pravý vodca. „Nastáva chvíľa, aby sme sa všetci prepli do herného režimu."

„Ollie, tak mi chýbali tieto tvoje podnetné príhovory," neodpustil si George. „Prinášajú toľko... spomienok, že Angelina?"

„Weasley," upozornil ho Oliver.

George sa naňho drzo uškrnul.

Keď Wood začal so svojou predzápasovou litániou, Draco a Adrian sa na seba spýtavo pozreli. Obidvaja ďakovali Merlinovi za to, že si Flint nikdy pred hrou nepotrpel na zdĺhavé rečnenie. Navyše si ani neboli istí, či by to s jeho slovnou zásobou vôbec išlo.

Potom, ako Oliver dohovoril, Angelina zabehla do vedľajšej miestnosti, aby sa prezliekla do nového habitu, kým chlapi ostali tam, kde boli.

„Malfoy, tento zápas určite vyhráme," povedal Adrian, potľapkal Draca po chrbte a odkráčal zo šatne.

„V skutočnosti nie si až taký zlý - na slizolinčana. Hádam, že vojna sa zapísala úplne na každom z nás," prispel svojím aj Oliver, keď prechádzal popri Dracovi.

„Ak zraníš Hermionu tak, ako môj nahlúply braček, postarám sa o to, že zostaneš fretkou doslova navždy," nie moc nápomocne vyhlásil George. „No kým bude s tebou šťastná a spokojná, stojíme za tebou, starec," doplnil a mierne sa usmial.

* * *

„Cítiš okolo seba tú arómu vzrušenia?" spýtala sa Luna.

„Nemyslíš náhodou atmosféru?" odvetila jej Hermiona.

„Nie, arómu – že to vzrušenie sa tu vznáša, doslova ako vôňa," vysvetlila Luna.

Hermiona sa tíško zasmiala. „Pravdaže, Luna," poddala sa názoru svojej čudáckej kamarátky Hermiona.

„Som tak trocha smutná, že Blaise je len hlásateľom. Naozaj by som si priala vidieť ho takého celého spoteného a sexy uťahaného. Ako si len želám ísť späť v čase do našich rokfortských rokov a stretnúť ho..." priznala Luna svoje trochu podivné chúťky.

„Možnože vtedy ešte nebol osobou, ktorou je teraz, Luna."

„Máš veľké šťastie, Hermiona. Draco bol kedysi korunovaný idiot, no vy ste mali medzi sebou vždy... neviem, vždy bola medzi vami taká vášeň – či už na nenávidenie sa, alebo lásku. Také niečo sa len tak ľahko nevidí."

Hermiona sa na Lunu pozrela s užasnutým výrazom v tvári.

„Luna má pravdu, Mia. Máte spolu taký vzťah a príťažlivosť voči tomu druhému, akú ani ja a Harry nemáme. Niečo ako-"

„Zakázaná láska," skočila Ginny do reči Luna.

Hermiona na kamarátky neveriacky zažmurkala. Otvorila ústa, že im niečo odpovie, ale prerušila ju Blaisova otváracia reč.

* * *

Dracovi bolo v tejto chvíli nad slnko jasnejšie, prečo bola Ginny menovaná jednou z najlepších metlobalových hráčok, ktoré chodili po čarodejníckej zemi. Napodiv sa mu podarilo uhnúť sa každej dorážačke, ktorá sa naňho opovážila rútiť – keďže sa mu zdali všetky prekvapujúco pomalé a nepresné, v porovnaní s Ginninými tehotenstvom nabudenými smrtiacimi strelami. Ach, keby ju len zažil na Rokforte ako odrážača! Ona by ich určite priučila umeniu vyhýbania sa, a potom by sa nemusel ich tím uchyľovať k podvádzaniu.

* * *

Ron tomu nemohol uveriť. Jeho vlastný brat pomáhal nepriateľovi! A Harry bol dole na ihrisku takisto pripravený hrať za toho úlisného albína! Oproti nemu bol Oliver Wood a Roger Davies... čo sa to s tým svetom dopekla porobilo? Čo komu urobil, že sa začal svet odrazu krútiť úplne opačným smerom?

Len tak-tak stihol chytiť prehadzovačku, ktorú poslal jeho smerom Davies, no na Angeline rýchle reflexy a ruky, ktoré mu ju ukradli a skórovali, bol prikrátky. Zaškrípal zubami a hodil prehadzovačku na jedného zo spoluhráčov. Dobrotivý Merlin, jeho tím bol síce _dobrý_, no väčšia časť hráčov z druhého tímu bola súčasťou troch zo štyroch metlobalových mužstiev z najvyššej ligy a boli to tí najlepší z najlepších!

* * *

Draco konečne zachytil trepotavý mihot zlatej strely. No nebol jediný. Obidvaja stíhači sa naháňali navzájom okolo štadióna dovtedy, kým im strela nadobro nezmizla z dohľadu. Skontroloval skóre. Uškrnul sa, keď uvidel, že na tabuli svietilo: 210 ku 80. Ak nazbierajú ešte pár bodov, to, či chytí alebo nechytí zlatú strelu, bude úplne jedno. Niežeby to bolo jedno _jemu_. Jeho pýcha by mu to nikdy nedovolila.

* * *

Oliver Wood sa spokojne usmial, keď sa mu podarilo zblokovať opäť ďalšiu prehadzovačku. Podal ju Adrianovi. Ten bývalý slizolinčan bol vskutku skvelý triafač, a na dôvažok mala Hermiona pravdu aj v tom, že nefauloval. V tejto hre ho nevidel urobiť ani jeden podlý ťah, a keď sa tak nad tým zamyslel, nepamätal si, že by Adrian na Rokforte niekoho čo i raz fauloval. Na slizolinčana to bolo nadmieru obdivuhodné. Nabudúce, keď sa budú v tíme chystať nejaké zmeny v obsadení, pokúsi sa presvedčiť trénera, aby sa poobzeral po Puceym. Bol by určite vynikajúcou posilou ich tímu.

* * *

Ron zaklial, keď Pucey predstieral hod doprava, pričom následne mu prehadzovačka preletela priamo popri nohách do stredného kruhu. „Mier na Malfoya!" zakričal na odrážača. „Teraz nemôžeme pripustiť, aby sa hra skončila!"

George započul bratov príkaz. Poobzeral sa po Dracovi, aby mu v prípade útoku pomohol. To, čo sa malo stať v nasledujúcich minútach vôbec neplánoval, cítil sa tak trocha zle, no na druhej strane nebol celkom nešťastný, ako to celé nakoniec vypálilo.

Dorážačku odrazil od Draca dosť nešťastne, pretože si nejako našla cestu rovno k jeho bratovi a odhodila ho z jeho metly. O menej ako minútu neskôr Draco chytil zlatú strelu, kým Philip zhrozene sledoval ako ich strážca padá dlhým pádom na tvrdú zem a do piesku. Našťastie ho Harry kúzlom zachytil ešte pred spomínaným hrôzostrašným dopadom.

* * *

V nemocničnej chodbe stáli úplne všetci. Čakali na doktora, kým vyjde z izby aj s verdiktom.

„Pán Weasley nejaví žiadne známky trvalého poškodenia. Práve naopak, zdá sa, že znovunadobudol svoju stratenú pamäť. Pár dní bude cítiť bolesti... Pán Weasley si ku sebe žiada slečnu Grangerovú, nikoho iného."

Polovica z prítomných si pre seba zahundrala súhlasné _no samozrejme_, tá druhá polovica soptila. Draco patril pol na pol do oboch táborov.

„Nemyslím si, že by si mu mala vyhovieť," zareptala Ginny.

Draco s ňou absolútne súhlasil a na dôkaz svojich myšlienok si k sebe Hermionu pritiahol ešte bližšie.

„Draco, ale ja musím ísť. Veď vieš, že áno."

„Viem, no nechcem, aby si išla."

„Som len tvoja, Draco. Nič to nemôže zmeniť, a ani to nezmení," zašepkala Hermiona a otočila mu v náručí. „V mojom srdci je neodvolateľne a navždy vyrytá len a len tvoja tvár." Zovrela v prstoch látku jeho košele a silno si ho pritiahla.

„Nechám ťa vojsť do tej izby... ale sľúbiš mi, že sa čoskoro vezmeme."

Hermionina hlava strelila prekvapene nahor. „Draco," povedala, šokovaná vážnosťou jeho výrazu.

„Milujem ťa a neviem, či ťa nechať vstúpiť do _jeho_..." Posledné slovo vyslovil s menším odporom v hlase. „... izby, kým mi nepovieš, že si ma zoberieš."

Hermiona žmurkla, a potom ešte raz. „Draco."

Ani jeden si nevšimol, že všetci ľudia v miestnosti upreli svoj zrak práve na nich. Znova sa nachádzali na planéte, kde existovali len sami dvaja.

Draco sa na Hermionu zahľadel tým najvážnejším pohľadom, akého bol schopný.

„Áno," povedala bez rozmýšľania. „Áno, áno, áno!"

* * *

Keď Hermiona konečne vstúpila do Ronovej izby, bola stále celá naradostená z Dracovho dojímavého požiadania o ruku (druhého).

Pri zvuku otvárania dverí sa Ronova hlava okamžite obrátila k nej. Už-už otváral ústa, že niečo povie, no Hermiona ešte predtým vystrela dlaň, aby ho od akýchkoľvek slov zadržala. Nanešťastie si neuvedomila, že zásnubný prsteň, ktorý si zvyčajne otáčala kameňom do dlane, aby ho skryla, bol teraz Ronovi dokonale na očiach. A on si ho vskutku všimol. Kto by aj nie, keď išlo o taký veľký a očividne drahý prsteň.

„Ron, ja-"

„Kedyže plánujete mať svoju _úžasnú_ svadbu?" spýtal sa nahnevane Ron.

Jej zreničky sa rozšírili od absolútneho šoku... Ako...? Ach, dopekla, prsteň! Otvorila ústa, no uvedomila si, že nevie, čo povedať. Namiesto toho proste odpovedala na otázku. „Budeme sa snažiť napasovať ju a stihnúť pripraviť do mesiaca."

„Kedy ťa požiadal o ruku?"

„Pred niekoľkými týždňami," potichu odvetila Hermiona.

„Aké dlhé zásnuby," povedal trpko Ron. „Celý zápas bol úplne bezpredmetný, všakže? Aj keby sa mi podarilo vyhrať, vy dvaja ste už boli zasnúbení... Pre Merlina, ako môžeš len tak ľahko zahodiť všetky tie roky, ktoré sme strávili my dvaja – spolu!" kričal čím ďalej, tým viac rozzúrenejšie.

„Ja som ich zahodila? Ja?!" spýtala sa neveriacky Hermiona. „Ronald Weasley, nemáš žiadne právo vyčítať mi takéto veci. Ja som nič podobné neurobila, ak si dobre spomínam, bol si to ty, kto na tie roky zabudol, keď si sa rozhodol, že ti nestojím za to, aby si mi bol verný!"

„Vypadni! Hneď a zaraz vypadni!" reval Ron neschopný racionálneho uvažovania. Jediná vec, ktorá mu chodila po rozume, bol fakt, že za mesiac si Draco Malfoy zoberie ženu, ktorá mohla byť už dávno _jeho_ ženou, keby to celé tak kráľovsky nepohnojil. V kútiku duše vedel, že to bola len a len jeho chyba, no jeho pýcha mu nedovolila naplno si chybu pripustiť. „Vychutnaj si svoj posratý život v posratom zámku s posratým Malfoyom!"

_**O mesiac neskôr**_

Ginny pobehovala po chodbách a pokúšala sa dohoniť Teddyho, ktorý sa snažil pri utekaní pred svojou mamou striasť svojho oblečenia. „Teddy, veď vieš, že mamina nemôže bežať!" zavolala za ním a zdvihla zo zeme biele sako. Dúfala, že ho chytí skôr, než sa zbaví aj nohavíc. Zanadávala na svoje päťmesačné obrie brucho.

„Draco, chyť ho!"

Draco práve prechádzal uličkou a nemohol sa dočkať okamihu, keď sa postaví ku tradične vyzdobenému mukelskému oltáru, stojacemu pred ním. Keď začul Ginny, otočil sa. Našťastie boli jeho reflexy rýchle a zachytil neposlušníka ešte predtým, ako si stihol vyzliecť košeľu. „Krpec!" zvolal so smiechom, keď sa zmocnil čiastočne zoblečeného chlapca.

„Necítim sa v tých veciach veľmi komfortne, pomôž mi," povedal malý chlapec, pričom zreteľne vyslovil každú jednu slabiku.

Draco spýtavo zdvihol obočie. „Slovo týždňa?"

Teddy prikývol.

Draco sa opäť zasmial, keď k nim konečne pribehla aj udýchaná Ginny.

„Vďaka Merlinovi, ja..."

„Ginny Potterová, okamžite sadaj na zadok! Nieže nám tu omdlieš!" oboril sa na ňu Draco.

Ginny bolo vo svojom stave vysilenia z behu úplne jedno, že dostala priamy rozkaz. Proste si uľavene sadla a pohladila si vypuklé brucho. „Neviem sa dočkať okamihu, keď zo mňa ten chlapák vyjde."

„Idem zohnať tvojho muža. Neopováž sa hýbať! Drahý Merlin, veď si v piatom mesiaci! Teddyho si beriem na starosť ja," vyhlásil s rozhodnosťou a pevnosťou v hlase Draco.

Keď si od Ginny zobral aj zvyšné Teddyho veci, len neurčito mávla rukou. „Choď s ním ku Sadie, má na starosti všetky deti. Victoirina prítomnosť by mohla Teddyho skľudniť a zabrániť mu vo vyzliekaní sa. Podľa všetkého si o ňom myslí, že v saku vyzerá veľmi _neodholateľne_."

Draco sa pri zmienke o Sadie trochu zachvel. Nejakým záhadným spôsobom sa v poslednom mesiaci z jeho snúbenice a bývalej priateľky stali blízke a verné kamarátky. Hermiona predstavila Sadie jej spolupracovníkovi Kenovi Hamiltonovi. Zdalo sa, že všetko zapadlo na miesto, ktoré mu bolo predurčené. Akoby boli najlepšími priateľkami odjakživa. Napriek tomu to Draca mierne vyvádzalo z miery. Obzvlášť odvtedy, ako začali vtipkovať, že keby neboli na chlapov, určite by sa dali dokopy. A potom sa tomu dlhé hodiny smiali. Kým niektorým mužom by sa to mohlo zdať ako vzrušujúca predstava, on bol z tej idey nanajvýš znepokojený a rozrušený, nakoľko pravdivé by ich slová v skutočnosti mohli byť...

„Teddy, rýchlo si pozapínaj tú košeľu, než ťa uvidí Victoire a ostatní!"

„Ale mňa to škriabe!" zanariekal Teddy.

„Ja viem, štuplík, ale tento deň je pre mňa a tetu Miu veľmi dôležitý. Teta Hermiona chce, aby si v jej veľký deň vyzeral úplne dokonale. Urobil by si to pre ňu?"

Teddy si smutne vzdychol a prikývol. „A teraz, koníček, hijó!"

Draco sa svižne štveral po mramorovom schodisku, berúc dva naraz, kým Teddy natešene kričal a pobádal ho ísť rýchlejšie a rýchlejšie.

Potom ochotne zložil malého muža u Sadie, ktorá si ho premerala výhražným pohľadom.

„_Ty_ ju neuvidíš až pokým nezačne hrať svadobný pochod, takže sa ani neopováž na mňa skúšať nejaké lacné triky." Potom mu modelka zabuchla dvere priamo pred nosom. Keď odchádzal, počul Teddyho z druhej strany dverí volať Colbyho meno.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoyová a Helena Grangerová sa nadchýnali a rozplývali šťastím, keď pozorovali Gustava ako Hermione pomáha nasadiť si závoj na úchvatný účes, ktorý jej na hlave vykúzlil. Polovica vlasov bola zdvihnutá nahor, druhá polka jej splývala na chrbte a vlnité kadere mala kde-tu vypnuté bielymi mašľami. „Nádhera!" zvolal Gustav, keď jej nasadil závoj dokonale a v estetickom súlade s celým účesom.

Obidve staršie ženy boli pripravené vypustiť vodopády dojatých sĺz. Za menej ako polhodinu budú ich deti svoje.

Narcisse sa podarilo udržať si oči suché, no pani Grangerová sa o to ani len na sekundu nepokúsila.

„Vyzeráš úchvatne," povedala svojej dcére Helena Grangerová.

Hermiona sa na mamu nervózne pozrela a prešla si nepokojne po vyšívanom korzete.

„Posledná vec, ktorá ti chýba, je niečo, čo mala na sebe vo svoj svadobný deň každá budúca pani Malfoyová. Teraz to právom patrí viac tebe než mne," povedala Narcissa a odopla si z krku svoj medailónik. „Nosili ho všetky generácie malfoyovských žien. Bol začarovaný pred mnohými rokmi tak, aby mierne hrial, keď by mal iný Malfoy problémy. Po celé roky mi pomáhal ochraňovať môjho syna pred smrťou za jeho neuvážené činy - a teraz, keď si s Dracom založíte svoju vlastnú rodinu, bude ti slúžiť presne tak, ako mne. Tu máš niečo starého."

„Keďže šaty predstavujú niečo nového, dávam ti niečo, čo bude spadať do kategórie niečoho požičaného," riekla Sadie, prišla k Hermione a vsadila jej do vlasov diamantové ozdôbky tak, aby jej závoj držali na mieste. „Dostala som ich od jedného postaršieho mužského, ktorý bol princom nejakého ostrova... už si nepamätám jeho meno... No budem si na ne nárokovať ešte pred vaším odchodom na medové týždne."

„A samozrejme niečo modrého," pridala sa pani Grangerová a podala Hermione perlový prsteň, ktorý jej Draco kúpil po ich znovuspriatelení sa. Zdalo sa to už tak dávno...

„Tak a si pripravená," vzdychla Ginny, keď vošla do miestnosti už teraz celá slzavá od dojatia. Luna ju upokojujúco hladila po chrbte.

* * *

Šum ustal a miestnosťou sa začala niesť jemná melódia piesne _Kiss me_. Draco sa usmial –použiť práve takýto nástup bol Hermionin nápad. Nechcela otrepané _Prichádza nevesta_, namiesto toho zvolila_ ich pieseň_. Victoire prešla uličkou ako prvá, keďže mala za úlohu rozsýpať lupene červených ruží. Za ňou kráčala strieborná niť družičiek.

Prvá vošla Luna, vo svojich nádherných dlhých empírových šatách farby ocele. Hermiona nechcela nútiť svoje kamarátky, aby si všetky kúpili tie isté, jednoliate róby, lebo každá jedna žena bola jedinečná a iná. Namiesto toho ich len požiadala, aby si zohnali šaty farby tekutého striebra. Taký istý odtieň, akého boli Dracove oči. Niežeby mu to niekedy mienila povedať, Merlinuchráň, jeho ego bolo dostatočne veľké aj bez toho. Po Lune prišla Sadie v strieborných šatách na jedno ramienko, dlhých až po zem a s rozparkom, ktorý ukazoval jej bezchybné a dlhé modelkovské nohy. Posledná vkročila do uličky Ginny, Hermionina hlavná družička, v krátkych riasených šatočkách, ktoré lichotili jej tehotnému vzhľadu.

Keď Draco uvidel Hermionu schádzať po mramorovom schodisku s dvoma malými chlapcami za sebou, Teddym a Colbym, ktorí jej pomáhali niesť dlhý závoj, zostal úplne bez dychu. Vyzerala ako zjavenie z nebies. Svadobné šaty boli najjemnejšej bielej, zložito povyšívané slonovinovou niťou vo francúzskom štýle. Pod schodiskom ju už čakal otec, ktorý ju mal za úlohu priviesť k oltáru. Keď sa jej pán Granger ujal, chlapci pobehli napred, aby boli pri Dracovi skôr než nevesta.

Keď Hermionu otec privádzal k oltáru, zo všetkých síl sa snažila udržať svoje slzy na uzde. Pozerala sa priamo pred seba, kde pred oltárom stál jej drahý Draco, driečny ako zvyčajne vo svojom slušivom obleku.

„Ja som vskutku ten najšťastnejší muž na planéte," zašepkal Hermione do ucha Draco, keď jej skladal z tváre závoj, aby ju mohol vidieť a bez akejkoľvek prekážky pobozkať.

Ani jeden v skutočnosti nevenoval pozornosť slovám ministerského úradníka, ktorý opakoval tradičnú čarodejnícku oddávaciu reč. Hľadeli si navzájom do očí a bez použitia jediného slova medzi sebou komunikovali.

„Berieš si ty, Draco Abra-"

„Áno, celým svojím srdcom," skočil mu do reči Draco.

„A ty, H-"

„Áno, navždy a naveky," odvetila úradníkovi bez toho, aby ho vôbec pustila poriadne ku slovu.

„Z právomoci mi udelenej najvyššou čarodejníckou mocou," úradník teatrálne zakašľal, „vyhlasujem Vás za muža-"

Draco sa naklonil k Hermione a počastoval ju tým najvášnivejším bozkom, aký si kedy dali. Hermiona k nemu ihneď vystrela ruky, obtočila mu ich okolo krku a bozk prehĺbila.

„- a ženu. Môžete pobozkať nevestu," zakončil sucho drobný úradník.

* * *

Ronald Weasley stál v tieni hneď pri východe z domu a zvieral v ruke svadobné oznámenie. Prišiel akurát na ich bozk – s týmto jedným bozkom mu došlo, že je všetkému koniec. Už nikdy nenájde nikoho takého, ako človeka, ktorého práve stratil. Upustil svoju pozvánku a odkráčal preč. Nechcel na tomto mieste zostať už ani o sekundu dlhšie. Na mieste, kde jeho posledná nádej upadla do zabudnutia a zomrela.

_O niekoľko rokov neskôr sa konečne s rodinou pomeril. Koniec koncov, je to jeho rodina, ktorá ho nadovšetko miluje a vždy mu odpustí. No priateľstvo s Hermionou sa mu znovunadobnudnúť nikdy nepodarilo, keďže to už viac nebola Hermiona Grangerová, ale Hermiona Malfoyová. Ron nemohol zniesť predstavu, že všetko, čo mal, stratil v prospech niekoho, kto jeho a jeho kamarátov ako deti trápil celé dlhé roky._

* * *

Všetci svadobčania sa nad nedočkavosťou novomanželského párika schuti zasmiali.

Hermiona sa počas celého ich bozku podvedome usmievala. Bola taká šťastná!

Draco sa od nej po chvíli oddelil. „Pani Hermiona Malfoyová," povedal s úžasom a spokojnosťou v hlase.


	29. Chapter 29

**Jednoducho neodolateľná (Simply Irresistible) - Špeciál**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/28/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

**Krátke predstavenie hlavných postáv:**

**James Sirius Potter**

Najstarší syn Harryho a Ginny. Vo väčšej časti príbehu je piatakom, od Lyry je starší o osem mesiacov. J.S. je presná kópia svojho starého otca, Jamesa Pottera. Príbeh lásky jeho starých rodičov je dosť podobný Jamesovmu boju o Lyrine srdce. Ku najmladšej Malfoyovej – Willow, sa správa ako brat a je voči nej veľmi ochranársky.

- Chrabromil

**Lyra Malfoyová**

Hermionina a Dracova najstaršia dcéra. Už odmalička bol do nej James až po uši zamilovaný, no napriek tomu chodí stále s inými chlapcami. Neznáša Jamesove kúsky, ktorými jej jednostaj vyznáva lásku. Je v ročníku s J.S.

- Slizolin

**Harry Scorpius Malfoy**

Druhé dieťa Malfoyovcov, jediný chlapec. Jeho najlepšími priateľmi sú Albus Severus Potter a Sabine Zabiniová. Považujú ich za druhú generáciu Zlatého tria. V príbehu vystupuje poväčšine ako tretiak.

- Chrabromil (ako úplne prvý z rodiny Malfoyovcov)

**Sabine Zabiniová**

Jediné dieťa Blaisa a Luny. Je zamilovaná do Harryho Scorpiusa Malfoya, ale on ju stále vidí len ako najlepšiu kamarátku. Chodí do rovnakého ročníka ako Harry a Albus.

- Bystrohlav

**Albus Potter**

Najlepší kamarát Sabine a Harryho. Ako jeho najstarší brat, aj on je zaľúbený do Malfoyovej – tej najmladšej, Willow, ktorá mu ani v najmenšom city neopätuje. Je v ročníku so Sabine a Harrym.

- Chrabromil

**Willow Malfoyová**

Najmladší potomok Malfoyovcov. Nevyzerá na svoj vek, pôsobí staršie. Je neuveriteľne krásna. Svoju spriaznenú dušu nájde v Tristanovi Woodovi, a to aj napriek tomu, že je od nej o tri roky starší. Keď je prváčkou, Tristan je vo štvrtáku.

- Bifľomor

**Crystal Hamiltonová**

Dcéra Kena a Sadie. Ken bol Hermioniným atraktívnym, no skromným spolupracovníkom. Je taktiež veľmi krásna a je najlepšou priateľkou Willow Malfoyovej.

- Bifľomor

**Tristan Wood**

Najstaršie dieťa Olivera Wooda a Cory Newinovej. Je strážcom v chrabromilskom metlobalovom tíme, a týmto športom je doslova posadnutý – presne ako jeho otec. Nie je však ničím výstredný a v normálnom svete je tak trocha stratený. Dve veci sú mu však nad slnko jasnejšie; miluje metlobal a Willow Malfoyovú.

- Chrabromil

* * *

**James a Lyra**

Osemmesačný James Sirius Potter pohladil hlávku novonarodeného dievčatka, keď si ho spolu s touto malou princeznou privinula do rúk jeho krstná mama. „James, toto je Lyra. Od teraz bude tvojím poslaním starať sa o ňu a ochraňovať ju, dobre?" povedala tichým hlasom Hermiona, napoly žartujúc, keď ležala na smrť ukonaná na nemocničnej posteli. Bez toho, aby o tom vôbec vedela, im týmito slovami predurčila cestu, po ktorej mali kráčať až po zvyšok svojho života.

Šesťročná Lyra držala svoju hračkársku pálku odrážača za chrbtom a snažila si ju ubrániť pred svojím malým bratom. „Harry, pusti ma. Choď otravovať maminu alebo ocka."

Jedinej odpovede, ktorej sa jej dostalo, bolo: „No-no, Lyja!"

_Lyja_ bolo všetko, čo jej dva a pol ročný braček vedel zosmoliť z jej mena, pretože „_r"_ mu ešte stále robilo problémy. „Bábika," zakričal, čím myslel ich sedemmesačnú sestru Willow.

Lyra si povzdychla a neochotne prikývla na súhlas. Malý by jej možnože predsa len mohol pomôcť zbaviť sa Jamesa, ktorý jej neustále dýchal na krk. „Fajn, keď uvidíš Jamesa, zakrič, rozumieš?"

„Plečo?" nechápavo sa spýtal Harry Scorpius a strčil si palec do úst.

„Lebo-"

James zoskočil zo stromu a bozkal Lyru na líce. Následne sa okamžite dal do behu.

„Ahhhhhh!" nahnevane zaskučala Lyra a zahnala sa plastovou pálkou celou svojou silou, akoby chcela ten moment nepozornosti odbiť okamžite preč. „James Sirius Potter, ja ťa raz dostanem!" varovne zakričala.

„Zbytočná snaha, moja drahá Lyra. Ty už predsa moje srdce dávno máš!" zavolal späť starší chlapec.

„James Potter, ty...ty..TY!" zvolala Lyra, keď uvidela pod stropom Veľkej siene vybuchovať pestrofarebný ohňostroj. Keďže chodila do piateho ročníka, snažila sa správať dospelo a vyspelo, no James v nej vždy svojimi činmi prebudil tú najdetinskejšiu časť z jej osobnosti.

Zakaždým, keď nastala explózia, sa vo vzduchu objavili slová _JP+LM až na veky vekov._

„Ja MÁM priateľa!" zakričala a začala chlapca naháňať s náručou plnou šťavnatého ovocia. James sa až _príliš _podal na svojho starého otca, po ktorom ho rodičia pomenovali.

„Ale nám je jednoducho súdené byť spolu, Lyra!" hovoril James, kým sa uhýnal jablku, ktoré naňho hodila krásna slizolinská blondínka. „Získam si ťa, raz si ťa získam. Presne ako starý otec moju starú mamu!"

„My dvaja nie sme James a Lily, Potter!" vyhlásila Lyra a vypálila naňho pomaranč.

„Ale nie, zase?" zastonala Willow Malfoyová, nádherná prváčka - hotové ľudské stelesnenie nymfy, a prisadla si ku štvrtákovi Tristanovi Woodovi.

„Veď vidíš..." odvetil jej tretiak Harry a znudene pukol perami.

„Ja si náhodou myslím, že to ich hašterenie je vskutku milé," vzdychla si Sabine a zasnene pozorovala naháňačku dvojice piatakov.

„Mám pocit, akoby som sa presunul dobrých tridsať rokov späť v čase. Lily Evansová a James Potter ako cez kopírovacie zaklínadlo," zahundral si pre seba portrét Severusa Snapa, keď pozoroval dianie vo Veľkej sieni.

Lyra si uhladila rukou šaty a pozrela sa na seba do zrkadla. Dnes večer sa konal Vianočný ples a ona sa zúfalo snažila vyzerať ako jej mama pred rokmi. Historky práve z maminho a strýkovho štvrtého ročníka boli jednými z jej najobľúbenejších.

Nechcela vyznieť domýšľavo, no bola si vedomá toho, že je pekná. Akoby nie - s jej plavými vlasmi po ockovi a útlou postavičkou po mame. Spomedzi dievčat z celého piateho ročníka patrila medzi tie najkrajšie. Radila sa k novej generácii slizolinských študentov. Lyra bola skrz naskrz dcérou svojho otca, no jej mama sa správnou výchovou u nej a všetkých jej súrodencov zaručila, aby nikdy nepociťovali k nikomu žiadne predsudky a zamedzila akékoľvek pocity menejcennosti kvôli ich zmiešanej krvi. Ako výsledok jej úporného snaženia a snaženia ostatných rodičov, Lyra spolu s niekoľkými ďalšími mladými ľuďmi zatriedenými do slizolinu, zmenila svoju fakultu úplne od základov. V kolektíve bola veľmi obľúbená, čomu prispel aj fakt, že patrila medzi hŕstku piatačiek, ktoré chodili so siedmakmi - takže mohla byť nominovaná na Čarodejnicu školy, čarodejnícky ekvivalent mukelskej Kráľovnej plesu. Navyše mala za pätami najstaršieho syna Harryho Pottera, ktorý jej vyznával svoju lásku neustále, deň za dňom.

„Môžem ti urobiť vlasy?" spýtala sa Willow, keď vplávala do miestnosti. Lyru pichol pri pohľade na mladšiu sestru tŕň žiarlivosti. Mala jedenásť rokov, no bola od nej len o päť centimetrov nižšia. V otázke výšky sa Willow podala na otca, Lyra so svojou drobnou konštrukciou na mamu.

So záujmom pozorovala sestru, ako jej kefou prečesáva plavé kučery až na temeno, kde ich potom vyčesala až po končeky - tak, aby boli lesklé a hodvábne jemné. Gustav ich zbožňoval všetkých, ale pod ochranné krídla si zobral práve Willow, ktorá mu z nich najviac pripomínala jeho milovanú Gemmu, ktorá umrela pri pôrode ich jediného syna. Pravdupovediac, Willow a Hermiona boli jedinými ľuďmi, ktorým sa podarilo vytrhnúť Gustava z jeho depresie zo smrti manželky, a tak sa z nich podvedome stali jeho dve najobľúbenejšie osoby spomedzi Malfoyovského klanu. Ako trojročná sa Willow zahrala taktiež na rolu dohadzovačky, pričom z jej snaženia vznikol hádam ten najnepravdepodobnejší, no zároveň prekvapivo vhodný párik. Nejakým záhadným spôsobom sa stalo, že Gustav našiel svoju spriaznenú dušu v ich starej mame Narcisse Blackovej. Bol medzi nimi síce desaťročný rozdiel, ktorý pohoršoval ich otca a zopár ďalších ľudí, no faktom zostáva, že Narcissu okamžite po škole donútili do manželstva úplne bez lásky a odvtedy nebola na schôdzke so žiadnym iným mužom. Gustav v nej prebudil skrývanú mladosť a živosť, ktorej sa musela ako nová pani Malfoyová kompletne vzdať. Narcissa ho na oplátku obklopila citom, ktorý ani z ďaleka nebol tak živelný a spaľujúci ako u Hermiony a Draca, skôr sa prejavoval ako _tu či tam_ nejaké pozorné a priateľské gesto verného spoločníka. Tento cit sa však pomaly zmenil na napäté iskrenie a vzájomnú príťažlivosť, ktoré naostatok vyústili v pravú lásku, ktorá ich samotných dosť zaskočila. Popravde, tá láska zaskočila všetkých – okrem Willow.

„Tak ti závidím, že ťa Gustav zasvätil do tajov robenia účesov. Akoby si ťa vychovával ako svojho nástupcu v salóne," zamrmlala Lyra.

Willow jej na to nič neodpovedala. Dokončila sestrin účes a obrátila sa na ňu. „Venuj dnes aspoň jeden tanec Jamesovi, Lyra. Ja som sa mu už sľúbila, no myslím, že jediná, s ktorou by chcel pretancovať celý večer, si ty."

„Počkaj, ty teda ideš?!" prekvapene zvolala Lyra.

„No...áno."

„Zdalo sa mi, že si povedala, že sa ťa Tristan neopýtal, či s ním pôjdeš."

„Podľa všetkého si Tristan neuvedomil, že sa _musí_ najprv spýtať. Myslel si, že keďže je už tým mojím priateľom, automaticky to znamená, že na Vianočný ples ideme spolu. Ráno sa ma akurát spýtal, na akú farbu si má začarovať kravatu, aby sa hodila k mojim šatám."

Lyra len závistlivo otvárala oči. Nemohla uveriť, že na Willowin vzťah žiarlila - ona sama mala úžasného priateľa, no aj napriek tomu sa pichnutiu pri srdci nevyhla. Jej sestra bola ešte len prváčka a už randila s tým najkrajším štvrtákom z chrabromilu. Willow a Tristan naozaj právom patrili medzi najroztomilejšie páriky školy. Všetok voľný čas trávili spolu v knižnici – on obklopený taktikami a plánmi hry a ona, v tomto tak podobná svojej mame, sedela pri knihách a študovala učebné látky niekoľkých hodín dopredu. Tristan vedel z Willowinej tváre vyčítať každú jednu emóciu ešte predtým, než vôbec otvorila ústa. Bol to metlobalový fanatik, presne ako jeho otec, raz sa však stalo, že Willow prišla na zápas aj napriek tomu, že jej nebolo príliš dobre. Práve hral chrabromil proti slizolinu. Tristan zbadal svoju priateľku sedieť na tribúne a všimol si, že s ňou nie je všetko v poriadku, celá sa klepala o zimnice z narastajúcej horúčky. Okamžite požiadal o prestávku a poveril kamaráta z ročníka - Freda Weasleyho, Georgovho syna, vedením tímu. Zvyšok zápasu strávil tým, že sa staral o chorú Willow. Dobrovoľne sa vzdal hry len pre blaho svojej priateľky. Na Wooda to bolo gesto lásky obrovských rozmerov.

„Myslím, že Tristana zasiahlo až príliš veľa dorážačiek."

„Ja viem, ale," vzdychla si Willow, „to je celý on. A ja ho takého z celého srdca zbožňujem."

„Dúfam, že keď si ťa bude chcieť zobrať, riadne ťa požiada o ruku. Nieže to zoberie opäť ako samozrejmosť," povedala Lyra a schuti sa zasmiala.

James sa naozaj bavil. Zasmial sa a zatočil Sabine, jeho kamarátku tretiačku a partnerku na tento večer. Všetky dievčatá, ktoré sa ho spýtali, či by nešiel na Vianočný ples s nimi, odmietol, lebo jeho srdce patrilo len jedinej – Lyre Malfoyovej. Sabine bola rodinná priateľka, a navyše vedel, že bola presne ako on zamilovaná do Malfoya. Malfoya, ktorý chodil s niekým iným. James dúfal, že jeho rozhodnutie ísť so Sabine, dokope istého Harryho Scorpiusa k činu, a zároveň ukáže Lyre, že je preňho naozaj tou jedinou.

„James!" zvolala Sabine, keď si ju k sebe pritiahol po otočke naspäť.

„Prepáč, bolo to príliš rýchle? Točí sa ti hlava?"

„Ale nie. Lyra. Videla som ju vybehnúť cez dvere."

Jamesove oči sa v okamihu zväčšili strachom.

„Utekaj," povzbudila ho jeho partnerka a on vskutku hneď odišiel.

„Lyra, moja drahá Lyra, prečo plačeš?" jemne sa jej opýtal, keď ju našiel sedieť na mramorovom schodisku.

Lyra vzhliadla nahor a uvidela pred sebou stáť Jamesa. Bez rozmýšľania sa mu hodila okolo krku.

James ju zachytil, tuho objal a chlácholivo pohladil po chrbte.

„J-James...on," koktala Lyra cez potoky sĺz, „Keith sa so mnou dal dokopy len kvôli stávke," podarilo sa jej vysypať so seba, aj napriek neutíchajúcemu plaču. „Sto galeónov za to, že ma dnes večer zbaví panenstva."

James zaťal päste a div nevykypel od hnevu. Zanadával si, že dopustil, aby sa niečo takéhoto Lyre stalo. Ako mu mohol ten bastard a jeho plán uniknúť?! Uistil sa, že má informácie o každej možnej stávke alebo dohode, týkajúcej sa Lyry a Willow, aby ich mohol náležite ochrániť. Akoto, že nevedel o tejto?

Keď ich oboch posadil na schody, Lyra sa pomaly začala upokojovať.

„Už je ti lepšie?" spýtal sa nežne James.

Lyra prikývla, no naraz sa zachvela.

James si v mihu oka vyzliekol svoje sako a prehodil ho cez jej plecia. „Idem po Willow," povedal, keď vstával z miesta, no odrazu ho zastavila Lyrina ruka, ktorá ho zatiahla za nohavicu.

„Nie, tak sa s Tristanom bavia... nechoď."

„Ale..."

„James, prosím, len tu so mnou zostaň sedieť, dokým nebudem pripravená vrátiť sa späť dovnútra."

Urobil, o čo ho požiadala. Merlin, urobil by hocičo, čo by od neho Lyra chcela.

Vošli späť do sály, kde ku nim v okamihu nakráčali Sabine a Willow. Sabine si odviedla Lyru bokom a zohnala jej poriadny pohár tekvicového džúsu, aby tým telu nahradila vodu stratenú horkým plačom.

„Je priamo tam, James, trocha mu pohroz - ale prosím ťa, neurob nič, kvôli čomu by ťa mohli z plesu vykázať. Posledný tanec si_musíš_ zatancovať s mojou sestrou," povedala Willow a ukázala do rohu miestnosti, kde postával Keith aj so svojimi kamarátmi.

James ho poklepal po pleci. Na to sa otočil aj Keith, aj jeho kumpáni. Keď uvidel Jamesa, zlomyseľne sa uškrnul. „Pozri, Lyra je tu dnes večer so mnou. Takže, čo keby si si svoje úchylácke prejavy pre dnes vybil na niekom inom?!" povedal Keith, na čo sa všetci jeho kamaráti začali vo veľkom rehotať.

„Ty bastard! Ty hnusný, malý bastard, ak sa jej čo i len dotkneš-"

„Už som zašiel ďalej než len za dotyk, Potter. A dnes toho plánujem ešte _oveľa _viac."

James sa už viac nemohol udržať a jednu mu vrazil. Keith si šokovane zdvihol ruku k nosu.

„Bi-tka, bi-tka, bi-tka," kričala hŕstka ľudí, ktorí sa okolo nich zoskupili.

Keith začal so svojou spŕškou úderov, no zakaždým minul, lebo James sa jeho rukám obratne vyhýbal.

Jamesovi sa však podarilo zasiahnuť svojho soka jediným dobre miereným kopom do slabín. Chlapec sa zosypal až na kolená.

„No tak, rozíďte sa! Študenti, rozíďte sa!" zvolal McGonagallovej prenikavý hlas, keď sa snažila predrať sa davom. „Čo sa to tu deje?!"

„Potter si začal ako prvý," ozval sa jeden z Keithových kamarátov.

Riaditeľka šokovane vydýchla. S Jamesom boli problémy, to iste, no nikdy sa neprejavil žiadnym násilím. Jeho výstrelky sa týkali jedine jeho bláznivej zamilovanosti k Lyre Malfoyovej. Lyra k nemu nebola tak celkom milá, no jeho nepopierateľná podobnosť so starým otcom jej pripomenula časy, keď ešte bola sama mladá a karhala jeho starého otca Jamesa za ďalší z jeho počinov na získanie si pozornosti Lily Evansovej.

„Pani profesorka, James mal k tomu veľmi pádny dôvod!" vložila sa do obhajovania svojho kamaráta, sťaby staršieho brata, Willow.

„Willow Malfoyová, čo tu...? Ako si sa...?" začala zmätene McGonagallová a musela si veru poriadne pošúchať oči, pretože toto dievča pred ňou malo úplne rovnaké šaty ako predtým jej mama.

„Tristan je štvrták," vysvetlila Willow, aby zmiernila riaditeľkin šok. Zdalo sa, že jej prítomnosť na plese každého len prekvapovala.

„Ach, ale iste," zamrmlala si McGonagallová, keď si spomenula, že mladý Wood bol do najmladšej Malfoyovej dosť očividne zamilovaný až po uši. „Môže mi teda niekto vysvetliť, čo sa tu stalo?"

„Rozprával som sa so svojimi kamošmi, keď tu zrazu prišiel tento... tento divý mladý a udrel ma. Zlomil mi nos!" hystericky zakončil Keith.

„Je to pravda, pán Potter?" spýtala sa prísne riaditeľka.

„Áno," zahundral James.

„Pán Potter, naskutku ste ma sklamali."

„Ale pani profesorka, to nie je všetko!" zvolala Willow predtým, ako by Jamesa odviedli zo sály.

McGonagallová sa zarazila. „Čo tým myslíte, slečna Malfoyová?" unavene sa spýtala prváčky. Bola príliš stará na to, aby musela sa stále dookola zaoberať problémami dospievajúcej mládeže.

„Ten slizký had," začala Willow a ukázala na Keitha, „mal dnes večer v úmysle pripraviť moju sestru o nevinnosť kvôli stávke o sto galeónov! James len bránil Lyrinu česť, keď ten zmätok naznačil, že moja sestra je ľahkým úlovkom!"

McGonagallová sa otočila na Keitha. „Je to pravda?"

„Samozrejme, že nie. Len si vymýšľa!"

„Nič som si nevymyslela! Ako sa opovažuješ takto ma obviňovať, ty podliak!" zakričala Willow. „_Tento tu _mi to povedal," vyhlásila a prstom označila jedného z Keithových priateľov. „Myslel si, že budem ohromená príbehom, ako sa pokúsiš zhodiť hrebienok mojej nadmieru populárnej a bohatej sestre."

„Si úplne bez mozgu?!" oboril sa kamaráta Keith. „Nepovedal som ti, že má Lyra sestru?"

„Ale ty si mi povedal, že je prváčka!"

„Veď ona_ je_ prváčka, ty stupídny idiot! Povedal som ti, že na svoj vek nevyzerá!"

McGonagallová si odkašľala, aby pozornosť študentov presunula späť na seba. „Keith, myslím, že vy pôjdete teraz so mnou. A vy, James, sa zajtra presne o šiestej hláste u Hagrida, aby ste si odpracovali svoj trest."

James jej zasalutoval a v duchu ďakoval Merlinovi, že ho odtiaľto nevykopla tiež.

„Dobrý Merlin, ešteže som sa ťa zastala," vzdychla si Willow. „Poď so mnou nech ťa trocha očistím od všetkej tej krvi, než si pôjdeš vybrať svoj posledný tanec s Lyrou." Keď uvidela Jamesovu košeľu, zvraštila nos._ Scourgify!_ To čistiace zaklínadlo musela použiť _tri krát_, kým vyzeral ako-tak obstojne. Dokonca ani vtedy neboli všetky škvrny dole.

„Tristan!" zavolala, keď odtiahla Jamesa pred svojho priateľa.

James sa zaťahal za golier Tristanovej naškrobenej košele. Bola síce trochu viac vypasovaná, no nemala na sebe žiadne zaschnuté škvrny od krvi.

„Našťastie sme sa už s Tristanom boli dať odfotiť," povedala Willow, keď svojmu priateľovi nanovo viazala jeho kravatu. „A teraz, bež. Uži si aspoň koniec plesu s Lyrou."

James behom odišiel k miestu, kde videl Lyru so Sabine naposledy. Obe boli príliš pohrúžené do rozhovoru o poslednom čísle časopisu Čarodejnica na to, aby si všimli rozruchu okolo bitky Jamesa a Keitha.

„Lyra, smiem prosiť?" opýtal sa James.

Lyra sa pozrela na Sabine, tá jej ochotne prikývla. Vzdala sa Jamesovej spoločnosti na posledný tanec, ktorý mal úplne po správnosti patriť len a len jej dvom obľúbeným piatakom.

„Bude mi potešením," odvetila Lyra a prijala Jamesovu ruku.

Sabine si zobula topánky a vzdychla si. Keďže James tancoval s Lyrou a nikto iný ju už isto nepožiada o spoločnosť na parkete, rozhodla sa trocha sa natiahnuť a oddýchnuť si. Trvalo to však len menej ako minútu, lebo zrazu ucítila ako ju niečo spod stola ťahá za šaty. Keď započula tiché _pst_, skoro vyskočila zo stoličky.

„Sabine, to som len ja," ozval sa Harry, keď vyliezol spod stola a vyzliekol si plášť, čím sa pre okolie naplno zviditeľnil.

Sabine padla sánka. „Harry...ako si sa sem...? Čo to..?"

„Som strýkove obľúbené krstňa, navyše ma po ňom ešte aj pomenovali. Ako by mi mohol povedať _nie_, keď sa spýtam, či mi požičia svoj neviditeľný plášť, aby som sa mohol priplížiť na Vianočný ples a zatancovať si so svojou najlepšou priateľkou?"

Sabine sa radostne usmiala a hodila sa mu okolo krku. „Si najlepší, Harry." _Niet divu, že som sa do teba zaľúbila_, doplnila v duchu.

„Smiem prosiť, slečna Zabiniová?"

Nič mu neodpovedala, len ho stiahla so sebou na parket.

„Vďaka, James," zašepkala Lyra, keď si zložila svoju hlavu na jeho hruď. „Tento večer mohol byť pokojne jedným z najhorších v mojom živote, no ty si ho svojou prítomnosťou úplne obrátil a zachránil."

„Som rád, zaslúžiš si len to najlepšie, Lyra."

„Ja viem, a preto si to beriem," povedala ticho Lyra, stúpla si na špičky a pobozkala Jamesa priamo na pery.

Jamesa to sprvu prekvapilo, lebo toto bol prvý bozk, ktorý si dali bez toho, aby ho začal on alebo si ho len rýchlo neukradol. Bol doslova v siedmom nebi z toho, že sa mu Lyra konečne rozhodla dať šancu.

„Milujem ťa, Lyra Malfoyová," zakričal James, keď sa ich bozk skončil.

„My vieme, James!" ozvala sa zborovo celá sála, lebo každý jeden človek v miestnosti bol nadšený z toho, že si James svoje vysnívané dievča konečne získal.

Keď James videl, ako sa Lyra zapýrila, radostne sa zasmial.

* * *

**Harry a Sabine**

Hermiona sedela na posteli a držala ich malý uzlíček v rukách. Draco vošiel do jej izby spolu so zvyškom rodinného klanu a priateľov, vrátane ich päťročnej dcérky, ktorá si práve hovela na rukách svojej starej mamy.

„Je nádherný, Draco," povedala Hermiona.

„Samozrejme, veď je to náš syn."

„Máte už preňho meno?" spýtal sa Blaise, keď prišiel rad na neho, aby podržal svoje prvé krstňa.

Hermiona a Draco sa na seba veľavýznamne pozreli. „No," začal Draco a poškrabal sa na temene. „diskutovali sme o tom, ale potom-"

„...som začala rodiť."

„Čo si jej takého povedal, že začali kontrakcie?" spýtala sa dosť tehotná Luna.

„Možno som jej návrh mena zobral ako vtip...?"

„Ako to myslíš?" opýtal sa Harry, ktorý stál pri svojej takisto tehotnej žene. Ginny sa snažila udržať ich syna od kvákania dokonale plavých vlasov Lyry Malfoyovej.

„Chcela som ho pomenovať po tebe, Harry," nežne odvetila Hermiona. Miestnosť sa ponorila do úplného ticha. George to nevydržal a vybuchol do smiechu.

„Harry, si môj najlepší priateľ. Lepšieho by som si už ani nemohla priať. Chcem, aby náš syn vyrástol v takého skvelého muža a priateľa, ako si mi bol po celý čas ty."

„Aaaach," ozvalo sa od každej ženy v miestnosti, potom svoje oči presunuli na Draca a zborovo naňho zagánili.

Draco zdvihol ruky na znak porážky. „Tak mu dáme toho Scorpiusa aspoň ako stredné meno," podvolil sa.

Jeho oči plali vzrušením, keďže sa konečne dočkal svojho nástupu na Rokfort.

„Tešíš sa?" spýtal sa ho nejaký hlas. Pozrel sa pred seba a uvidel pri sebe stáť svojho najlepšieho kamaráta Albusa Pottera.

„Jasné. A ty?"

„Áno, len som trocha nervózny, do ktorej fakulty-"

Ich rozhovor prerušili dve malé snedé ruky, ktoré sa im hodili okolo pliec. „Harry, Albus!" zvolala Sabine Zabiniová.

„Pohnite si, drobci, o chvíľu vyrážame," vyhlásil Teddy, keď si aj s Jamesom dvíhali svoje kufre, aby si ich odniesli do vlaku. Tento rok bol Teddyho posledným na Rokforte, takže sa musel ešte pred odchodom presunúť do prefektského kupé.

Luna sa usmiala, keď uvidela, ako sa jej jediné dieťa vzrušene zhovára s jej dvoma najlepšími priateľmi. Vždy sa o Sabine veľmi bála, lebo ako ona sama, aj jej dcéra bola tak trocha excentrická osoba. Zároveň však po svojom otcovi zdedila jeho šarm. Strachovala sa, aby jej dieťa nezačal niekto šikanovať, ako sa to stalo pred mnohými rokmi jej, pre jej bizarné postrehy. Hoci ako sa tak pozerala na trojicu pred sebou, bolo jej jasné, že by tí dvaja chlapci ani za svet nedovolili, aby Sabine niekto ublížil, inak budú od nich niesť následky.

„Mama mi povedala, že pre nás niečo má a chce nám to dať ešte pred odchodom," povedala Sabine, keď sa všetci traja doobjímali.

„Pani Zabiniová, Sabine spomínala, že pre nás-" začal Albus, no zrazu zatíchol, keď Luna otvorila pred nimi svoju dlaň a oni uvideli tri strieborné retiazky.

„Toto je pre vás," povedala Luna.

„Uau," ozval sa Harry, keď si bral svoj prívesok do ruky.

„Ja na nich niečo mimoriadne?" spýtala sa Sabine, lebo poznala svoju mamu.

„Dotknite sa ich," jemne im naznačila.

Všetci traja vyvalili oči, keď sa dotkli svojich retiazok a tie sa začali sami hýbať, až spolu nakoniec vytvorili symbol nekonečna.

„Úžasné!" zvolali obaja, Harry i Albus.

„A navyše sa rozsvietia, ak by sa niekto z vás dostal do problémov, takže si ich chráňte ako oko v hlave," povedala nežne.

„Pravdaže," súhlasili.

Keď zahúkala mašina Rokfortského expresu, aby všetkým oznámila, že sa blíži čas odchodu, každý rodič si privinul dieťa najbližšie k nemu a objal ho, nehľadiac na to či bolo vlastné, alebo nie. Blaise tuho vystískal Lyru, svoju krstnú dcéru, a nenápadne jej podal pár galeónov – tak, ako každý rok.

„Neviem sa dočkať, keď aj ja nastúpim na Rokfort," vyhlásila deväťročná Willow. Nevyzerala ani ako jeden z rodičov, no pri lepšom pohľade bolo jasné, že bola kombináciou toho najlepšieho z oboch.

„Nechceš zostať ockovým malým dievčatkom? Veru neviem, či ťa budem schopný nechať odísť," povedal Draco a zahľadel sa na svoju najmladšiu dcéru.

„Navždy zostanem ockovým malým dievčatkom," odvetila mu diplomaticky Willow, kým zamávala obom svojim súrodencom.

Harry si obdivne prezeral strop Veľkej siene, keď spolu s ostatnými prvákmi kráčal Rokfortom po úplne prvý krát.

Pri triedení trpezlivo čakal, kým bude jeho čas sadnúť si pod klobúk, lebo vedel, že to bude čoskoro.

„Toto bude zaujímavé," zašepkala Lyra svojmu priateľovi Randymu, lebo vedela, že hneď po mene Little pôjde jej malý brat.

„Viem si predstaviť. Už teraz si viem živo predstaviť reakcie profesorov," odvetil James a prehodil si cez jej plece svoju ruku. Lyra sa otočila a zagánila naňho, potom bleskurýchle zdvihla nohu a zaborila svoj opätok do jeho nohy. Jamesovi sa skrivila tvár od bolesti a okamžite odtiahol ruku preč.

„Harry," začala profesorka, no v polovici sa zastavila, lebo nemohla uveriť vlastným očiam, že číta naozaj správne. „Harry Scorpius Malfoy!"

Z každého kútu siene bolo počuť šum. Od učiteľského stola sa ozval pobavený smiech starších profesorov, dokonca aj študenti, ktorí sa podujali na svojej škole učiť, sa nemohli udržať od chichotu - zvlášť keď uvideli jedenásťročného plavovlasého chlapca, ktorý vykročil z davu prvákov a sadol si pod klobúk. Presná kópia malého Draca Malfoya. Zdalo sa im nadmieru ironické, že práve tento chlapec sa volal Harry. Keď klobúk zvolal: _„Chrabromil!"_ , kašľom potláčaný smiech a úškrny sa strojnásobili. Úplne prvý Malfoy, ktorého kedy zaradili do chrabromilu.

„Harry Scorpius Malfoy, zajtra ideš so mnou do Rokvillu," oznámila Cindy Cho-Smithová, keď prikráčala k trojici.

„Vážne, idem?" zavtipkoval Harry smerom k svojej spolužiačke, ktorá bola neoficiálne tým najkrajším dievčaťom z tretieho ročníka.

„Áno, ideš a zoberieš ma na ďatelinové pivo do Troch metiel," povedala Cindy, šibalsky sa usmiala a odišla.

Sabine ich rozhovor sledovala v úplnom zdesení. Do Harryho bola zaľúbená už od minulého roka, no zatiaľ nenabrala dosť odvahy, aby sa mu s tým zverila. Keď počula, ako sa rozpráva so Cindy, pichlo ju pri srdci. „Hm, už musím ísť... urobiť... niečo," vykoktala zo seba a ponáhľala sa z Veľkej siene preč.

„Čo sa jej stalo?" spýtal sa Harry Albusa. Albus mykol plecami, lebo priateľom nevenoval žiadnu pozornosť. Jeho oči sledovali Willow Malfoyovú a Tristana Wooda, ktorí sedeli pri sebe a pokojne obedovali, kým prediskutovávali Woodovu stratégiu na nasledujúci zápas. „Láska bolí, kamoš," vzdychol si, zadíval sa na svoj tanier a začal sa bez nálady prehrabávať vo svojej zemiakovej kaši. Harry sa na neho spýtavo pozrel. „Si v pohode?"

„Nie," odvetil a znova sa zaryl očami do dvojice pred sebou. Keď uvidel, ako si Willow položila svoju roztomilú hnedovlasú hlávku na plece chrabromilského strážcu, smutne si povzdychol.

„Albus, fúj! Jeden Potter už je do Malfoyovej zaľúbený. Naozaj nepotrebujem, aby si sa rozplýval láskou aj ty. K Willow! Jasné? Je prváčka, a navyše chodí s tým chalanom, Tristanom. Ten vzťah myslia obaja vážne, láska na prvý pohľad, či čo. A otec jej ho dokonca aj schvaľuje, pretože vie, že ten týpek je tak zažratý do metlobalu, že ho ani len nenapadne zájsť ďalej než za bozkávanie. Tristan je vážne zvláštny, je niečo ako slepý voči ostatným dievčatám. Jeho dvomi láskami sú metlobal a Willow. Otec ho má vážne rád. Nikdy som si nemyslel, že by Willow _v živote_ niekoho schválil – dokonca aj keby jej už tiahlo na päťdesiat, lebo ona bola vždy jeho malým dievčatkom. Na tom chalanovi sa mu najviac asi páči to, že očividne nejaví záujem o aktivity, ktoré lákajú zvyšok mužskej populácie v jeho veku."

„Zajtra nemôžeš ísť do Rokvillu so Cindy. Je ti to jasné.?" povedal Albus, aby sa vyhol ďalšiemu pokračovaniu rozhovoru o Tristanovi Woodovi.

„Prečo nie?"

„Lebo tým Sabine veľmi ublížiš," vysvetlil mu Albus.

Harry sa na kamaráta pozrel úplne zmätený.

Prešiel týždeň a Sabine sa s ním rozprávala len keď sa okolo neho nemotala Cindy, ktorá bola už oficiálne jeho priateľkou. Keď k nemu Cindy prišla, Sabine zakaždým vstala od stola a sadla si buď s Willow a Tristanom, Jamesom, alebo Lyrou.

O dva týždne neskôr ho zasiahla novina, že Sabine prijala Jamesove pozvanie na Vianočný ples namiesto toho, aby sa pridala k nemu a Albusovi na ich ani-plesovom večierku v Núdzovej miestnosti.

Cindy sa s ním a Albusom poflakovala stále _viac_, zatiaľ čo Sabine s nimi chodievala čoraz _menej._ V deň plesu narazil v soviarni na svoju sestru, ktorá bežala s balíkom od mamy v ruke po schodoch smerom do hradu.

„Čo to tam máš?"

„Šaty na ples. Všetky obchody v Rokville majú šaty mojej veľkosti vypredané, takže mi mamina dovolila obliecť si staré šaty z jej Vianočného plesu."

„Tristan sa ťa konečne spýtal, či s ním pôjdeš?"

„V podstate ani nie," povedala Willow a mykla plecami.

„Ako to myslíš, že ani nie?"

„Je to komplikované a ja už musím ísť. Musím urobiť účes Lyre, a potom Sabine." Chystala sa na odchod, no Harry ju stopol.

„Ako sa má? Už so mnou a Albusom ani poriadne nie je."

Willow zastala na mieste a otočila sa na brata. „Spýtaj sa na to svojej priateľky. Keď vaša retiazka žiari a vy dvaja nič nepodniknete, lebo vás Sabine ubezpečí, že to nič nie je – väčšinu času je to práve kvôli Cindy a jej bystrohlavským kamarátkam, ktoré si z nej robia srandu a šikanujú ju - napríklad tým, že jej dávajú oblečenie pod sprchu."

Harrymu sa vytratila z tváre všetka farba, keď si uvedomil, čo jeho sestra práve povedala. Potom celý očervenel. Bežal na miesto, kde vedel, že sa jeho priateľka – čoskoro bývalá, rada poflakuje aj so svojimi kamarátkami.

Kričal na Cindy a jej harpye a prízvukoval im, aby už nikdy Sabine neobťažovali. Odkráčal odtiaľ celý vytočený, aj napriek tomu, že sa pred ním Cindy rozplakala potom, ako jej povedal, že by nemohol v živote chodiť s niekým, kto sa takto správa k jeho najlepšej priateľke.

„Potrebujem s ňou hovoriť!" oznámil Willow, keď ju uvidel v chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti ako pomáha Tristanovi zaviazať si kravatu do windsorského uzla.

„Sabine je už dole, vo Veľkej sieni, s Jamesom," odpovedala mu s ospravedlňujúcim hlasom.

Harry zanariekal a chytil sa za vlasy. „Albus!"

„Dobre, všetko je čisté," povedal Albus, keď skontroloval Záškodnícku mapu a videl, že McGonagallka konečne zišla do Veľkej siene a pripojila sa k zvyšku zabávajúceho sa personálu.

„Strýko Harry!" zvolal Harry do krbu.

„Ahoj, oci."

„Harry, Albus?"

„Áno, to sme my, strýko."

„Hovoríte so mnou z riaditeľkinho krbu?"

„Hmm... možno."

„Chytré, potrebujete niečo, chlapci?"

„No, mohol by som si požičať tvoj plášť?" spýtal sa mladý Harry.

„Nemáš jeden so sebou?" spýtal sa zmätene starší Harry.

„Nie hocijaký plášť – _tvoj_ plášť."

„Och... aha! Prečo?"

Harry sťažka prehltol. „Sabine?"

„No samozrejme," znela celá strýkova odpoveď.

* * *

**Willow a Tristan**

Willow mala dlhé tmavohnedé vlasy po mame, no rovné a lesklé boli po otcovi. Pleť mala bielu ako sneh, presne ako Snehulienka z tej mukelskej rozprávky, a navyše krásne veľké oči farby tekutého karamelu. K úplnému zdeseniu svojho otca bola jedným z najkrajších dievčat, aké kedy v magickom svete videl. A ako rástla, jej krása sa len znásobovala. Niežeby bola krásna len na povrchu, platilo to aj o jej povahe, a práve tá dobrota – krása, sa odzrkadľovala na jej tvári.

Ako všetci súrodenci, aj ona zdedila po mame jej intelekt a vyspelosť, no na rozdiel od sestry, ktorá bola veľmi nezávislá, Willow bola úplný ockov maznáčik, jeho malé dievčatko.

Už od malička to k nej ťahalo chlapcov – mladších, starších...všetkých. Raz musel Draco dlho predýchavať svoju chuť zmlátiť nejakého muža za to, ako sa díval na jeho päťročné dievčatko. Prezeral si ju pohľadom, akým by sa na dieťa žiadny muž pozerať nemal. Namiesto bitky ho len začaroval tak, aby každú noc prežíval najhoršie nočné mory. Chlapci okolo nej lietali ako včela okolo kvetu. Vrátane Jamesa Pottera, no ten v nej nevidel viac než len malú sestru, keďže si plánoval jedného pekného dňa zobrať jej sestru Lyru – potom by ju mohol volať svojou sestrou oficiálne. James ju ochraňoval vždy vtedy, keď Draco nemohol – tam, kde na ňu nemal žiadneho dosahu, na Rokforte.

„Williwood!" zvolal James, keď sa vovalil do kupé Rokfortského expresu k Willow a jej najlepšej kamarátke Crystal, dcére Kena a Sadie. Bola to prezývka, ktorou ju oslovoval len on sám. Sadol si na miesto, a keď sa zahľadel na dve príliš pekné prváčky, ozvali sa v ňom ochranárske inštinkty. Bolo šťastím, že bol do Lyry navždy a naveky neodvolateľne zamilovaný, pretože tieto dve jedenásťročné dievčatá určite nevyzerali na svoj vek. Vyzerali možno tak na tretiačky... Merlin, želal si, aby mal k dispozícií tú starú pálku, s ktorou mu Lyra kedysi hrozila, keď sa o niečo pokúšal. Cítil v kostiach, že by sa mu tento rok vážne zišla.

„James!" pozdravila ho nadšene Willow a objala ho. „Už si bol s Lyrou?"

„Jasné, nechal som jej a jej novému priateľovi v kupé hnojovú bombu, takže s veľkou pravdepodobnosťou ťa sem čoskoro príde pozrieť."

„James," povzdychla si Willow, „Lyra tým nebude moc nadšená."

„Je mi to jedno, hlavne že som narušil ich muchľovaciu chvíľku. Takže som so sebou nadmieru spokojný. Teraz k vám, dievčatá, do ktorej fakulty by ste chceli patriť?"

Draco Malfoy s hrôzou zistil, že jeho dcéra bola zaradená do Bifľomoru. Dostal taký hysterický záchvat, že okamžite letaxoval do kancelárie riaditeľky, aby bola jeho dcéra zatriedená poriadne, lebo klobúk zjavne podľahol váhe svojich rokov. Hermiona vedľa neho mrmlala niečo o hlúpom manželovi, prílišnej hrdosti a dosť dlho si hundrala o zdržaní sa názoru.

„Draco, klobúk mal pravdepodobne veľmi pádny dôvod na to, aby ju zatriedil do bifľomoru," povedala nakoniec Hermiona.

„Zlato, bifľomor? BIFĽOMOR?! Myslel som si, že v najhoršom prípade bude v bystrohlave so Sabine, ale nie-"

„Crystal sa tiež dostala do bifľomoru."

„Skvelé, našťastie zdedila povahu po Kenovi. Willow je naša dcéra! Willow?"

„Áno, oci?" ozvala sa Willow, ktorá bola kvôli tomuto rozhovoru stiahnutá z vyučovania.

„Dcérenka, viem, že to klobúk úplne pomotal. Profesorka McGonagallová už súhlasila, že ťa dajú zatriediť znova, ak-"

„Ale oci, to ja som povedala klobúku, aby ma tam dal. Povedal, že môžem byť súčasťou ktorejkoľvek fakulty."

Draco ustrnul a pozrel sa na dcéru. „Prečo práve bifľomor?" zastonal.

„Povedala som klobúku, aby ma dal na fakultu, ktorá ma potrebuje najviac," vysvetlila Willow a mykla plecami.

Dracovi padla sánka, kým Hermiona a profesorka McGonagallová ohromene zaklipkali očami.

Draco sa otočil na svoju ženu. „Tak veľmi ťa zbožňujem, miláčik, no prečo tá tvoja prekliata chrabromilská povaha zakaždým preváži nad mojou slizolinskou?!"

Keď Willow odchádzala z riaditeľkinej kancelárie, ticho si pospevovala. V duchu sa zasmiala, keď si spomenula na výraz tváre svojho namrzeného otca. Tak veľmi bola zabratá do vlastných myšlienok, že si vôbec nevšimla chlapca, ktorý práve vychádzal spoza rohu s plnými rukami kníh, zvitkov a pergamenov s tematikou metlobalu.

Narazili do seba , pričom všetky jeho papiere vyleteli do vzduchu.

„Sladký Merlin, tak veľmi sa ospravedlňujeeeem," zatiahla Willow na konci, keď sa jej karamelové oči stretli s párom zelených a so svätožiarou hnedých vlasov.

„To je v poriadnu, dievča," povedal chlapec a začal si zo zeme zbierať svoje veci. „Asi by som nemal nosiť toľko vecí po chodbách."

„Ale nie, mala som-"

„Bez zranenia nieto hry zastavenia. Mimochodom, som Tristan Wood, štvrták."

„Willow Malfoyová," predstavila sa a podala mu pár pergamenov, ktoré zdvihla zo zeme, „prváčka."

„Prosím?" spýtal sa prekvapene Tristan.

„Naozaj som v prváku."

„Svätý Krum, myslel som si, že by si mohla byť tak v mojom ročníku. Tvoja mama ti musela dávať oveľa viac mlieka než tá moja – a to je čo povedať."

„Nie, ja som...ja..." koktala Willow. Ešte nikdy v živote nebola taká nervózna, no tento pohľadný mladík pred ňou ju so svojím škótskym akcentom úplne zneistil. Sklopila oči, len aby sa vyhla jeho pohľadu. Náhodou si prezrela jeden z jeho spadnutých pergamenov. „Povedz svojmu najlepšiemu odrážačovi, aby lietal po bokoch, potom presuň triafača naľavo od kruhov – bystrohlavský strážca odráža dorážaču vždy napravo od seba, a ak by ju tvoj odrážač odpálkoval na triafača, a ten by ju hodil do ľavého horného kruhu, skórovali by ste, lebo ich strážca sa tam veľmi nezdržuje," vysypala zo seba, rýchlo mu podala jeho pergamen a utiekla preč.

Willow sa išla skryť do svojej svätyne – do knižnice. Snažila sa nemyslieť na chlapca, do ktorého pred chvíľou vrazila, no bolo to ťažké. Zakaždým, keď sa chvíľu nesústredila, jej myšlienky zaleteli k tým nádherným zeleným očiam...

„Prepáč, že ruším."

Willow sa zobudila zo svojho snenia a vzhliadla od knihy. Skoro ju upustila na zem, keď videla, že pri nej stojí _on_, Tristan Wood.

„Dúfal som, žeby si mi pomohla s niektorými mojimi stratégiami. Začul som väčšinu z toho, čo si mi ráno povedala, ale..." povedal s nádejou v hlase Tristan.

„Ach, samozrejme."

Po dobu nasledujúcich dvoch týždňov to bolo všetko, čo robili. Keď nastal čas hry, Willow sa hrdo vyobliekala do bifľomorských farieb, no na rozdiel od väčšiny spolužiakov k fakulty, sa ona a Crystal posadili na chrabromilskú tribúnu. Všetko išlo ako po masle, bystrohlav nemal ani najmenšiu šancu.

Odvtedy bola Willow takpovediac čestnou členkou chrabromilu. Radi by ju uvítali na pôde akejkoľvek fakulty – možno okrem bystrohlavu (v tejto chvíli). Willow a Crystal vstúpili do chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti práve, keď sa oslava len začínala. Prišiel za ňou brat spolu s Jamesom a obaja ju objali. Musela objať aj Albusa a v duchu mu poďakovala, že jej stisk vrátil, inak by to bolo trochu ošemetné.

Pokojne sedela a chlipkala si z tekvicového džúsu, keď tu zrazu vošiel do miestnosti ako veľká voda Tristan Wood. Hneď ako ju uvidel, pribehol k nej, vzal ju do náručia a zatočil vo vzduchu. „Nielenže mi pripomínaš anjela, ty si aj najlepší stratég, akého som kedy stretol," vyhlásil a pobozkal ju na líce.

Willow očervenela ako paradajka.

„Mohol by som si ťa tu naskutku vziať za ženu!"

Naraz sa všetky oči upreli na nich.

„Spomaľ, chlape, nemyslíš si, že by si mal najprv požiadať mňa a tuto Jamesa o požehnanie s ňou najprv vôbec _chodiť_," zažartoval Harry.

„Ach, prepáč. Samozrejme," odvetil mu na to Tristan, akoby si uvedomil svoju strašnú chybu.

Harry sa na Wooda spýtavo zahľadel. Bolo mu jasné, že len vtipkoval? Lebo jeho sestra bola ešte len prváčka, napriek tomu, že vyzerala staršie.

Na ďalší deň bola Willow znova v knižnici. Tristan si sadol na svoje obvyklé miesto pri nej. „Mohla by si...môžeš..."

Willow sa otočila na krásneho chrabromilčana a zasmiala sa. „Pravdaže, Tristan, pomôžem ti. Môžeš ma požiadať o pomoc proti akémukoľvek tímu – okrem bifľomoru, s tým ti nepomôžem. Prepáč, ale mojej fakulte je dobrý každý mozog, ktorý by jej pomohol."

Tristan sa šťastne usmial. „Dohodnuté!"

Hneď ako sa skončil metlobalový tréning Tristan okamžite vyhľadal Jamesa.

„Ahoj, Wood. Potrebuješ niečo?"

„No...ja len...môžem pozvať Willow na rande?" vykoktal sa Tristan.

Jamesova hlava ostro vystrelila nahor tak, ako aj hlava o rok mladšieho chlapca pred ním. „Prosím?"

„Willow mám vážne rád a ja som si ...myslel som si-"

„Radšej to nedokonči, aby si sa nestrápnil ešte viac ako si to už urobil. Viem, že ju máš rád – je možné, že dokonca tak veľmi, ako ja milujem Lyru. Dávam ti svoje povolenie, lebo viem, že by ma Willow nenávidela až do konca svojho života, ak by sa dozvedela, že som ti na tvoju otázku odpovedal záporne."

„Vďaka."

„Zdravím, Albus mi odkázal, že so mnou chceš hovoriť," povedal Harry a vystrel sa na gauč.

„Chcel som sa ťa len opýtať, či by som mohol pozvať Willow na rande," odvetil Tristan, tento krát s väčšou sebadôverou, keďže mu už James svoje povolenie dal, a navyše bol Harry od neho o rok mladší.

Harry skoro spadol zo sedačky. „Je ti jasné, že som na tej oslave len žartoval, že? Willow je predsa iba v prvom ročníku!"

„Len si žartoval?" spýtal sa so zmätením v hlase Tristan.

„No jasné, kamoš. Ona má iba jedenásť – myslím... veď vieš, nemôžeš s ňou..."

Woodove oči sa rozšírili v uvedomení, čo Harry svojimi slovami naznačoval. „Nie, nie, nie preto, ja... Myslím, že som sa do nej zamiloval hneď, ako do mňa narazila na chodbe a uvidela jednu moju schému, ja s ňou... ja nie som taký, myslím tým, že by som nikdy... rodičia ma vychovali k slušnosti. Ja som sa len jednoducho zamiloval a nepáči sa mi, ako na ňu hľadia ostatní chalani. Viem, že má iba jedenásť, ja od nej nič nechcem, len-"

„Pŕŕ, Wood, upokoj sa, pochopil som, čo si mi tým chcel povedať a máš moje požehnanie. No, môj otec je tak trocha príliš ochranársky čo sa týka Willow, takže by si sa mal porozprávať najprv s mojou mamou. Ona ti určite pomôže pripraviť otca na tieto... novinky."

„Ďakujem."

Tristan sa skoro udusil na svojom tekvicovom džúse, keď mu krásna hnedá sova pustila do lona bielu obálku. Včera poslal Malfoyovcom list, v ktorom ich žiadal o požehnanie chodiť s Willow.

Keď otváral obálku od strachu sa mierne prihrbil.

_Milý Tristan,_

_som si_ istý_, že si jeden slušný mladý muž, no nie si hodný ani len dýchať v prítomnosti mojej dcéry-_

_Prosím, ignoruj to, Tristan, to písal môj manžel. Všetci traja, Lyra, Harry i Willow, o tebe vo svojich listoch písali a veruže sme boli tvojou otvorenosťou a úprimnosťou príjemne prekvapení. Z tvojich slov mi je viac než jasné, že si dokonalý gentleman. Poznáme tvojich rodičov a sme si úplne istí, že nič iné ako gentlemana by ani vychovať nemohli. Willow je mladá, ale v tomto je po mne – vždy sa správa o poznanie vyzretejšie ako jej rovesníci. Z jej listu je cítiť, že je do teba tiež veľmi zaľúbená, a že jej v niektorých smeroch veľmi pripomínaš otca, takže Draco súhlasil, že ťa s ňou nechá byť na skúšku. Budúci týždeň sa chystá do Rokvillu na miernu inkvizíciu, no žiadny strach - budem s ním aj ja._

_S láskou,_

_Hermiona Malfoyová_

Tristan bol kvôli návšteve Malfoyovcov nervózny celý týždeň. Ako sa schyľovalo k ich schôdzke v Rokville, bol vystresovanejší stále viac a viac.

„Vážne sa mi páči, Draco," povedala Hermiona svojmu manželovi, keď Tristan opustil reštauráciu. Draco ho griloval celú hodinu v kuse, chlapec aj napriek svojej veľkej nervozite a častému koktaniu, hovoril zakaždým priamo od srdca. Hermiona bolo úplne jasné, čo na ňom jej najmladšia dcéra videla.

„Hermiona, Willow má len jedenásť rokov. V tomto veku sa nemôže zaviazať do nejakého vzťahu. Kto normálny by sa púšťal do vzťahu hneď v prvom ročníku?!"

„Dve slová, Draco; Pansy Parkinsonová," odvetila mu Hermiona.

Jej slová zavreli Dracovi ústa magicky rýchlo.

„A teraz pobehni za Tristanom a povedz mu, že naše požehnanie _má_."

Tristan pozval Willow na rande hneď na druhý deň. Odvtedy patrili k najkrajším párom Rokfortu. Jedli spolu skoro každé jedlo dňa a voľný čas zabíjali štúdiom v knižnici. Napriek tomu sa na verejnosti ani raz nepobozkali.

„Tak sa mi zdá, že som ti vybral veľmi príznačnú prezývku, Williwood. Hovorím ti, v žilách mi na sto percent koluje krv jasnovidca," zavtipkoval James, keď si sadal ku Lyre.

„Vy dvaja ani poriadne neprejavujete na verejnosti svoju náklonnosť, no i tak ma z vašich presladených momentov až naťahuje. Ten chalan je do teba taký blázon! Prirovnala by som ho k Jamesovi," povedala Lyra, „s tým, že je menej znepokojujúci a o dosť láskyplnejší."

„Moje srdce krváca. Ranený rukou svojej milovanej."

„Lyra," napomenula ju Willow, „James ťa tak veľmi zbožňuje! Väčšina dievčat by pre lásku, akú k tebe James pociťuje a vyznáva, vraždila."

„Williwood, prečo som sa len nezaľúbil do teba, namiesto tvojej sestry, ktorá má srdce ako z kameňa?!"

„To isté platí aj pre teba, ségra. Myslím si, že ten Woodovie chalan ani neregistruje žiadne iné dievčatá okrem teba," odvetila Lyra, úplne ignorujúc Jamesove slová.

Willow sa radostne usmiala. „Ja len túžim po láske, akú majú mama s ockom a myslím, že Tristan je pre mňa ten pravý."

Vianočný ples vyhlásili už pred niekoľkými týždňami a Willow sa snažila netopiť sa v žiali nad tým, že ju Tristan zatiaľ nepozval.

„Pripadá mi to tak, že sa nechce ukazovať na Vianočnom plese v spoločnosti prváčky," vylievala si srdce svojej najlepšej priateľke.

„Tristan je len pravdepodobne príliš zaneprázdnený. Chrabromil a slizolin si v hodnotení poriadne dýchajú na krk – a ty vieš, aký je, keď je v hernom režime," utešovala ju kolegiálne Crystal.

„To áno, máš asi úplnú pravdu."

Nastalo ráno a s ním deň Vianočného plesu. Willow sa už dávno vzdala akejkoľvek nádeje na svoju účasť na ňom. Čo si to navrávala? Prváci na Vianočný ples nechodia. Žiadnemu sa to nikdy nepodarilo a ona výnimkou jednoznačne nebola.

Prechádzala Veľkou sieňou, keď tu zrazu sa okolo jej pliec obmotali dve silné mužské ruky. „Ani som sa ťa neopýtal; akej farby budeš mať šaty? Mama mi v liste prízvukovala, aby som si kravatu zladil podľa farby tvojich šiat."

„Čo..?" zvolala Willow. „Počkaj, čo..kravata..šaty..čo?"

Tristan sa na ňu pobavene zadíval. „Ideme na ten ples, nie? Pretože... no, myslel som si, že keďže spolu chodíme..."

„Ale ja som si myslela, že si pozval niekoho iného."

„Prosím? Milujem ťa, tak prečo by som bral niekoho iného? Myslel som si, že to robia všetky páry – chodia na takéto akcie..."

„Nepozval si ma a ja som si jednoducho," povedala Willow a začala sa smiať, „ja som si myslela, že ma nechceš vziať, lebo som prváčka a zničila by som ti tým imidž alebo niečo také."

„Ale prosím ťa, samozrejme, že to nie je pravda. Moji kamaráti ťa zbožňujú, Merin, veď ak by si mysleli, že majú nejakú šancu, s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou by ma strčili do najbližšej komory na metly na celý zvyšok roku, len aby to na teba mohli skúsiť sami. Predpokladal som, že vieš, že na Vianočný ples beriem len a len teba."

„Ty motovidlo," zvolala a vrhla sa Tristanovi okolo krku.

Willow vošla do bystrohlavskej veže a zamierila si to do Sabininej izby, aby jej pomohla s obliekaním a neskôr pokračovala v práci na jej vlasoch, z ktorých nakoniec urobila klasický francúzsky uzol. Obidve dievčatá sa chystali spolu a ignorovali všetky zákerné poznámky, v prevažnej miere od iných tretiačok, vrátane bratovej priateľky.

„Páčia sa mi tvoje šaty, Willow. Kde si ich zohnala?" spýtala sa Sabine, keď už obe kráčali smerom ku chrabromilskej spoločenskej miestnosti, aby sa tam stretli so svojimi partnermi.

Willow sa zasmiala. „Ráno už bolo príliš neskoro na výlet do Rokvillu kvôli nákupu nových šiat, takže som zaletaxovala mame, aby pre mňa zohnala nejaké šaty. Povedala, že v žiadnom obchode nemali moju veľkosť, takže mi nakoniec poslala šaty, ktoré mala na Vianočnom plese ona. Zdá sa, že máme rovnaké číslo."

„Drahý Merlin, ale vyzerajú úžasne," poznamenala Sabine.

Tristanovi doslova padla sánka, keď uvidel svoju priateľku. Práve zápolil s uzlom na kravate, no v okamžiku ako prišla do miestnosti Willow, úplne na ňu zabudol. „Vyzeráš očarujúco."

„Moja milá malá nymfa Williwood!" zvolal James, keď zišiel po schodoch. Okamžite si ju privinul v drvivom objatí.

„James," začala so smiechom Willow, „daj ma dole!"

„Nechaj, pomôžem ti s tým," povedala Willow, keď uvidela Tristana opäť raz bojovať márny boj so svojou kravatou. Sabine a James odišli, aby sa stretli s ostatnými Jamesovými kamarátmi.

Práve keď mu naprávala golier, do spoločenskej miestnosti vtrhol jej brat.

Potom, ako k sebe frustrovaným hlasom zavolal svojho záškodníckeho parťáka Albusa, obidvaja chrabromilskú vežu opustili.

„Zaujímalo by ma, čo má Harry v pláne," povedala nahlas Willow, keď spolu s Tristanom čakali v rade na párovú fotku.

„Nie som si celkom istý, ale mám taký pocit, že to bude mať niečo dočinenia so Sabine," odvetil jej a omotal si ruky okolo jej pliec.

„Ja si to myslím tiež," zašepkala Willow a nežne sa oňho oprela.

Willow sa ples nesmierne páčil, zabávala sa, keď ju Tristan točil, zvŕtal a pretancoval s ňou celý parket. Po hodine neustáleho hýbania sa jej úplne vyschlo v krku. Postavila sa k stolu s nápojmi, pomaly si odpíjala z pohára a čakala, kým sa Tristan dorozpráva so svojimi kamarátmi.

„Ahoj, neviem, či som už mal niekedy to potešenie stretnúť ťa a zoznámiť sa s tebou..."

Willow vzhliadla a uvidela, že na ňu hovorí nejaký chalan, ktorý bol náhodou jedným z kamarátov sestrinho priateľa. Útrpne zanariekala, keď sa s ňou ten idiot pokúsil flirtovať. V duchu si zanadávala za to, že bola príliš slušná na to, aby tomu chalanovi rovno povedala, aby sa stratil. Viac ju však znepokojilo, že znenazdajky začal hovoriť o jej sestre.

„Prepáč, Tristan. Len som chcela, aby James vyzeral dokonale. Nech si aj oni môžu spraviť spoločnú fotku, aby na túto noc nikdy nezabudli a-"

„Nič sa nedeje, moja Williwood," odvetil jej Tristan a privinul si ju k sebe bližšie tak, aby si mohla oprieť hlavu o jeho hruď. „Kým tie zaschnuté krvavé škvrny nevadia tebe, nemám proti nim nič ani ja."

„Ani ich poriadne nevidím."

„Potom je všetko ako má byť," povedal Tristal a usmial sa na ňu.

„Presne, všetko je ako má byť," zopakovala a vzhliadla k nemu. Potom mu jemne stala na jeho kožené poltopánky a pokúsila sa stať si na špičky. „Dokonalé," zašepkala len milimetre od jeho pier a po prvý krát ho pobozkala na verejnosti.

Len pár ľudí pochopilo čo myslela tým, že jej Tristan v niektorých veciach pripomína otca. Ten spôsob, akým sa na ňu pozeral – taký istý pohľad videla toľko krát u svojho otca pri pohľade na mamu, a bezpečie, ktoré cítila, keď ju jeden z nich objal. Vskutku, v mnohých smeroch boli takí odlišní, no obaja ju bezvýhradne milovali a ona milovala ich.


	30. Chapter 30

**Jednoducho neodolateľná 2 (Simply Irresistible 2) – Sneak Peek**

**Autor: **bookworm1993

**Originál: ** s/5498748/29/Simply_Irresistible

**Stav: **autorka súhlasila s prekladom

**Preklad:** Morgana

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** bookworm1993**.

* * *

Trojročná Willow zaťahala ocka za nohavice.

Draco odtrhol oči od papierov na stole. „Ahoj, anjelik," povedal svojej najmladšej dcére a prešiel jej rukou po tmavých kučerách. Na tvári sa jej objavil úsmev, ktorý sa až záhadne podobal na Hermionin výraz, keď od neho niečo chcela.

„Ocko," začala Willow.

„Áno?"

„Je pou deviatej."

Draco vzhliadol na hodiny vo svojej pracovni. Osem tridsať, naozaj. Zvečerilo sa a on si to ani len nevšimol. Spravidla opúšťal pracovňu o siedmej, pretože to bol čas, kedy prichádzala domov Hermiona. Dnešok bol výnimkou. Aj s Kenom museli zostať dlhšie, aby podrobne preskúmali všetky podklady k prípadu a našli nejaký spôsob, ako oslobodiť nevinného mladíka.

„Tak ma to mrzí, Willow, neuvedomil som si-"

„Nevadí, Lyla ma už okúpkala," odvetila Willow, keď uvidela vrásky znepokojenia na ockovej tvári.

Draco si vzdychol a v duchu zaďakoval svojej najstaršej dcére.

„Aj tak som vás troch nemal nechávať tak dlho samých. Žiadna obchodná transakcia nie je pre mňa dôležitejšia ako vlastné deti," vyhlásil Draco a zdvihol Willow na ruky.

Willow si omotala ruky okolo ockovho krku a prikývla. „Uhm, takže mi dlhuješ táááku dlhú rozprávku," povedala a roztiahla ruky najviac ako mohla.

Draco sa zasmial. Jeho najmladšia dcérka žila a dýchala pre jeho „rozprávky". Už odkedy mala sotva niekoľko mesiacov, doby, kedy pochyboval, že by vôbec niečo z toho, čo rozprávali, mohla pochopiť, čakala len na to, kedy ju zoberú so sebou, keď spolu s Hermionou ukladali do postele Lyru a Harryho. „O takomto čase?"

Willow dôrazne prikývla. „Neprišiel si ma okúpať."

„Ale na večeru som ti pripravil tvoje najobľúbenejšie jedlo."

„Nie tak doble, ako ho lobí Ivy," zamietla Willow Dracov argument.

Zahral, akože ho to ranilo, no v skutočnosti jej tie slová nemohol ani v najmenšom vytknúť. Nikto nevaril tak dobre, ako Ivy, no škriatka mala tento týždeň dovolenku. Hermiona ju nútila brať si voľno každé tri mesiace, aby sa aj ona trochu zabavila a oddýchla si. Sprvu s tým mala Ivy problémy, vehementne svoj týždeň pre seba odmietala, no po čase si uvedomila, že si tých sedem dní vychutnáva, lebo má čas navštíviť svoje kamarátky i rodinu.

Draco si teatrálne vzdychol. „Tak, čo by si dnes chcela počuť?" spýtal sa, keď opúšťal kanceláriu a zamieril si to k Willowinej izbe.

„Môžeš porozprávať..."

Keď Harry počul, že otec kráča aj s jeho najmladšou sestrou po chodbe, vykukol z izby. „Ďalšie historky o dobrodružstvách strýka Harryho a maminy?" vzrušene sa opýtal.

Draco sa zastavil pred Harryho izbou a pozrel na syna. „No..."

„Nie, chcem, aby ocko dokončil príbeh, ktorý mi včera večer začala rozprávať mamina."

„O nej a ockovi na škole?" spýtal sa Harry a zvraštil nos. Napriek tomu ich do izby nasledoval.

„Áno, chcela by som počuť zvyšok-" začala Willow, no náhle ju prerušila Lyra, ktorá aj s rozčítanou knihou v ruke vybehla zo svojej izby. „Ide ocko dokončiť ich príbeh lásky?" skočila jej vzrušene do reči.

Draco počul, ako pri ňom jeho syn útrpne zastonal. Naozaj sa mu nečudoval. On sám bol jedináčikom, a teda sa nikdy nemusel vybavovať s mladšími či staršími sestrami.

Willow súhlasne prikývla. Lyra odložila knihu, schytila Draca za ruku a začala ho ťahať smerom k izbe.

Všetci štyria Malfoyovci vstúpili do Willowinej do levanduľova ladenej detskej izby. Harry automaticky skočil na posteľ a zaškľabil sa, keď mu padli oči na malé, čipkované vankúšiky a pár plyšových zvieratiek. Lyra si hopla na posteľ vedľa neho a začala vyhadzovať plyšákov na zem.

Draco si zložil Willow z rúk a začal rozostielať posteľ. Prepotrebné veci medzitým zmizli.

„Dobre. Teraz si všetci vhupnite do perín."

Willow sa naradostene uhniezdila vprostred, po pravej ruke ležala Lyra a naľavo Harry.

„Kde to mamina včera skončila?"

„Došla potiaľ, ako ste sa po vojne opäť stretli vo vlaku a ty si ju zachránil pred tým, aby na ňu spadol jej vak," povedal Harry, pričom si od oboch sestier najprv vyslúžil prekvapené pohľady, a hneď na to pobavený chichot.

Draco sa na svojom synovi potmehúdsky zasmial tiež. Postrapatil mu jeho neposlušné plavé vlasy. Napriek svojim zvyčajným námietkam Harry miloval počúvať príbeh lásky svojich rodičov presne tak ako jeho sestry.

„Tak teda poďme na to," odvetil Draco, posadil sa na posteľ a založil si jeden z malých vankúšov za chrbát. Lyra sa prevrátila na brucho a čakala na pokračovanie jej obľúbeného príbehu...

_Hermiona sa prekvapene obrátila, keď uvidela ako k nej vystrelila nejaká bledá ruka a zachytila jej vak len milimetre od hlavy._

„_Ďaku-" začala, no vzápätí sa zastavila, pretože uvidela, že jej záchrancom nie je nikto iný než Draco Malfoy._

„_-jem."_

_Draco jemne prikývol a strčil jej tašku späť na miesto. Už-už sa chcel otočiť, ale zastavila ho Hermionina ruka, ktorá sa mu zľahka dotkla paže._

_Obrátil k nej len hlavu, telom pripravený každú chvíľu odísť._

„_Ja- ja..."_

_Spýtavo zdvihol obočie._

„_Tento rok bude asi poriadne zvláštny, že?" povedala v rozpačitom pokuse o konverzáciu._

_Draco znova nič nepovedal, čím Hermionu ešte viac ponoril do nepokoja._

„_Naskutku zvláštny," odvetil jej a v okamihu odkráčal preč._

„Oci!" zvolala Willow.

„Áno?"

„Ako si mohol maminu takto odignorovať?" spýtali sa neveriacky Harry a Willow.

„No, viete, my sme spolu veľmi-"

„Ach, keby aj mňa James jednoducho... ignoroval..." povzdychla si Lyra.

„Po nejakom čase by ti ulčite začau chýbať," odvetila Willow.

„Ani za milión rokov!"

„Oci, proste už pokračuj," zasiahol do ich hádky Harry, pretože sa mu nechcelo počúvať dlhočiznú tirádu na tému James Sirius Potter a sestrina neopätovaná láska (tak to aspoň tvrdila Lyra).

„Tak fajn..."

_Hermiona sa podráždene zachmúrila, keď pozorovala vytrácajúcu sa postavu toho neznesiteľného slizolinčana. Len sa k nemu snažila byť milá, no on sa proste _musel _správať ako jedno namrzené, malé decko._

_Draco otvoril kupé, ktoré zatiaľ okupovali štyria ľudia; Blaise, Dafné, jej mladšia sestra (kapitola sama o sebe) a Theodore Nott, ktorý momentálne spal._

„_Draco, chlape, zmeškal si naskutku zaujímavú scénu."_

„_Úha, to určite muselo byť niečo. To vzrušenie na Nottovej tvári..."_

„_Chceš to počuť či nie? Lovegoodová sem vošla a ponúkla nám na čítanie Sršňa-"_

„_Cvočka Lovegoodová?"_

„Oci?!" zvolali pohoršene všetky tri deti. Luna bola Willowina krstná mama a všetky tri deti ju zbožňovali ako vlastnú tetu, takže keď počuli, čo ich otec povedal...

„Boli sme mladí. A navyše, vtedy bola omnoho šibnutejšia ako teraz."

„Ale oci!" napomenuli ho znovu.

„Už roky som ju tak nenazval, prisahám."

Všetci traja prikývli a Draco sa dal opäť do rozprávania...

„_Mne sa náhodou zdá veľmi vtipná."_

„_Tebe sa zdá veľa vecí vtipných," odvetila Dafné._

„_To je pravda, ale ona spadá do samostatnej kategórie- rozosmeje ťa, no prinúti ťa zamyslieť sa nad sebou a dôvodom, prečo sa smeješ. Navyše s tými blond vlasmi vyzerá ako Botticelliho Venuša."_

_Draco sa naňho spolu s celým dievčenským osadenstvom spýtavo zadíval._

„_Kto je Botticelli?" spýtala sa Dafnina sestra._

„_Jeden taliansky umelec. Rokfort opustil v roku 1463, stal sa mukelským umelcom a bol preslávený svojimi maľbami, ktoré vyzerali skoro akoby sa ľudia v nich naozaj pohybovali," odpovedal jej čerstvo zobudený Theo a zívol._

„_Počkaj, takže sa nehýbu?" užasnuto sa opýtala._

„_Vôbec."_

„_Prečo sa nehýbu?"_

_Draco vytesnil z hlavy ich rozhovor a sadol si vedľa Blaisa. Ten mu podal Sršňa._

„_Mal si vidieť Lovegoodovú, keď čistila žalúdok jednému z dievčat. Na popukanie. Na takú tichú osôbku Lovegoodová sakramentsky dobre vie, ako zatlačiť na to najbolestivejšie miesto."_

_Tak teraz bol Draco naozaj zmätený._

„_Aby som to spresnil, to dievča rozprávalo o Hermione Grangerovej. Niečo v tom zmysle, že si myslela, že sa Grangerová vráti na Rokfort v trocha vylepšenom stave po všetkých tých peniazoch, ktoré im potiekli z Ministerstva- keďže si už konečne mohla dovoliť magickú plastiku..."_

_Dracovi okamžite strelila hlava hore._

„_Lovegoodová jej len povedala _„To má byť akože zaujímavé?"_ a odkráčala. Ty môj Merlin, mal si vidieť Heidinu tvár, keď sa Luna otočila na opätku a odišla. Po chvíli sa však vrátila, podala jej Sršňa a odvetila, že na strane osem je rubrika _Ako sa stať milým človekom_." Potom sa Blaise začal pobavene smiať, kým ostatní naňho hľadeli s naširoko otvorenými očami, lebo nevedeli, čo mu na to povedať._

_Všetci sa pohodlne usalašili na svojich miestach a užívali si jazdu, keď tu zrazu o desať minút neskôr Dafné šokovane zakričala, pretože jej do lona spadlo niečo veľmi slizké. Keď Dafnina sestra uvidela, že to bola ropucha, zapišťala aj ona._

„_Fúj, dajte ju zo mňa dole!"_

_Theo a Draco vyskočili na sedačky tiež. No len preto, aby chytili to potvorské zviera, ktoré sa vyštveralo na Dafninu hlavu a usadilo sa jej vo vlasoch. Blaise z ničoho nič vybehol z kupé. Zbabelec._

„Strýko Blaise nie je žiadny zbabelec!" obraňovala Lyra svojho obľúbeného uja a krstného otca v jednom, ktorý ju si ju doslova hýčkal.

„Nebojte sa, prichádzam k veci," povedal Draco so smiechom a pobozkal Lyru na čelo. Blaise a Lyra boli celkom ako dve hrozná.

_Theo skoro uštedril Dafné poriadnu ranu, keď sa po tej žabe načiahol, no ona rýchlo skočila do vlasov mladšej Greengrassovej._

_Dvere na kupé sa dokorán roztvorili a odhalili tri postavy. Blaisa, Nevilla Longbottoma a Hermionu Grangerovú._

„_Trevor junior!" zvolal Neville._

_Ropucha mu skočila do rúk práve v okamihu, ako vlak narazil na úsek, ktorý bol po Vojne opravený len veľmi zhruba. Blaisa odhodilo ku dverám, a keby sa nepridržal rámu, bol by už býval dávno na zemi. Neville nemal toľko šťastia a skončil rozčapený na Theovi. Hermionu pred pádom zachránili Dracove ruky._

_Dracova tvár sa skrivila bolesťou, keď narazil chrbtom práve o roh sedačiek, no napriek tomu Grangerovú pevne držal. Do nosa mu udrela zvodná vôňa granátového jablka._

_Keď sa vlak konečne dostal cez tento problematický úsek trate, všetci sa s výdychom úľavy narovnali – okrem Draca a Hermiony._

„_Draco, už môžeš Grangerovú pokojne pustiť," povedala Dafné._

„_No nemusíš, ak nechceš," nezbedne doplnil Blaise._

_Draco ju pustil, pričom obaja od seba uskočili, akoby si popálili prsty._

„Ocko bol maminin lytiel v jasnej zbloji," povedala Willow a aj Lyrou sa schúlili k sebe. Harry sa od nich odsunul nabok, no Willow ho schytila za rukáv a privila k nim.

Draco sa usmial, keď si všimol ako sa jej mihalnice zatrepotali – ako keď mala spánok na krajíčku, no napriek tomu chcela zostať hore.

„Povedal by som, že tento príbeh dokončíme radšej inokedy. Keby tu bola mamina, začarovala by ma do budúceho týždňa za to, že som vás neposlal do postele už skôr."

Harryho sestra konečne prepustila z drvivého zovretia a on okamžite vyskočil z postele. „Dobrú noc, oci," riekol a začal kráčať smerom ku svojej posteli. „Mami!"

Draco vzhliadol- a vskutku uvidel Hermionu ako stojí vo dverách. Zobrala si Harryho na ruky, bozkala ho na líčko a položila späť na zem.

Hermiona vošla do izby. Draco ustúpil nabok, aby mohla na dobrú noc bozkať aj dievčatá.

„Ako dlho si tam stála?" spýtal sa Draco, keď zľahka privrel dvere tak, aby dievčatám do izby presvital pásik matného svetla z lampy v hale, ak by si potrebovala jedna či druhá odbehnúť v noci na toaletu.

„Dosť na to, aby som sa dozvedela, že sa ti vôňa môjho šampónu páčila už vtedy," povedala Hermiona a začala si okolo prsta hravo obkrúcať pramienok vlasov, ktoré sa jej uvoľnili z účesu po hodinách práce na prípade. Sklonila sa po knihu, ktorú predtým Lyra upustila na zem, a položila ju na stôl, aby sa na nej jedno z detí náhodou nepotklo.

„Čo povedať, granátové jablko je predsa znamením pádu Adama a Evy," riekol Draco, schytil Hermionu za boky a privinul si ju k sebe.

„Naznačuješ tým, že som tvojou skazou?"

„V žiadnom prípade," vyhlásil a vášnivo ju pobozkal. Tak dlho ju nevidel. Desať hodín bola naozaj príliš dlhá doba. „Ja len vravím, že si jednoducho neodolateľná."

**Poznámka autorky:** Ach, ja viem, že niektorí z vás si vravia, že granátové jablká neboli tým ovocím, ktoré Adam a Eva ochutnali... Aby som to ujasnila- to, čo Adam a Eva zjedli, nie je v knihe Genesis tak celkom pomenované. Všeobecne uznaným ovocím sa však aj napriek tomu stalo jablko- medzi západnými kresťanmi. Avšak ako nadšenec histórie sa mi viac pozdávajú granátové jablká, pretože jablko prirodzene na stredovýchode nerástlo – a to je oblasť, ktorú kniha Genesis označuje ako miesto, kde sa nachádzala Rajská záhrada (Eden). V tých časoch tam rástli skôr figy a granátové jablká. Jablká majú pôvod v Ázii a do Európy sa dostali prostredníctvom vzájomných obchodov medzi Áziou a Európou. Kvôli mojej záľube v dejinách preferujem granátové jablká, no je na každom človeku, čo za ovocie bude považovať za to, ktoré vzišlo zo Stromu poznania.

**Poznámka prekladateľky:** Nechcela som zasahovať do viery alebo presvedčenia nikoho z vás, ani autorky, takže som to nechala, ako to napísala ona a priložila aj jej vysvetlenie.


End file.
